Faith & Destiny
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Faith & Destiny Grissom, the daughter's of our favorite couple, are all grown up and ready for their life to begin. Life is very unpredictable and the girls are about to find out how true that is. Follow them through their life. They will go through some personal tragedy, betrayal, love and new additions. And a bittersweet ending.
1. How it Began

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my other characters.

Summary: Faith & Destiny Grissom, the daughter's of our favorite couple are all grown up and ready for their life to begin. Life is very unpredictable and the girls are about to find out how true that is. Follow them through their life. They will go through some personal tragedy, betrayal, love and new additions. And a bittersweet ending.

Title: Faith & Destiny  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
Time-line: Pre-CSI  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Character Death(S) Later in the story  
Main Parings: GSR, Faith/OC's, Destiny/OC's

* * *

Chapter 1: How it Began

_Flashback An 18 year old, brown Haired, brown eyed, 5'9, Sara Sidle walked on the Boston College campus with a map in her hand, she goes to Harvard but she came here for an entomology seminar it wasn't something that she was that into but she loves learning and anything to help her make her mind up on what she wanted to do after college was a good enough reason for her to go and plus she heard the teacher who teaches this particular subject was the absolute best so if she wanted to learn this she might as well get taught by the best._

_She followed the map to the classroom it was being taught in and walked in the room, she took a seat in the front row and waited with her notebook open and pencil sharp and ready._

_A few minutes later the bell rung and students started pilling in and she couldn't help but notice most of them were woman._

_A few seconds later the teacher walked in, a 33 year old, light brown haired, Blue eyed, 5'11, Gilbert Grissom. He was a CSI in Las Vegas, has a PhD in entomology and he got a special request to come here and if he could help one or two students choose their career then he was happy to do it._

_He got right to the front of the class room took a few papers out of his briefcase, moved his eyes from the left to the right and when his eyes reached the women in the front row, with Brown hair and Brown eyes, something clicked._

_Sara looked at the older teacher and when their eyes met something clicked inside of her too and she mentally sighed hoping she could concentrate more on the subject than the man himself._

_Grissom cleared his throat introduced himself, the subject he was talking about and got right to business hoping he could concentrate on the subject he was teaching rather than the woman who was keeping a close eye on him, But once Grissom started his lesson he was in his element and he had no problem with what he was teaching, in fact he was teaching so well that when he looked at his watch it was time to end class, he dismissed class and started packing up his things while some of the students left the class right away and others mainly the women came up to him wanting to know more or just to flirt he didn't know for sure._

_Sara looked at the women and shook her head with a sad smile those women were very beautiful, not that she didn't think she was beautiful it was just something about her that seemed to keep the good men away, she shook her head from those thoughts then she gets up from her seat and turns to leave._

_When she got out of the room some students were walking past the door and ran right into her making her drop her notebook, she sighed looked back at them and said. "Sure walk right into me."_

_She turns to bend down to pick it up but somebody already had and was handing it to her, she moves her eyes up to the stranger's face and saw that it was her teacher Gilbert Grissom, he smiles a little and said. "Here you go."_

_Sara smiled a little back and said. "Thanks."_

_He nodded and as she grabbed the book she spoke. "I see you got away from the Piranhas."_

_She moved her head to the side, Grissom looked over by the window in the hall and they were smiling and twirling their hair, then he looked back at Sara and said. "Yeah, Well I just told them I had a coffee meeting I couldn't get out of."_

_"Oh, I'll not keep you than."_

_She was going to turn and walk away but stopped when she felt a hand on her elbow to stop her and she felt that spark but hide it, looked at him and he said. "And I was kind of hoping you would be that coffee meeting."_

_Sara brightened up and said. "Of course." She wouldn't mind that one bit._

_He smiles, releases her elbow and they both instantly missed that feeling. They started walking down the hall and Grissom asked. "Well you seem to have me at a disadvantage you know my name but I don't know yours."_

_Sara smiled and looked at him and said. "It maybe your disadvantage but my advantage."_

_Grissom raises an eyebrow and chuckles a little and said. "Yes that would be true but I don't think you would want me calling you miss when we are sitting at the same table with people staring at us now would you?"_

_This time Sara smiles with a small chuckle and replied. "You just have to be Mr. Smarty pants now don't you?"_

_He shrugged his shoulder and opened the door for her and after they were both outside he said. "Well I didn't get my PhD from being stupid."_

_Sara shakes her head with one of her small smile, mentally sighed knowing she didn't have a witty comeback for that so she looks at him and said. "It's Sara Sidle."_

_Grissom gets a little smirk happy that he won, then he sees Sara shakes her head again with a smile, a smile he thought was very beautiful and held out his hand and said. "Nice to meet you Sara Sidle."_

_Sara takes his hand and they both got that spark again and replied. "And it is nice to meet you too Gilbert Grissom."_

_They held each other's hands a little longer then necessary when they finally release them, they started talking while walking to the nearest coffee shop and they each got to know a bit about each other, like where they were born, what colleges he went to and the college she is going to, he was very surprised that she started college at Sixteen, then while they were drinking their coffee he talked more about where he lives and why he chose the subject he loves teaching and what he does._

_They spent most of the afternoon learning a lot, yet there was still more to know and as they were finishing up their 'meeting' he surprised himself when he asked her if she wanted to have dinner with him, he was always so reserved especially when it came to women and more so when he thought they were beautiful._

_Sara took a moment to think about it and agreed to go, wondering if she was doing the right thing. They said goodbye after she gave him her address and they went different directions both feeling very different, than when they woke up this morning._

_Later that evening Sara did something she doesn't normally do, she put on a dress, it was blue that went down to her knees and a little low cut but not revealing too much and she put on makeup, she wanted to look nice tonight since it was her first date in a while._

_When she was putting her shoes on, there was a knock on her apartment door. She shouted just a minute, walked up to the mirror to check her appearance one more time, took a breath and walked up to the door. She was very nervous because she had a feeling this wasn't just some guy, she felt this could be the guy, even at her young age she could feel that. She pushed that thought away and opened the door. When it was open all the way she saw him take in her appearance and mentally smiled and patted herself on the back saying she cleaned up well if he approved of her look._

_Grissom looks into her eyes and said. "You look so beautiful, you ready?"_

_Sara smiled and Grissom's heart fluttered and she said. "you clean up well yourself."_

_He was in a nice blue shirt that brought out his eyes, black slacks and nice shoes. Grissom said thanks and holds out his arm for her to take, she raises an eyebrow and he says. "My mother taught me to be the perfect gentlemen."_

_Sara smiles bigger, made sure she had her keys, grabbed her coat, walked out in the hall, shut and locked the door, then after he helped her put on her coat, she took his arm and they walked out of the apartment in silence, they realized they didn't need to talk to drown out the silence they were perfectly fine with the quiet._

_They walked to his vehicle and he opened the door for her and Sara thought she could defiantly get use to this but shook it off, she knew that this probably wouldn't go on after his two days that he was here, as far as she knew it was only tonight but she didn't continue with that thinking she didn't want to be depressed._

_They didn't start talking until they were on their way to a nice Italian restaurant and some more talking after they ordered, then some nice lovely stories while they were eating, finally their dinner was done and it was time to take her home but neither one of them wanted their night to end._

_They pulled into the apartment parking lot and he walked her up to her door, she started to unlock it and once it was open, she turned to him and he said. "I had a lovely night, I hadn't had one like this in a very long time."_

_"So there isn't anybody in Vegas waiting for you?"_

_Grissom shakes his head and chuckles a little and said. "With my work schedule I barely have time to take care of me, so relationships aren't really on the top of my list and besides with those younger guys out there I don't think I stand a chance."_

_Sara shakes her head and gets bold when she puts her hand on his arm then said. "Don't say that, I am sure there are women out there that would be lucky to have you and if anybody says anything different bring them my way."_

_Grissom's heart was speeding up with the warmth of her hand on his arm and on what she said and asked in a low voice. "Are you one of those women?"_

_Sara gasped and Grissom looked at her wide eyed he didn't mean for that to slip out and he was never this bold before, this women was sure bringing something right out of him. He shakes his head and said. "I'm sorry Sara I didn't mean to make you unco..."_

_He stops when she puts a finger to his lips, steps closer to him and said. "I would like to think that I am very lucky I met you today."_

_They both swallowed, since they met this morning they both felt out of their comfort zone, they look into each others eyes as they lean toward each other, they stopped when they were only a breath away waiting for the other to either move away but after a few seconds they couldn't hold back any longer they kissed and it was like fireworks igniting and everything clicked into place like a puzzle piece. They didn't know how long they were in an embrace but they finally pulled back when they needed air after they caught their breaths She sighed in content and said. "WOW!"_

_Grissom chuckled and said. "Yes, I second that."_

_Sara smiled, looked into his blue eyes and she felt right on saying this. "You want to come in?"_

_A part of Grissom was telling him to turn around and walk away that this between them could never work and more than likely he was bound to be hurt by this but all day he had put a sock in the negative side of him, so he wasn't about to stop now so he shook his head and said. "I would love too."_

_Sara smiled a little bit bigger and walked in the apartment and after he walked in she shut the door wondering how the night will end._

_The next morning, Sara smiles and puts a hand up to her lips remembering everything about last night, they talked, they kissed and after he made sure she was ok with progressing they ended the night in her bedroom, normally she would have never gone that far with somebody she had just met and defiantly not on the first date but she felt different around him, she knew he was very different then any other man she had met._

_Sara sighed and turned around and saw the other side of the bed empty, she called out his name and when there was no voice or nobody walking in the bedroom, she sits up, brings the blankets up to her chest, brings her knees up to her chest and cries in them, she felt used, cheap and very sad. She thought he would be different since he was older and wiser, he was the perfect gentlemen the whole night, he said the right things, did the right things then she thinks. 'I guess that was just a game, I was just a game to him.'_

_She cried for a few minutes then she shook it off and got ready for the last class, she was just going to skip it but she didn't want him to think he scared her off, she would not give him that satisfaction. She took a breath, left the apartment and grabbed a cab to go the Boston College._

_When she got on the campus she went right where she was suppose to and sat down at the same seat, opened her notebook and re-read what she had written yesterday, after a few minutes she hears his voice. "Sara I was wondering if I can talk to you later?"_

_She looks up glaring at him and before she could speak the bell rung and she said in a tone that told him she was not happy. "You better start class Mr. Grissom."_

_Grissom cringed at her tone and was going to speak again but stopped, he didn't want to make a scene here, he nodded his head, gets to the front of the class room and when the seats were filled up, he started his second and last day of his lesson, trying to concentrate on the subject at hand, rather then this morning when he made the biggest mistake on leaving before she got up, he shook his head and thought of his bugs instead._

_Finally the lesson was done and everybody piled out and before Grissom could move to the front desk, Sara was already up and walking to the door and out. Grissom turned to his briefcase and as the same women from yesterday was walking up to him, he shook his head and said. "Sorry ladies but I have to go." before they could talk, he had already walked past them he had to get to the one women he needed to talk to._

_He sped walked out of the room, looked both ways down the hall and chose the one with the door that took them to the courtyard, he looks ahead and sighs in relief when he spotted her but he knew he had to run to catch up with her and that's exactly what he did, he started shouting her name with everybody staring but at the moment he didn't care he couldn't let her go like this._

_Sara heard his voice but kept walking she didn't feel like hearing his excuses, she came to a stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to him with that glare again and said. "If you would please let me go."_

_Grissom catches his breath and said. "I can't, please Sara let me explain."_

_Sara shook her head and replied. "Explain what? you got what you wanted, you played your cards right, you got me into bed so congratulations you can go home a winner ok."_

_Sara moved her shoulder away and was turning back to walk again missing the hurt expression on Grissom's face, he shakes it off for the time being and walked up behind her and said. "It wasn't a game Sara, I am not that kind of man, I am not the kind to fall for somebody this fast and sleep with them after the first date."_

_Sara snorted and said. "You could have fooled me."_

_Grissom puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her around again and said. "I wasn't trying to fool you, and I am telling you the truth, what happened last night was not planned, I wasn't expecting anything, you aren't some conquest I was looking for and going home a winner as you called it."_

_Sara moved her shoulder again but this time stayed were she was and crossed her arms over her chest and asked. "Then what happened? Do you know how I felt when I found out you weren't there when I woke up? I felt like all you had to do was leave money on the nightstand table."_

_Grissom shook his head and watched Sara look down sniffling, she couldn't hold onto her emotions any longer, he moves his hand up to her cheek and brings her head back to look at him, wipes a few tears away and said. "Sara I don't think of you like that I never did and I never will, I think last night happened really fast for the both of us but I feel like this whole meeting was fast because the moment I met you I knew."_

_He wipes more tears off her cheek and she whispered. "You knew what?"_

_He leans closer to her ear and whispered. "I knew that I loved you."_

_Sara gasped a little, pulled back shocked at what he said and countered it with. "How do you know you love me? You barely know me?" She wasn't going to give him an easy out by confessing she might feel the same thing, he needed to make up for what he did this morning._

_Grissom nodded his head and replied. "I know but isn't that what love a first sight is? I never thought that it could happen but it did for me and I am hoping it did for you but I understand if it didn't." Sara heard the tone of his voice and she was going to speak but he puts a hand on her lips and said. "Please before you say anything, let me get this out ok?" Sara nodded and he speaks again._

_"I know you are just 18 years old and there could be better potentials out there whether it would happen now or in a few years but know that no man is going to love you more then I will."_

_She smiles a little and Grissom sighed, that was a good sign, then continued. "I am going to the same restaurant as we went to last night at 5 O'clock and I will wait there for a few hours and if your not there then I won't bother you again but if you do come, you are telling me you feel something for me and you want to try us out, we will talk tonight." he leans down and kisses her on the cheek then whispers. "or not, it's up to you." He looks back into her eyes and said. "Just know that no matter what you decide my love for you will always be there." He squeezes her hands, nodded his head and walked away feeling his heart break as he went, hoping he would see her tonight because she was the only one that could bring it back together._

_Sara watched him leave with her heart breaking, she wanted to shout that she felt the same right there and hold on to him but after what happened this morning or pretty much this whole meeting she needed to really think if she was even ready for this kind of relationship and with this much love already. Despite on how she feels she was only 18 and she knew that if she got really involved with him it was going to be a long term commitment and she had to be sure that's what she wanted at this time, she sighed and headed home to do some long term thinking._

_Grissom was sitting at the table, looking over his crossword puzzle, then he reached for his water and took a sip. He looked at his watch and it was two minutes left of the deadline and he his heart was breaking even more, he knew he shouldn't have left this morning but he got scared at what he was feeling so he did the only thing he could think of, it wasn't the smartest thing he did he just had hoped it wasn't the greatest regret of his life._

_He looked at his watch again and counted down the seconds. "Five, four, Three, two..."_

_And right when he got to one he heard her voice. "Is this seat taken?"_

_He looked up shocked at the sound of her voice, stands up so he was face to face with her, she had tears in her eyes and he was holding back his and shook his head and said. "now it is, for the rest of my life."_

_Sara smiled and they get into a hug and as they were hugging Sara said. "I love you too Grissom."_

_He holds her tighter for a second then leans back and he asked. "Really?"_

_Sara nods with the biggest smile he had ever seen and she puts a hand on his cheek and said. "I do, this has been one of the craziest, unexpected turn of events in my life but the moment we saw each other that was it and I know that if I let you go no man well ever come close to how I feel for you, so yes I love you."_

_Grissom puts a hand on her cheek and replied. "I love you too, can we start over?"_

_Sara chuckled with a nod and he smiles back and aid. "Yes, gladly." they lean toward each other and kiss and with that kiss they sealed their fate and destiny to each other._

_End of Flashback_

3 years later

By the end of that evening, they had their future planned, they realized that they would be having a long distance relationship and it was going to be hard for both of them but they wanted this, and they would do anything to make it work. It did get a little bit easier when she graduated from Harvard with a Bachelors degree and transferred to Berkeley California, even though they were still at a distance it just wasn't as big.

After two years as a couple they had gotten engaged and four months after that they had finally gotten married. When she finally got her master's degree she moved to Vegas so they could be in the same place, she started working as a coroner then worked her way up to be a CSI 3, so she had thanked her involvement with him on helping with her career choice.

Now Sara sighed thinking of all the time it took her to get to this point in her life, she was standing by the window when two arms wrapped around her waist, he kissed her head and whispered. "You ok?"

Sara nodded and snuggled closer to him and said. "Yes why wouldn't I be?"

He turns her around so they were face to face and he puts a hand on her cheek and replied. "Because we had just found out your pregnant, your married to a man that is fifteen years older then you and you are just 21 years old, I don't want you to feel trapped. I feel like I had rushed you."

Sara shook her head and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Never Grissom had I felt rushed or trapped on being with you, I love you and I always will, yes this pregnancy is a little scary but that's because we will be new parents and I want to be the best parent I can be. I promise being with you is something I never will regret so lets think positive about us from here on out ok?"

Grissom nodded with a smile and said. "Yes dear, You know how much I love you right?"

Sara smiles bigger moves closer to him so they were a breath away and she said. "I do and for that I am eternally grateful to have your love."

They kiss and when they finally pulled back they put their foreheads together and she whispered. "Are you ok with the pregnancy?"

He pulls back puts both hands on her cheeks and said. "I am happy, excited, ecstatic and yes a little scared but I know with the both of us we are going to do a fantastic job."

Sara smiles and said. "I am glad you have enough faith for the both of us."

Grissom nods, brings her back into a hug and said. "Always, I still believe Faith and Destiny is what brought us together and I am sticking to it."

Sara just rolled her eyes and held on to him tight, she didn't know if it was fate or destiny but she was sure glad it happened because she couldn't imagine another man being a better husband and soon to be father then the one that she was holding, they were going to be just fine.

* * *

AN: Ok from this point on this will be more about their girl's, particularly, Destiny's life. GSR will be in the story of course but they are in the background supporting them. Next Chapter Jumps to 21 years later, if your interested to see how it continues please review, if not thanks for reading at least the first chapter. I'll only continue if I get enough interest I don't want to waste anybody's time, but I really do hope you give it a shot.


	2. 21 years later

AN: Get ready for a wild ride with twists and turns, hope to you see you at the end, an ending I don't think you'll see coming. Thanks for the support let's keep it coming.

* * *

Chapter 2: 21 years later

As the pregnancy moved further along they found out they were going to have twin girls, they were a little more frightened that instead of having one baby to take care of they were having two, but they took it in stride and were happily raising their little girls, and in the honor of their relationship they named them Faith and Destiny.

Destiny came out in the world first and she was very much a Grissom child, but in looks only, she took her father's light brown hair, the blue eyes and that Grissom smirk he likes to do, so they thought that she would be interested in much of the same things and it was true to some extent like eating meat and loving science but as she was growing up she did have some differences with him, you couldn't get her on a roller coaster, she did not enjoy bugs, she loved crime books and even though she could sit for hours reading them you couldn't get her to sit for two seconds learning how to play chess and she also took after her mother's temper.

Now Faith was the complete opposite her temper was quit tamed like her father's, but also like her father they both could have a temper if something really set them off it would just have to be something major. Her looks was like Sara's, the brown hair and the brown eyes but not the gap between the teeth which Sara was happy about, that's something she never liked despite what Grissom had told her, he thinks she still looks beautiful.

As Faith was growing up they could tell that she was going to be a lot more like Grissom except for the fact that she loves vegetarian meals like her mother, She loved the roller coasters she couldn't wait to ride them, she loved anything to do with entomology and chess, but there was something else that surprised a lot of people, art was her passion and so she was all to happy to go to the art museum whenever Grissom was going.

As the girls grew up everybody realized how special they were, they were very smart and ahead in all of their classes and by the time they reached 16 they were already in all the Advanced Classes that they could offer in their high school and instead of following in their mother's footsteps and graduating at sixteen they opted to graduate only a year early so they started college at 17.

Now The girls are 21 going on 22 in a few weeks, they had just finished college.

Faith finished her college at San Francisco university, she majored in art and business management, she hopes to run an art gallery and now she was one step closer to her goal.

Destiny went to UCLA, got a Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice, she had plans on being a CSI like her parents, a dream she's had since a child, she wanted to put the bad guys away just like them.

Right now, Destiny, Faith and Faith's longtime boyfriend Jeremy Williams were at the Grissom household hanging out until their parents came home from work.

Jeremy, was Caucasian, 6'0, he had short casual light brown hair that he like to spike a little, he had brown eyes, he was athletic since he played Basketball and Baseball in high school, he was 22, a month older than the girls.

They had all met when they were 13, when him and his parents moved next door. Destiny and him didn't start out great since she accused him of stealing her baseball, but him and Faith clicked right away even though they didn't start dating until the end of the eight grade and hadn't been apart since, except the few years they were in college. He stayed in Vegas, going to the police academy so he could be a cop.

There was strain in their relationship because of the distance and she was worried that he might stray away from her but they worked out their problems and have been going strong and were extremely happy that they were back in the same state again.

Faith and Jeremy were sitting on the couch and Destiny was sitting on the recliner watching a comedy when the front door opened and closed. Sara walked in the hall, then into the living room and sees her girls and Jeremy there, she smiles at them and Faith asks. "Where is dad?"

Destiny smiles and talks before Sara could answer. "She probably ditched him."

Jeremy lightly chuckles, Sara smiles and playfully hits Destiny on the arm and said. "no, we drove both cars into work and he is bringing home dinner."

Grissom and Sara both work day shift, the kids nodded and Sara takes something out of her purse and walks over to Faith and said. "This came into the mail today."

Faith looks at her mother curiously then reaches for the envelope, it looked important so she opens it right away and when she pulled out the piece of paper and read it she gets a smile, looks at her mother and says. "I got accepted to go to Paris for a year."

She had always wanted to go there to paint and study their art, so she sent in some of her work over to the art programs they have, not really anticipating she would get accepted, but she took a shot and glad that she did.

Sara and Destiny both smiled at her and said congratulations, then she looked at Jeremy and he had a smile too, he brings her in his arms and said. "Congrats Sweetie."

She holds him for a few minutes then pulls back, looks at everybody then looks back at her boyfriend with a smile for a few more minutes than loses it and said. "I'm not going."

Sara loses the smile too, looks over at Destiny and said. "Come on Destiny, let's make a salad." It wasn't her place to tell her daughter what to do and she figured her decision came with thinking of her boyfriend so she thought that she would let her talk to him about it.

Destiny nodded, gets up from her seat feeling the same thing as her mother and they both walk out of the living room and into the kitchen, when the room was empty but the two of them he sighed, shook his head and said. "Why?"

Faith looks down at the paper then looks back at him and said. "It's another year away from each other."

He nods and puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I know, but this is a great opportunity and I don't want you to blow it off just because of me, you love art and you have been wanting to go there since you were in 10th grade art class and I don't want to be the cause of you not going."

She sighed and looked over at the piece of paper making sure it really said that she was accepted then she looked back at him and asked. "And we will be ok?"

He smiles puts his forehead on hers and said. "Sweetie if we can get past the last four years, I am sure we can do it for a year, we will be fine I promise you and it's not like there isn't communication available."

She pulls back and looks him right in the eyes she was still surprised that she still had this guy, not that she didn't think that she was beautiful but she knew there could have been a lot more beautiful girls around him on a daily basis, but since he never gave her any doubt that he was faithful she took his word for it and somehow she knew that he was true to only her and if he said they were going to be fine then she believed him, but she had to be extra sure so she smiled a bit bigger and asked. "Are you sure?"

He smiles bigger, nods his head and said. "Very sure, follow your dream then come back to me with the reality just make sure those guys stay away from my woman." He smirks at the last part.

She nods with a smile on her face and said. "They won't get near me I promise." He chuckles then they get into a hug and she says. "I love you Jeremy."

He holds her tighter and said. "I love you too faith." They pull back and do a little small talk and smiling.

Over at the kitchen doorway, Destiny observes the scene with a smile, happy that her sister has a very good guy, As she was watching them Sara walks up behind her and sees the scene too, then looks at Destiny and said. "I guess she is going."

Destiny nodded and replied. "It must be nice to get the support from a loved one."

Sara puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "You know your father and I support you."

Destiny nodded again and replied. "Yeah but it's different it's not like having..."

She gets cut off from her mother. "Not having a boyfriend or husband?"

"Yeah." She sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

Sara turns to Destiny and watched her get a drink from the refrigerator and said. "One of these days you will find that kind of support Honey, I am sure of it."

Destiny nodded, unlike her sister she hadn't been lucky in boyfriends, not that she had a lot but the ones she did have come and went leaving a cracked heart behind and depending on who they talked to she could have broken a few herself. She looked down at her drink and said. "Yeah like when."

Sara smiled shaking her head, thinking how she met Grissom then said. "When you least expect it."

Destiny lefts her head up to look at her mother and she shakes her with a smile and said. "Like how you met dad?"

Sara chuckles a little and replied. "Yep, I wasn't expecting him but he sure blindsided me."

"And you never let him get away."

"Not even for a second."

They looked at each other again and before any other words were said the kitchen door opened and in came Faith, she smiles at her mother and sister then said. "I'm going."

Sara smiled for her daughter, brings her in her arms and said. "I am proud of you honey."

They pull back and Faith smiles bigger showing that 'Sara' smile and said. "Thanks mom."

Sara nodded and grabbed the salad bowl and walks out of the kitchen and into the dinning room.

When the swinging door stopped, Faith walked up to Destiny and they hugged, while in the hug Destiny said. "Congrats Sis, you deserve it."

They pull back and she said. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Destiny nods with a small smile and steps away from her and as she was walking to the door Faith speaks again. "Hey Dest." Destiny turns back around to her sister and Faith starts speaking again. "Will you look after Jeremy when I am gone?"

Destiny chuckles a little and said. "Come on Faith, Jeremy is the most faithful guy on the planet, well probably excluding dad."

Faith nods with a smile of her own and replied. "I know but just in case some women thinks that he is a free agent will you..."

Destiny cuts her off. "I will show her the door or floor right away, it's ok I got your back."

Faith smiles knowing she was right, if she ever had a problem she knew exactly who to turn to and she said. "Thanks."

"No problem what are big sister's for."

Faith shakes her head and said. "Oh come on only by four minutes."

Destiny shrugs her shoulders and smiles as she turns around and said over her shoulder. "Hey, I was born first so that makes me the oldest, it doesn't matter if it was one minute or an hour."

Faith crosses her arms over her chest and said. "Ok Ms. Smarty pants, I got it."

Destiny smiles, she stops at the door, turns to her and said. "You know I do feel very smart in these pants."

Faith groans at her sister's line of conversation, grabs an apple from the dish and throws it at her, Destiny catches it and said. "Thanks you, you should have tried out for the softball team." Then she smiles and walks out the door.

Faith shakes her head at her sister retreating back, Destiny had never failed to make her smile or laugh when she needed it and that's one of the things she was going to miss the most about her, Faith sighed and heard the front door open and knew her dad was home.

She took a breath and put on a happy face, she was excited about going but she was a little scared too, she was going to miss everybody and she had never been a whole ocean away from home, she shook her head and walked out of the kitchen only thinking of the here and now and not a few weeks from today.

* * *

AN: Please Review. The first twist next chapter.


	3. The New Reality?

Chapter 3: The New Reality?

Those few weeks flew by faster than anybody thought could happen and the day after their 22nd birthday they were at the airport not really ready to say goodbye but knew they had to.

Sara and Grissom both hugged their youngest and told her to be safe and said that if she needed to talk that they were only a phone call away, after another hug, a kiss and the words I love you were said, they walked away to let her sister and boyfriend say goodbye.

Destiny looks at Faith and they hug, while in the hug Faith asked. "You remember what I told you right?"

Destiny nodded, pulled back from her sister and said. "yes, I promise."

Faith nodded and with tears in her eyes she said. "I love you destiny and nothing will ever change that."

Destiny wasn't a very emotional person but this was her sister and she was going across the ocean for a year so her eyes were also tearing up and she said. "I love you too Faith." They get into another hug and after a few minutes they pull back, she smiles and said. "I better let your man say goodbye."

Faith nods while sniffling and Destiny pats her on the arm and walks up to her parents, leaving the couple to themselves. Jeremy puts a hand on Faith's cheek and said. "You will be back before you know it, you will be to busy to miss me."

She smiles sadly and said. "Are you trying to convince me or you that?"

He smiles a little sadly too and said. "Probably a little of both."

She nods and brings him in a hug and asks. "Are you sure we will be ok?"

He holds her tighter and said. "I am positive, when you get back we will plan the future we want ok?" She nods and started sniffling again.

The woman on the intercom told the passengers that it was their last call, they pull back and look into each others eyes, he puts a hand on her cheek and wipes a few tears away and said. "I love you Faith."

She shakes her head and replies. "I love you too." then they kiss.

They pull back and say goodbye one more time then she waves at the rest of her family, turns and walks away while everybody watches her, every body was already counting down on when she will be back.

When she was out of their sight they just still stood there, Destiny walks up to Jeremy and looks at him and said. "You know she will be fine. There isn't another man on this planet that's going to take her away from you."

Jeremy smiled, looks over at Destiny and she smiles back at him then he said. "I know how she feels about me and that's what will get me through."

She nods and said with a bigger smile and said. "That and me shooing off every available woman away from you."

Jeremy does a small chuckle and Destiny crosses her arms over her chest and said. "What you don't think I could take them?"

Jeremy puts his hands up in surrender and he said. "oh I know you can, you may seem small but you will defiantly surprise people."

Destiny may not look like she has a lot of strength but anybody who knows her, knows she has more strength then she posses. Destiny hits Jeremy lightly on the arm and said. "you got that right."

Jeremy just smiles and she smiles back then they turn around and head to where Sara and Grissom were so they could leave the airport and try to continue on without a missing piece of their family for the time being. Not knowing one moment can change everything around them.

* * *

Two days later

It only took two days for their world to come crashing down. When she stepped on that plane they had no idea that it was going to end up being like this.

The weather didn't match the storm that was going on inside of everybody who was close to Faith Grissom, the sun was shinning bright up in the sky with no clouds around, family and friends were standing, head bent down and listening to a prayer from the preacher saying they have another angel up there looking down on them with a smile.

After they all said amen, the group broke apart and some people left, other people walked up to the tombstone and said their last goodbyes, Sara looks at Grissom both having tears in their eyes wondering how this could have happened.

Grissom wraps his arm around her shoulders and brings her to him wishing it wasn't true, wishing that they didn't get their world rocked when that phone call parents never want to hear, the plane went down and they tried everything they could but found no survivors.

Grissom puts his chin on her shoulder and looks over at his last remaining daughter and she was standing next to Jeremy, they were both looking down the tombstone.

Destiny looks over at Jeremy and the only thing she could think to say was. "I know it won't bring her back but I am so sorry Jeremy."

Jeremy wipes a tear away looks at Destiny, nods and said. "It wasn't your fault Dest, I should have convinced her to stay then we wouldn't be here right now."

Destiny shakes her head, puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "Now come on you were excited for her to go, you wanted her to be happy and it wasn't your fault either."

He nods knowing her logic was right but then said sadly. "But It doesn't make us feel any better does it?"

She shook her head no, then moves closer to him and puts her head on his shoulder after a second hesitation he puts his arm around her shoulder tying to give them both a little comfort for their grieving hearts.

A few seconds later, Grissom and Sara walk up to them and after Grissom looked at their little family he said. "We will get through this tragedy together, it won't be easy but I know we can do it."

They all give a small smile, then Destiny takes her father's hand and Grissom squeezes Sara's hand all vowing to help each other in this difficult time.

* * *

Six months later

It was six months since the tragic day and life did eventually move on for the mourners it wasn't easy but they did what they had to do, Grissom still works on days, Sara was moved to swing shift so she could be promoted to a Supervisor, they had missed working with each other but they were happy that they at least got to spend their evenings together.

Destiny had finished her last proficiency and was now officially a CSI level 1 on her dad's team and Jeremy had finished the police academy in top of his class and was a rookie cop, they all basically lived for their work.

Destiny and Jeremy hung out twice a week or anytime they had free, which wasn't very much, but now they were lucky to have the same night off and were hanging out at his apartment a few blocks away from the station, they were eating dinner and she had just finished her last bite of steak then smiled and said. "That was excellent."

Jeremy smiles and said. "Thank You."

Destiny nodded while taking a sip of her water and he stands up to take the plates, she shakes her head and said. " I can do that."

Jeremy shakes his head with a returning smile and said. "It's ok you're the guest I don't mind."

"Ok if your sure."

Jeremy just nods and continued with the dishes, while Destiny gets up from the dinner table, sits down on the couch and looks out the window, a few minutes later her cell phone rings. She picks it up and when she saw the number, she sighed and turned it off, sat it back on the table then got comfortable on the couch again.

Jeremy was getting ready to sit down next to her when he asked. "So who was that?"

"Just an old High School boyfriend, who I saw at the supermarket the other day."

He raises an eyebrow and said. "And which one was that?"

Destiny smiles, chuckles a little and said. "Your talking like I had a lot."

"I'm not saying that, I just want to know if I must have a little one on one with one of them, if they are bugging you."

Destiny rolls her eyes and looks back out the window as she said. "Well it was AJ, he was pretty harmless."

"Yeah, if I remember correctly you were the one that broke AJ's heart."

Destiny turns her head to look at him and he had a smile on his face, she shakes her head and said. "I didn't break his heart, we barely went out a week and we BOTH agreed that we didn't have the chemistry to make it work, now Tony was a different story." She stopped with a bigger smile remembering him.

Jeremy nodded again while taking a sip of his soda then replied after he swallowed. "Oh Tony Roberts yeah he was defiantly a different story. He dates you for a year, sleeps with you after Junior prom and dumps you the next day, for the head cheerleader, yeah what a lovely story you have there." He finishes the sentence with a sarcastic tone.

"Well I didn't say it ended good, I am just saying before all that happened we had the chemistry."

He shrugs his shoulders and took another drink from his soda looking away from her but Destiny saw something in his eyes and she says a little shocked. "Oh my god you were jealous? Weren't you?"

He turns his head to her fast and said. "Of course not, I had Faith."

Destiny still saw the look and she nodded her head and said with a little laugh. "Yes you did and yes you were so jealous, was that just because he was my first serious boyfriend or was it other guys too?"

Jeremy looks down not saying anything but that gave Destiny her answer and she shakes her head and scoots closer to him and she said. "I had no idea, I had always thought that Faith was your whole world."

He shakes his head with no hesitation, looks back at her and said. "She is, I mean she was, she meant everything to me but a small piece of me had always had this protective side for you and when any man hurt you, I didn't like it."

She smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "That is very sweet of you, I couldn't ask for a better protector."

He smiles and she smiles bigger showing off her Grissom part of her features then they both took a sip of their drinks and after they swallowed she changed the subject to him and her sister. "So you can totally tell me to shut up and tell me to mind my business but I was curious, have you and faith ever you know... slept together?"

Jeremy choked on his soda, his eyes widened and said. "Didn't you girls ever talk about that kind of stuff?"

Destiny shook her head no, looked down at her water bottle and said. "No, when it came to the very personal stuff she kept it to herself, something she picked up from dad." He nodded and she whispered. "But then again there is something that I have kept pretty secretive too."

He was wondering what she was talking about but he figured they should finish this subject first, if he knew her as much as he did, then he knew she wasn't going to give up on getting the answer, no matter how she asked the question. He looked down at his soda and said. "Once after Senior prom."

She moved her head up to look at him and said a little shocked. "Only once? Why?"

He takes a breath, looks over at her and replied. "We both wanted to wait until we were older and I was willing to wait but she said she was ready that night and so I was as romantic as I can be." He smiles at the memory.

She smiles back happy that her sister had a good experience and then she asked. "What happened?"

He takes a breath and said. "The next morning, she told me that she didn't feel right about continuing, she wanted to wait until we were married, she took me off the hook about not sticking around if that was something I couldn't do, but I loved her and there was no way I was going to walk away from her."

He looked down to hide his eyes, they were tearing up and Destiny was shocked they even talked about marriage that young and asked. "Wow you guys talked about marriage?"

He nods and said with a smile but still looking down and said. "It wasn't like I proposed or anything but yes that subject did come up."

"Well you would have made the perfect husband."

He replies getting upset. "What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't even protect her six months ago. That's what a husband is suppose to do."

"Jeremy there was nothing you could have done, it was a plane crash, there wasn't any..."

He cuts her off when he stands up fast and said looking down at her mad. "Well I could have been with her the last few minutes of her life."

She shakes her head, stands up too, getting mad herself and says. "Then it wouldn't have been just her life it would have been both of your lives and were would I have been, huh? Were in the hell were I would be if I had lost both of you on the same evening."

Jeremy processed what she just said and how she said it, he was a little surprised about her strong reaction on if he died too and so he asked concerned. "Destiny?"

She shakes her head and looks down and said. "Forget it." She realized she said too much.

Jeremy puts his soda can on the coffee table, puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "That was a pretty strong reaction to forget, what did you mean by what you said?"

She shakes her head again and started to sniffle, he moves his hand from her shoulder to her cheek and moved her head up so she could look at him and she finally spoke after a few minutes of looking into his brown eyes. "I love my sister, you have no idea how much, I would do anything for her and I was happy that she had found a guy that she could possibly love her whole life and I saw how she looked at you and I knew you felt the same way as her, but a small part of me had always liked you too, so I tried pushing it away and tried finding a guy that could live up to the way that you treated her, the way that you loved her and I kept finding these losers. I knew that I could never have you as a romantic partner so I took you as my best friend and if you would have gone down with my sister then I would have lost both of my best friends and I don't know were I would be right now, so don't say you wish you weren't here."

She started to cry and Jeremy was still a little shocked on what she confessed, he had no idea. He brings her in his arms and said. "I'm not going anywhere."

They hold each other tighter and after she stopped crying they pulled back a little, they looked into each other's eyes and before they knew what happened they were leaning forward and kissed, it wasn't very long but she felt something, she pulled back fast, shook her head, walked out of his arms and said. "I can't do this."

She turned to grab her purse and she ran out of the apartment fast and Jeremy was still shocked about the last few minutes that he just stood there and watched her leave, his feet rooted to the spot.

* * *

AN: Please review. Is Faith really gone?


	4. Start of something?

Chapter 4: Start of something?

Destiny ran all the way to her vehicle and when she got in, she knew exactly where she was going, her mom's and Dad's.

It took her no time to get there and when she pulled into the driveway, she saw her mother's car not there, she looked at her watch and realized that she was still at work.

Destiny was thinking about pulling out of the driveway and just talk to them later but she figured her dad would help her out, so she takes a breath, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy subject to bring up. How do you tell your parent that you had fallen for their dead daughter's boyfriend?

She gets out of the vehicle and as she was walking up the walk way, the front door opened and a smiling Grissom was standing in the doorway, Destiny gives her father a small smile back.

When she was up to the door, Grissom brings her in a hug, having a feeling that this was something she needed, she brings her arms around his waist and hugs him tight, showing him it was something she did in fact need, they pull back after a few minutes and she asked. "How did you know?"

He puts an arm around her shoulders and walks them both inside and replied. "You had the look in your eyes, the same look your mother gets when she just needs a hug."

Grissom shuts the door and Destiny smiles then said. "You really are one of the best observers out there aren't you?"

He smiles, shakes his head and said. "I wouldn't say that."

Destiny chuckles a little and replied."And so very modest."

Grissom laughs a little and they go and sit down on the couch and wanting to change the subject away from him, puts his arm back around her shoulders and asked. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She sighed and moved her head so it was laying on his chest, this scene reminded both of them of when she was a kid and had a problem she needed help fixing.

After a few minutes of silence she started her sentence but then stopped, then she took another breath and started again. "Dad..." she shakes her head and stopped again, then she started once again. "I..." And stopped for the third time.

Grissom smiles and trying to make the atmosphere a little lighter said. "I don't know how you passed English class with those sentences."

Destiny groaned sat up to look at him and said. "Dad this is serious."

He nods with a small smile and said. "I know, you haven't had this much trouble getting a sentence out since you were trying to tell me you lost my tarantula in the lab."

Destiny groaned again and put her head in her hands, remembering that day, she was about 10 or 11 and she took his pet tarantula out of his cage and left him on the desk and when she got distracted with something else he crawled away and they didn't find him until a few years ago when Sara and Grissom's co-workers, Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes told her.

Grissom chuckled and Destiny shakes her head while bringing her head back up to look at him and she lightly hits his arm and said. "Daaad, I am trying to be serious."

He nods and this time puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "I'm sorry dear, I just figured I would lighten the mood up a little." She nods, takes a breath and he speaks again. "Maybe I can help you out, this is about Jeremy isn't it?"

Destiny was going to open her mouth to quickly deny that but she knew the problem wasn't going to go away and she really needed his help, so she asked. "How did you know?"

He moves his hand away from her shoulder and rejoins it with his other hand on his lap and said. "I have been getting the impression, that your feelings toward him was getting stronger, so my assumption was right?"

She nodded and looked down like she was doing something very wrong, Grissom puts a hand on her shoulder again and replied. "You are doing nothing wrong honey."

She shakes her head, looks back at him and said. "Then why does a part of me feel like I am?"

He sighed, moves one of his hands to sit on top of hers and spoke. "Because he was your sister's boyfriend and your starting to see him in a different light because she isn't here to be the well, speed bump." He cringed at the words he used but knew he did get the point across.

She nods, understanding his logic, then sighs, stands up and walks over to the mantle to look at family pictures said. "People will think it's gross."

Grissom shakes his head, chuckles a little and said. "If I listened to everybody who thought that my relationship with Sara was gross then I wouldn't have had the two most beautiful girls on this planet."

She smiles, looks back at him and asked. "People thought that you guys were gross?"

He sadly nods, stands up and walks up to her and said. "Yes there was a few people out there with their narrow minds and opinions but it shouldn't matter what they think it only matters on what you guys think and feel, so what are you thinking?"

She opens her mouth then closes it and looks down again, Grissom brings her head back up to look at him and asked. "ok answer me this, did you wish that your sister was dead so you could be with him?"

She creased her eyebrows, shakes her head and said very determined "Of course not."

"Are you glad she is dead?"

She shakes her head again and with tears in her eyes and said. "No, never, if I could bring her back I would."

"Then whatever happens between you and Jeremy is only natural, you had grieved together and a piece of you two are still doing that and probably always will but another part is showing up."

"Love."

"Exactly, your moving on together, on another level and if both of you feel it's right. Then I don't think you should let a few narrow minded people get in the way of your happiness, why be miserable when you can find happiness together."

She looks at her father and she could tell it was probably hard telling her to continue on the path that she was going with Jeremy, since for so long he had always seen him as Faith's boyfriend and it just made it feel more real that she was gone.

He holds out his arms for his little girl knowing they both needed this hug, she smiles and walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist and he puts his arms around her shoulders, he kisses her on the head and just holds her, after a few minutes her phone rings, they release each other and she walks over to her purse which was on the coffee table. Grissom turns to the family pictures and looks at them while she answers her phone.

"Hi Jeremy...Yeah I'm fine...you want to talk...ok how about tomorrow after work...no really I'm fine I just need to think is all...ok see you tomorrow...bye."

She hangs up, he turns to look at her then asked. "I thought you had your answers."

She sighed, sits down and said. "I just need a little more time to process it all, this is a very big step for me, or should I say us and I need think of every outcome."

He looks at her confused a little and asked. "You don't know how he feels?"

She shakes her head with a small smile and said. "Not fully I was to busy making a fool out of myself."

"I don't believe you could ever be a fool."

She smiles, lefts her head up to look at her father and she says. "Thanks dad for not judging me and for supporting me."

He shakes his head, walks over to her, sits back down next to her, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I could never judge you, I love you so much and all I want is to see you happy and if he ends up loving you for just the wonderful, beautiful woman that you are then I fully support you." He wipes her tears away and brings her in a fatherly hug.

While in the hug the front door opens and closes, then hear Sara's voice. "Is everything ok?"

They pull back from the hug, look over at the doorway to the living room where Sara stood and Destiny nodded her head then said. "Yeah Mom, I was just getting dad's advice and support."

Sara smiles, walking fully into the room and says. "Well he is one of the best at both."

They all smile then Destiny sighs and says. "I better go."

Sara looks a little sad and replied. "But I just got here."

Destiny nods, stands up from the couch, while grabbing her purse she replies. "I know but I do have an early morning ahead of me."

Sara nods in understanding, Grissom stands up from the couch so he could hug his daughter again, then he kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "I love you butterfly."

She smiles at the nickname and said. "Love you too dad."

After one more kiss and a smile, she walks over to her mother and they get into a hug and Destiny said. "Love you too mom."

Sara holds her daughter tightly and said. "I love you too honey."

They pull back and Sara puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "Everything ok?"

Destiny nods with a small smile and replied. "I"ll let you know."

Sara was a little confused on the vague response but nodded anyways, still feeling like she had missed a major moment in her daughter's life.

After one more smile to her parents she walked to the front door with both her parents behind her, she opens the door and after one more love you she walked out of the house shutting the door behind her.

When the door was shut all the way, Sara turned to her husband and asked. "Is everything really ok?"

He kisses her on the forehead, nods his head and as he was walking back to the living room and couch, then sitting down he said. "I think it will be just fine."

She turns to him and crosses her arms over her chest raises an eyebrow and said. "And what is that suppose to mean?" He smiles a little proud that he had found something out before his wife did.

When the girls were kids they would always go to mom, now he was kind of happy he got to help, he just hopes it doesn't back fire on him.

Sara sees the smirk/smile and said. "Gilbert Grissom what aren't you telling me?"

He shakes his head and said. "I'll let you know when she calls, I promise."

She sighed shaking her head and asked one more question. "Is it dangerous?"

He mentally sighed on that question it could be dangerous to her daughter's heart if it didn't work out. He mentally shakes his head off that thought then said. "It's to be determined."

Sara sighed at his vague answers but took them anyway, she wasn't going to get in between her daughter and husband. She walks over to the couch and he takes her hand and helps her sit down, then she lays her head on his chest and he kisses her head and said. "How was work? Your home early."

She nodded her head and replied. "It was fine, I just needed a break I hate to admit it but the case got to me."

Grissom nods his head knowing that feeling, he kisses her on the head again and replied. "I am right here honey, I'll protect you."

She smiles snuggles her head against his chest and replied. "I know, that's why I love you so much."

He sighs contently, holds her tighter and replied. "I love you too."

She closes her eyes hearing his heartbeat in her ear, he puts his chin on her head and just holds her so he could protect her, while thinking about how this thing between his daughter and Jeremy would go, he hopes it turns out well for her, she deserved every good fortune she finds.

* * *

The next evening after Destiny got off shift, showered and changed, she drove to his apartment. She took a few calming breaths then decided to take the plunge, she had to know were to go from tonight she just hopes it's a good start.

She gets out of her vehicle and walks to his apartment door and knocks, after a few seconds Jeremy opens the door and smiles at her, she gives him a small smile back and he asked. "How are you?"

She sighed, letting the breath she was holding out and said. "A little afraid about the next few minutes."

He shakes his head and opens the door further and said. "Don't be."

She walks in not knowing how to respond to that and after he shuts the door they go and sit down on the couch, When they got comfortable, they look at each other and when he was about to talk she blurts out. "I'm sorry."

His look turns to her concern and asked. "Why are you sorry?"

She looks down at her hands and said. "What I said last night, I was very emotional and I don't know why I told you or why I kissed you, I just don't want to change what we have."

Despite her conversation with her dad she was feeling very nervous and was trying to get out of this situation if his response was negative, but he just shakes his head scoots closer to her and puts his hand on her hands and said. "It won't but can I ask you something?"

She looks at him and said. "Anything."

He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "Is what you said the truth?"

She nods, in her heart she knew she had to tell the truth so she replies. "Every word I told you last night is the truth."

He rubs his thumb up and down her cheek and asked. "Do you still feel that way?"

No matter what, she knew her feelings for him wasn't going away anytime soon, so she nodded, looked back down with tears in her eyes, she feels like she had just betrayed her sister even more by admitting how she turly felt.

"You are doing nothing wrong Destiny."

She shakes her head, gets up from the couch and walks away from him she needed a little space to get this out, what her dad said last night really helped her but she needed reassurance from Jeremy that the way she feels wasn't a bad thing, so while she stood in the middle of the living room she spoke. "Aren't I? I am telling my dead sister's boyfriend that I have romantic feelings for him and I always have, how can that not be wrong?"

He stands up and walks up to her he didn't touch her but he steps close to her and said. "You are being truthful to yourself and to me, do we both wish that she was gone? I know that answer would be no and if we could bring her back that answer would be a yes, but we can't change what happened, the only thing we can do is not let what happen eat us up and try to move on the best way we can and what better way then to do it together."

He puts his hand back on her cheek and looks into her eyes and she is looking back at him, her heart pounding since both him and her father basically said the same thing she knew she wasn't in the wrong, she was a little surprised with the intense look he was giving her and she had to know if she was reading it right. "You feel something for me?"

"Yes." She wasn't the only one who felt something last night.

After a few seconds of just looking at each other she shakes her head, she had to get one more issue out of the way before they could continue, she takes his hand off her cheek and said. "I'm not my sister Jeremy, I can't replace her."

He looks at her like she had just slapped him, she saw the wounded look and right when she was about to talk, he speaks again. "I know your not Faith, you may have shared the same womb and born on the same day, have the same height, your eyes both light up when you get excited about something but I know the difference between the both of you, Faith loved art, bugs, chess, roller coasters, she took more of your guy's father side but she would rather have a salad then meat."

She nods and he wipes a tear away and continues. "Whereas, you rather watch the roller-coasters go buy, you can't stand bugs, you loved science, history and math classes, you rather read a book then to sit and learn how to play chess, and you took more of your mother's side but you love your meats."

She closes her eyes a little surprised he knew that much about her, she didn't think he was that observant of her, he brings his forehead to hers and continued. "You would also do anything for the people you love and if she could talk to you she would tell you, us, it's time to move on and after last night I was hoping we could do that together."

He pulls back and she whispers. "And your ok with how I look?"

He lefts her face back to look at him, he runs his finger down her cheek to get all the tears off her face, gives her a small simile and said. "Now I do, we can do this Destiny if that's what you really want, if not then I respect that and we can go back to being just friends, it's up to you, where we go from here, do you want to forget everything that was revealed?"

She looks into his eyes and everything he just said was the truth and she knew there was no going back now, she knew that if she just let's this go and just be his friend she would regret it and always be wondering what if? And she couldn't do that.

She nods her head and said. "I believe we can do this." she knew with her father's support they could be just fine, he smiles bigger and she couldn't help but smile back they lean toward each other, stopped before their lips touched and a second later they were finally kissing, knowing it was them from here on out and no matter what got in their way they knew they could face it together, they just weren't prepared for what was about to happen.

* * *

AN: Please Review


	5. Unexpected News

Chapter 5: Unexpected News

Six months later

It was a year after the death of Faith Grissom and they had a celebration in honor of her on the anniversary, it was a hard day especially for Destiny and Jeremy, they were a happy couple but parts of them, just like Grissom predicted were still grieving for the their beloved Faith and it did put a little strain in their relationship but they wanted to work it out. Sara had been surprised at first about the news but when she saw how happy her daughter was she was a strong supporter.

Now it was two weeks after the anniversary and Jeremy had just made dinner and was just setting the table when the apartment door opened, he looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. He had given her a key a month ago and she spent more time in his apartment then her own, even though they haven't done anything yet, she wanted to take things slow and he was ok with that.

She smiles back and shuts the door, then walks toward the couch putting her purse and coat on the end of it, then she walked to dinning room table and puts her hands on his waist and he puts his hands on her shoulders and she says. "It smells wonderful is there a good reason?"

"Do I need a good reason to spoil my beautiful girlfriend?"

She smiles and said. "No sir."

They peck each other on the lips and he says. "Dinner is ready."

"Good because I am starved."

He kisses her forehead and heads back to the kitchen while she sat down and he asked. "How was work?"

She sighed, took a drink of the wine that he had in the glass already and said. "It was rough, there are some sick people out there."

He comes back to the dinning room sets the meatloaf on the table, along with the vegetables and the mashed potatoes, he sits down across from her and said. "I agree but that's why LVPD and CSI have us, so we can lock those sick people up."

They smile at each other, clinked their glasses together and after they look at each other for a minute they turn to their food and while they were eating they talked, just enjoying their dinner and time together.

After their leisure dinner they both decided to do the dishes, she wouldn't take no for an answer on helping and he wasn't going to let her do it herself.

After the dishes were done they walk to the couch and he sits down, she sits down next to him, puts her head on his shoulder, he kisses her head puts his arm around her shoulders and she said. "Thanks for dinner, so when am I ever going to cook a meal?"

He shakes his head and said. "I have tasted your food."

She laughs at that but couldn't help but lightly hit him on the chest, he takes her hand and brings it up to his lips and kissed it, then looks at her fingers, she moves her eyes to look at him looking at her hand and asked. "What?"

He thinks for a minute then looks over at her and said. "You know what your hand is missing?"

He releases her hand and she moves her head from his shoulder and sits up and they were looking at each other face to face and she says curious on what was going on. "What?"

He pulls his hand out of his pocket and brings it up and reveals a small box in the middle of his palm, she gasped and puts her hands up to her mouth, he opens the box and said. "This."

She looks at the ring and it was a single diamond it wasn't a big gaudy thing it was simple and her taste, she has tears in her eyes, he takes her left hand, looks right in her blue eyes and speaks from the heart. "It seems like a million years since I met you and to be honest, at first I never even thought of you as anything more than Faith's sister or one of my best friends, as we got older I saw men starting to see you in a different way and how special you really are, just those men were stupid enough to let you go."

He stops because he knew this part was hard to talk about. After a second he did. "Then something tragic happened in my live, or should I say our lives. One minute our lives are going one way and the next we are changing directions, it just happened our directions were meeting in the same place, until it finally brought us to this moment, to this place. Destiny I do love you and you've helped me heal apart of me that I thought was never going to get better again and I was hoping you would spend the rest of your life with me, So Destiny Grissom will you marry me?"

Destiny nods her head yes and said. "I would be honored."

He smiles, slides the ring on her finger and as they were leaning toward each other he says. "No I would be honored." She smiles and they kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, he brings her in a hug and she whispers. "I love you so much Jeremy."

"I love you too."

After a few minutes they pull back and look back into each others eyes then she stands up and said. "I have to call mom and dad and tell them news."

He stands up too and as she was dialing the phone, he takes it from her, she looks back at him and he smiles then said. "Can't we enjoy this moment just the two of us a bit longer."

She raised an eyebrow and said. "Oh and what did you have in mind?"

He smiles brings his hands up to her waist and started tickling her, she shrieks and moves his hands but he kept attacking, finally she ran toward the bedroom and he runs and follows her, he picks her up and they fall on the bed with both of them laughing and getting comfortable.

They lay on their sides looking at each other face to face, she puts a hand on his cheek and he leans closer than they started to kiss and it started to get passionate, she puts a hand on his shoulder to stop the progress. He pulls back and looks at her and ask. "What's wrong?"

Destiny sighed she knew she had to talk about this, she was the reason they haven't progressed to the next level, she looked down but he wanted her to look at him, but before she talked he talked. "You know I will wait until your absolutely ready but we haven't really talked about why you are waiting, is it me?"

She sighed again, wipes a stray tear, looks into his eyes and said. "A little." With his concerned look she continued. "I am scared that you will be seeing her, that your loving her and if you really look at me you would be disappointed, I need to know that you are really seeing me and not her."

She sits up, she couldn't look at him, she knew they should have had talked about this sooner but she just couldn't get the words out until now. Jeremy sits up and puts a hand on her shoulder, he leans his forehead to her head, he wasn't mad at what she said in fact he understood in a way, he sighed and said. "Destiny I love you."

She turned her head when he took his head off hers and said. "I know that, I..."

She gets cut off when he puts a finger to her lips so he could talk. "As I was saying I love you and when I look at you, I see only you and I will see only you the next morning and the next morning and the morning after that, there just isn't anyway else that I could convince you, all I have is my words I hope they are enough."

She looks right into his eyes and she brings a hand up to his heart and asked. "Am I truly in there."

He puts his hand on top of hers and replied. "Yes, apart of me will always love Faith that can't be changed, she has my past, but you have my present and future." He wipes another tear away and she finally feels that he truly did love her for just her, so she nods her head telling him she is ok now, he smiles and says. "You sure, we can wait?"

She shook her head no and moved closer to him then said. "I don't want to wait anymore, I want to be yours in every way."

They smile bigger, he leans toward her, kisses her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and then the moment their lips touched they thought of nothing but the two of them.

* * *

3 months later

It's been three months since a part of Destiny's dream came true, getting engaged to one of the best men out there and most of the guilt of starting a relationship with him was pretty much gone, she couldn't change anything so instead of fighting against it she fought for it and it has been a magical three months, and her wedding to him was in three weeks they both talked about it and didn't want to have a long engagement since they didn't have to have that getting to know each other stage, so them and their parents were pretty excited about the next step in their lives.

Destiny walked into the apartment she now officially shared with Jeremy, she shuts the door and Jeremy just walked in the living room from the bedroom. She turned from the door and gave him a smile and it wasn't just because he was in shorts and no shirt, showing those nice six pack abs.

He tilts his head and said. "what?"

She shakes her head, looks into the eyes of the man she loves, walks up to him, puts her arms around his neck and said. "Nothing can't I just smile because I have the most loving fiancée in the world?"

He smiles, puts his hands on her waist and said. "You could and I don't doubt that you would, but I have a very strong feeling that's not what that smile is."

She sighed, raised her eyebrow and replied. "Are you sure you not a CSI?"

He chuckles and shakes his head and replied. "A Cop has to be just as observant as a CSI."

She smirks and said. "Oh did I ruffle some feathers?" The CSI's and Cops sometimes have problems with one another especially when it comes to their turf and she sometimes likes to egg it on with him just to keep life interesting.

He smiles bigger knowing what she was trying to do, he shakes his head and replies. "No dear, I am just saying we have the same skills as CSI's, if not more." This time he smirks and she glares at him then light pushes him away, he chuckles and brings her back to him, kisses her cheek and said. "I'm sorry, CSI's are very good on what they do and you babe, are the best."

He gives her the puppy dog eyes and she just shakes her head with a smile brings her arms around his neck again and said. "Your forgiven and I am hardly the best, I work with dad remember?"

He nods then puts his forehead on hers and replied. "Yeah but you are coming into your own." She pecks him on the lips for the comment, they pull back and look into each others eyes and he gets them back on the original subject. "So why were you smiling? Did you get the suspect?"

"We did but that's not why I am smiling." He raises an eyebrow and waits for her to continue. She took a few seconds, she knew she had to tell him, she was happy when she came in the apartment but now that she really thought about it, she wasn't sure how he will take it, she sighed and started talking. "Remember when I fainted the other day and they took the blood test?"

He was very scared that day hoping that she was all right, they didn't find anything wrong with her so they decided to take a blood test and sent her on her way and to be honest he kind of forgot the blood test since they didn't call right away to tell them if it was something bad.

He nodded remembering that day and waited for her to continue and after a minute she did. "Well they called me in their office today." He looks at her concerned and she shakes her head, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "It's ok, they just wanted to tell me that I am pregnant."

She stops, looks at him while biting her lip wondering what the next few minutes would be like, Jeremy looks at her wide eyed and said shocked. "Pregnant? As...In...A baby."

"Yes and I know that we are st..." she was cut off when he picked her up and spun her around shouting, smiling and laughing, she smiles feeling his contagious mood. When he finally put her down, he puts both hands on her cheeks and gave her a few pecks, When he finally pulled back enough for her to talk she asks. "I take it your happy?"

He puts a hand up to her cheek and said. "You have no idea." He smiles the biggest smile she has ever seen and sighed in relief, he looks concerned and asked. "What? did you not think I would take this news very good."

"Honestly no." he was going to open his mouth but she puts a finger up to his lips to stop him and continued. "We are not even 25 or married and I figured you would have wanted to wait for a baby and so that got me a little concerned."

He shakes his head, takes the finger that was on his lips, kissed it and said. "Yes we are young and we aren't quit married yet, but we will be, it just means we will be jump starting our family a little earlier then planned but I am not backing out of this, I love you and this little one already."

He puts his hand on her stomach and she looks down, she puts her hand on top of his, they look into each others eyes and she whispers. "I love you both so much." She had always planned to have kids and with the man that was staring at her with so much love and admiration made it the best dream come true ever, now she just needed one more piece to make it complete.

Both eyes were shining and they lean toward each other to kiss, it was light but still as powerful as their passionate ones, they pull back and after a few seconds he said. "I am taking you out tonight, you deserve the best."

She smiles and said. "ok I would love that."

He kisses her forehead, they release each other and he turns to walk back into the bedroom. He turns before leaving the room and said. "You coming to change not that you look any less beautiful."

"I'll be in there in a second. I just need a minute." He nods and turns this time walking out of the room.

She looks down at her stomach after putting her hand on it, still couldn't believe this was happening, everything still felt unreal nothing could break her now.

She took a breath and just as she was walking to the bedroom, her phone rings. She was about to let it go to voice mail since she didn't want to ruin tonight but she couldn't ignore her father's ring, she sighed and walked back over to her purse which was on the couch, she grabs her phone, hits talk, brings the phone up to her ear and before she could talk he speak. "Come to the hospital honey."

She gets a little panicked and said. "Why are you and mom ok?"

"Oh honey we are just fine, she is alive Destiny, Faith is alive."

* * *

AN: Please Review.


	6. Alive and Well

Chapter 6: Alive and Well

The wind gets knocked out of her and she came crashing back into earth. She sits down on the coffee table and Grissom speaks again after not hearing Destiny's voice. "Destiny did you hear me? Are you ok?"

She nods, then clears her throat and said. "I did, yeah I'm fine."

"So will you be here?"

"Yeah, we will be there in a few."

She hears her father sigh and said. "Destiny I..."

She cuts him off. "I know dad. We will be there."

"Ok I love you."

She smiles through her tears and said. "I love you too dad." They say bye and hangs up, she continues to hold her phone in her hand and looks down at it, shocked on how her life can change with one phone call.

A few minutes later she hears Jeremy's voice. "Hey babe did you hear me?"

She looks up and sees him changed into his nice shirt and pants, she gives him a small smile and said. "what?"

"When are we going to tell the parents about the new addition."

She clears her throat and said. "Lets wait a bit just in case something happens."

He shake his head walks up to her, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "Nothing is going to happen." He bends down and kisses her forehead then said. "You better get ready we have reservations in 30 minutes."

He turns back toward the bed room and before he leaves, she speaks. "Jeremy?"

He turns around to look at her and said. "Yeah?"

She looks at him, then looks down at her phone again. Jeremy was concerned, so he walks back to her and sits on the couch. While taking her hands and said. "What's wrong did you get a call or something?"

She nodded, looked back at him, swallowed and told him something that knocked him off his axis. "Faith is alive."

Jeremy gasped stood up, looked down at her and said. "For real?"

She nodded and replied. "Dad called and he told me, she was at the hospital, I didn't get any more details than that."

He puts a hand up to his mouth, sits back down and said. "Wow."

"Yeah, so we better go."

He looks at her and she had looked back down at her hands, he puts a hand on her hand and said. "Destiny..."

She cuts him off. "We will talk about this later, let's just go and see her ok?"

He nods, squeezes her hand, gets up and headed back into the room to get his shoes. She took a breath, walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water and after she drowned it, she put the glass in the sink.  
He came back in the room and they walked out of the apartment, after getting the keys and cell phones.

The whole ride to the hospital was in silence both in their own thoughts.

They get to the hospital parking lot and he parked the vehicle, looks over at Destiny and asked. "You ready?"

She nodded and before they got out Destiny speaks. "Lets not tell her anything about us yet ok?" He nods agreeing with her, both not wanting to hurt an already fragile women.

They get out of the vehicle and walked side by side and Destiny not liking the fact that she couldn't even hold her fiance's hand. Before they knew it, they were on the floor that she was on, they walked out of the elevator and saw Grissom standing there in front of the chairs in the waiting room still looking shocked, he heard the elevator doors ding and looked over at Jeremy and Destiny.

He gives them a smile, gave Jeremy a hand shake and his daughter a hug, while in the hug she asked. "Is she ok?"

He pulls back and said. "She is, we just wanted to make sure everything was alright, let's go she has been dying to see you two."

They both nodded and headed to Faith's room, when they got to the door way they saw Faith with a smile talking to Sara.

Faith looks over her mother's shoulders and sees two of the most important people in her life, she smiles and said. "Come in here, you two." Destiny and Jeremy walks in and Sara moves out of the way to let them have their moment, Jeremy gets on one side of the bed and Destiny on the other side, she hugged them both a long time. When the hugs stopped she looked at the both of them and asked. "So why do you guys look like you have seen a ghost?"

They all smiled and chuckled a little then Destiny said. "Sorry, it's just this feels like a dream, we thought..."

Faith cuts her off. "I know but I'm not, I am really here." she smiles at Destiny then turns her head to Jeremy grabs his hand and said. "I am here now."

He smiles and replied. "You sure are, so how are you here?"

Faith releases his hand, sighed and said. "I guess it's time, it's kind of a long story."

Before both Jeremy and Destiny could speak, Grissom talks. "Well we have time."

Faith nods, took a breath and told her story, she told them that she was unconscious for three days and that a group of foreigner Fishermen found her and rescued her, when she did wake up she told them she couldn't remember a lot about herself.

They knew that she was an American and they did have a man on the boat that spoke a little English but not much, they took her in and became her surrogate family.

She made money doing odd jobs, remembering bits and pieces about herself, when she remembered she knew how to paint that's when she remembered everything, it started out just faces and as time progressed she remembered names, she said goodbye to her surrogate family and went back to the states.

Then she finished up the rest of her story. "When I got to the house, mom and dad were very shocked, but I don't blame them after thinking I was dead for over a year, they wanted to make sure that I was ok, so that's how I ended up here."

They were shocked at her story and before anybody could say anything the doctor came in and Faith said. "Give it to me straight doctor am I going to live?"

The Doctor smiled and said. "You will be just fine, Everything is normal and you are ready to go home."

Faith says thank you then everybody says thank you to him, he nods and walks out of the room, Faith looks at her parents and said. "See mom, dad I am perfectly fine."

They nodded with a smile and Grissom said. "It's a miracle that your even here, we just wanted to make sure you are here for a long time."

Faith nodded with a smile of her own, looked at everybody in the room and her eyes stopping at Jeremy and said. "It is a miracle isn't it?"

He smiles, she takes his hand again, he squeezes it and said. "It really is."

Destiny clears her throat and said. "How about we get you out of here?" She was feeling very uncomfortable with Faith holding his hand.

Everybody agreed with Destiny and Grissom asked. "So where are we having dinner?"

Before anybody could talk Faith said. "How about a home cook meal, I haven't had one of those in a while."

He smiles and said. "Ok home cook meal it is."

Faith smiles and they piled out of hospital room then out of the hospital, when they get to the vehicles, Faith looks at Jeremy and said. "I will just ride with my parents and Destiny, is that alright?"

"It's fine, I'll met you guys at your house ok?"

Sara and Grissom nodded, Jeremy looks at Destiny for a second then turns and walks away, she looks at his retreating back, then turns and walks with her family, feeling very lost at the moment.

When they get into the vehicle and buckled, Faith asks. "Ok guys out with it."

Sara looks in the back seat at Faith and asked. "Out with what?"

She shakes her head and said. "come on, you all thought I was dead, did Jeremy do something that he feels guilty about?" Faith noticed that Jeremy was a little distant and that got her really curious on what he did.

Grissom concentrates on his driving, Sara looks back to the front and Faith looks at Destiny and she is looking out the window, she shakes her head and replies. "I will take your silence as the affirmative." She sighed when they still didn't speak and said. "Well if you guys won't tell me Jeremy will."

Grissom decides to speak. "We just thought it was his place to tell you not us." He glanced at Destiny through the review mirror and Destiny saw it and sent a silent thank you.

Faith nodded then said. "Yeah I guess your right, but I do have one more question."

Sara looked back at Faith and said. "Just one? You have been gone a little over a year and you can only think of one."

Faith smiles and said. "Well I do have more but this one has been on my mind."

Sara nodded and replied. "ok what is it dear?"

Faith looks over at Destiny and said. "So do I know the guy you are marrying?"

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who are reading.


	7. Shocked

Chapter 7: Shocked

Grissom and Sara both mentally gasped, Destiny looked at Faith, then looked at her line of sight and saw that she was still wearing her engagement ring and she mentally cursed. She looked back at Faith and before she could come up with something Grissom speaks. "We are finally home."

Destiny mentally sighed in relief and Faith shakes her head with a smile and said. "My questions will be answered, just letting you know." They all got out of the vehicle feeling relieved at least for the time being.

When they got into the house Grissom wasted no time in starting dinner and a few minutes later Jeremy showed up and she told them a few stories about the life she had to live, then before they knew it, it was dinner time but all through dinner everybody could feel the big elephant that was in the room and just when dinner was about over, Faith drops her fork on her plate and said. "Ok enough of this, can one of you please tell me what is going on?"

Grissom looks over at Sara and said. "Dear, want to help with the dishes?"

Sara smiles and said. "It's the least I could do." He smiles and they both stand up and take all that they could and left the room, not wanting to get in the middle of anything.

Faith looks at Destiny then looks at Jeremy and said. "What did you do? What ever you did I will understand, you thought I was dead, we can work through it."

Jeremy looks at Faith, then looks at Destiny and she nods her head telling him to go ahead, Jeremy looks down trying to think on how to say this, then he cleared his throat looked back at Faith and said. "Faith, I really did thought that you were dead, they couldn't find you anywere and we had a funeral and everything."

He knew what he was saying was lame but he had to get enough courage on telling her what he had to tell her, Faith nodded her head, puts her hand on top of his and said with a smile. "I know babe, and so, what? you got drunk one night and had a one night stand? Or something."

He swallows and said. "or something."

Faith raised an eyebrow and said. "What does that mean? You met somebody long term?" He does a short nod and when he was about to continue, she pulls her hand back and said. "Oh, I guess I can see why you were so distant, I guess I understand I mean you thought I was dead, you weren't going to stay single for the rest of your life, your still young."

She gets up, grabs her plate and before either Destiny or Jeremy could speak she left the dinning room and into the kitchen.

Destiny looks over at Jeremy and she said. "This is going great."

He nods, tosses his napkin on the table, runs his hand down his face and said. "I don't know how to tell her."

Destiny nods and says. "I know, I mean how hard is it to tell your girlfriend that you went to her sister just for comfort."

Destiny stands up and was going to walk away, but Jeremy stands up and puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her and looks into her eyes then said. "you know it was more then that Destiny." She nods and a tear goes down, he puts his hand on her cheek and said. "We will figure this out." before she speaks they hear a gasp, they turn toward the voice and Jeremy moves his hand and said. "Faith.."

Faith cuts him off. "Its her! my sister."

Jeremy was walking up to her to calm her down but Faith walks past him and moves his arms away and walks up to Destiny and when she was face to face with her sister, she says loudly. "you wanted this to happen didn't you? when you found out I was dead you wasted no time in getting him into bed didn't you."

Destiny shakes her head and said. "It wasn't like that Faith."

She snorted and said. "oh yeah right and I knew you always had a thing for him, so what was it? How did you get him into bed?"

Destiny had tears in her eyes and Jeremy couldn't stand watching both of them fighting like this, so he walked up to them and he said. "Faith can I speak to you for a minute."

Faith looks at Jeremy then looks at her sister and said. "yeah then you can tell me what made you be with a slut like her."

Destiny gasped and ran out of the room, Grissom had stuck his head out of the kitchen and Jeremy looked at him and Grissom does a short nod and walks out of the room and headed toward his daughters old bedroom.

Jeremy and Faith walked out side on the deck, they sat down on the deck swing. He shakes his head and asked. "you really don't believe that she did all those things did you?"

Faith looks down ashamed on what she said to her sister, then looks back at him and said. "No, this just took me for a big loop and I was angry, just please tell me it wasn't some alcoholic induced relationship?"

Even after she said that she was kind of hoping it was, instead of one that took time to mature into something meaningful.

Jeremy looked down at his hands, then looked back at her knowing this was the time to tell her the truth. "No it didn't happen like that." He watched her head bend down and he knew it was hurting her but he couldn't change what had happened, he puts a hand on her arm and spoke again. "After six months of hanging out with each other we formed a bond, a very meaningful bond, we thought you were dead and tried moved on with each other."

She looks back at him and said. "So she was engaged to you?"

"She is engaged to me, present tense."

Faith realized her past tense use, nodded and asked. "It's still happening?"

"I made a commitment and I am not breaking it, no matter what." A piece of his heart that loved Faith was breaking but he had already made a commitment and he had another responsibility to that baby, he wasn't going to turn and walk away from them.

"Does she make you happy?"

"very much."

Faith looks into his eyes and sees the truth then she nods again and brings her head down again. Jeremy stands up, holds out his hand, Faith looks at the hand and puts her hand in his and he pulls her up, brings her in his arms, holds her and while in the hug he said. "Don't put all the blame on Destiny, it wasn't her fault."

She nods and holds him tighter knowing this could be the last time she could be like this with him. After a few minutes Jeremy pulls back, looks over at the back door and sees Destiny standing there and he asks. "You ok?"

She nods and Faith looks over at the door and said. "I"m sorry Destiny."

"I understand you just got a pretty big shock, I won't hold anything against you if you don't hold this against me."

Faith nods her head and holds out her hand, Destiny walks up to her and shakes her head, forming a new trust. After they release hands, Jeremy speaks looking at Destiny. "We better head back to the apartment."

Destiny shakes her head and said. "I think I should stay here tonight."

He was about to answer when Faith speaks. "You don't have to Destiny, you should go, I'll be fine."

Destiny looks at her and asked. "You sure?"

Faith nodded with a smile and said. "Yes, go."

Destiny looks at Jeremy and he said. "It's up to you."

After another nod from Faith telling her it's ok, Destiny nods and said. "Ok let me go say goodnight to mom and dad."

Jeremy nodded and after Destiny hugged Faith she walked back inside, when they were alone again, Jeremy and Faith looked at each other, She puts a hand on his cheek and said. "You take care of her."

He takes her hand of his cheek, kissed her hand and said looking into her eyes. "I will." She nods and he squeezes her hand and they walked back inside.

After saying goodbye to Sara and Grissom, Destiny and Jeremy left the house, they get into the vehicle and as he started it Destiny asked very cautiously. "So what did you tell her?"

He looks over at her after hearing the cautious tone, he smiles a little puts a hand on her arm and said. "I told her nothing has changed we are getting married as planned." She looks shocked and he leans toward her, pecks her on the lips, pulls back and said. "Did you think that just because Faith came back I would ditch you and the baby."

Destiny was very honest when she nodded her head and replied. "I would be lying if I said that thought didn't cross my mind."

Jeremy sighed, they were in a very unique situation so he couldn't get mad at that, so he just pecks her on the lips again and when he was comfortable in the driver's seat he said. "Well it's not going to happen, I have a responsibility to you and that baby and I am not turning my back on either one." He squeezed her hand, then puts his hand on the steering wheel and put all of his concentration on the road.

They were once again in their own thoughts, she kept on thinking who he was trying to convince more, him or her that the wedding was happening. She saw how they were looking at each other and the hug, she mentally sighed and shook her head, she wasn't going to go down that road, she knew he was a truthful man and if he made an agreement he was going to stick by it but that doubt was in the corner of her mind.

* * *

Later that night Grissom walked into his and Sara's bedroom and she was already in bed waiting on her husband they smile at each other, she sighed and said. "How is Faith?"

Grissom sighed as he was getting into bed and when he laid down she got to her favorite spot, his chest. He puts an arm around her shoulders and he finally answers her question. "From what I could tell she was hanging in there, she understood the circumstances on why things are the way they are, but that doesn't mean it isn't affecting her." She nods, takes his left hand and puts her fingers though his and he spoke again. "And I have a feeling it's only going to get worse."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "Why?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

She leans back to look at his face and said. "You know something don't you?"

He smiles bigger kisses her on the forehead and said. "I noticed a few things."

She raises an eyebrow again and replied. "Like what?"

"Destiny didn't have wine or beer with her dinner and she kept glancing down at her stomach a few times and I think she even put her hand on it once or twice."

Sara gasped and said. "Oh, wow, that's some sticky situation these girls put themselves in."

He nods then replies. "What about Jeremy? being in love with not only two beautiful women but sisters, this could only end up in heart break for somebody."

She nods her head while putting it back on his chest and said. "I wish there was something we could do to soften the blow to the hurt one."

He kisses her head and replied. "The only thing we can offer is our shoulder, I don't like it either but it is there lives and that being said, I am happy Faith is back that's something I would never take back."

Sara yawns, snuggles closer to him and said. "I second that, Love you Griss. Goodnight."

He smiles kisses her head and said. "love you too Sara, sleep tight."

A few seconds later Sara was fast asleep the emotional day that she had really wiped her out, Grissom stayed up a few more minutes sending a silent prayer to who ever was listening to protect their daughters he knew somebody was going to end up getting hurt and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Three weeks later

Three weeks had passed since that bizarre day and Faith was getting in the swing of things again and coming to terms that Jeremy wasn't hers anymore, she wasn't totally happy about it but she wasn't doing anything to undermine what was between her sister and Jeremy, and like Faith everybody else felt a little weird seeing Jeremy and Destiny as a couple with Faith now back into their lives but they just wanted everybody to be as happy as they could be under the circumstances.

Now it was the night before the wedding and while Jeremy was at his bachelor party, Destiny and Faith were at the Grissom household. Destiny didn't feel right about having a bachelorette party but Faith wanted to a least do something for her, which surprised her but she wasn't going to back out, if Faith was willing to make this new situation work then so was she.

Faith was sitting on the couch looking down at some photos of when they were kids and Destiny walked into the room carrying two glasses one had wine in it for Faith and the other one had water since that's all the drinks she can hold down these days and she didn't want to have an episode in front of Faith since she didn't know she was pregnant yet, only a few people knew now and that was, their parents and Jeremy's parents.

Destiny hands the glass to her sister and sits down, while Faith says "Thanks."

Destiny gets comfortable on the couch and said. "Your welcome."

They smile at each other and Faith looks back down at the photo album, Destiny looks at her and said. "Faith can we talk, we haven't talked since you got reacquainted here?"

Faith was busy getting her life back on track, finding an apartment that she could afford from her bank account she had, then signing up for some art classes again and finding a job that fits her needs.

Faith was expecting this moment, so she closes the book, sets it on the coffee table, looks at her sister and said. "Yeah, it's time."

Destiny nodded and remained silent for a few minutes and finally she asked. "are you ok? With this, I mean... I know it can't be very easy."

Faith moves a piece of hair behind her ear looked down at her wine glass and said. "Well it's not like I am going to be singing a happy musical about it any time soon."

Faith looks up to look at her sister having a small smile and Destiny gives her a small smile back and Faith continued. "But the reality is that both of you guys thought that I was dead, you helped each other through that grief and after the majority of the grief was gone it left something else a bond that was too strong to ignore, there was no way you guys thought I would be coming back and now that I am here you can't just turn back the clock to make it the way it was before, it doesn't work like that."

Destiny looks at her sister a little surprised on her speech and Faith smiles a little bit bigger and asked. "what? You thought I was going to tell you that I will get what I want, by whatever means."

Destiny tilts her head a little and said. "Well it kind of did run through my mind."

Faith chuckles a little, shook her head and replied. "Do you honestly think I am that kind of a woman."

Destiny shook her head, puts her hand on her arm and said very heartfelt. "No I don't.  
You went through a bizarre and scary year and you could have given up but you didn't and now your here, it wasn't a reality you were expecting but you are making the most out of it and I applaud you."

Faith wipes a tear away and said. "Thank you." Destiny nodded and took a drink of her water, after she swallowed it Faith spoke again. "And besides I couldn't take away the man your marrying because it isn't just the two of you anymore is it?"

Destiny chokes on another sip of her water, looked at Faith with wide eyes and said. "Faith..."

Faith cuts her off when her hand went up to stop her and a shake of her head then said. "I may not be a CSI in this family but I still have eyes, I see you touching your stomach every chance you get, I have noticed no alcoholic beverage has ever seen your hand since I have been back and you were the first one to get a beer the moment you turned twenty one, not that you were a raging alcoholic or anything but you would always have a little more drinks when you knew if somebody was taking you home." Destiny did nod at that, out of the two she liked to party a little bit more then her sister did. She looked down and Faith touched her arm and asked. "Just for the record though, am I right?"

Destiny and Jeremy both agreed that they weren't going to tell her until after the wedding unless it was brought up and she wasn't going to lie to her face so she looked back at her sister and said. "You are."

The wind knocked out of Faith, it's one thing of just speculating but it's another thing when you find out the truth, she moves her hand from destiny's arm took a few breaths and said. "wow."

Destiny puts her hand on Faith's arm and asked "You OK?"

Faith nods and after taking a few more breaths she said. "It's just a little weird thinking of you two as married, but married and a baby, it's just a shock is all."

Destiny nodded, took her hand off of Faith when she knew she was fine then said. "It was to us too, we didn't plan this it just happened."

Faith looks at Destiny and said. "May I?" Destiny nodded and moved so her sister could put her hand on her stomach, they couldn't feel anything physical yet but it was the thought of a baby being there. After the hand was on her stomach, Faith looks at Destiny and asked. "Are you guys happy about this and being together?" Jeremy told her that he was but she had to hear it from Destiny's side too.

Destiny nodded with one of the biggest smiles that Faith has ever seen and if her answer didn't tell her that she was, that smile sure did. Then Destiny speaks after putting her hand over Faith's.  
"yes we are very happy." And that got Faith's answer and Destiny looked at her a little sadly and said. "But we also want you to be alright, are you?"

Faith nodded and puts her hand on Destiny's cheek and said. "It will take a little time, but I'll get there." Destiny couldn't fault her for her sister's honesty, so she nodded and Faith continued. "I just won't do anything that will hurt your guy's relationship you have my word."

Destiny smiled and said thank you, having a piece of her doubt going away. She knew she didn't get Faith's full support but it was enough to wipe away any insecure feelings toward Faith and Jeremy if they were alone long periods of time at least on Faith's side of it but Jeremy's side, Destiny was having a little trouble pushing that one away she hopes in time it will because she doesn't want a marriage full of doubt and meaningless fights.

After Faith smiled they changed the subject about old times and had a good night both feeling a new sisterly bond had been formed and they both went to bed feeling better then they had since Faith returned back into everybody's lives.

* * *

AN: Anybody reading? Please review.


	8. Letting him go

Chapter 8: Letting him go

The next morning was very hectic from the moment everybody woke up, there was last minute decorations put up in the Grissom's backyard and getting ready for one of the biggest events that has been in that household since the girls were first brought home from the hospital.

While the bride was getting made up like a Barbie doll, Faith left the room to find the groom, she looked in every room until she came to Destiny's old room, she knocks and hears a come in. She opens the door and smiles at the groom, he turns, smiles back at her and said. "You look beautiful."

She was wearing a simple light colored dress, hair up nicely and a little make up. But she had always looked beautiful to him. Faith replies back after walking in, leaving the door open. "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself."

He was in the traditional black tux that just highlighted his good features and he runs his hand down the tie and said. "This old thing." She chuckles, he smiles back, they look at each other, then he asks. "You ok?"

She walks up to him so they were closer to one another and she asks. "I should be asking you that, you're the one getting married."

"I know but..."

He gets cut off when she puts a hand to his lips to stop him then said. "We have been through this enough times and I want to end it with, I am working on it, alright?" He nods, she takes her finger off his mouth then asks. "So why are you up here alone?"

"I just needed a little time to myself."

She nodded, crossed her arms over her chest and said. "I see your nerves, it's understandable."

"Yeah I have a right to be, right?"

"Yeah you do, I mean being married to one women for the rest of your life will do that to a young man like yourself."

He looks into her eyes and said. "You know being with one women never bothered me."

She puts a hand on his cheek and replied softly. "I know, you are the most faithful man on this planet, well maybe except Dad but that's a different story."

He smiles, puts a hand on top of hers, that was still on his cheek and said. "I'll take that as a compliment and your right I am."

They stare into each others eyes, he takes his hand off hers and she takes her hand off his cheek, he looks down and she whispered. "And I know your not only nervous about getting married, you have a baby on the way."

She needed to make sure he knew, that she knew about the baby, he looks up at her wondering how she was going to react and was surprised that she had a small smile, he raises an eyebrow and she talks again. "And that's why you have to marry her, I know your nervous at not only about the wedding or the marriage or even the baby but your nervous about me, you don't have to be because I will be alright, she loves you and she is having a baby, your baby. We all just need to move on and you guys need to start your lives together just like you've been planning for the last nine months."

She puts a hand up to his cheek again to wipe his tear away and she moves closer to him and said. "You are going to be the best father in the world and that little one is going to be so lucky."

They smile at each other and this time he puts a hand up to her cheek to wipe her tear away and he said. "I still love you."

She nods, brings him in a hug and said. "And I still love you too."

He holds her tighter and they both close their eyes, despite on how he feels for Destiny he couldn't say goodbye to the feelings he has for Faith and he knows he probably never completely will they just won't take him to a place were he turns unfaithful, he won't hurt either girls more than he already has.

Their tender moment was interrupted when they heard a voice. "The wedding is about to start."

They pull back from the hug and look at the doorway, Destiny was standing there in her wedding dress, hair nicely done and also wearing make up, Faith started to talk. "Destiny we w..."

She cuts her sister off. "I understand." After a few seconds of silence Jeremy was about to talk when Destiny speaks. "Can I have a minute alone with Jeremy?"

Faith nods, looks at Jeremy then looks back at Destiny and said. "It's your day sis."

Jeremy nods and Faith walks up to the door, pats Destiny on the arm and leaves the room shutting the door behind her. When it clicked shut Jeremy smiles at his fiancée and said. "You look very beautiful Destiny."

She gives him a small smile back and said. "Thank you, you look very handsome." He nods then saw her look down, as he was stepping closer to her, she sighed, looked him in the eyes and said. "This wedding between us isn't going to happen." She meant to ask that as a question but it came out as a statement.

Jeremy stands face to face with her shaking his head and she puts a hand up to stop him and replied. "Before you try and convince me or possible yourself, tell me that you felt nothing but relief when you first saw her again, you tell me you weren't romantically affected and I will walk down that aisle and marry you in a heart beat."

She watches his mouth open but no words came out, he looked down knowing he couldn't deny how he felt. Destiny shakes her head then whispered. "And there is my answer, can I ask you something?" He looks right back at her and she asked. "What we planned before all this happened did you really mean it?"

Jeremy nodded, puts a hand on her cheek and said truthfully. "I meant every word Destiny, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I wanted to love you for the rest of our lives." He wiped her tears away, she looked down again and he was mad at himself and said. "And now I feel like the biggest hypocrite alive, I am no better than those jerks who have hurt you in the past."

He removes his hand and walks up to the window, clenching his hand in a fist, she shakes her head, walks up to him and puts a hand on her shoulder to calm him down and said. "Not on purpose we couldn't have for-seen this turn of events there was no way knowing what was going to happen."

He shook his head and talked. "Maybe so but no matter what I do from this moment on I'll always be reminded that I hurt you, that I hurt our baby."

He turns back to her, looks down at her stomach, she smiles a little takes his hand and puts it on her stomach and said. "Will you still love this baby?"

He smile and said. "Always, this little one will be my first priority."

"Then he or she will never know hurt from you, you are going to be the best father in the world."

He looks up from her stomach and looks into her eyes and said with a bigger smile. "And this little one isn't going to get a better mother than you."

They look into each others eyes in silence for a few minutes and she said softly. " We will be great parents, just not together." He opens his mouth to speak, she shakes her head and said. "Please don't say anything, It's not your fault. I don't blame you, I could never blame you or her because if I did I would be saying that I would rather have my sister dead and that's something I could never wish upon anything no matter how much this is hurting me."

He nods in understanding, he puts his forehead on hers and said. "you know this hurts me too right?" He was feeling the effects too, he truly did love her.

She sniffled and replied. "I know and I know you love me, you just love her a bit more, but don't forget who you met first." She knew he was torn and that's why she knew she had to let him go.

He pulls his forehead back and looked back into her eyes and they both smiled remembering when they first met.

_Flashback _

_A 13 year old Destiny, was wearing overalls and tennis shoes, with her hair in a ponytail, walks out of the house with her baseball glove but she didn't know were her baseball was. Her father had been wanting his girls to get into some kind of sport and since he liked baseball it was the logical one and although he couldn't get them to watch it on TV a lot of times, they loved playing catch especially Destiny and that's what they were about to do but she had to find the ball first._

_She looked everywhere in the house then looked in the back yard and as she was walking to the front yard she sees a boy, a cute boy who was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, she shakes her head from that thought and saw him pick something up and when she saw it was her baseball she shouted. "Hey, that's mine."_

_The boy looks up and saw her walking his way and when she saw his brown eyes looking at her, her steps faltered, but kept moving and he speaks. "Well I just saw it laying here practically on the side walk." _

_She stopped when she was still on her side of the yard and said. "So, what? you just saw it there and thought it was a free toy, nothings free buddy." _

_He raises an eyebrow at her hostile tone and said. "No in-fact I was just about to throw it in your yard." _

_She laughed sarcastically and said. "Yeah and on Easter I become the Easter bunny." _

_He shakes his head, looks down at the ball in his hands and said. "Well if you really think I was going to take it, maybe I just might as well." _

_Before he took a step, she holds out her gloved hand and said. "Ok I'm sorry, I am just really having a bad day." _

_He looks at the ball then at her glove and puts it inside it, Destiny moves the glove away from him and he says. "Sorry about that." _

_She shrugs her shoulders than before he takes a step to walk away, she asked. "You new?" _

_He nods and replies. "Yes, just moved next door, I"m Jeremy Williams." _

_She smiles at him then realizes she was still mad so she lost the smile and replied. "I'm Destiny Grissom." _

_He just nods and before he can say something else they hear another little girl. "Destiny are you ready?" _

_They both turn to the front door and Faith is wearing a yellow dress and sandals, now Sara and her girls weren't really girly girls but Faith did like to dress up a bit more then her mother and sister, Destiny sighs and said. "Faith you can't wear a dress playing baseball." _

_Faith just shrugged her shoulders and walked up to them and asked. "Who are you?" _

_Jeremy holds out his hand, remembering his manners, while looking at her and before he could speak Destiny spoke for him. "This is Jeremy Williams the boy who was trying to still my baseball."_

_ Jeremy looks over at Destiny and said. "Dream on sweetheart." _

_Destiny glares at him and Faith smiles then said as they shook hands. "I'm Faith Grissom." _

_They smile at each other and Destiny rolls her eyes and their father interrupted them telling them it was time to go, after a quick goodbye they ran to the car. Destiny couldn't wait to play catch with her father at the park and hoping she didn't have to run into that boy who was trying to steal her baseball again. Not knowing how that day changed their lives. _

_End of Flashback_

They both sigh when their memories turned back to the present, he puts a hand on her cheek and she said. "I still think you were trying to steal my baseball."

He smiles and replied those words he said back then. "Dream on sweetheart."

She chuckles, he leans toward her and before their lips touched, he said. "Your right I do love you, I always will and that will never change."

Their lips finally touched and they made their last kiss count, the spark was still there but they shook it off, they pulled back and got into a hug then she whispers "I will always love you too."

They held each other until there was a knock on the door, they release each other and Destiny walks up to the window and Jeremy walks over to the door and opens it, Faith spoke when she saw him. "The wedding guests are getting a little restless, so what should I say?"

Jeremy looks over at Destiny, Destiny looks at them, then Jeremy looks back at Faith and said. "I guess I should tell them that a wedding won't be happening today."

Faith looks down feeling mixed emotions and right when Jeremy was taking a step out the door he stopped when Destiny speaks. "Don't Jeremy."

Faith looks up and He looks over at her confused, Destiny sighed wondering what the heck she was doing, she shakes it off, turns from the window and walks over to Jeremy and Faith. She grabs one hand from Jeremy and the other from Faith and puts them together, they look at their hands and Destiny speaks. "You two should tie the knot it's been long enough."

They look at her shocked and concerned then Faith speaks. "Destiny are you sure?" She never would have thought Destiny would allow her to get married on the day she was supposed to but she also would have never thought she would give up Jeremy.

Destiny looks at Faith then at Jeremy and she nods her head at the both of them and replied. "Yeah I am sure, the whole family is here, you don't know if that could happen again, there is no denying it's going to happen between the two of you eventually so why wait?"

After one more look at Destiny they looked at each other and he raises an eyebrow, she smiles and said. "She is right, are you ready?"

Not wanting to rub salt into Destiny's wound, he nods his head, looks back at Destiny and asked one more time. "If your really ok with us doing this today."

Destiny puts her hand on Faith's cheek and said. "I love you." then she looks at Jeremy and does the something and said. "And I love you. So yes I am sure, there should be a wedding today."

They both hugged her and said thanks, she nodded her head and watched them leave the room, having conflicted feelings she knew she did the right thing in the long run but the short run was what hurts the most. She sighed and wiped a tear away then looked for her other clothes there was no use on keeping the wedding dress on.

Everybody got a shock during the wedding when they saw the woman the groom was marrying wasn't Destiny. After their I Do's they moved to another part of the yard and had a nice reception.

As the festivities was dying down, Destiny was standing on the deck by the back door watching the new bride and groom dance the last dance, she feels a presences behind her and she speaks before she even sees who it was. "So was I stupid dad?"

Grissom smiles at his daughter, she was just like her mother when it came to knowing he was there without looking, he walks up to her puts an arm around her shoulders, kisses her head and said. "I would never accuse you of being stupid dear." Destiny smiles and Grissom continues. "What you did for your sister and Jeremy was pretty special not a lot of women would give up the man they love to somebody else, not even to a sister."

"Yeah, but was it the right choice?"

He turns them both so they were face to face, he puts a hand on her cheek and said. "Your the only one that could answer that."

She looks over at the bride and groom and saw how happy they both were and she had a feeling that if they would have went forward with the weeding he would be miserable, always torn between the two and she didn't want that at all, she needed to let him go down this path to see if they were meant to be and plus she loved seeing her sister happy.

She looks back at her father, nodded her head and replied. "Even though I hurt right now I honestly believe letting him go was the right thing to do for me and this baby, I know he will still be there for us just not in the way I envisioned it."

"Then I think you just answered your own question." She nods, he kisses her on the forehead, tells her that he loves her and walks away to leave her to her thoughts. She watches them for a little big longer, then she looks down at her stomach, puts her hands on it and said. "Well little one it looks like it's just the two of us, but we will make it work don't worry."

She rubs her stomach vowing to protect this little guy or girl, if she couldn't be with the man she loved, least she will always have a piece of him forever and nothing was going to change that and there was always hope that she hadn't lost him for good, she knew that bond that they forged doesn't just disappear like that and nothing was going to break it.

* * *

AN: Are they really done? Please Review and thanks to those who continues to read and review. Next chapter: We jump forward six years.


	9. Six years later

Chapter 9: Six years later

Faith walks on the outside deck from the Grissom house, it a was nice day, weather wise and family wise, her and Destiny's parents are celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary today and in the back yard they had set up a bunch of round tables, a small dancing floor and a DJ playing all kinds of songs.

Faith turns her head and sees her parents sitting at one of the tables, holding hands and talking to the other families that was around them, they were all family friends and some doubled as coworkers.

Like the Stokes Family, which consists of Nick and Catherine, they both are co-workers to Sara and Grissom, they have been married 20 years and have one son Noah Stokes, he was 15, has the stokes brown hair, smile, height and athleticism and took his mother's blue eyes, wit and charm, everybody knew he could be a heart-breaker very soon, and they also have a Daughter Nicole which was named after her father, she was the apple of his eye and nothing was going to change that, she was 11 and took more of her mother everything screamed a Catherine twin, her strawberry blond hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her wit, the only thing that showed she was Nick's daughter was that Stokes smile she was going to grow up a very beautiful women.

The Sanders family, Greg and Amanda, have been married 17 years, Greg was the one that worked with Sara and Grissom, they had one daughter Natalie, she was 13, she mostly took Greg's appearance, she had medium light brown hair, her smile was a sure Sanders smile and she even had a little goofiness like him. She did take the hazel eyes from her mother though.

Warrick and BreAnna Brown, Warrick worked Sara and Grissom and have been married 17 years too and they have a son, Allen he is 14, he was a mixture of both parents, he had those beautiful Green eyes and brown hair, he took his mother's smile.

The last of the family friends was the Hart family, Peter and his three Children, he lost his wife a few years ago. The two sons are twins Peter Junior also known as PJ and Derek, they were 20 and in college and that's why Derek wasn't there he was in Yale studying to be a doctor he couldn't leave that weekend he was pretty busy. PJ is going to UCLA, but since he lived closer, it didn't take him very long to get there he was studying to be an Entomologist. PJ, just like the name suggest was a Peter Junior, he had brown hair and brown eyes, 5'9, charming smile and athletic. Derek had short blond hair, blue eyes, also 5'9 and charming smile. Their sister Tiffany just turned 18, is a senior in high school and in September she will be going to the university of Washington to major in Chemistry, she stood 5'5, had blond hair and blue eyes.

Faith continued to scan the families then her eyes landed on three people, three particular people, Her husband Jeremy of six years, her twin sister Destiny and six year old Eric the son that the two of them shared, he took the Sidle part of the smarts and Jeremy's side of the looks, his shade of short brown hair and brown eyes, he had Destiny's smile and he was already into sports, especially baseball and basketball.

Faith sighs when she sees them posing for a family picture, smiling and laughing, seeing her husband with a happy smile when he was with them sent multiple emotions through her and one of them was disappointment that she hadn't given him something her sister already gave him, he was a wonderful father, she witnessed it every time Eric came and stayed with them, she just hoped that one day it was their kid he was looking at with that special sparkle.

She shook her head from the negative thoughts and walked over to the snack table, saying hi to some of the people who was standing around talking, as she was looking for stuff to eat, she feels a hand on her shoulder and her husband's voice. "Hi Honey."

She nods and replied not looking at him. "Hi."

He removes his hand and asked "You ok?"

She nods again and replied curtly. "I"m fine."

He heard the tone and asked. "What's wrong?" He has been noticing these past few months her temper was a little short and he thought it was time to find out what was bothering her, not that he wanted to have it out here on this day because it was a celebration, but if he could get the conversation started they could finish it at home later.

She shook her head and said. "I said I was fine."

"I know what you said but I don't think your fine and haven't been for a while now, so what is it?" He was starting to get a little upset because she keeps trying to avoid it.

She looks up and glared a little and aid. "You guys seem like a happy family don't you?"

"So, yeah? I am happy when I see my son and yes we are a family." She looks down and he shakes his head leans toward her and said. "Don't make me feel guilty about hanging out with them, I am sorry you are having a tough time about me having Eric with your sister but I can't help that, I love him and I'll never regret him."

She looks over at him and was about to open her mouth when Eric comes up to his father and said. "Dad can we play catch?"

He looks away from his wife, looks down puts a hand on his cheek and said "Sure buddy, you have your baseball glove?"

"yeah it's in grandma and grandpa's house."

Jeremy smiles and said. "ok go get it." Eric smiles turns and runs toward the house.

Jeremy watches until he was inside then looked back at Faith and said. "We will talk about this later, we shouldn't make a scene on your parent's special day." He sighs and turns to walk to the house to get his glove too, he knew there was a chance his son would want to play catch with him, he just hopes he can fully concentrate on the time with his son rather than the fight with his wife.

Faith watches him go not meaning to make him upset, she sighed and just as she was turning her head to grab a few pieces of fruit Destiny talks from the side of her. "You know Faith, I didn't let him go for you to make his life full of guilt and fights."

Faith turns her head to look at her sister and with a small glare she said. "What do you know about it?"

"I don't know, but if you don't tell him what your real problem is, then it could be trouble."

Faith snorted and replied. "And you would just love that wouldn't you?'

Destiny looks at her concerned and a little surprised that Faith was attacking her, the day that she let Jeremy go without a true fight she never did anything to put the moves on him, she respected both of them.

Destiny shakes her head, puts a hand on Faith's shoulder and said. "Faith your fight isn't with me and really I don't think it's with him either, It's with your self, and you should know that I wouldn't want either of you hurting, I am kind of surprised you didn't know that, after everything I did for the both of you."

She could have let herself and Jeremy get married, it may have been miserable for everybody involved but if she was only concerned with herself like Faith was accusing of her, what the heck right? Just as long as she got to keep her man.

Faith sighed, shook her head looked down and said. "Your right, I am sorry Destiny."

Destiny sighed, patted Faith on the shoulder and said. "It's ok, but talk to him, let him help, he is good like that but I don't need to tell you that, do I?"

Faith looks at her sister and sees Destiny not looking at her now, but she had a smile, Faith saw her line of sight and saw that she was watching Eric and Jeremy throwing a ball laughing and smiling.

Faith smiles and said. "yeah I do."

Destiny looks over at Faith and said. "He loves you Faith, no matter what."

Faith nods, looks back at Destiny and said. "I know, he also loves you."

Destiny gives her a sad smile then replied. "Yeah but we both know it's not the same."

Faith gives her a nod back, she knew that those feelings between Jeremy and Destiny weren't going to go away just because she got the man back and she knew that Destiny was still holding on to him a little, but also knew she was no threat.

Destiny gives her another nod and smile then walks away, Faith watched her walk away then looked back at father and son then sighed one more time vowing that by tonight he will know what has been bothering her.

Over on the dance floor, Grissom and Sara both watched the interaction, then looked at each other Sara sighed and said. "Destiny is still hurting."

Grissom nodded and replied. "And something is bothering Faith."

They put their foreheads together and Sara replied back. "And there is nothing that we could do to help."

Grissom pulls back, puts a hand to her cheek knowing she was feeling their kids pain and said. "It's up to them honey, but you know if I could I would do anything to relieve Destiny's hurt and help Faith with whatever is bothering her."

Sara nodded knowing what he said is the truth, he would do anything for all his girls, she smiles happy that she is his main girl and he will always be her man no matter how old he got, and he did get that over the last thirty years but there is no way she was trading him in.

Grissom watches that smile, raises an eyebrow and said. "What?"

She just shook her head, wraps her arms around his neck and said. "I am just happy that you have been my man for thirty years."

He smiles puts his arms around her waist and asked. "You sure your not curious about what else is out there? Considering you were young when we said I do."

She moves one of her arms away from his neck, puts it on his cheek and said. "I don't need to find anybody else, I already have the perfect one for me and I will say 'I do' a hundred times over."

He leans toward her, kisses her forehead, then down to her cheek, over to her nose and this time got near lips and whispered. "I love you Sara."

She smiles pecks him on the lips knowing he couldn't have his lips that close without her touching hers to his, then she pulled back and whispered. "I love you too Grissom."

They kiss again this time a little bit longer but not inappropriate for anybody who was watching, and unfortunately their moment was interrupted when there was clapping,

They pulled back looked over at their guest with smiles, Nick raises his glass and said. "To Thirty more years."

They all cheered on that, then took a drink and everybody started to chant 'kiss' Grissom looks at Sara and she was giving him a small smile, he smiled back, put one hand on her back and the other on her waist, she raises an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking.

After a minute she found out, he dipped her and she gasped a little but eased up when he kissed her, she puts her arms around his neck even though she knew he wouldn't drop her, he was always careful with her. After a few seconds he brings them back to standing straight and pulled back as the cheering continued.

He puts his forehead to hers again, both closing their eyes with smiles wishing for time to stop this perfect moment for them and both hoping their daughters could be this happy in the future.

* * *

A few hours later after the DJ was paid, everything cleared and put away, all the goodbyes said, Jeremy and Faith headed home without Eric since it was Destiny's weekend to have him and even if it wasn't he would have asked her to watch him since he needed to find out what is wrong with his wife.

The ride home was in silence and a little unconformable but they both knew that whatever was going to be said should be said in the home and not while driving.

After he pulls in the big car garage, one story but beautiful big house. They both get out, shut and he locked the doors and when he turned he saw the door to the inside of the house was already open, he walks in the medium sized foyer and started walking, passing all the rooms until he reached the living room were his wife was standing by the window, he sighs puts the keys on the kitchen breakfast bar and walked up behind her and starts talking. "Faith, I really want to know what is wrong, so I can help."

He run his hands through his hair and speaks again when she hadn't responded yet. "I thought you understood, were I stood with Destiny, I will always care about her that's not g..."

He gets cut off when she says. "It has nothing to do with Destiny or at least not in the way your thinking."

She turns to him, he moves closer to her, puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "Ok what is it?"

She nodded knowing she has to talk about this now, she took a breath looks him in the eyes and said. "It's something that she has given you that I have been unable to do."

She looks down feeling very sad, it didn't take him but a minute to figure out what she was talking about, He shakes his head puts a hand back on her cheek and asked. "A child?"

She does a short nod then said in a low and uncertain voice. "I am just afraid that one day your going to realize that you were with the wrong sister, the sister that can't even give you a child, you love kids and I..."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her negative talk then talks while she is looking into her eyes. "Yes I love kids and I would love more, but as long as I have you the rest doesn't matter, Faith the moment you stepped back into my life I got a second chance with you, if kids aren't in the mix for us then it can be just the two of us with the occasional visits from Eric."

"But what if I wanted one?"

He gives her a little smile puts his forehead to hers and replied. "Then if we are unable to have one the conventional way then we will look into other options."

She pulls back just a little and asked, more happy then she has been in the last few months. "Really?"

He nods with another smile bigger then the last one and said. "Really, I just want you to be happy Faith, I am already there but if a child is going to get you there too then we will achieve it."

Faith smiles bigger then wraps her arms around his neck and said. "Jeremy you already make me happy, I just wanted this for us."

He nods in understanding then said. "Ok I'll make you a deal if by a year your not pregnant we can look into other options ok?"

She thinks about it and was about to shorten the time period but decided a year was fine, she nods her head and said. "Ok deal, I love you Jeremy so much and I am sorry I haven't talked to you sooner and about earlier, I know how much you love your son, I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty my own emotions was in control."

He wraps her up in his arms and replied. "I know honey and I accept your apology and please forgive me for my rudeness"

She squeezes his shoulder and replied back "Your forgiven even though I take full blame."

He just nods, pulls back and puts a hand back on her cheek and said. "So your ok right? Nothing more you need to tell me."

She shook her head no then replied. "I am ok."

He nods and after a small peck he replies. "And I love you too Faith." They get back into a hug, happy that they talked this out and not let it fester into something to big for the them to get out of.

* * *

AN: If your confused about the Other Characters you don't recognize then you can check my profile. Hope you all had a good weekend. Please review.


	10. Destiny's New Path

AN: Another made up character coming up just letting you know. Hope you guys are still reading.

* * *

Chapter 10: Destiny's New Path

10 months later

Nothing that significant happened, ever since that talk Jeremy and Faith's relationship was better, she was more relaxed when Eric stays with his dad, she wasn't pregnant yet but she was happy about the situation because she was more assured that he loved her no matter what. Everybody noticed a change between the couple and they were happy for them, they just hoped that Destiny could be just as happy. They all were waiting for that day to come.

Now it was May and Eric just had his seventh birthday two weeks ago and Faith & Destiny's birthday was tomorrow, but unfortunately, Destiny took her dad's place at going to a forensic conference in San Francisco and she wouldn't be there to celebrate and had to drop Eric off at his dad's.

Jeremy and Faith were doing the dinner dishes when there was a knock on the door, he looks over at her and said. "I'll get it."

She nods and started drying the dishes, he leaned over, kissed her cheek and walked to the front door, when he got there he opened it and got a smile seeing it was his son, even though he can see him as much as he wants, it still gets him excited every time he sees him. Eric smiles back and said. "Hi, dad."

Jeremy brings him in a hug and said. "You excited to spend the weekend with me?"

He nods, then release him, then with the bags in his hand he ran to his bedroom, they watch him, then look at each other and he asks. "You want to come in?"

She nods and replies. "Sure but only for a few minutes." He nodded and stepped away from the door to let her in, they walk down the medium sized foyer to the living room. When they got into the living room Faith had just finished wiping her hands and smiles at her sister and said. "Too bad you won't be here for our birthday."

Destiny nodded not wanting to mention the last time they missed a birthday, ever since Faith came back they celebrated their birthdays together no matter what was between them because they never wanted to take those birthdays together for granted. Then she sighed and said. "I am sorry that I have to ruin your guys plans though." The conference date had been scheduled and rescheduled multiple times and she knew it couldn't be rescheduled again, especially just for her.

Faith shook her head and said. "It's no problem we love having him here and plus we can celebrate next week." Jeremy smiled and nodded at that.

Destiny smiled at them both and said. "ok good." She looked at her watch and saw it was time, she turned toward the bedrooms and yelled. "Eric come say goodbye to your mother."

Right after she said that it only took a minute for the little boy to come running up to her, they hugged, she kissed the top of his head and whispered. "I love you honey."

Eric nodded and said. "love you too mom."

She smiles, pulls back to look at his face, her little boy was growing up before her eyes and looking so much like his father, after one more hug she looks back at Jeremy and Faith and said. "ok I better get going."

They nodded and Jeremy said. "I'll walk you out." Destiny nodded and Faith asked Eric if he wanted to start a puzzle she had gotten him, Eric was so happy he didn't hesitate to agree, he loved puzzles, while they stared on it, Jeremy and Destiny walked to the door, he opened it and she stepped out, turned to him and Jeremy says. "Be careful."

She looks at his concerned face and knew that ever since the crash happened he gets concerned for her and Faith if they ever get on a plane but luckily they have only been on a plane a few times since then and they weren't going out of the country.

Destiny gets a small smile and said. "Jeremy it will be fine, it's barely an hour flight."

He nods and replied. "I know it's just..."

"Your worried about me, that wont change will it?"

He smiles takes her hand and said. Never, your stuck with me being worried about you for the rest of your life, your just going to have to deal with that."

She smiles appreciative and said. "Then I couldn't have a better worrier then you, take care of our boy."

He squeezes her hand then release it and said. "I will, have fun and be safe."

She nodded, they look at each other both still showing how much they still cared for one another, then she sighed and said. "Bye Jeremy."

"Bye Destiny." she nodded and with one more smile she turns and walks off the covered porch and into her vehicle, Jeremy didn't shut the door until she drove away, he had always cared and worried about her before they had dated and when they started dating his worry and caring went deeper and now even though they weren't together it was still there and he doesn't think he will ever shake that feeling but he was just fine with that.  
He sighed, turned and walked to the living room, when Faith looked up and saw Jeremy looking a little spacey, she asked. "Everything ok?"

He mentally shakes his head, smiles a little and said. "I'm fine." Faith nodded, but knew he was worried about the plane ride.

Faith goes back to helping with the puzzle and a few minutes later Jeremy goes and sits next to his son and the three of them continued to put the puzzle together and Jeremy didn't stop being a little less worried until he got a phone call from Destiny two hours later to say goodnight to Eric.

* * *

The next evening Destiny walks in the hotel bar room after attending her first night out of two at her forensic conference, her phone rings and when she saw who it was she smiles, hits talk and brings it up to her ear and talks as she was walking to the bar. "Hi sweetie, you having fun with dad?"

Destiny smiles hearing about her son's day with his father, then sits down on the bar stool, she did notice an older man sitting a few seats away but she was into her conversation with her son to give any special notice.

After talking to him for a few minutes Faith and Jeremy said happy birthday, she said thanks then got back on the phone with he son and he said it, then she laughs a little and said. "Thank you buddy, that was the best Happy Birthday wish in my life."

She closes her eyes hearing her beautiful son laughing and he asked. "Really?"

"Yes, listen buddy I have to go but I"ll see you in a few days."

She hears a sigh and he replied. "Promise?"

"Yes I promise, I miss you."

"I miss you too mommy and I love you." Those words are the best words that she loves hearing from him.

"I Love you too buddy, bye."

After she got a bye back , they hung up, she sighs and the man who was sitting a few chairs down from her said. "Hey Robert, give the lady a birthday beer and put it on my tab."

The 30 something bar tender nodded his head and Destiny turns her head to the right and really looks at the guy, he looked older, his hair was light brown almost blond looking that was in a crew cut and when he looked at her, she noticed he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, he also looked a little familiar to her but she couldn't place him just yet.

She took a second longer then she speaks. "Thanks for the drink."

He smiles and replied. "Well I figured since you are away from home on your birthday it's the least I could do."

She takes a drink when it was in front of her, raised an eyebrow and asked. "How do you know I am away from home?"

He smiles a little bit bigger and replied. "Well you are here and you were talking to someone I assume is really special to you and that really misses you, I don't think you would let him down by staying away, if they lived here."

Destiny nods with a smile and thinks 'cute and very smart.' then she said. "True, you would be correct."

He gets a smirk on his face, she shakes her head with a smile, looks at her beer and while she was taking a drink he asked. "So it was your son?"

She nods, swallows, looks back at him and said. "Yes my seven year old son?"

He nods looks at his drink and asked. "you married?" Then he shook his head, looked back at her and she was looking at him a little shocked and he said. "Sorry, that was a little personal." He looks back down at his drink.

Destiny looks at him and knew she had a couple of choices, one she could get up, walk away and go to her room and forget about this encounter or she could stay and looking at him she had a feeling about this and it's been awhile since she had this kind of tingling feeling, so she gets up and sits on the seat next to him and said. "No, not married."

He looks over at her, kind of surprised that she moved closer to him but holds out his hand and said. "Hi, I am John Wright."

Destiny mentally gasped and connected the dots, now she knew why he looked familiar he was a professional baseball player for the Los Angeles Dodgers, between watching baseball games with her dad as she got older and a few times with Jeremy, players names and faces were getting to become a little familiar to her, but instead of making a spectacle of herself she just smiles, takes his hand and said. "Destiny Grissom." He smiles but she also noticed that he looked a little surprised that, she either didn't know who he was or knew who he was and didn't want to make a big deal out of it. They release hands, both said it was nice to met one another and started their evening together talking and drinking a little.

* * *

The sun from the outside was shinning through the curtains, the occupant from the bed opens her eyes slowly then as the light was shinning in her eyes she shuts them again, she had also noticed the feeling of a headache. She didn't get trashed last night but it was enough to wake up with a slight head ache.  
She opened her eyes slowly again and when she looked around without lifting her head she remembered that she wasn't in her room but John's, she took a breath and turned her body around and saw the empty space next to her, she wasn't fully expecting him to be there, but it would have been nice.

She knew what last night was and she knew what she was doing, it's just been awhile since she has been with anybody and it wasn't like she had a lot of one night stands in her lifetime but she's had a few, the difference with this time was that she felt different and she was just hoping on some level he felt the same, but considering she woke up alone she was just another women. She sighed and thought. 'What do yo expect from a baseball star.' she sighed again and just when she was going to sit up she hears a bedroom door open and a man's voice. "Oh your awake." She lefts her eyes up the clothed body of the man, until she came to his face and he had a small smile, she was so speechless that he was actually there she just nodded, he walked up to the bed and sat on his side and asked. "You ok?"

She cleared her throat and said. "Yeah just a little headache."

He nods in understanding, points to her side of the table and said. "I left you some aspirin & water."

She sits up bring the comforter with her and turns to get the aspirin and taking a drink of it, after she swallowed she looked back at him and he was just staring at her, she clears her throat again and said. "Listen John I know what last night was and I don't ex..."

She gets cut off when he puts a finger to her lips, she looks at him and he asks. "What do you think last night was?"

He takes the finger off her lips and she raises an eyebrow then said. "I am sure you know what last night was."

He shows a small smile and said. "How do you know, I know what last night was, you think I am a male gigolo."

She laughed a little, shook her head and puts all her cards on the table. "Well no, but I am sure a star baseball pitcher like yourself has had one or two one night stands in his life."

He looks at her wide eyed and said. "You knew who I was?"

She nodded and smiled at his surprise look and said. "yes, I've watched a few baseball games in my life time."

He shook his head, with a smile, looked down at his hands and said. "Man I would have never guessed you knew who I was." He looked back at her and continued. "You never acted like anybody else or any other women for that matter."

She looks at her hands and replied. "Well I am one of a kind then." She looks back at him.

He nods with a smile but there was tenderness in his eyes, he puts a hand on he cheek and replied. "You really are."

She smiles then said. "So we kind of got off topic, I don't expect anything, it was a wonderful night but if that's all it was then I understand."

He was looking in her eyes and right then he made a decision, he shook his head and spoke before he backed out. "Have dinner with me tonight."

This time she looks at him with wide eyes and said. "What?" She was not expecting that.

He scoots closer to her, looks right into her eyes and said. "Have dinner with me tonight, I want to treat you right for your birthday, please?"

She was powerless to say no to him already and that was kind of scaring her, she mentally shook her head then replied. "I will be honored John Wright."

He gives her a dazzling smile, leans toward her and kisses her on the forehead, pulls back, looks into her eyes and whispered. "I will pick up here at 6."

She nodded with her heart still pounding at this touch and the way he was looking at her, then he leans toward her lips and pecks very lightly, pulls back and said. "Ok I have a game to go to and I will pick up for Dinner I promise." He wanted to make sure that she believed him.

She nodded and said. "I'll be there."

He smiles again and as he was getting up from the bed he said. "Stay as long as you want, use whatever you need to and just shut the door when your done and I'll see you at six."

"ok." He nods, grabs his jacket and after a few more seconds of staring at each other, he walked out of the door. When the door closed, she puts a finger up to her lips and smiled thinking how crazy this was, not only was he an Iconic Baseball star but he was also older, not that it bothered her, but she would never have thought this could happen in a million years, she just knew she had to be smart about this. Not that she would think this was going to be continuing after tonight but she wanted to think somewhat on a level head.

She laid back down in the soft blankets and just sighed, she didn't think when she came to this conference that she would met someone let alone someone famous, but even if he was just a regular guy she thinks this moment would still be special to her. She sighed again when her alarm on her phone went off telling her it was time to get up and get ready for her last day of the seminar.

When she was ready and got there she tried not to think about tonight, but she wasn't that successful she couldn't help it. At the conference her mind was only on half of what she was talking and learning about and the other half was of John, running through her mind and that made the conference go by fast and after it ended she went to a dress shop and bought something nice for tonight. Normally she wouldn't dress up but she thought tonight warranted the change and by the time she got the dress, got ready, called and finished her conversation with her son, her dinner date would be arriving any minute.

She stepped in the lobby of the hotel, she looked at her watch and she was a few seconds early, she was counting down when she heard his voice. "Punctual I like it."

She looked up from her watch and saw the man before her and she had mentally gasp, he looked more gorgeous now then he did last night, he was wearing a suit and tie and she was happy she put a little extra in her appearance especially with the smile that he was giving her back. He walks up to her takes her hand and kisses while looking into her eyes, he pulls the hand back and commented. "You look very beautiful."

She smiles and replied. "You don't look half bad yourself."

He smiles and bows his head, then said. "You ready?" she nods, he hooks her arm around his and walked her to the limo and started their night.

It was a good night, they were seated in the most private seating possible in the restaurant but they still got stares watching them both and she kept thinking. 'They are probably wondering why he is with me.' but that negative thinking stopped when he was just looking at her the whole time, that's why dinner took a little bit longer then she was use to but eventually the dinner was done and instead of taking the Limo back to the hotel they decided to walk, it wasn't that far and she was enjoying his company, but they did get stopped a few times because some people recognized him. After the last autograph, he looked at her and said. "Sorry about that."

She just smiled, shook it off and replied. "Well least they aren't throwing things at you."

He smiles at the positive look of things, then nodded and said. "True."

She nodded back and they continued to walk and talk just like they had been doing all evening it mostly about their childhoods, their accomplishments and she was surprised when he wanted to hear about her son, but didn't waste time in thinking about him and told him that he was the light of her life.

They finally get to the lobby of the hotel and she asked. "You leave tonight?"

"Yeah I travel back to LA, then Chicago, Atlanta, Colorado and back to LA and that's just for the up coming weeks."

Destiny looked at him and said. "Wow, how could you do that for 20 years." He has been a player since he was 25 and this season was his 20th.

He just shrugs and said. "It's what I love doing and traveling is just part of the job." She nods in understanding, looked down not knowing what to say, he steps closer to her, puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Destiny are you ok?"

She looks up at him and said. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just meeting you has been crazy and wonderful and I don't know if I am ready to let it go just yet."

"Why let it go?"

She looks at him wide eyed and said. "You mean..."

She trails off, he smiles, rubs his hand up and down her cheek and said. "What I mean is that when I come back into LA I would like you to come and visit, and while I am away maybe we can talk on the phone."

Her heart sped up at the prospect of being with him and she asked a little shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, like you said, it has been crazy and wonderful and I am not sure I am ready to let this go either."

She smiles bigger, nods and replied. "Ok, yeah."

He smiles bigger and brings her in a small kiss, they pull back and she replies. "So is this just casual?" She wasn't sure if she should label their meeting yet and didn't want to make it to serious to scare him away.

He runs his thumb up and down her cheek again and said. "You mean? No stress at wondering if this is going anywhere? And we can see and be with anybody we want?"

Her heart was breaking a little at the rules of this, but like she thought before, she didn't want to scare him, so ignoring the little break she nodded and said. "Yeah."

He thought she was going to amend the rules but when she didn't and he thought that's what she truly wanted, he nodded and said. "Ok."

He brings her in a hug and said. "I'll call you when I can." She nodded, pulled back, gave him her number and after a little peck on the lips they said goodbye and she watched him leave, then she turned to head to her hotel room and pack so she could leave early tomorrow, she couldn't help but smile the whole way to her room, this conference had one unexpected turn and she was glad she got to take her father's place, not knowing it was going to change her life forever.

* * *

AN:Is anybody still interested? Please review.


	11. New Plan

Chapter 11: New Plan

One month later

It has been a month since Destiny's life took a very giant spin and since then everybody had noticed Destiny was smiling more. They tried getting details out of her but she kept sidestepping the real answer and giving various other answers.  
John also called or text her at least once a day. She was enjoying her life again, not that her son or her job wasn't enough for her but now she was enjoying it on another level.

Destiny walked up to Jeremy's and Faith's home with Eric and as she was knocking Eric asks. "Mom why do I have to stay at dad's, I thought it was your weekend?"

John had called her, asking if she still wanted to come out to LA for the weekend since he will be there playing some home games and since Destiny had enough vacation time saved up she could afford to miss a few days, but the down side was that she wasn't ready for John and her son to met, she had to be sure about him before he brought him fully into her life.

Destiny looks down at her son and said. "I know honey, but I need this time alone for a bit." He sighed and looked down. Destiny gets a little sad, she didn't like it when her boy was sad or upset.

She bends down and brings her son's chin up so they were looking at each other, then she puts her hand on his cheek and said. "I promise when I get back, I'll take you to any event or show you want to go to, I love you so much Eric but sometimes..."

He cuts her off. "Grownups need their alone time."

She smiles at how smart he was, then nods and said. "Yes, but just because I am away from you doesn't mean that I miss or love you any less or to pieces, ok."

He smiles and asked. "Am I still your favorite?"

She chuckles, brings him into a hug and said. "Baby you will always be my favorite no matter what."

He hugs her back and their hugging was interrupted when the door opened, mother and son pulled back and looked up, Eric smiled and said. "Guess what dad I am staying with you for the weekend."

Jeremy nods, bends down to eye level with his son then smiles and said. "I know, my whole weekend is reserved only for you."

Eric smiles bigger, turns back to his mother, gives her a hug and kiss and after they say I love you he runs inside with his bag. When he was inside Jeremy and Destiny both stand up and he asks. "You make sure this new guy treats you right."

Destiny gasped and said. "How did..."

He chuckles, while shaking his head and said. "Come on Destiny, I think everybody knows. We are all CSI's and detectives we just wanted you to admit you finally found somebody."

"I guess I was pretty obvious, I couldn't help it."

She gets a smile, he smiles back and replies. "Well you deserve it, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I don't think anybody will be standing in the way." She nods and he continues. "Just be careful."

She looks at her watch, looks back at him and said. "Always, I have to go." He nods back and after they say goodbye, she turns from the door walked down the porch and into the vehicle. He didn't go in the house until her vehicle was out of sight, he walks in, hoping that who ever this guy was putting a smile on her face was treating the way she deserved to be treated.

After getting off the plane in LA she rented a car to drive to his house in Malibu and the whole time her heart was speeding up and was getting more nervous then she ever had. Finally after an hour she pulls up on his drive way, stops her vehicle, turns it off and after a few breaths she gets out, shuts the door and walks up to the nice two-story house and still couldn't believe that she was seeing him again after a month.

She had really missed him, she was also afraid because her feelings for him was becoming a lot stronger than she anticipated, she already had her heart-broken before and wasn't planning on going through that again.

She takes another breath, lifts her hand up and knocks, after a few seconds the door opens and the moment she saw the woman at the door her heart just broke, she shook her head and was stepping back and said. "Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong house." There could have been a lot of explanations for this woman to be there but she was thinking.

She turned and started running back to her car, she started to cry and her eyes were blurring by the time she got to her car door and she couldn't put the key in the key hole. She was stopped when a hand went to her shoulder and his voice. "Wait Destiny."

She shook his hand off her shoulder and said. "No this was a mistake, I should have listened to my head, I shouldn't have gotten involved."

He puts his hand back on her shoulder and stopped her before she got in her vehicle, he turned her around and said looking into her eyes after he brings her head back to look at him and gets right to the point. "She's my sister."

She looks into his eyes and said. "Your sister?"

"Yes, she lives in LA and wanted to see me when I got back in town."

She let the air out of her mouth and said. "Oh."

He gives her a small smile and said. "She would love to met you, come on."

He holds out his hand and looks at her, she looks at his hand then looks at him and sees that he wants her to trust him again, she nodded and took his hand and he walks them back to his house.

When they were in she sees his sister standing in the middle of the room looking kind of worried, they walk up to her and Destiny said. "I'm sorry."

The sister smiles and said. "It's no problem, I just couldn't let you leave without knowing who I really was." Destiny smiles and the sister holds out her hand and said. "I am Juliet Wright, his younger sister."

She was about 5'8, medium curly blond hair, blue eyes, medium build and looked to be about 10 years younger than him but 5 years older than her.

Destiny takes Juliet's hand, shakes it then said. "And I am Destiny Grissom."

Juliet smiles and said. "It's finally nice to meet you, he has told me so much about you over the phone."

Destiny and Juliet look at John and he looks down shaking his head and said. "I'll let you girls talk, I'll be right back." They laugh as he walks away.

They look at each other and Juliet gets a sincere look on her face and said. "Destiny, John has never been as happy as he is when he is talking about you, I can tell he was smiling on his end of the phone when we talked. And I have been here for a few hours and he has probably mentioned your name about 50 times, your good for him." Destiny looks down embarrassed, Juliet smiles and shakes his head and said "You two belong together, getting embarrassed by the simplest comments."

Destiny looks at Juliet again and she asked. "He was really talking about me?" she felt like she was back in high school when she asked that question but she didn't care.

Juliet nods, turns from Destiny walked to the couch to grab her purse and light jacket, walks back up to her and said. "Yes practically non stop."

Destiny nods and Juliet looks at her brother coming back their way then she said. "I am getting out of here bro."

John smiles, walks his sister to the front door, opens the door and she kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear. "She is very beautiful, don't screw it up."

She pulls back, he kisses her on the cheek, nods and said. "Goodbye sister."

She smiles, looks over his shoulder says it was nice to met her, Destiny says the same and after one more goodbye Juliet leaves the house and John shuts the door.

He turned and walked back up to her and she started speaking. "I am sorry again for earlier, you must have thought I was cr..."

She was cut off when his lips were on hers, she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist and they get lost in the moment. After a few moments and with little pecks at the end, he puts his forehead to hers and he said. "It's ok."

She shakes her head, pull her head back to look at him and said. "No it's not, we both agreed this was casual. You could have been with anybody you wanted, but when I saw her I realized that..."

She stops herself before she put all her heart out there, he puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "You realized what?"

She shakes her head again and replies. "Lets not talk about this now, lets talk about it later ok?" She didn't want to ruin this weekend with serious talk about them.

He nodded and said. "Ok." they smiled at each other and lean toward each other to kiss and seal the deal.

* * *

The whole weekend was a romantic experience for Destiny, the first night she was there he took her to one of the most romantic restaurants with a private booth and this time they didn't get interrupted with autographs, after dinner they went back to his house watched a romantic move with them cuddling on the couch, then when the movie was done they went to bed, ending the night in the most romantic ways.

The next day she went to one of his home games, sitting in the front seat of the first row, she heard people talking around her and about John and his many girlfriends or one night girls coming to watch him play. She ignored them the best she could but still some of the doubt came through her mind and all through the game she was tensed.

Later that evening they were walking hand in hand on the beach watching the sunset, he looked over at her and asked. "What's wrong? You have been silent since we left the stadium."

"It's just that... I just heard some of the wives of he ball players talking about you."

He nods in understanding, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "What ever they said it's not true."

"So you haven't been with thousands of women?"

He chuckles, shakes his head and said. "Thousands? no."

She nods and they both look back at the sky, after a few minutes of silence she asked that question. "How many have you been with?"

He looks over at her and she was waiting for him to say this was becoming more serious than he was ready for, but was surprised when he turned her to him, puts his hand back on her cheek, looks into her eyes and said. "I'll admit there has been a lot but defiantly less than thousands and none since we have met."

She looks at him shocked and asked. "You mean...but why?"

He smiles, takes his hand off her cheek puts both of them on her shoulders and replied. "Because the moment I met you, you have been on my mind non stop and I can't shake you from it but the thing is I don't want to, I have never met a more loving, special, beautiful inside and out women then you and letting you go would be the stupidest thing I could do and I never want to."

She was still shocked at what he said considering what their deal was so she cleared her throat and asked. "But you wanted this to be casual?"

"No I just said what I thought that's what you wanted, I didn't want to put commitment out there since we had just met but I knew there wasn't going to be anyone else after that first night and hasn't been, please believe me."

She believed him before he even said the words, he had been truthful from the beginning and she had no reason to doubt him now, so she nodded and said. "I believe you and there hasn't been anybody since you, and barley anybody before you really."

He just looks at her and wonders how no man has seen how wonderful she really was, he knew a few things about Jeremy Williams and thought he was the stupidest man to let this gem go. John shakes his head from that thought, not wanting to imagine her with anybody else, then he puts his forehead to hers and she asked. "Now what?"

He takes a minute then ask that important question "Marry me?"

Destiny gasped, pulled her head back and said. "What?"

He smiles and said. "Marry Me Destiny, I love you so much and I know how crazy this is and I also know how fast this is but I want you for the rest of my life. I have searched a long time for somebody like you and now that I have found you I am not letting you go without a fight, so please Destiny marry me?"

She gets out of his arms to take a step away, whenever she was near him her mind and heart was in a crazy frenzy. She turned so her eyes were looking at the horizon and to think for a few minutes, then she sighed and spoke. "John I have a son that I love more than anything and I need to do what is best for him."

"I know your son is a packaged deal and I want to get to know him and see him be as special as his mother." she smiles, looks at him and asked. "Really?"

He nods with a smile back, she looks into his eyes, then looks down with another sigh and he knew there was something else that she had to get out before she could accept, so he asked. "What?"

She looks back at him and said. "I know how much you love your career and I don't want to come between that, but I don't think I can be in a relationship that keeps one of the partners out of their lives for most of the year, I applaud all the couples that can do it but I can't see myself doing it, no matter how much I care for them."

He tilts his head and looks at her intently and asked. "So you only care for me?"

She shakes her head without hesitation and replied. "No I love you John, I really do, your right this has been crazy but these feelings came fast and strong."

He sighed in relief, happy that she feels the same as him, he walks up to her, puts his hands on her waist and said. "Then I will retire." she gasped and was about to talk but he puts a finger to her lips and talked again. "I was going to retire the next few years anyway and if I have to do that this season to be with you then I will, your worth it."

"And your ok with going to Vegas? I couldn't imagine being away from my family and I can't take Eric away from his father."

"Anything for you."

She smiles bigger, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "Are you sure? about everything" She had to be sure that's what he wanted to do.

He nods, leans toward her pecks her on the lips and said. "Yes, but can I finish the rest of the season?"

She puts her to hands on both sides of his cheeks, brings him closer to her and kisses him, then pulls back and said. "Of course, you finish your season and make your team proud."

He smiles then cleared his throat and said. "Well now that we have all that out, I will ask again, Will you marry me?"

She looks deeply into his blue eyes and said the only answer that was on the tip of her tongue the first time he asked her. "Yes John Wright I will marry you."

He laughs picks her up and spends them around in the sand, while she was laughing too. He finally puts her back on the sand, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I love you Destiny Grissom."

She smiles and said. "I love you too John Wright." They lean toward each other and kiss both knowing that from here on out this was what they have been waiting for so long, to love someone with everything they got.

* * *

An: Thanks to those you are still reading and reviewing. Please review.


	12. Meeting the Family

Chapter 12: Meeting the Family

A couple of weeks later

It was July and since he had a few days of free time Destiny invited John to come and meet the family for dinner, no one knew who she was inviting but they were all excited that they were finally meeting the man who had her smiling since they had met.

They get to her parents front door and before she opens the door she turns to her fiancé and says. "Are you ok? You look a little nervous?"

He smiles, looks at her and said. "I can face some of the leagues best batters without batting an eyelash, but the thought of meeting your family just makes me so nervous."

She chuckles and says. "Why?"

He turns her to her and she turns to him, he puts a hand on her cheek and said. "Because I want them to see and know just how special you are to me and that I am serious about you."

She smiles brings up her ring finger and showed the engagement ring they picked out together, it was a single diamond. She could have picked the biggest and most expensive diamond in the store but she didn't want that, she didn't care about the size or the price, it was the man that she was marrying not the ring, then she says. "I think they will know your serious about me."

He nods, let out a breath he had been holding and replied."I hope they do, because I am."

She nods, kisses his cheek, pulls back and said. "I know, well are you ready?"

He sighed, nodded and replied. "Yeah."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, then put her fingers through his, this time she took a breath and opened the door. She walked in with her hand still in his and when they were both inside the medium-sized foyer she shouted. "Mom, Dad, Faith, Jeremy."

After she shut the door, she turned to the left which was the direction of the living room and Faith, Jeremy, Grissom and Sara were all standing in the room and when they saw the guy Destiny was with they were shocked, not only was he older than her but it was an Iconic baseball player. Destiny smiled at their shocked faces and said. "Hi everybody, I believe you know this is John Wright?"

John smiles and said nervously. "Hi."

He holds out his hand to Grissom and finally he gets out of his shock, walks up to them takes his hand and said "Hi I am Gilbert Grissom, Destiny's father."

Sara walks up to him and she says shaking his hand. "And I am Sara Grissom, Destiny's mother."

John smiles at both of them, release Sara's hand and said. "it's nice to me you both."

They smiled and after John got introduced to the other two people and Destiny couldn't help but look at both John and Jeremy eying each other and she asked.  
"Where is Eric?"

Jeremy moves his eyes away from John and looks over at Destiny then said. "I told him, he could go play with a friend, so he won't be back until later."

She nods and said. "ok, so how about going into the living room and getting acquainted?"

They nodded turned and started to sit down but before Destiny and John did the same, she looks up at John and said. "So far so good."

He nods, then whispers. "yeah just wait till they find out we're engaged." she smiles nervously, takes his hand and both sat down on the couch.

When they sat down they talked about the only subject Destiny knew was going to be the topic, baseball and how they met, and since he had both hands on her left hand nobody noticed the engagement ring at the moment that was until she took that hand out of his to scratch her forehead.

Faith noticed first, she gasped and said. "Destiny are you engaged?"

When she said that all eyes were on the ring, she looked at them, nodded and said. "Yes." She looked at their once again shocked faces and she said with a smile. "isn't that good news."

Grissom opens his mouth then closes it, shakes his head and gets up from the love seat and walks out, a second later Sara excuses herself and follows her husband, then another minute Destiny looks at Jeremy and he just gets up and walks out of the room too and Faith says. "I'll be right back." she gets up, looks at the stunned couple and said. "By the way congrats." Destiny smiles that her sister was at least on her side than Faith leaves the room following her husband.

When the room was clear of people except for Destiny and John, he looks over at her and said. "well we sure know how to clear a room."

She shakes her head, looks at him and replied. "I am sorry they are acting like this."

He shook his head, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I think it is the shock and the speed of this happening, just give them a little time it will work out, I know it will."

She smiles, puts her hand on the hand that was still on her cheek and replied. "I hope so but just so you know, no matter what they think I am going to marry you, I love you and that's not going to change."

He smiles leans toward her and pecks her on the lips then said. "I love you too."  
They peck each other on the lips again and put their foreheads together, knowing that no matter what happens it will always be them.

* * *

Sara walks in the kitchen and sees Grissom looking out the kitchen window, she walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "Honey what's wrong?"

He snorted and turned to her and asked. "What's wrong? our daughter is engaged to a man that she has only known for a month and who is 15 yea..." He stopped when he saw his wife raise an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest and he asked. "what?"

She shakes her, then with a smirk she said. "Are you forgetting that we were practically engaged after only one day and we are 15 years apart, not to mention I was only 18 our daughter is 30?"

He sighed, ran his hand down his face and said. "I know." He couldn't refute her logic.

She walks up to him and puts her hand on his beardless cheek and said in an understanding tone. "She is your daughter and you want what is best for her."

"I don't know if he really is."

She smiles a little and said. "Well if a superstar, baseball player isn't your type of person for your daughter it must be set pretty high."

He shook his head and said. "It isn't about that, it's about a guy being there for her when she needs him and as a baseball player he is away most of the time."

"True but maybe they have talked about their plans, but regardless it's your daughters choice and she looked happy and that's what we wanted right, that's all we ever wanted?"

He looks into her brown eyes that hasn't aged a bit and even though they had been married 30 years, he loved her more than ever and he was still amazed how calm she can keep him, he sighed and said. "Your right, your always right."

She smirks and he just shakes his head, then leans over to her and pecks her on the lips, they pull back and she said. "Now why don't we go and congratulate them ok?"  
He nods and after another kiss they walks back into the living room hand in hand.

* * *

Faith walks outside on the front porch looking at her husbands back, when Jeremy heard the door shut he said. "Faith it's not what you think."

Faith smiles behind his back and said. "what? You walked out because you care about her and a little worried that she is making a wrong mistake and you only want what's best for her and your son?"

He sighed, turned around and saw her smiling, he smiled back and said. "Then I guess it's exactly what you think."

She walks up to him, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "I know exactly what you think and I am ok with that, she is the mother of your son and you want to make sure that they will be alright, believe me I do too but I know her, she wouldn't have gotten this serious so fast if she didn't think it felt right, she wouldn't put your son in that kind of position, he means the world to her."

He nods and she continues. "And I may only be an art major and an owner of two art galleries but I live in a family full of CSI's and I like to observe just as much as they do and I saw how he looked at her, he loves her and would never intentionally hurt her."

He looks into her eyes and sees that she wasn't just saying those things but she actually believed them, so he nods and said. "Yeah, your right, your always right."

Faith smirks and wraps her arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around her waist and they kiss, after a few seconds they pull back and he said. "We better get inside so I can congratulate them."

She nodded and before he releases her, she speaks again. "Before we go in I have something I need to tell you."

He raises an eyebrow and asked a little concern. "are you ok?"

She nodded with a bigger smiles, she puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Oh I am just wonderfully pregnant with your child." He is speechless but had a smile on his face and after a few more seconds of him still being shocked she asked. "Are you ok?"

He finally nods, puts his hand on her cheek and replied. "I am perfectly fine, really your having a baby?"

She nodded with another smile and said. "yes, finally after all this time I am giving you another child."

He smiles bigger, brings her in a hug and said. "Thank you honey, you have no idea how this makes me feel."

She held him tight and with tears in her eyes she said. "I know how you feel, because I feel the same way, it's finally happened for us and I can't be more excited." They pull back and she wipes a tear out of his eye and she continued. "lets not tell anyone right now ok, it's still early."

He nodded, brings her in a kiss, pulls back and said. "Thank you honey, I love you."

She runs her hand down his cheek and replied. "I love you too. Now lets head back inside." he nods, takes her hand and they both go inside happy with the news of their own.

* * *

AN: Please Review


	13. Son's Approval

AN: Here is another chapter. Yeah I know, two in one day.

* * *

Chapter 13: Son's Approval

As Jeremy and Faith was walking back inside they saw Sara and Grissom walking their way to head back into the living room, they all smiled at each other and walked back into the living room and saw that John and Destiny was still looking at each other, Grissom cleared his throat.

John and Destiny pulled away from one another and turned their heads back to the family that came back in the room and Grissom shows a smile on his face and said. "Destiny dear, congratulations."

Destiny smiles, stands up and asked. "Really?"

Grissom nods, holds out his arms, Destiny runs to her father and gives him a huge hug, he hugs her back and while in the hug he asked. "Does he make you happy?"

She nodded and replied. "Immensely." He sighs knowing there was nothing left to get her out of it and just hugs her a bit more.

After a minute they pull back and everybody else says congratulations. When she hugged the last person John walks up to them, Grissom holds out his hand and John takes it, while in the handshake Grissom says. "You better take care of her."

He smiles and replies. "Always sir." Grissom smiles at the word 'sir.' then they release hands then Sara shook his hand and then it was Faith's turn next.

John looked at Jeremy and everybody else around him walked fully into the living room knowing Jeremy wanted to say a few words to John, after a few more seconds of just looking at each other John speaks. "I can tell you still care for Destiny and I want to reassure you that there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for her and I will never hurt her."

"Your right I do still care for her, she is the mother of my son and I have to make sure that the person she is inviting in their lives is going to treat them both with respect and never harm them." John nods, hold out his hand as a treaty, Jeremy looks at him for a minute, then he must have seen what he liked because he took John's hand and shook it, they released hands, Jeremy moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "You treat her right or you will have me to answer to."

John pulls back and saw the look in his eyes and he knew that if he got Jeremy mad enough it might not be pretty for him considering he is younger, so he just nodded and Jeremy nodded back and walked past him. John turned and looked at the family that was very protective of her.

After a few seconds later the front door opened and a seven year old boy runs in the foyer and into the living room, seeing his family there but not paying attention to the man standing in the living room doorway.

He looks at his family and noticed that everybody who was usually there was standing up looking back at him, that kind of got him curious on who was standing in the doorway, so he turns and saw the iconic man, gasped and said. "your...your John Wright." He maybe only seven but he has seen enough baseball games on TV to know who was famous or not and they show a lot of the dodgers games here.

John nods with a smile then Eric turns to his parents and said. "What is he doing here? you guys know him?"

Destiny walks over to John, passing her son and Eric was looking confused then got a big shock when he saw his mother taking his hand but he didn't know what was going to hit him until she opened her mouth. "Eric honey, I have something to tell you, I met John last month and he has asked me to marry him and I said yes."

He gasped again, not only because his mother had been dating him but also wanting to marry him, he said shocked. "Marrying him?"

Destiny nods and just as she was about to take a step towards her son, he runs past them and up to his room that he has here when he stays with his grandparents. They all looked at each other and cringed when they heard the door slam shut.

A few seconds later, Destiny looks at John and said. "I'll be right back, I have to talk to him."

John nods and as she was taking her hand out of his, Jeremy speaks. "I'll come with you." He wanted to comfort his son too, they excuse themselves from the living room.

As Destiny and Jeremy walked up to his room, Destiny was shaking her head wondering if she did anything wrong, Jeremy speaks to relieve her worry. "You did nothing wrong Destiny, you deserve a life too."

"I know but maybe I should have told him by myself and then introduce him, he just got overwhelmed."

When they got to the closed door room he said. "It was that or maybe something else."

She looks at him and asked. "What else?"

He smiles and replies. "He probably is thinking that because you are getting married there won't be any chance what so ever of us getting back together, even though I am married myself."

She raises an eyebrow and replied. "Are you sure? He has never actually seen us as a couple."

"Yeah, but isn't it ever kid's dream to see their parents together."

She doesn't hesitate to nod then she said. " I guess your right, we better talk and reassure him."

He nods back and Destiny knocks and said. "Eric, can your father and I come in?" There was a moment of silence then a yeah could be heard, Destiny opens the door and they both walk in the room and see Eric sitting on the bed looking down on the floor.

Jeremy shuts the door, walks up to him, puts his arm around Eric's shoulder as she sat on the bed next to him and said. "What's wrong buddy?." He shrugs his shoulders not wanting to say anything.

Destiny walks up to him and sits on the other side of him, puts her hand on his arm and said. "Honey, whatever it is you can tell us."

He sighed then spoke after a few seconds of silence again. "With you marring John what will happen to me?"

Destiny smiled, puts her hand on his cheek brings his face over to look at her, she leans down so their eyes were leveled and she said. "Nothing is going to happen to you sweetie, you are still going to be our son, and we will always love you."

He nods then asked the question Jeremy was waiting for. "But you and dad won't ever be a family will you?"

Jeremy looks at his son, puts a hand on his cheek and moved his face so his son was looking at him and replied. "Son, your mother and I will always be a family, just not the way you see other kid's parent's, but the one thing that won't ever change is how we feel about you and each other."

Jeremy looks at Destiny and she shares a look with him then Destiny speaks to Eric. "Your father's right."

He nods again but looked back down, Destiny looks at Jeremy and said. "Can I talk to him alone?"

Jeremy nodded, kissed his son on the head, gets up and said. "I'll see you down stairs buddy, I love you just remember that."

He looks up at his father with tears in his eyes and replied. "I love you to dad."  
Jeremy smiles and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Destiny moves from the bed and kneels in front of Eric puts her hands on his hands in his lap and said. "Eric, I love you so much and I know this is a very big step for you to allow another man in my life but just so you know you will always be the main man in my world and I won't go ahead with this until your absolutely ready."

He looks into his mother's eyes and even though he is only seven he understands emotions from grownups and more so his mother, they had always had this special bond since she was the parent he stayed with the most. He gives her a small smile and said. "You love this man mom?"

She smiles, squeezes his hand and replied. "Very much, and he loves me. Then when he gets to know you, he will be just as crazy for you too."

He smiles a bit bigger and before he gave her the ok he asked. "What do I call him?"

She smiles bigger knowing he was almost sold on the idea and replied. "You can call him anything you want, anything that makes you feel comfortable ok?"

He nods then she stands up, holds out her hand and said. "How about we welcome him in the family the right way?"

He looks at her than at her hand and when she thought she had to talk to him some more about John, Eric takes her hand and said. "Yeah let's do that."

She nods and pulls him up and as they were walking out of his room he looks up at his mother and said. "I love you too, mom." She laughs a little, kisses the top of his head, happy that her little man is on board.

When they got back to the living room everybody was sitting down but when they saw Eric and Destiny walk in the room John stands up and stays by the couch.

Eric takes a breath, releases his mother's hand, walks up to the iconic man who was going to be joining the family, looks up him and asks him straight up. "You love my mom?"

John kneels down becoming eye to eye to Eric and says sincerely. "Very much Eric and I hope I get a chance to know you." He knows that the final say came from this little guy.

Eric looks at him in the eyes and he must have found what he was looking for because he holds out his hand and said. "Welcome to the family Mr. Wright."

John smiles takes Eric's little hand, shakes it and said. "Thank you Mr. Williams."

Eric has a bigger smile on his face and chuckles a little, then after they release hands he turns to his family and said excitedly. "I can't believe it John Wright is going to be part of my family." They all chuckled and he turns to his mother and said. "Can I call a few friends?"

Destiny smiles and said. "Ok but only a few we don't want all the kids from the neighborhood to come over."

Eric nods and ran out of the room to go to the kitchen phone with everybody laughing, they all look at John and Destiny said. "You sure you are ready to be part of this?"

John smiles, walks up to her, takes her by the hand, looks right into her eyes. "I am more than ready." She smiles and brings him in a hug, he hugs her back.

After a few minutes they pull back and Grissom speaks. "Everybody up for a pizza for dinner?" They all nodded in agreement and while he goes and orders it they all go back into conversations waiting for the pizza to show up.

Later that evening after they all had dinner and a few autographs from John to some of Eric's friends, she took John to the airport so he could join the all-star team since he was playing in the all-star game.

When she went to Jeremy's house to get Eric her son asked if she would stay for a little sleep over. Both Faith and Jeremy said it was ok if Destiny was comfortable enough for it, and when Eric looked at her face with the most exciting eyes she couldn't say no.

So after a few hours of hanging out and her helping Eric with another puzzle, they were all asleep but Destiny, she was sitting on the window seat looking, looking down at her engagement ring, she smiled thinking of her man when she heard a voice. "Couldn't sleep?"

She looked over toward the kitchen area and saw Jeremy standing there, she shook her head and. "No. I take it you couldn't either?"

"Nope."

He walked over to the fridge and said. "You want something to drink?" Destiny said no thanks and Jeremy got his drink, then walks over to the widow seat and sits across from her after she sits up and crosses her legs.

It was a few minutes of silence when he looked over at her and said. "Things changed didn't they?"

She looks at him with a small smile and said. "They changed seven years go."

He shakes his head, looks down at his water bottle and said. "No, I mean where I stand with you." He knew that she still loved him and now that another guy is in her life he had a feeling he went down on her list

She raised an eyebrow and said. "Jeremy my caring for you was never going to change no matter if another guy comes in my life just like how you feel for me, that's just a fact everybody is going to have to get use to."

He looks back at her and gives her a nod with a smile then she saw the look of concern and said. "Something else is bothering you isn't there? If your worried about Eric he will be fine, John is a wonderful guy and he wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

He nods, reaches for her hand and said. "And what about you? Are you sure he won't hurt you?"

He didn't like how men had hurt her heart including himself, she squeezed his hand and replied. "He would never hurt me and I know for a fact he would do anything for me."

"Really? How do you know?"

She smiles and replied. "Because he is retiring at the end of the season."

He lets out a breath and said. "Wow, he must really love you."

She releases his hand, moves her back so it was against the wall, crosses her arms over her chest and said. "And who couldn't love me?"

He smiles and said. "I know it would be a crime on those who didn't." they look at each other for a few minutes both thinking about their past love, then she looked down back at her ring, he still watches her for a minute then has one more question about this whole situation. "And your really sure about him?"

She nodded, looked back at him and said. "I am, I know it seems fast and a little crazy on this already being serious but I love him very much."

He sees the love she has for John, stands up, walks over to her, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "Then he better make you happy and not hurt you or I will have something to say about that."

She smiles at his protectiveness, nods then he leans down kisses her on the forehead, pulls back and said. "Goodnight, Destiny."

"Goodnight, Jeremy." He nods takes his hand off her cheek and after a few seconds of looking at each other he turned and walked back to his bedroom he shared with his wife.

Destiny watched until she couldn't see him, then she sighed and looked back down at the ring, wishing for the day were she could marry the man who loved her with his whole heart and saying goodbye to the other man who had her heart before him, he will always have a piece of it but the rest of it was reserved for somebody else now.

* * *

AN: Well there you go for the people who are still reading, there is more to come. Please review.


	14. Three months later

Chapter 14: Three months later

It has been three months since her life had changed this time for the good, Eric was in good spirits about John and the family also got the news that Faith was pregnant and they couldn't have been happier then to have another child in the family, everything was just working out like it was supposed to, forgetting everything can change in one minute.

Now it was the World Series and with the spirited and energized playing from the baseball players the Dodges had made it and they all thanked Destiny's appearance in John's life that helped him become a better pitcher in his golden days. The family was having a get together at the Grissom household since they couldn't go to Chicago to watch the last game, Destiny wanted to celebrate with her family so she stayed behind and he understood.

Grissom and Sara was on one side of the couch cuddling, Jeremy and Faith was on the other side with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders, Eric was sitting down on the recliner, Destiny was sitting on the love seat and some of the family friends like the Hart's and Stoke's were sitting on the floor watching the game.

The game was tied 0-0 and they were in the 7th inning and John was still pitching, everybody could tell he wanted to pitch his last game as long as he could and while Destiny was watching her man, she zoned back to three nights ago, her wedding day.

_Flashback_

_John carries Destiny over the threshold in the nicest and most expensive hotel suite in Vegas, she gasped at the big room, he shuts the door with his foot, walks to the middle of the room, sets her down and said. "The honeymoon suite."_

_She turns to him and said. "Thank you, you know you didn't have to..."_

_He puts a finger to her lips and said. "Honey, can't I just spoil you for once?"_

_She smiled and nodded, she didn't care about what he could afford for her as in money wise, she loved this man so much. __He smiles and said. "Good, now I know it's not the honeymoon you wanted but I promise after the World Series we can go anywhere you want."_

_She wraps her arms around his neck and said. "John as long as I am with you, I don't care were we celebrate."_

_He puts his arms around her waist and said. "That is sweet honey, I feel the same way."_

_They lean toward each other and kiss, they pull back after a few minutes and she says. "I love you."_

_He smiles and said. __"I love you too." they go back to kissing and was moving toward the bed, the back of her legs hit the edge and before they sit down on it, she pulls back to take a few breaths and said. "Wait."_

_He pulls back puts a hand on her cheek and said. __"Are you ok?"_

_She nods and said. __"Yeah but before we continue I do have to tell you something." He looks a little concerned and waited, she takes a breath, looks him in the eyes and said. "I am pregnant." __He looks at her wide eyed and moved his mouth but no words were coming out and she took that moment to continue. "I have known for two month now but I didn't want you to get distracted and I know I could have picked a time after the World Series but I th..."_

_She gets cut off her rambling when he puts a finger to her lips and finally talked. "Your pregnant?"_

_She nodded with a wavering smile not sure if this was good news to him or not but when his face light up like he got the best Christmas present in his life her smile got bigger and stayed there, he shouted, then picked her up and spun them around, then he sat her down, puts a hand on her cheek and said. __"I'm sorry, are you ok?"_

_She nodded with a laugh and said. __"I'm fine, so I take it your happy?"_

_He puts his other hand on the other side of her cheek and said."Happy?, Happy isn't a big enough word to tell you how I feel." she smiles and he leans toward her and pecks her on the lips then pulls back and he asked. __"I just wish you would have told me sooner though."_

_"I know honey, I just didn't want to distract you with the news but I couldn't wait to tell you any longer."_

_He nodded in understanding takes her hands and sits them on the bed and he puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I can't believe this is happening, I had always wanted a child but there was never anybody I could see myself having a child with, but then you came along and man did you catch me from the beginning, I just never thought you could see me with you long term."_

_He looks down and she puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Why? You are a wonderful, loving, generous man."_

_He shakes his head and said. "I think your crazy I am not young as I once was."_

_She shakes her head and said_. "We already had this conversation but I will tell you again, you may not see it but I do and you know I never cared about your age, it only mattered how you treated me and I am not talking about how much stuff I got from you, it's about how you make me feel and I know I am 100% safe with you."

_He nods, brings his forehead to hers and replied. "You are honey, always."_

_She pulls back, pecks him on the lips and said again. __"I love you so much John, thank you for coming in my life."  
__  
She kissed him more passionately then they pull back to get air and when their air came back she goes in for another kiss but he pulls back she looks at him with a raise eyebrow and he speaks. __"Before we continue, I have to know something, am I all the way in there." __He puts a hand on her heart. She looks down at his hand then looks into his eyes and he continued. "I know how much you still love Jeremy and all those feelings can't just go away just because you met somebody else, I love you so much, I just have to know where I Stand in your heart."_

_She nodded in understanding and puts a hand his cheek, looks into his eyes and said. "John when I had first met you, I will admit that I was still holding on to my feelings for Jeremy and I didn't think I would find a guy to even compete with them. But then I met you and it was a little fast and crazy and that got me thinking, that's how my mother and father started and that's how I know we are going to last, my feelings for you are going to last because you are all the way in here." __She puts her hand over his that was still over her heart and with tears in her eyes she continued. "The only thing that I feel for Jeremy is gratitude and only love him as the father of my first born son but I am in love with you."_

_She pleads with her eyes telling him that he has to believe her but he had already believed her, he smiles and said. "And, I am in love with you."_

_She smiles bigger, happy they resolved this, she never wanted him to have doubts about them, she then leans toward him and said. "now were we."_

_He leans toward her and said. __"I think about here." their lips finally touched. _

_End of flashback_

She got out of her thoughts when she heard the people in the house shouting the last batter was up and she was surprised that he was still pitching. LA was up by a run, the bases were loaded and two outs, she puts her elbows on her legs, leaned forward and puts her chin on her knuckles, she watched him and listened to the announcer. "_Everybody this could be it, this could be his last pitch as a professional pitcher, he is only one strike away, John has been very tired these last pitches but something is making him inspired to stay in."_ They all smiled knowing the answer to that, then as he was getting ready to pitch they tuned into the announcer again. "_Ok here is the pitch."_ the ball goes past the batter and the announcer shouts. _"They have won it, the Los Angeles Dodgers had won it with the arm of John Wright."_

Everybody in the Grissom household jumps up from their seating area, cheering giving people high fives and hugs, happy that they could call this man family and knew they were going to buy him a big dinner for this accomplishment when he returns.

* * *

After a while the party was dying down and everybody was going on home, they thought just because he wasn't there didn't mean they couldn't celebrate.

Destiny smiles when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket knowing who it was, she steps outside on the Grissom back porch, brings the phone up to her ear and said. "Congratulations baby, I knew you would do it, you did look tired though."

He sighed on the other line and said. "Thank you and yes I was getting tired but I knew I had to win it for you."

"Awww, thank you honey."

"No problem, babe, so how is my wife and little baby doing?"

She smiles, puts her hand on her stomach and said. "We are doing just fine."

"Good, so are we still planning on telling everybody when I get back?"

"Yes, but I think they are starting to know, so we better not wait too long."

"I know as soon as I get there."

"Cool." They stop talking for a few seconds and she hears voices in the background on his side of the phone and asked. "What's going on?"

He smiles, scratches the back of his head and said. "oh it's just the guys they want me to go to this club with them to celebrate."

"you should go and have fun, but not too much fun."

John laughs and said. "ok and I can't have to much fun you're not here with me."

"That was sweet, you know we are all going to have a celebration when you get back here."

"That sounds great, listen honey I have to go, tell that baby I will be home soon, I Love you both and Eric."

She smiles and replied. "I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Yes you will, bye babe."

"Bye baby."

After another Love you they hung up, she puts her phone up to her chest hugging it to herself, knowing her man was coming home soon and that once he is back he will be back for good. She sighs, turns and walks back inside of her parents home and gets ready to spend the night, she didn't feel like going back to her apartment without her husband.

* * *

AN: Life is about to get an unexpected turn for Destiny. What is it? Thank you to those who are still reading and giving me support. Please review.


	15. Not alone

Chapter 15: Not alone

Destiny was sound asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and a few hours later she was pulled out of her sleep when her phone rang, she groaned reaching for it hoping it wasn't work related, she put it up to her ear and said groggily. "Destiny Wright."

The next voice she didn't recognize and it immediately woke her up. "Hi, Mrs. Wright, I am Joan Turner from Chicago PD and I hate to inform you that there was a shoot out and unfortunately your husband was shot."

She gasped, sat up in bed, turned on the lamp next to the bed and said. "Is he ok? What hospital is he at?"

She was just getting out of the bed when the women police officer talked again. "I am sorry Mrs. Wright but he died on the way to the hospital, I am sorry for your loss."

Her heart broke and her stomach sunk and said very angry. "Your sorry for my loss huh? Well does that bring him back, no!" She hangs up the phone and threw it across the room and it busted against wall. She started to cry and shout. "No! he wasn't suppose to go now, we haven't even started out lives together." She puts her head in her hands, sat down on the side of the bed crying.

The bedroom door opened a second later, Grissom came in with Sara behind him, he walks up to his daughter with a concerned expression and puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "What's wrong honey."

She shakes her head stands up and brings her father in a tight hug and started crying more, he rubs his hand up and down her back and said. "What happened."

Sara walks up to them and puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder to give her support, after a few minutes of her just crying she started to calm down a little so she could tell her parents what happened and when they found out they couldn't be more sad than they already were for her and Grissom just hugged her tighter.

Sara kept her hand on her arm and after a few more minutes of comfort from her parents, she pulls back looks at her father and said. "Why did he have to die Dad? We were just getting started, I had just met him. He was a good man, why?"

Tears started to go down her cheek and he puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I don't know honey, I wish I had every answer to all the why's and I know that what anybody is going to say from here on out isn't going to bring him back, but I promise you are not alone in this, we will all be here for you."

She nodded, got out of her father's arms walked back over to the bed, sat down on the edge of it, looked at them and said. "I know I am not alone, a part of him will always be with me."

Grissom gives her a small smile and Sara walks up to her daughter, sits next to her, puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "Your right honey, he will always be in here." She moves her hand to Destiny's heart.

Destiny shook her head, grabbed her mother's hand and puts it on her stomach and said. "Not only in there, but in here too."

Sara gasped and said. "Your pregnant?" She nodded, Sara looked over at Grissom and said. "Another grandchild."

He smiles a bit bigger, walks up to her, sits down on the other side of her and said. "Well then you won't be fully alone and this little girl or boy will always be a reminder of what you guys shared and remember if you ever need help you know who to call."

Destiny nods and replies. "And I will tell this little one just how special his or her father is."

They both nodded, Sara brings her daughters head to her shoulder and replied. "We all will." They may have not known him for very long but they could already tell he was a great man.

Destiny nodded again and Grissom leans over, wraps his arms around his daughter to give her some more comfort and Grissom said. "Yes we will."

Their family moment was interrupted when the door opened again, they looked in the doorway and saw the youngest member of the family, little Eric. His hair was sticking up from sleeping and he was rubbing his eyes and he asked. "Are you ok mommy?"

Destiny removes her head from her mother's shoulder hold out her hands while Sara and Grissom moved to give mother and son some room, Eric runs to her mother and she wraps her arms around her son while bringing him onto her lap, she kissed his head and said. "I will be honey, I love you so much."

She kissed his head again and Eric sensing her sad mood but not really understanding it, hugged her tighter and said. "I love you too mommy." And they just held each other in silence.

Sara looked over at Grissom and they both had one of their silent conversations, they knew it was going to be an uphill battle because they knew exactly how they would feel if they lost each other but promised they would be there for her no matter. After their silent conversation they put their arms back on their daughter to comfort her some more.

Destiny snuggled in her parents arms and held her son tighter needing all the comfort she could use, she knew this was going to be the hardest thing she will have to get past, but with the people in the room and the two people out of this room giving all their comfort, she knew she could do it.

* * *

7 months later

Three months after the death of John Wright there was a new addition to the family, Jeremy and Faith Williams had a healthy, baby girl who they had named Grace and she was going to be their miracle baby because the doctors had told them that their baby could be the only one they could have naturally, that did dampen their spirits but when little grace was put in their arms they were thankful for what they got.

Then Four months after that, they were back at the hospital for another addition this time it was a boy and when Destiny named him John Jr. nobody argued, they thought it was a fitting name for him.

The immediate family was in the room for a bit watching the new mother and son and talking to them, they each got to hold him and after Destiny kissed her oldest son and telling him she loved him they all left the room.

When the door shut she looked down at her newborn son with tears in her eyes, she could see so much of John in him already, she hopes he will have his eye color too.

She leans down and kisses his forehead, then turns to the door as it opened, she raised an eyebrow at the guest and said. "Jeremy what are you doing here? I thought you left with them."

He walked fully into the room and lets the door close behind him then said as he was walking to the empty seat and said. "I had to make sure your ok."

She gives Jeremy a small smile, then looks at her son again, puts her hand his cheek and said. "We will get by."

She looks back at Jeremy and he gives her a small smile and said. "Ok, but if you need anything just tell me."

Destiny shakes her head and said. "You don't need to do that, this isn't your responsibility."

"I know, but I still want to help."

Destiny sighed, shook her head and replied. "I can't always rely on you if I need help, I need to do this on my own." Jeremy was going to open his mouth but she continues. "You just had a daughter, you need to take care of your own family.  
I thank you so much for always wanting to help me but this time I need to do this without your help, ok?"

He nods, stands up from his chair, takes her free hand, looks in her eyes and replied. "Alright, but just for the record, you are my family too."

She smiles, nods and said. "I know, take care of our boy and I'll see everybody tomorrow."

He nods, leans down, kissed her hand, released it and said. "Ok, bye Destiny." She nods and just as she was about to talk, he puts his hand on John Jr's chest and whispered. "Bye little man, don't make the first night too tough on your mom."  
She smiles, he looks at her and she mouth's 'thank you' he nods and walks away.

She watches till the door shuts, looks back down at her new son and whispered.  
"I am going to give you the best life I could give you, and if I need help I know the people I can turn to. I love you so much John Jr. and I am going to cherish you every minute of the day."

She leans down, kisses his soft head and just holds him, watching him sleep, thankful for what she has, despite on what she lost and thought no matter what, she will never be alone.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: 10 Years later. Please Review.


	16. 10 years later

AN: Two Chapter in one day. Hope you are still reading.

* * *

Chapter 16: 10 years later

An older looking, light brown haired, blue eyed women was walking in the cemetery and to the correct tombstone with a still heavy heart.

It's been 10 years since the man that she fell in love with died, she hadn't expected him to come in her heart but he sure came in fast and even after 10 years of his untimely death he was still there.

She sighed when she was in front of it, sat down, puts her shoulder bag next to her, opens it and pulls out a wallet sized picture. She smiles at the smiling face looking at her, it was her 10 year old youngest son and he still looked so much like John.

She sighed again, puts it against the tombstone, looks at it and started talking as if he was standing in front of her. "I can't believe it honey, our little baby just turned 10 years old it seems like it was just yesterday I was holding him in my arms.  
He loves baseball, I guess it's because it's in his DNA, I can't go a day without seeing him with a baseball glove and ball, I am glad that Eric likes to play too, it's very good to see them bonding, I love it."

She wipes a tear away and continues to talk about their son and how much he is like him, then she started telling him something else. "I have great news, something you had always wanted, you made it into the MLB hall of fame, I know you would have been happy just seeing yourself in the Dodgers hall of fame but you got into the big one, congratulations. They had speeches to everybody who made it in this year and the way they talked about you, made me tear up, they still care just like I do.  
I miss you so much, I wish we had more time together but I will never forget the time we did, it was some of my best memories."

She stopped to wipe a tear away and thinks about one of their special times together.

_Flashback _

_The weekend after the All-star game _

_Destiny and Eric was spending the weekend with John in LA so they could go to one of his games and it had been a wonderful day, not only did they win but Eric got to met everybody and had a baseball signed from them all. _

_Now it was later in the evening and Eric was sound asleep in the guest room and Destiny had just walked into his room and smiled at John. He was in his sweatpants with no shirt, he smiled back and said. "Aren't you looking beautiful." _

_She was just in her pajama pants and a UCLA t-shirt but when he looked at her and said those wonderful words, she felt more beautiful than any women in an evening gown. __She smiled bigger and said. "Thanks babe." _

_He nods and holds out his hand, she takes it and he helps her in his bed, then she gets under the covers, scoots closer to him and lays her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said. "Is he asleep?" _

_"Yeah, he was so excited about the game and meeting the players, thank you." _

_He smiled and said. "It was a pleasure, especially seeing that bright smile on his face." _

_She nodded and it was a few minutes of silence than Destiny speaks again. "John, are you sure you want this to be your last season?" _

_He runs his hand up and down her arm and said. "Yes. I really enjoy baseball and had a wonderful career but it's time to hang up the cleats." _

_She lifts her head up from his chest, looks at him in the eyes and asked. "Is it because of me? I know what I said the night you proposed but thinking about it, I will wait for you if you real..." _

_He puts a finger to her lips to stop her then puts that hand on her cheek, looks right into her eyes and replied. "Yes and no." _

_She raised an eyebrow and he smiles running his thumb up and down her cheek. "The night that I met you, I was thinking about if I really had the energy to continue and I had promised myself that at the end of the season I would see how I felt, see I was already contemplating whether I was going to continue." _

_She nodded but when she was going to open her mouth to speak he continued. "Then I met and fell in love with you and I knew I couldn't continue playing if I wanted to be with you and start a family." _

_She tilts her head with a smile, happy he had thought of a family with her and said. "Why not? A lot of men do it." _

_"Yeah they do but not me, I already knew that when I got married that was it, I was done playing ball and not leaving my wife." He smiles taps his finger on her nose and said. "And child for most of the year, I couldn't do that." _

_"So you are sure?" _

_He nods, leans toward her, pecks her on the lips, pulls back and said. "I am very sure. You are the only women I could see myself doing this for." __She nodded and looked down, they had never really talked about the women in his past, not that she wanted to know every encounter but she would have liked to know something._

He brings her chin back up and asked. "Whatever you want to ask about my past it's ok."

_She took a breath and said. "Has there been anybody that came close to you thinking about marriage with?" _

_"Once." _

_She heard the tone and smiled then said. "ohh there is a story, isn't there?" _

_He nodded and they both sat up, he turned to her and continued. "She was my high-school sweetheart. I had met Denise in Sophomore year and we had stayed together through the end of Senior year and after graduation we had a serious talk on what we really wanted and we both agreed that it was time to see other people and have the chips fall were they may."_

She nodded in understanding, he took a breath and continued to talk about the past. "Then after I graduated from Stanford and was heading into the MLB draft, I saw Denise in our hometown one day while I was visiting my family and we reconnected and decided to give it another try and we did, but after five months of me traveling constantly and us being apart majority of the time we sat down and had another serious discussion, and as much as I had loved her I wasn't willing to let my career go since it just started and as much as she loved me she wanted a husband that was around a lot more so we said goodbye and split amicably."

_Destiny nodded again and asked. "Do you know what happened to her?" _

_He nodded lays back down looks over at her and with a smile he said. "Yeah 10 years ago she sent me a wedding invitation, so she is happily married living in New York to a restaurant owner." _

_She smiled at him and said. "You are happy for her?" _

_"Very, she was a good women and I never resented her for leaving, I only wanted good things for her, you know some thing about that don't you?" _

_She nodded knowing what and who he was talking about, then she took a breath laid her head back on his chest and said. "Why me though? why was I the one that you wanted to have a marriage with? Out of all those other women."  
__She was starting to feel overwhelmed about him being that much in love with her, this was the first time she didn't feel like she had to share somebody with somebody else. _

_He kissed her head and said. "You were different, from the first night I saw something special in you, inside and out. You didn't act like I was some kind of superstar that could buy you anything you asked for, you treated me like I wasn't anything special." _

_She smiled and replied. "Didn't you feel insulted that I didn't act like I knew you?" _

_He chuckled a little and said. "No, I thought it was a nice change of pace, you may not believe me but getting asked for autographs all day gets old, very fast." _

_She snorted and said. "yeah right, but the perks are probably worth it, aren't they?" _

_He laughs a little and said. "wellll." _

_She shakes her head and said. "And all those women, mm-mm?" _

_He laughs again, then started tickling her, she moved away laughing and he stopped when he laid on his side so he was hovering over her face and asked. "You jealous?" _

_She puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Nope, because I am the one that you are marrying and the only one you love now." _

_He puts a hand on her cheek, looks right into her eyes and tells her the absolute truth. "You are the only one I love, the only one I will love for the rest of my life."  
__He leans down and kiss her softly, then pulls back and he said. "Will you grow old with me? Even though I am already there." _

_She shakes her head and replied. "No way your old." __He opens his mouth to deny that truth but she puts a hand on his lips to stop him and continued. "But I will grow older with you." _

_He smiles, kisses her finger, puts his fingers through hers asked. "Promise?" _

_She nods, leans up to him kisses him softly and said. "I promise." _

_He lays down on his side and she moves so she is laying on her side and with them looking at each other in the eyes she whispered. "I love you John." _

_He kisses her on the forehead, brings her closer to him, wraps his arms around her waist to protect her when they are sleeping and he whispered. "I love you too Destiny, forever." T__hey both sighed, closed their eyes and fell right to sleep in each other arms. _

_End of Flashback _

She came back to the present, and after she talked a few more minutes she kisses her hand and puts it on the tombstone then said. "I have to go honey, but I will see you again soon, love yo..."

She stopped when she heard leaves crunch behind her, she turns her body and saw an older looking women standing there with flowers in her hand, she had a small smile and said. "I"m sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt I was just looking for John Wright's tombstone, I heard he was buried here."

Destiny stands up, grabbing her bag and says. "Yeah I'm his wife, Destiny Grissom-Wright." She holds out her hand to the other women.

The other women took her hand and said. "Nice to met you, I am Denise Holden."  
Denise had long brown curly hair, about her height, hazel eyes and even though she was older she still looked very beautiful.

They release hands and Denise walked past Destiny not seeing the shocked face Destiny had on her face. Denise bends down to set the flowers next to the tombstone and saw the picture of his son and said. "He looks so much like his father."

Destiny cleared her throat and said. "Yeah, I noticed it the moment he was born."

Denise smiled, stood up, looked back at Destiny and said. "I knew he would end up with a women like you, so beautiful." Destiny smiled and looked down, like her father she didn't like being the center of attention and any good comment heading her way she gets embarrassed.

Denise smiled bigger, she can tell that John had picked a wonderful woman to spend the rest of his life with, then she sighed, looked down and wiped a tear away, she didn't want Destiny know how much he had meant to her.

Destiny looked at Denise and said. "What about you? Your not lacking in the looks department."

Denise looked up a little surprised that she knew who she was and asked. "You know who I am?"

Destiny nodded with a smile then replied. "Yeah, we didn't really get a chance to talk about his past, but your name did come up."

Denise nodded, shook her head, turned to look back at John's tombstone and said. "Well when I dated him in High school I didn't really have the looks." She looks back Destiny and continued. "I was the biggest tom boy in my high school or I might even say my hometown, overalls, pigtails and glasses, I really don't know what he saw in me, he was the Jock superstar and I was the science and math geek." Destiny tried to hide her smile but Denise saw it and asked. "what?"

Destiny shook her head and spoke before Denise thought she was offending her. "No it's not that, I am a Science geek myself."

Denise smiled, shook her head, looked back at the tombstone and said to him. "What was it with you and science girls huh?"

Destiny chuckled a little, walked up to Denise and after a few more seconds of silence Denise continued again. "When he asked me out I didn't really think he was that serious and I was very cautious, but after that first date. How he was the perfect gentlemen and was actually curious on what I had to say, I was hooked and he must have been too because we had dated all through high school no matter what his friends were saying or the other girls trying to break us up."

Denise stopped to wipe another tear away and saw that Destiny was looking at her, and she shook her head and said. "Sorry."

Destiny shook her head, puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't say sorry, I can tell he meant a lot to you, I bet he still does in some way."

Denise nodded and said. "He really did, he was my first everything and he gave me confidence in myself, it was really hard letting him go two twice but I knew it had to be done, neither one of us wouldn't have been happy and seeing John not happy wasn't a good thing, he was always happy."

Destiny smiled through her tears and looked back at his tombstone, nodded and said. "He really was, especially when he was playing baseball."

Denise nodded and said looking at Destiny. "And when he was looking at the women he loved."

Destiny looked back at Denise, nodded and replied. "That too." Denise smiled, looked at the tombstone took a breath and was about to ask but didn't have to because Destiny answered for her. "Yes he still had a piece of love for you." Denise looked at her shocked, Destiny said with a smile. "I am a CSI and my father's ability to anticipate questions." Destiny smiled bigger, nodded her head and continued. "John had always loved you, he just wanted you to be happy too, you were there for him in the beginning."

Denise smiled sadly and they both look at the tombstone again then she said. "And you were there for him in the end. I am glad he met somebody like you, I can tell you really loved him and not because he was some superstar."

Destiny shook her head and replied. "And it was never about that with me, I loved him for who he was and not because he could throw a baseball and make money out of it."

Denise nodded in agreement, she had felt the same way, then she sighed and continued. "I would have come for the funeral but it was so hard for me to get the courage to say a final goodbye."

Destiny nodded, looked around and didn't see anybody hanging around waiting for her, so she looked back at Denise and said. "Your husband didn't want to come?"

Denise looked at her and said. "He did, but I told him I had to say goodbye myself and he understood that, he had always understood how I felt for John but also knew that moment I had met him and let him in my heart he was there to stay and 20 years later he is still there."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Destiny looked back down and Denise speaks again. "I know it's none of my business but you could find another love."

Destiny does a small laugh, shook her head and said. "I don't think so, he was my second one to lose I don't think there could be a third."

"Haven't you ever heard three times the charm."

Destiny nodded and spoke. "Yeah but..."

Denise cut her off. "He would want you to be happy, that's all he ever would want for somebody he loved, I know it's difficult to move on but it isn't unheard of and plus he will always be with you, in your heart and in this little guy."

Denise bends down to look at the picture again, Destiny watches her with a smile, nodded and said. "Yes but it is easier said then done."

Denise smiled, looked over her shoulder and said."True."

Then she looked back at the tombstone, after a few more minutes of silence, Destiny looked at her watch and noticed it was time to go to work she was doing a double shift tonight, she pulls something out of her bag wrights something on the back and spoke. "I have to head into work. If you are ever in this town again you should give me a call at the LVPD and we can talk if you want."

Denise looked over her shoulder again and grabbed the object from Destiny's hand, nodded and said. "Ok, I don't know when that will be but if you are ever in New York you should stop by the restaurant named Holden's and ask for Denise or Scott."

"I will, thank you."

"You're welcome, it was nice meeting you, sorry for your loss."

Destiny bent down and puts her hand on his tombstone one more time, looked at Denise and said. "You too."

Denise looked at Destiny and could tell she was sincere and knew for a fact now John had picked the perfect women to spend the rest of his life with. She nodded and after Destiny patted her on the shoulder, she stood up and left Denise to finally say goodbye.

When Denise was alone she looked down at the object that was given to her and noticed it wasn't a business card, she turned it over and it was a picture of the boy, she turned the picture back over and on the bottom it had his name, John Jr., age 10. She turned the picture back and smiled at the little boys face and whispered. 'so much like your father.'

She put the picture in her purse, looked at the tombstone one more time and said. "I know I am 10 years to late but goodbye John Wright, you were a wonderful man and I won't ever forget you, bye."

She kissed her hand and put on the tombstone to say goodbye one more time, she stood up and left, with the wind lightly blowing as if saying goodbye.

* * *

AN: Please Review. More to come.


	17. Feelings came back

Chapter 17: Feelings came back

Four months later

Destiny's vehicle pulled up to the crime scene just outside of Henderson, it was a DB in an abandon house. She gets out of her vehicle and sees Jeremy waiting by his cop car, they smile at each other and he asks. "So I get you huh?"

She chuckles a little and said. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

He shook his head and replied. "Nope, No problem what so ever." She nodded and he asks. "So how is Johnathan Jr. enjoying the last of his summer vacation?"

It was August and he would be starting 6th grade in September, while their oldest will be a Senior, they were very proud of him.

She smiles and replied. "Actually, he goes by JJ now."

He raises an eyebrow and said. "JJ?"

"Yeah, his friends think it's a mouthful so they shortened it and he likes it."

"yeah so do I."

She smiled again and they started walking, then she said. "Anyway he is enjoying it. You know he started the summer baseball program?" He nodded and she continued. "And well they are in the playoffs so their last game is at the end of the month."

"Cool, maybe if I can, I'll go and see him play."

She puts her left hand on his arm and said. "He would love that."

Since Jeremy was in their lives by the means of him being the father to Eric and her brother in-law, JJ has spent a lot of time with him and had always looked up to him especially because of the knowledge of baseball.

He smiles back, looks down and noticed something, as she was bringing her hand back to her side, he took a hold of it and they both stopped, she looks at him and he says looking at her. "You took his ring off."

"Yes it maybe off, but it's not far." She brings the gold chain out from under her shirt and he saw John's ring and hers.

As she was putting it back under her shirt he said. "I am happy that your moving on, it's time"

She nodded, he took his hand off her arm and she said after she sighed. "Well, I am attempting it anyway."

"You'll do fine, there is somebody out there for you I know it."

She looks at him in the eyes and they share one of their famous looks, then she cleared her throat and said. "Anyway what do we have."

Knowing they are in work mode now, and all talk about their personal life will come after work, He opened his notebook and they started walking toward the house, they had barely taken two steps and he was about to talk when a loud explosion hit the air and just going on instinct, he took a hold of Destiny's shoulders and threw them on the ground, while house debris was falling around them.

His hands were on the ground supporting his weight so he didn't land on top of her, both hearts were pounding from the adrenalin.

When the debris was done flying, he gets up, holds out his hand, she grabs it and he helps her up. When she was up, he still hadn't let go of her hand, he looked right into her eyes and asked. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, still in shock of the last few minutes, cleared her throat and said. "I am fine." He sighed in relief and brings her in his arms, she wraps her arms around him, she also sighed in relief, happy that he was ok.

A few seconds they pull back, he puts his hand on her cheek and asked again. "Are you sure your ok?"

She nodded and with a small smile, replied. "I am sure, are you ok? you're the one that protected me."

He gives her a sad smile and said. "Yes I am fine, and anytime." She nodded and he removes his hand slowly and said. "I have to make a call and get this straitened out, I think our job just got a little more difficult."

She nodded, he does a short nod and after one more intense look he walked past her putting the phone up to his ear, calling the authorities.

Destiny watched him for a second then shook her head and looked at the destroyed house and thought about the look he gave her but didn't know what it meant. Then she sighed and thinks. 'Come on destiny, we both had moved on, he was just worried, I am reading to much into it.'

She sighed again, dusted the dirt off the best she could and tried concentrating on thinking how she was going to solve the case now.

* * *

One week later

After they found the killer of the DB and found out the house wasn't as abandon as they thought since the gas was turned on and a pipe busted, it was a pretty slow week and to Destiny it was one of the strangest.

She had noticed that Jeremy hadn't been really talking to her unless it was about Eric or a case they had worked on together, she just chucked it down to still reeling from the accident.

Destiny was at home and she had just hung up the phone thanking her sister again for the wonderful dinner she served last night, it was a wonderful evening. She felt different but couldn't place why she felt it, nothing that significant happened, but the looks that was coming from Jeremy. She sighed, shaking her head before her thoughts went any further.

As she was putting her phone down, it rang. She groaned and said. "It better not be work related." Even though it wasn't her shift, she was always the first person to call if they needed some one to come in, she pulls up her phone and said. "Wright." She had kept her married name in the work place.

She smiled when she heard the sound of her oldest son. "Hi mom."

"Hi son, What can I do for you?"

It was a few seconds of silence, then Eric talked again. "I know I was supposed to pick up JJ from his friend's house but I can't drive right now."

Eric had just turned 17 last month and was now driving which helped Destiny out especially when she needed somebody to pick up JJ from somewhere.

Her heart sped up a little, she stands up from the couch she was sitting on and said. "Why? What's wrong."

Eric heard the panic on his mother's voice and tried to relieve her. "Mom I"m fine, I just had a little accident in the park, I got tackled and landed on my wrist a little wrong, it's only a sprang but it really hurts and I don't want to take any chances."

Eric likes to play football but he was never into that sport, unless it was in the park with his friends, he was more of a basketball player now but he did like to toss a baseball around with his younger brother.

Destiny nodded her head, but grabbed her keys from the kitchen table and asked.  
"Where are you? I am going to pick you up."

Eric sighed and said. "Mom..."

He gets cut off when Destiny speaks again. "Forget talking me out of getting you, Now where are you?"

She gets to her vehicle and hears her son sigh again but he told her that he was at the local clinic, she started her vehicle and said. "Ok I"ll be right there."

Eric knew that he couldn't change his mother's mind, so he replies. "alright, mom." They hang up and she pulled out of the drive way to tend to her oldest son.

It was in no time when she pulled in and parked in the clinic's parking lot, she got out and sped walked into the clinic. When she got in, she heads to the receptionist desk and asked if where Eric Williams was at, she said the first examination room, Destiny nodded with a smile and walked to the room.

She knocks and when she hears her son's voice saying come in, she opens the door and walks over to the bed that he was sitting up in, he gives her a small smile, Destiny looks down at his wrist that had a brace on, then looked up and asked. "You sure your ok?"

He smiles bigger and before he spoke, another voice entered the room. "I see your worrisome mother is here."

Destiny looked back at the young, 6'4, brown eyed, medium casual brown haired, doctor and said. "Worrisome mother?"

The Young handsome doctor smiled and said. "Well that's what he called you."

Destiny looked back at her son and he has a sheepish smile, Destiny lightly taps him on the arm and said. "I am not a worrisome mother."

Eric chuckled and said. "oh come on mom, when I was 10, I barley got a scratch sliding into home plate and you just about ran to the car to get the first aid kit from the trunk, like I had just broken something."

Destiny heard a little snicker from the doctor, she looks back at the doctor, then back at her son and said. "Oh really, I was just looking out for my boy ok?" She pus a hand on his cheek and said. "No matter how old you get, I will always look after you."

Eric sees the sincerity and the love in her eyes, he couldn't have been blessed with a better mother, no matter how over protective she could get, but least it wasn't the suffocating protectiveness, where she didn't let him do any sports, in fact she was always the first one in the stands cheering him on.

He nodded and before he opened his mouth, the Doctor spoke. "We couldn't all be lucky to have a mother like you."

Destiny looked back at the Doctor and he had the sincerest look, she smiles and said. "Thank you."

He nods, looks down at his clipboard, wrote something down, looked at them and said. "And now your boy is free to go." She nodded and the Doctor looked at Eric and said. "Just don't overdo it and your wrist should be fine in a couple of days a week or two the latest."

Eric smiled to the doctor and said. "Thanks Doctor Harrison."

He nodded, looked at Eric's mother, held out his hand and said. "By the way, I am Kevin Harrison."

Destiny smiled at Kevin, shook his hand and said. "I am Destiny Wright."

They release hands and he notices that mother and son had different last names but thought it wasn't his place to say anything so he just nods. They look at each other for a second longer then she looks back at her son and asked. "Are you ready?"

He nods and she moves so he could get up from the bed, Kevin smiled at them and said. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

They looked at him and nodded then just before Kevin turned to the door, he looked at Destiny and said. "Aren't you a little young to have a 17 year old son." Eric looked over at his mother and saw a big smile and was looking down embarrassed, he was actually happy to see a smile, it's been awhile since John had died that she looked remotely happy.

Then she smiled really big when she looked up at the doctor and said with a smirk. "Aren't you a little too young be a doctor?"

Kevin winked and said. "Well, I guess skipping a grade really helped with the beautiful women." Destiny looked down with a small blush and mentally slapped herself for acting like a teenager, Kevin chuckled a little and left the room.

Eric shakes his head, puts his left hand, which was the good hand, on her shoulder and said. "Do you need a heart monitor to help you."

Destiny lifted her head to look at her son, mocked glared at him and said. "Come on, let's get you to your dad's."

He shakes his head again, smiled, then moved his hand and said. "Lead the way." Destiny just shakes her head and walked out of the room.

As they were walking out in the lobby she noticed Kevin was at the receptionist desk, they locked eyes and he gave her a little wink again and she pursed her lips, like her mother does, then turned her head and walked out of the building, ignoring the tingling feeling she got down her spine, but couldn't stop the smile that was forming.

When they got int to the vehicle, Eric looked at his mother and said very truthfully. "I missed that."

She looked over at her son, raised an eyebrow and asked. "Missed what?"

He points to her face and said. "A real smile."

"You know what? so have I." All of the smiles for the past 10 years haven't reached her eyes and made them sparkle, but today it felt different.

She looks forward, started the vehicle when she drove them out of the parking lot, he spoke again. "And it's ok mom to move on, he will always be with you."

She stopped at a stop light, looked at her son and asked. "Why bring this up now?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looked at her and said. "I just think you still have conflict in you after meeting  
Dr. Harrison."

She started to go at the green light, gasped and said. "The doctor? We just met and it's not like he asked for a date or will for that matter."

She shakes her head with a small smile, Eric looks at her and said. "Why not?"

She chuckled a little and said. "Because face it honey, I am not as young as I use to be and if you noticed that doctor was at least 8 years old then you, what would he do with 40 year old women with two kids and one of them in college in a year."

He shook his head, then puts his good hand on her shoulder and said. "Then he is a stupid man, I just want you to be happy."

She stops at another red light, looks at her son, taps his hand and said. "I am honey, don't worry, I have you and your brother and that's all I need." He did believe her, but he also saw a little sadness there from time to time.

He just nodded knowing there was no way he was going to convince her, took his hand away from her shoulder. She puts both hands on the steering wheel and started going again once the light turned green and after a short conversation about how his car was getting home, which a friend was borrowing it, they normally don't like his friends borrowing his vehicle but under the circumstances she let it slide this time, the rest of trip was done in silence.

She finally pulled in the driveway of Jeremy and Faith's house and noticed that only Jeremy's vehicle was there, she stopped her vehicle and watched Eric open the door then he looked over at her and asked. "You coming in? I am sure dad would like to say Hi."

She shook her head and replied. "I don't think so son."

"Come on, maybe you guys can finally talk about what's bothering him." She smiled at his continued smartness, he was always attuned to his parents feelings.

She sighed and said. "ok, I'll come in."

He smiled and she turned off the vehicle, they both got out the car and started walking to the house, when they got inside, Eric shouts. "Dad?"

Jeremy's voice was heard in the house. "In Here."

They walk down the foyer to the living room and kitchen area, Jeremy was sitting at the breakfast bar and the first person he saw was his son and the brace on his wrist, he raised an eyebrow and said. "Playing football son?"

"Yeah I guess football just isn't my sport." Jeremy smiled and nodded, Eric was walking to the refrigerator door when he continues. "But it was a perk for mom at the clinic."

They look at him and both said. "What?" At the same time.

Eric chuckles, looks at his mother and said. "Oh come on mom, you were so flirting with Dr. Harrison."

She gasped, looks over at Jeremy, he had his eyebrow raised and a look that said something that she wasn't quit sure about and said. "I didn't flirt with him."

Eric closed the refrigerator door after grabbing a water, and said. "Yeah right mom, so that little smirk you like to do, was what a look you give when you are getting something out of your teeth? And that blush was just the trick of the light?" She shakes her had looking down, she couldn't believe her son would bring this up in front of Jeremy.

Eric shakes his head, walks past his mother, looks at his father and said. "See, flirting." He pats his mother on the shoulder and walks out of the room and down the hall and into his bedroom.

Destiny looks up and sees Jeremy looking at for a few more seconds then goes back to looking at a sports magazine, Then she speaks. "Well, even if I was, which I am not saying I was, then it's not a crime, you told me yourself that it was time to move on, is there a time limit?"

He looks up trying to surpass the shudder from the mention of the night of the accident and said. "No, but if this guy is young and a doctor can you really trust him?"

"Aren't you suppose to trust doctors?"

Jeremy sighed, looked down and said. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

This time Destiny sighs a little frustrated and said. "Actually, I am not sure I know what you meant and since we are talking, I might as well bring up the fact that this is the most we have been talking since the accident and we aren't like that, we could always talk to each other. If I did something please just tell me so I can fix it, so we can be like it's always been."

Jeremy sighed, looked back at her and replied without thinking. "What if I don't want it like it's always been."

Destiny raised an eyebrow and asked. "What do you mean?"

Jeremy opens his mouth to say something then closes it and said. "Nothing, I just don't want you throwing your heart to just anybody else."

Destiny shakes her head at this confusing conversation then said. "Throwing my heart? Who said I am doing that? I just met the guy."

Jeremy looked back down, Destiny sighed again, this time with a little less frustration, walks up to the counter and goes to put her left hand on his but was shocked when he moved his hand away, she puts her hand back to her side a little hurt by the action and said. "Jeremy, I know something is bothering you. I just don't know what, but whatever it is I would like to help."

He looks at her concerned eyes, but this time he couldn't turn away from them and said in a low voice. "You can't help, not this time Destiny. I need to work it out myself."

"Ok, but I really wish you would work it out soon. I miss talking to you, that's just something we always had and I don't want to lose that." After a few minutes of silence, she shakes her head and said. "Bye Jeremy, I have to pick up JJ at a friend's house."

Jeremy just nodded again and after one more short look, Destiny turned and walked out the kitchen, then she walked to her son's room and said goodbye to Eric, then walked out of the house with that strange feeling that something had shifted between them.

Jeremy heard the door shut, looked down and sighed, he runs his hand through his medium length light brown hair, knowing he had to tell her how he truly felt now. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his son. "You ok dad?"

He looks up at his son, nodded his head and said. "Yeah I'm fine."

Eric nodded, went back to the refrigerator and Jeremy asked. "Hey, Eric were they really flirting?"

Eric turns to look at his father again and said. "Yeah, but I think it's a good thing and about time, it's time for mom to be happy no matter the age difference right?"

Jeremy hesitated for a second then nodded his head and said. "Yeah your right." Eric smiles, looks into the refrigerator and Jeremy says. "Don't ruin your appetite, Faith is bringing home pizza."

Eric just nodded and grabbed an apple and left the kitchen once again, leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts, but the only thought that kept running through his mind was Destiny and his returned feelings for her. He sighed frustrated, closed his magazine and moved it away from him, got up and walked into the huge garage and put some boxing gloves on and started to box his frustrations out or at least trying to.

* * *

AN: Please Review


	18. A Bet

AN: I guess for those who are still interested on how this story continues here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: A Bet

Three weeks later

It was the Last week of August and really nothing significant happened, everybody did what they had to do to get by, but things between Jeremy and Destiny weren't really improving, only this time they were both avoiding each other.

JJ was at his summer championship baseball game and the family was invited, but since Jeremy and Faith had to work they weren't there, Grace was at a friends house but she did send her good luck to him.

Grissom and Sara showed up, Eric was there rooting for his brother and JJ got a surprise when his Aunt Juliet came, she had moved to New York, so he didn't get to see her much, so this was a real treat to him.

As JJ was warming up with his team and while Eric, Sara and Grissom were sitting down in the stands, Destiny and Juliet was walking from the concussion stands with everybody's snacks and Drinks, smiling, talking and laughing, when they heard a man's voice. "Ms. Wright?"

They stopped and she gave him a small smile back and said. "Mr. Harrison."

Kevin smiled and said. "Kevin Please."

"Then it's Destiny."

He smiled a little bigger, then looked at her companion, Destiny shook her head and said. "Oh forgive me, Kevin this is my Sister-in law Juliet Wright-Kendall." Juliet had gotten married five years ago to a lawyer and he got transfer, that's why they moved to NY.

Kevin ignored the little hurt that went to his heart at the mention of a Sister-in law, smiled and said hi to Juliet, then he looked back at Destiny and said. "I didn't know you were married, I uhh didn't see..." He trailed off and pointed to her finger.

She looked down and he was about to apologize when Juliet spoke as she was putting a hand on Destiny's shoulder. "He died some time ago, but we are still close, I still consider us in-laws."

"I am sorry for your guy's loss."

They nodded and Destiny cleared her throat, looked at Kevin and said. "So anyway why are you here? Doing a little doctoring outside of the office?"

He chuckled a little shook his head and said. "No, My nephew is playing in the championship game."

Destiny asked surprised. "He is?"

"Yeah for the cobras, so why are you here? I am sure your son didn't lose birthdays the last time I saw him?" He smirks.

She purses her lips and replied. "Actually, it's my youngest son and it seems my son and your nephew are playing against each other."

He smiles bigger, crosses his arms over his chest and said. "Really?"

She nodded and Juliet talks before either one said anything. "So how about a bet?"

Destiny looks over at Juliet surprised and Kevin looks intrigued so he asks. "What do you want to bet?"

Juliet smiles and said. "How about if your nephew wins then Destiny will pay for dinner and if her son wins you pay for dinner."

Destiny was going to open her mouth to say something but Kevin took that opportunity to speak. "It's a bet."

Destiny looks at Kevin and he has a challenging smile on his face, daring her to back out, but she wasn't going to take that bait, she nodded and said. "Ok it's a bet."

Kevin smiles and nods, she nods back, Juliet smiles while replying. "Good." They both look at her and Juliet continues on a different subject. "We better go sit down, the game should be starting."

Destiny nods, then looks at Kevin and said. "It was nice to see you again."

Kevin smiles again, walks up to her, pats her on the shoulder and said. "It was nice seeing you again and let the best team win."

She smirks and said. "Oh I will." He chuckles, shakes his head and walks away from them.

Destiny looks back for a second and when he was out of ear shot, she turned to look at Juliet and said. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well I knew you wouldn't have and so I took the step for you."

Destiny sighed and they started walking again, Juliet looks over at her sister in-law and said. "Dest, John would want you to be happy and I know you say you are and that your kids are enough for you, but we all still see the small sadness when you look a couples, being all happy, wouldn't you want that closeness again?"

Destiny slowly nodded and Juliet continued. "Well then try it out, it's not like I had him propose to you, it's just one dinner and if it goes well, then play it one step at a time. Just know that no matter what, John is looking down with a smile, he knew how you felt for him and moving on to somebody else isn't going to change that, nobody can do that. You guys had a short time together but I saw the love, it was deep and everlasting. And if by some chance you fall in love again I will be behind you."

Destiny looked at Juliet and she was smiling at her and that made Destiny feel a little bit at ease that Juliet would be behind her, one of the things that made her feel guilty to even try or think about moving on would be hurting John's sister, but now that she had her support, it made things a little easier.

She gives Juliet a little smile and said. "Ok, I guess one date won't hurt."

"Good, now we better get the food to the people it was attended for or they will have a cow if it's cold." Destiny laughed and nodded her head, then they headed back to the stands in silence. After the food and drinks were passed out they sat down and enjoyed the game.

And enjoyed the game they did, especially when JJ was up to bat, since they were using the pitcher machine, he played short stop and Destiny kept smiling while watching him, he was a natural just like his father and hoped John was smiling down at him now.

Through the whole game it was close and now it was the final inning and the Cobras were up by a run, but the Cubs had a person on third & second with two outs, this was their last chance. JJ was walking up to the plate, with his family standing up and cheering in the stands.

Destiny puts her hands together and brought them up to her chin hoping and praying, after cringing when it was two strikes, she took a breath and saw the ball leave the machine and JJ's bat hit the ball, it flew through the air and over the outfielder it landed on the ground close to the fence and by the time the ball was back in the infield the two runs were already in and they called the game and declared the Cubs the winners. The home team fans and players stood up, cheered, clapped and just howled in celebration.

When the crowed was relatively calmed Sara, Grissom and Eric left the seating area to get away from the crowd. Juliet looks at Destiny and said. "Well what a great day, your son just won the championship and you get to plan for a free dinner."

Destiny smiled and nodded then said. "I am going to get my son, I'll meet you guys by the car." They wouldn't do the awards until later so they were going to have a little picnic before Juliet had to leave to go back to New York, Juliet nodded and patted her on the shoulder and walked toward the parking lot.

Destiny walked were the group of kids were, stood a little ways away from them and waited, then she saw her son, medium light brown hair to almost blond, blue eyes and a smile that lights up her world. He ran to her and said. "Mom, we did it."

She bends down, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "I know baby congratulations."

He smiles bigger, looks around and said. "Where is everybody?"

She stands up and said. "Oh they are in the parking lot."

He nods and just as she was about ask if he was ready they heard another voice. "I guess congratulations are in order?"

Destiny smiled at the voice, turned to the right and said. "Well thank you Kevin."

He smiles and looks at the boy that was looking at him and said. "And I see the hero belongs to you."

JJ smiled, held out his hand and said. "Thank you sir, I am Johnathan Wright Jr, but my friends call me JJ."

Kevin was a little shocked at the sound of his last name and couldn't help but wonder if he was the late John Wright's son, but mentally shook his head there could be a lot of Wright's in the world, so he smiles, shakes the little boys hand and said. "It's nice to met you JJ, I am Kevin Harrison."

JJ smiled, they release hands, then he looks at his mother and asked. "Mom I forgot to ask, but can Brad come over tomorrow and can I tell him now?"

"Ok, I'll wait right here, hurry back so we can have that picnic with your aunt."

He nodded, smiled and ran back to the boys, there was only a few left but they were still talking about their win. She watches him for a minute then looks back at Kevin and said. "About our bet, You don't have to take me to dinner if you don't want to, My sis..."

She gets cut off when he said. "No it's ok, I'll do it, I don't back down on bets."

"Ok." he smiles and they see JJ running back toward them.

He smiles and said. "Brad is coming over tomorrow."

Destiny nodded back and replied. "Alright lets go."

JJ looked at Kevin said it was nice to met him, Kevin said it back and JJ started walking in front of his mother and before she took a step, she looked at Kevin and said. "Oh and by the way, you might want to bring your wallet to dinner, I am not just salad girl." She smirks and he nods his head with a small chuckle, she smiles at him and started walking behind her son, leaving a still chuckling, smiling and staring Kevin behind.

* * *

AN: Please review.


	19. Moving on

Chapter 19: Moving on

It was the end of the week and the day that she was going on her first date in 10 years was here and she was pretty nervous, and she didn't realize how nervous she was, until she got to her parents house to drop of JJ. She gave him a choice between staying at a friend's house or his grandparent's and she was kind of surprised that he would pick them but than again he had always loved her parents so it was nice for them to hang out while he was still young.

They got out of the car and he grabbed his overnight bag, they walk to the front door, she knocked, opened the door and said. "Mom dad, its destiny and your youngest grandchild."

They step in the house and Grissom's voice came from the dinning room. "We are in here honey."

She smiled, JJ sat his things on the floor by the door then they walked into the dinning room and saw that not only was her parents there but so was Jeremy, Faith and Grace too, JJ lights up when he sees his cousin and said. "Hi Grace."

Grace Williams took both Grandparents appearance, she had medium length light brown hair and brown eyes and she inherited her grandmother's gap. Grace smiles at her cousin and said. "Hi JJ, What are you doing here?"

"I am staying the night with Grandma and Grandpa, since mom is going out to dinner with somebody."

They all looked at Destiny surprised and before anybody said anything Grace looks at her parents and asked. "Mom, Dad can I stay the night too?"

Faith looks at Jeremy and he says. "It's up to you."

Faith looks at her parents and Sara and Grissom smiled then Grissom said. "She is always welcome ladybug."

Faith nodded and smiled at her childhood nickname then looked at her daughter and said. "ok you can stay, honey."

She smiled finished the last bite of her dinner, asked to be excused and the parents nodded then she got off the chair and the kids ran upstairs, leaving the grownups alone, after JJ said bye to his mother.

Destiny smiled and said. "Well thanks guys, I'll pick JJ up tomorrow morning."

She turned to leave and Faith said. "Now wait a minute Sister, aren't you forgetting something?"

She turns back to them and they were all looking at her but she did notice that Jeremy was looking down at his plate, she ignored the feeling on why he could be doing that and said sweetly. "By whatever do you mean? sister."

Right when Faith was gong to open her mouth, no doubt baiting her, Sara talked. "This dinner date you have."

Destiny smiled and said. "I never said it was a date."

They shook their heads and Grissom got into the conversation. "Yeah, but it's a Friday night dear, we know what that means, I am sure you didn't forget that."

"Ok, yes it's a date." They nodded again with small smiles.

Grissom gets up from his seat, walks up to his daughter still smiling. When he was close to her he puts a hand on her cheek and said. "And it's about time honey, just be safe and don't worry about your son he is safe here."

She nodded, brings her father in a hug and whispered. "I know dad."

They pull back, he kissed her on the forehead, pulls back and looks into her eyes and sees his daughter;s sad eyes going away he knew it would take more time but slowly and surly they were going back to the way she was before.

He gives her a small smile and said. "I love you butterfly."

She smiles back at him and said. "love you too daddy." he does his short nod releases her, she looks over his shoulder to look at everybody else and told them goodnight and goodbye, she walks to the door, opens it and leaves.

Once the door shuts, Grissom sighed but in a good way, turns back to the dinning room and said. "I'll do the dishes dear."

Sara smiled appreciative and said. "Thanks babe." he nods, walks over to her, kissed her on the forehead, grabbed the dishes that was in front of her and left the room.

While he was out, Sara looked over at Jeremy and he was still quiet and she was about to ask what was wrong but Faith seemed to have the same idea, she puts her hand on top of Jeremy's and said. "Honey you ok? You seemed awfully quiet." In Fact she had noticed his behavior was a little off this last month.

He cleared his throat, moved his hand, shook his head and said. "Oh I'm fine, I'll just help your father with the dishes."

She creases her brows in confusion and he gets up, grabs some of the dishes and walked out of the room not noticing that Sara was watching him like a hawk. She had some idea what was going on with him but in order for her to be sure she needs to up her CSI skills a bit more and observe him silently.

She looks over at Faith and she was looking down at her tea cup. Sara mentally sighed, if she was right on what she was thinking it was going to be trouble for her girls, she mentally shook her head and thinks. 'Now come on Sidle-Grissom don't get ahead of the evidence.' She mentally shook her head again and enjoyed the rest of her tea, wishing the best for her oldest.

* * *

By the time Destiny got to the restaurant her stomach was turning in knots, she stayed in her vehicle an extra few minutes to calm herself, then she took a deep breath and got out of the car.

As she was walking to the building she sees Kevin standing in front of the restaurant waiting for her, she puts on a smile and he smiles politely back when he saw her, When she was closer he took her hand and brought it up to kiss it, then looked into her eyes and said. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and looked down embarrassed, she was only wearing her best dress suit, dabbed on a little make up and her hair was done nicely. When she finally looks back up, he has that nice smile on again, she cleared her throat and said. "Shall we?"

He nodded, puts her hand through his arm and walked her in the restaurant, they tell the waitress about their reservation and they were seated by the window and engaged on some light conversations.

During the dinner he told her practically his life story, not that he liked talking about himself but she kept asking questions about himself and she only told titbits on her life, she was a very private person and only told the more deep stuff to the people she was closest to and he understood that.

When the last of their food was being eaten, she speaks after a few minutes of silence. "Thank you Kevin, I know that you were kind of suckered into this."

He brought the napkin to his mouth, then sets it on the empty plate, shook his head and reached for her hand and said. "I wasn't suckered in to buying you dinner, I probably would have paid even if my nephew would have won and who said I wasn't going to find your number, call you up and ask you out?"

She shrugged and held nothing back, "Well probably because I am 10 years old than you, you're only 8 years older than my oldest son, I have another son and oh, did I mention I am 40 years old."

He squeezes her hand and replied. "Well I think you are very beautiful and yeah you have two kids and who cares if your oldest is only 8 years older than me, if I don't have a problem with it, you shouldn't either and age is just a number."

She looked at him shocked. "Your serious?"

He nods with a smile and said. "Yep, I am so serious that I would like you to join me for dinner next week and possible the week after that and the..."

She cuts him off. "Kevin I did have a wonderful evening, more than I thought I would, since I was so nervous I thought I would make a fool out of myself."

He smiles with sympathy and squeezes her hand again and since he figured she wanted to continue he waited patiently, after a second she did in fact continue. "But I am still grieving a little and before we can continue with whatever this is, I need to think about it, so I hope you won't be offended."

He shakes his head and replied. "I'll wait for as long as you want, you just let me know what you decide ok?"

She smiles and this time she squeezes his hand and releases it then grabs her glass of water, she takes a sip and sees him looking at her curiously, she could tell that he has a question. After she swallows her drink she sets her glass down and asked. "So what's your question?"

He looks at her a little wide eyed and she smirks/smiles at him, he shakes his head with a smile, looks in her eyes for a few seconds then he lost the smile, clears his throat and said. "I don't want to sound intrusive or rude but this thought had crossed my mind, is..." He stops and shakes his head and she figured she would let him off the hook and answer the question she could see since the first time he met her youngest.

She nods her head and said. "yes John Wright is the father of JJ."

He blew out the breath he had been holding and said. "wow."

She chuckles and said. "That's all you have to say?"

He scratches the back of his neck, shakes his head and said. "No, but he was my baseball hero growing up, it's weird imagining that I got to meet his son and now I know were he got his natural talent." She nodded with one of the biggest smiles he has seen, he smiled back.

After a few minutes of silence, they called it an evening both satisfied with the food and company.

When they got out of the restaurant, he walked her to her car and when they got there, he brings her hand up to his lips and said looking into her eyes. "I had a wonderful time tonight, I hope we can do this soon?" Then he kissed her hand.

"I'll let you know."

He nods, releases her hand and steps back, while she opens the door, she gets in, he leans toward the open door and said. "Drive safely and have a good night."

She looks up at him and replied. "You too." he smiles, steps back once again and she shut her car door, started the car up and drove away, feeling more calm then she had in a very long time, but there was one piece of advice she had to get before she could continue down this path.

* * *

When dawn broke the next day, Destiny got out of bed and got ready to pick up her son at her parents house and then she was going to spend the rest of the day with both her boys, they had always a had tradition to spend at least 2 Saturdays a month together and Destiny was happy that Eric still wanted to continue it, even though he is 17.

In no time she pulled in the driveway of her parents house and saw that her mom was out of the house but she had no problem just talking to her father, she missed their famous talks.

She gets out of the vehicle and walks up to the house, she knocks, opens the door, comes in and shouted. "Dad I am here."

He walks in the door way of the foyer and living room with a smile, but before he talks, JJ and Grace runs down the stairs and they each said. "Mom, Aunt Destiny!"

Destiny looked at them with a smile and said. "Hi guys, Did you have fun?"

They both nodded and JJ walked close to her to hug his mom and when they pulled back, she puts a hand on his cheek and said. Can you give your grandpa and me a few minutes and we will go."

He nods, turns to Grace and said. "Come on Grace we get to play a few more minutes." She smiles and they run back upstairs,

When they were out of sight, Grissom looks at his daughter and said. "Our world famous talks?"

She looks at him with a smile and nod, then said. "Yes."

He nods, holds out his hand to her, she grabs it and they walk into the living room, they get to the couch and sits down. When he got comfortable, he brings out his arm to her, she scoots closer to him and lays her head on his chest, he puts his arm around her shoulder and said. "What's up?"

She smiles at his words, he wasn't usually that simple or casual with his words, but it felt right at this moment, she lost the smile after a few seconds and replied. "It's about my dinner date."

"Was it ok? Did he treat you right?"

She nodded and replied back "He was the perfect gentlemen and that's what the problem is." She lefts her head up to look at her father, he has his eyebrow raised and she continued after a minute. "I went there last night with no preconceived ideas that this thing was going to continue after the dinner, but he asked me out for dinner practically every weekend this month and I really did have a good time but..."

She tails off and looked down, he smiles a little, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "but...is it John?"

She looks back at him, nods and said. "Yes, I know it's been ten years and I agree with everybody who tells me it's time that I move on and that he would be happy, just as long as I am happy, I get all that but why do I feel like I am betraying him if I do?"

He gives her a bigger smile and replied. "Because a part of you still loves him and always will, and unfortunately that part is telling you that you are betraying him by finding somebody else, but you aren't, your just doing what comes natural and eventually meeting and falling in love with somebody else is part of the process.  
But it won't push John's love away from you or the memories, I mean all you have to do is look at that little boy of yours, he is the spitting image of him."

She nodded with a big smile and replied. "He always had."

He nods, leans toward her, kisses her on the forehead, pulls back and asked. "Are you ok?"

She stands up, walks over to the mantel and looked at her wedding picture to John, she smiled at it, looked back at her father and said. "I really am and I think it's actually time, no more just saying it's time to move on, I am actually going to do it, everybody is right he will always have a piece of my heart, that's not going to change no matter who comes in it."

He nods with a smile and she shakes her head and replied. "He is probably looking down and yelling at me for not moving on sooner, but I didn't feel it was time, now I do." She sighed in relief.

Grissom stands up, walks over to his daughter, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I am so happy for you butterfly, you had to go at your own pace." He leans toward her and kisses her forehead one more time, he pulls back and continued. "And if this is the guy for you then I support you and if it's not then you keep searching, your right man will find you."

She smiles at her father, then brings him in a hug and said. "Thank you daddy." He chuckles and holds her tight.

Their moment was interrupted when there was a knock and an opened door, they pulled back a little but Grissom still had his hands on her shoulders and she had hers on his waist they look at the doorway of the living room and foyer and saw that Jeremy standing there, he saw how they were and he asked. "Is everything ok?"

The concern in his voice warmed Destiny's heart a little, it was nice that he still cared someway, even though they hadn't got back to the way they were before the accident.

Father and Daughter release each other, she looks at Jeremy, nods with a smile and said. "Yeah, for the first time in 10 years, I am truly and fully ok."

Jeremy saw all the pain out of her eyes and his heart was pounding, like it was soaring, he swallowed took a breath and said. "That's wonderful Destiny."

She smiled and nodded again, they looked at each other for a minute and before Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, Grissom speaks before him. "So honey, when are you telling him he has a chance?"

Destiny looks away from Jeremy to her father and said. "Probably on Monday, I'll make him sweat it out?"

Grissom chuckles a little, looks over at Jeremy's confused face and said. "It looks like we might get to meet this Kevin guy, to see if he is right my girl."

Jeremy's heart sinks, knowing what that meant, he looks back at Destiny, cleared his throat and says while hiding his pain. "That's great Destiny, hope he makes you happy."

She smiles again, walks to him, pats him on the shoulder, with him pushing the tingling feeling he had away, and she said, as she walks past him, toward the stairs. "Me too."

She turns to her father and said. "I am going to get my son so I can have my day with my two boys." Grissom nodded and Jeremy told her to tell Eric he said hi, Destiny just nodded and walked up the stairs.

Jeremy hears a sigh of relief from Grissom and looks his way, Grissom looks Jeremy's way with a smile and said. "I am so proud of her, she went through one of the biggest tragedies in her life and she has overcome it, albeit a little longer than anybody expected but it happened, this is her chance for a new beginning, I can feel it."

He walked up to the mental with a smile on his face, looking at all the pictures that had been gathered through the years.

With Grissom's back facing Jeremy, he runs a hand down his face with so many conflicting feelings, he didn't know what to do or who to talk too, because no matter what he did, somebody was going to get hurt once again and he rather be hurting himself then the two women he loved the most. His thoughts were interrupted by Grissom's voice. "You ok son?"

Jeremy nodded his head, looked at Grissom said. "Yes sir, it's just this case I am working on." He didn't want to lie, but now it was the best he could do at the moment.

Grissom just nodded and before he said anything, Grace came down the stairs shouting. "Daddy!"

Jeremy smile and hugs her then tells her to say goodbye to grandpa, after the goodbye, they walk to the front door, he opens it and Grace walks out of the house. As he was stepping out he heard someone going down the stairs, he turned and saw it was Destiny behind her son, They have eye contact then he gives her a short nod and walks out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

She heard the door click shut and sighed, it seemed he was getting stranger and stranger and she wished she could help him, but unless he started talking to her again she couldn't do anything, the ball was in his court.

She mentally shook her head and pushed all thoughts of Jeremy away for the moment today was her day with her boys and not memories from the past.

* * *

AN: Does anybody want anymore chapters? Am I wasting my time here? Please review.


	20. Accepted

Chapter 20: Accepted

After her glorious Saturday with both her boys and a wonderful one on one time with her youngest on Sunday, it was finally Monday.  
When she got off her shift from work-which, she was a supervisor for the graveyard now-she showered, changed and took a small nap. After she woke up, she ate lunch, cleaned up and drove to the clinic to talk to Kevin Harrison.

She walks in the building, walked up to the receptionist desk to talk to the receptionist, she was different then the first one she saw, this one was younger, beautiful, skinnier, had brown hair and amber eyes.

The young women lefts her head up from her computer and looked at Destiny and smiled politely, but Destiny could tell right away that she didn't feel very welcome. "Can I help you?"

Destiny smiles and replies. "Yeah I came in to see Dr. Kevin Harrison."

"Name?" She looked back at her computer ready to type the name.

Destiny shook her head and replied. "I don't have an appointment, I just need to see him."

She looked back at Destiny and said. "Then I am sorry I can't help you, he has a busy schedule today and it's his lunch break right now."

Destiny looked at the lobby of the clinic and saw it was empty but two people, she looked back at the woman and asked. "Surely you can let me see him for a few minutes."

"Sorry Ma'am I can't."

Destiny mentally sighed, shook her head, put on a fake smile and said. "Thanks for the help." And thinks 'or not.'

The woman was already looking back at her computer and just nodded, Destiny turned to walk to the door but then a second later she ran past the receptionist desk and the woman gets up and runs after her, but before she could catch up with Destiny, she had already found his office.

She opened the door, startling Kevin in the process and slammed the door shut and locked it. She turned to the bewilderment face of Kevin, he raised an eyebrow and asked. "What was that all about?"

Before she could speak, the receptionist was outside jiggling the handle and said. "Sorry sir, she ran past me."

Destiny walks away from the door with a smirk, Kevin gets up from his seat, walks up to the door, unlocks it, opens it and said. "It's ok Maria I do have a few minutes to spare today, it's pretty slow."

Maria nodded and left without another look, Kevin shuts the door, turns to Destiny and she had her arms crossed and said a little upset. "That little snake, she said you were busy today."

Kevin smiled while walking up to her and said. "Well, she probably thought you were crazy."

She 'humphed' and said. "Well I'm not, at least not in the way that she is thinking."

He crosses his arms over his chest, tilts his head and said. "So you're crazy in another way?"

She nodded with a smile and said. "Yep, it's what I am about to do." Intrigued on what she was talking about, he waits patiently. Destiny uncrossed her arms, sighs and said. "I will accept your dinner dates or what other dates you have planned."

He smiles, walks up closer to her and said. "Really?"

She nodded, looks up into his eyes and says. "Yes, but two conditions."

He nods waiting for them. "One we go slow and two the moment it doesn't feel right or you want to find somebody else then we break it off, none of this playing games crap, I have already been burnt to many times, ok?"

She holds out her hand to seal the deal, he smiles a bit more, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Can we kiss to seal the deal?"

She swallowed feeling nervous, it's been so long since she's had a real kiss, but she nods and said. "OK."

They take a step closer, leaned toward each other and kiss, it was short and sweet, they pulled back and he puts his hand up to her cheek again and said. "Deal."

She smiles and he smiles back, after a couple of seconds of silence he rubbed his thumb up and down her cheek and said. "So is Eric's father one of the guys you have been burnt by?"

He had to know a bit about that history, Destiny was a little taken aback by the question, she steps away from his arms and walked over to the window, then she looked back at him and said. "Honestly, No." he raises an eyebrow a little confused and she continued. "I let him go before I could get burned, When we had planned our future no one could have predicted that his old future would come back, so yes I could have, but no he has never burnt me."

She looks back out the window and mentally sighed it was a half truth, when she let him go all those years ago she didn't feel burnt by him but these last few weeks she has, her thoughts about that one man who kept creeping in her mind was interrupted when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. He kissed her head and whispers in her ear. "We can go as slow as you feel comfortable with, I am not going anywhere."

She smiles, turns around in his arms, wraps her arms around his neck and said. "Thank you."

He smiles back and just as they were leaning toward each other to kiss, his office door opened, they both look at the opened door and Maria was standing there and she didn't look to pleased to see the Dr. in that woman's arms, but she shook it off, cleared her throat, looked at Kevin and said. "Your 1:30 is here."

Kevin nodded and said. "Thanks Maria." She nodded, looked at Destiny, glared and walked away shutting the door with a little force.

Destiny looks at the closed-door, then up at Kevin and said. "Whoa, somebody is not a happy camper."

Kevin shakes his head and said. "Maria is harmless."

She chuckles a little, unwraps her arms from him and said. "Harmless? If I was a piece of bread I would have been toast by now."

Kevin chuckles a little, puts his hand on her cheek again and gets serious. "Believe me Destiny, you have nothing to worry about, she isn't my type."

This time she raises an eyebrow and said. "Not your type? She is young and b..." She was cut off when his lips landed on hers.

After the kiss ended, he pulled back slowly and watched as her eyes fluttered open and said with a smile. "She maybe young, but you are beautiful too and my eyes are only on you, so believe me she is harmless, ok?"

She nods and with a smile, puts her arms around his neck and said. "Ok, but you don't need any brownie points, I am already dating you."

He chuckles again, puts his arms around her waist and said. "Well I am just stating the facts." She nods again and they hug.

After a few minutes, she pulls back and said. "I better let you get back to work."

He nods, kisses her on the forehead and they pull back, when they get out of each others arms she walks to the door and he asks. "So Dinner tomorrow?"

She turns toward him and said. "It would have to be lunch or an early dinner."

"Ok, I'll call you later." She nods back and leaves his office with a smile.

As she was walking by the receptionist desk, Maria was glaring at her the whole way, but Destiny just kept the smirk in place. She gets to the front entrance, looks at Maria and said. "Have a good day Maria." Maria's glare deepened and Destiny just shakes her head and walks out, knowing she will enjoy the rest of her day and whatever time she got to spend with Kevin Harrison.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the continuing support. Please review. Planning on Two chapters tomorrow.


	21. Not again

Chapter 21: Not again

When three months rolled around and They were still together Destiny was a little surprised, but she didn't question it. She was having a wonderful time with him, they took their time developing a really good relationship, even though a part of her was still holding back.

He was also great with her boys, at first she felt weird when it was the four of them doing something out of the house, since there was that 8 year age separation between him and her oldest, but the boys didn't seem to mind and they liked him especially because he liked to play or talk about sports. So they enjoyed playing catch, shooting baskets, or just watching a game on TV, so she decided to work on that feeling.

Now it was just Destiny and Kevin out on his balcony in his condo, they were eating a quiet lunch and it was a nice day, not to hot for Vegas, she takes a bite of her salad and feels him staring at her, she looks at him, he smiles and she says after she swallows. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how wonderful these last three months have been."

She smiles back, nods, while reaching out for his hand and said. "It really has."

He squeezes her hand and replied. "But?"

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

"I can hear a but in that sentence."

She releases his hand, sighed and said. "But don't you want more from us?"

He doesn't hesitate, he stands up from his seat, walks over to her side of the table, kneels down, brings her chin to look at him. She looks down, he puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I want what you want, if you're ready for more than I am all in, if not, then we can wait, it's all up to you."

She pushes the seat back, gets up and walks over to the balcony rails and said. "I feel that I am." He stands up, walks up behind her, puts his arms around her waist, kissed her head, she sighed then continued. "I really feel I can trust you, but I do have to warn you it's been awhile."

He kisses her head again, moves to the side of her, but still kept one of his arms around her waist and asked. "How long?"

She took a breath looked in his eyes and said. "Before John died." He looks at her a little shocked, she nodded looked away from him embarrassed and said. "I know, you can tell me to leave if you want."

He chuckles a little and said. "I am not going to tell you to leave, but can I ask why?"

She nodded, looks back at him and said. "Because ever since my first time basically ended in disaster, I take it more serious than probably anybody, so I choose my partners carefully and after John died I was in a deep depression, but I wasn't going to use that as an excuse to hop into different beds every night just to get somebody out of my heart, that's not who I am."

She has a tear going down, he wipes it away, brings her closer to comfort her and asked a little upset about something. "Did the first guy hurt you?"

She heard the meaning and the tone, she shook her head and replied. "Not in the way your thinking, he dumped me the next day after Junior prom and started dating the head cheerleader." He mentally sighed with his feelings in between finding the guy and beating him senseless or thanking him so he could end up be with her. She brought his thoughts back to her when she touched his arm and said. "You still here?"

"Yeah, I am sorry about him."

She shrugged and said. "It's in the past, yeah I wish it could have been different but I can't go back." He nodded and after a few seconds of silence, She bumped her shoulder to his and said. "Now your turn?"

He looks at her and asked. "My turn?" She smiles and nodded, he sighed and replied jokingly. "Well it hasn't been ten years."

She chuckles and said. "Not unless you started at 15?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head and replied. "No, I was 17 with my high school sweetheart. We were doing so well after high school for two years, then she breaks up with me. Since her, there have been a few others but nothing significant just..."

She finishes his sentences. "Just somebody to get over your broken heart?" He nods and looks down.

She turns so her back was to the railing and standing face to face with him, she puts her hands on his shoulders and said. "It's ok."

He looks up and sees her concerned face, he gives her a small, then brings her in a hug, sighed and said. "It's been about four months, in fact I had a date the day that I met you."

She pulls back, looks him in the eyes and says. "Why didn't anything happen?" She understood that people had different speeds in dating and she figured he could speed up if he wanted to.

He puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I called it an early ending, which my date didn't find that to pleasing."

She shakes her head, moves her forehead to lay on his shoulder and said. "I am sorry."

He chuckles a little, brings her back into his arms, kissed her head and said. "I am not, I like this better. Getting to know somebody and really feeling a deep connection and getting to know you has been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

She sighed in content, pulls back again, brings her hand up to his cheek, runs a thumb up and down his cheek, looks into his sincere brown eyes and after a few minutes of just looking at each other, they lean toward each other and just as their lips were about to touch, the phone rang.

They both sighed and pulled back, He looks at her and said. "It could be an emergency."

"I understand, take it." He gives her a sympathy smile, kisses her on the forehead, turns from her, walks over to the table, picks up the phone and without looking at who was calling him, turns it on and walks in the condo.

She watched him for a second then turned back to the horizon, sighed in content again, wondering where this was going from here.

After five minutes and he wasn't back yet, she turned around and just as she was about to take a step, he walks back out there with a dazed look and his cellphone in his hand, she looks at him with concern and asked. "What's wrong?"

He looks at her then at the phone like it was an unidentified object and said. "You won't believe who just called me."

She shakes her head a little confused, he looks back at her and in those eyes she found her answer and just like that whatever happiness she had with him just wiped away. She asked. "Your high school sweetheart?"

He nods and walks slowly to his chair and sitting down then said. "Yeah, it turns out I have a son in Florida."

He looks down, still not believing the news, she looks back at the horizon with tears brewing, wondering what she did to the universe to get this kind of luck, she shook her head and said. "Then go to them."

Kevin looks up and said. "Destiny I am not..."

She looks back at him and said. "You will always wonder and I won't be the one to stand in your way. Go to them, be a father, let us just have a clean break now so we can heal faster."

Kevin stands up, watches her move her head down, he gets to her, puts her chin back up, wipes her tears away and asked. "Can you really do that?"

She puts her hand on his cheek and said. "We have no other choice, go Kevin." She leans toward him, kisses him on the cheek, moves away from him, runs inside, grabs her purse and jacket then leaves the condo with Kevin standing there, looking at the door.

She ran all the way to her vehicle and when she got in, she wiped enough tears so she could drive. Once she got it started, she went to the one man who had never broken her heart, her father.

She didn't know how she made it to her parents house in one piece because her eyes were so blurry but she did. She sniffed, wiped her eyes so she could see what she was doing, got out of the vehicle and ran to the front door, not even stopping to knock.

She opened the door loudly and Grissom had just left the dinning room and heading to the foyer not expecting anybody coming through the door or in his arms that fast. When he regained his sense, he knew who was in his arms, so he wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter and said concerned. "What's wrong?" Instead of answering she just shook her head and buried her head further in his chest and started to sob. He brings her closer and just holds her.

A few seconds later Sara was at the top of the stairs and saw Grissom holding their sobbing daughter and asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

He looks to the left and said. "I don't know."

She walks down the stairs and over to her daughter, puts a hand on her shoulder and spoke. "Honey what happened, is it the boys?"

Destiny shook her head, took a few breaths, pulls back from her father's chest to look at her mom which was blurry so she wiped her eyes and said as she sniffed. "They are fine, it's not them."

Sara puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "Is it Kevin?"

She nodded and gets back into her fathers chest and said. "Why? Why does this always happen to me? Why do the men that I fall in love with always hurt me in the end."

Instead of the parents speaking they hear another voice. "You loved him?" Destiny turned her head to the door, after Grissom released her.

Grissom and Sara both looked in the doorway and saw Jeremy standing there. "Sorry but the door was wide open and I came to see if I could borrow..." He trails off when he looks back at Destiny and saw that she had been crying. Grissom was about to talk when Jeremy stepped in the house and walked over to Destiny, forgetting what he was about to say and forgetting what he heard her say about her feelings toward Kevin, then asked concerned. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" Destiny looked in the concern eyes of Jeremy, something she will never get tired of seeing, even if things were a little weird between them now.

She nodded her head and did an unconscious thing, moves to his arms and gives him a hug, hoping he wouldn't push her away. Her heart fled when he puts his arms around her shoulders and said. "it's ok I'm here." She sighed, breathing in his scent and he walked them to the living room.

Grissom looks at Sara and said. "I'll get some tea."

Sara nodded with a smile and said. "Thank you." he smiles back, leans and kisses her cheek, then turns and heads toward the kitchen. Sara walks to the doorway of the living room and watches Jeremy pull Destiny away from his arms, wiped a few tears away and the way that he was looking at her daughter made Sara know for sure on what he was feeling, now she had a major conflict to deal with, but she will cross that bridge when they get there, her daughter needed her and that's where she was going to be.

After shutting the front door, she walks in the living room and sits on one side of her daughter and when Grissom came back with the tea he took the other side, while Jeremy moved to sit on the coffee table so he can at least put a comforting hand on her arm.

Destiny told them what happened and saying it wasn't his fault, even though it still hurt. They were a little upset that Destiny's heart had once again gotten hurt.

Through out the rest of the day they all comforted Destiny, even adding a few people, her sister with Grace and her two boys. They all watched comedy movies and for once the Grissom's didn't have a regular dinner, it was all snacks, some healthy of course.

Then at the end of the day when it was getting late Faith and Grace said goodnight and they left the house. Her boys went to their friend's house, they wanted to stay but Destiny promised them she was fine. So they left, leaving her with her parents and Jeremy.

After a few more hours of talking Sara and Grissom called it a night after they kissed their daughter good night. When they were out of sight, Jeremy moved from the recliner to the couch, so he could sit next to her. She looks at him and said. "Jeremy you can go home now, it's getting late."

"No can do, I am to remain here until I know that you are really fine, Faith wanted me too." Then in his mind he thinks, 'And I don't really want to leave you.'

Destiny shakes her head, looks down and said. "That could take a quit a bit of time."

He gives her a small smile then said. "That's ok."

She looks at him with a small smile back and said. "Thanks Jeremy, I know things between us have been a little weird lately but I am glad your here."

He nods, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "Always Destiny, you know that."

Tears were stinging in her eyes again, she scoots closer to him and slowly lays her head on his shoulder seeing if he would move, but when he didn't and her head hit his shoulder, she felt like she was home again. No one knew her feelings for this man was coming back stronger than ever and that's why she had been holding back from Kevin. She really did fall in love with him but not as much as she was still holding on to Jeremy, especially lately. When Jeremy's arm came around her shoulders, she stopped a sigh of relief before it came out loud and just closed her eyes feeling safe and protected now. They just sat there in silence.

Eventually Jeremy could feel her breathing deepening and knew she was a sleep, very softly as to not wake her,  
he kissed her head and whispered. 'I love you so much Destiny, I think I made a huge mistake letting you go before we had a chance to really see how it could have been between us and now I don't know what to do."  
He mentally sighed and puts his cheek on the top of her head and closes his eyes not caring if he has a hurt neck in the morning and not noticing the figure of Sara standing there, hearing his confession. She wipes a tear away hearing the pain that he was going through and the pain that will eventually happen in the family once again.

She shook her head and made sure she had no signs of crying because then she would end up telling Grissom, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell the father of her daughter's that one of their hearts could get broken and the other one fixed by the same man again, but she did know one thing was for sure she needed to have a little one on one chat with Jeremy Williams.

* * *

AN: Thanks for Reading. Please review.


	22. Out in the open

Chapter 22: Out in the open

Three weeks later

After that night, they all acted like nothing was felt, done, said or even seen and went about their business as it was before. And all though Destiny and Jeremy were talking again it wasn't like it was before the explosion, it felt more reserved and cautious.

These last few weeks, Jeremy had noticed that Destiny was smiling more around her favorite people and laughing again, she had spent a lot of her time with the boys and concentrating on work but he could tell that she picked herself up and dusted off the hurt like she had been doing since he had met her.

One evening, Jeremy was sitting down at his desk, going over the speech in his mind on what he wanted to tell Destiny. He had to put everything he felt for her and show her that it wasn't a game, and he wasn't trying to play with anybody's hearts, his just had changed directions. He looked at his watch and saw that she would have already handed out the assignment sheets. He goes through the speech one more time, nods, takes a breath, stands up and goes to where he needs to go, with determination. He knew he could have picked a better time or place but he couldn't wait any longer.

He walks to the doorway of the office that Destiny shares with her mother, which used to be Grissom's before he retired a few weeks ago. She was leaning back in her chair, reading a forensic magazine that was covering her face and says. "Hey De..." He stopped when he realized it wasn't Destiny, but Sara.

"Oh sorry, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara chuckled, set the magazine down on the desk, shook her head and said. "Jeremy, I think you have been in our family long enough that you can call me mom or Sara."

He smiles a little and replied. "Yeah, I guess your right." Sara nodded with a smirk and Jeremy and continued. "You know where Destiny is?"

"She has maxed out on overtime this month and the director called me to supervisor tonight, She isn't working tonight so my guess is as good as yours."

Jeremy nodded and was turning to leave but stopped when Sara spoke again. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

He turned back to look at Sara and she was looking at him like he was a suspect on something, he swallowed and said. "You know how I feel about Destiny, don't you?"

She nodded then said. "Jeremy can you come in and shut the door." He nodded, walked fully into the room and shuts the door behind him then stood in front of the door not moving, Sara laughed then said. "I am not going to hurt you, come and sit down." He moved to the chair like he was walking the last mile, while Sara was shaking her head with a small smile.

He finally sits down, looks down at his hands, he may have not been a teenager anymore, but there was always something about Sara that had intimidated him, even in her older years and especially when it came to her girls, she was very protective of them.

It was a few minutes of silence and Sara speaks again. "Through the years Jeremy I have noticed a few things about you, your compassionate, generous, thoughtful and most of all loving, especially to your kids you adore them."

He nodded in agreement, finally looks at her, she has a smile on her face and continues. "But there is something else I have noticed, you love two women, two very special women to me, both of my daughters." He looks down again and she continued. "I know it hadn't always been that way, circumstances happened, feelings changed and evolved but these past 16 years I thought you had made your choice? What happened that changed your feelings?"

He sighed, looked back at her and stared to speak. "Remember the house explosion at the crime scene?" She nodded and Jeremy continued. "When that explosion happened, my heart just stopped, in fact everything just stopped. In those few seconds, I knew that I had to protect her no matter what, I had to touch her hand or face to make sure I knew she was really there, I had to hold her just a second longer to know that she was breathing.  
I had always been worried for her but after that night it went much deeper than that, and really thinking about it and letting everything soak in, I have no shadow of a doubt were my heart truly lies. She had always been there since we parted but maybe subconsciously I was running away from how I really felt about her and went back to what was safe and comfortable."

She saw and could hear how emotional he was getting and as she was going to open her mouth he continued. "You have raised two extraordinaire women and I was lucky to have fallen for both and them falling for me." He sighed and continued before she could talk. "And please don't get me wrong with my words I had always loved Faith and I always will but I can't deny now it is very different, I just can't change how I feel no matter how much I know I need to." Sara sees the turmoil he is still going through and knows for sure he isn't playing with her girls emotions.

She sighed, the crossing of the bridge had just arrived. She looked down at her paperwork not reading anything just looking at it, then looked back up, got up from the chair, walked around the desk so she was in the front of it, she sat on the edge, crossed her arms around her chest, looked at him again and said. "Then as much as this pains me for one daughter, you need to tell Destiny on how you feel, keeping feelings locked inside will do more harm than good. "

She stopped for a minute then continued, telling him what she observed from her own daughter. "And even with everything that has happened and the men that had entered and left her life, I know deep down, Destiny still feels the same about you." He looks up at her a little surprised. He would never let his heart or head think that Destiny might still feel the same way, but even after Sara saying that, he needed to hear it from Destiny for it to be the truth. His thoughts were interrupted when Sara continued. "There is just something about you two, the strong feelings that you two have can't be denied forever. So go tell her and then talk to Faith before anything else happens."

He nodded, stands up, looks at his mother-in law and said. "I wish I could just split me in two and make everybody happy, but I can't."

She nodded with tears prickling knowing that one daughter's heart was going to be broken then said. "I know, but you need to follow your heart, that's the only way anybody will be happy."

He nodded again and she brings him into a hug, he hugs her back and asked. "You aren't going to tell Grissom are you?"

She shook her head, pulls back from the hug, puts her hand up to is cheek and said. "I don't like keeping secrets from him, but in this case I will, until you talk to Faith."

He nods, squeezes her hand and said. "Thank you."

She nodded and after one more look he turns to walk to the door but before he got there she said. "Oh and Jeremy?" He turns to look at Sara and she said in a business like tone. "This is it, once you make this choice you better stick with it, or I will bury you were no one can find you."

Jeremy saw the smile but he knew she was very serious and to relieve his mother in law he said. "I will Sara, Destiny is who I belong with, I won't be breaking anyone's heart after this." She nodded and he turned, opened the door and walked out.

Sara sighed, shook her head and thinks."I hope I made the right decision." She didn't like this particular problem but she had no choice because no one would have been happy in the long run she just hopes it works out in the end. She sighed again, went back to her desk and attempted to do some paperwork, something she wasn't in the mood for.

* * *

Even though it was dark, Destiny didn't have any problem sitting in front of her late husbands tombstone, it had been awhile since she had found the time to come and talk to him and everything that she had gone through made her feel guilty about not doing this sooner, she figured he would understand.

After she got him caught up with the things that was going on with their son, she sighed, puts her hand on his name and said. "John before I begin to tell you why I am really here, I need to tell you that I miss you so much and I wish you were still with me."

She took a breath and told him one of the hardest things. "I did something that I didn't really think would happen for me again, I fell in love." She took a shuddering breath, wipes a tear that was dribbling down, took another breath and continued. "I could see a future with him."

She shakes her head looks down and said. "you probably already know all of this and your probably looking down at me telling me I should have fought for him, but I don't feel right, keeping him away from his family." She looks back at his tombstone, sighed and said. "I don't know, I thought I knew what my Destiny was but maybe my Destiny was just to be alone."

She was about to continue when she heard someone say. "I think you got that wrong."

She gasped, turned around and from the ground looks up and said. "Kevin!"

* * *

AN: Another Twist. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	23. Surprise

Chapter 23: Surprise

Kevin walks closer to her and she stands up. When he was close he puts a hand on her cheek and she asks looking into his eyes. "What are you doing here? you should be in Florida."

He shakes his head, runs a thumb up and down her cheek and said. "He isn't mine, she was using me to get money from me."

She looks at him with sympathy and said. "I am sor..."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her and said. "It's ok, it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is us, I still want us, do you?"

She looks into his eyes, then steps back from his hand, sighed, turned around to look down at John's tombstone and said. "I can't handle another heartbreak, I have been through so much of them."

He walks up to her, puts his hands on her shoulders and said. "You can't turn your back on love that I am here offering you, Please Destiny I love you."

She turned back around to look into his eyes and sees a tear going down, she wipes it away and asked. "You love me?"

That was the first time he had used those words, he nods, puts his hand back on her cheek and said. "Yes, I think I had known the first time I walked in that doctor's office and saw you standing there, it was like my world just got brighter and who would want to live in the dark after that?"

He smiles a little, she smiles back then looks down, he brings her chin back up to look into her eyes and said. "I might not be the love of your life but it could change and I'm willing to be there for you waiting for that day, it's enough for me." She was about to open her mouth, but he puts a finger on her lips he shakes his head. "Marry me Destiny and I'll prove to you that your it for me."

She gasped and said. "Marry you?"

"Yes, please?"

She processed everything that she has gone through in her life, especially these last 4 months and how she felt about this guy. She knew she couldn't turn away from the love that he was offering, this could be her only shot left and she did love him, it might not be as strong as the other two men, but it could change in time and Jeremy is still with Faith and she doesn't think that will change, and plus she doesn't want to hurt Faith. She had a right to be with somebody too, right?

She puts a happy face on and said. "Yes."

He smiles, brings her in a hug, pulls back, grabs her hand and said. "let's get out of here and tell your family, so I won't be in the dog house with them."

She nodded, tuned back to the grave and said her final goodbye to him and promised him another visit soon, then they run to her vehicle- at the side entrance- since he took a cab finding her.

Once they got in- him in the driver's seat and her in the passenger seat- he turns on the vehicle after getting her keys from her, he looks at her and she was looking out the window wondering if she was really doing the right thing, he puts his hand on her shoulder and asked. "You ok?"

She mentally shakes the feelings away, looks at him and nods, he smiles, starts the vehicle to take them away from the cemetery while she gets on the phone and called the important people in her life telling them there was a family meeting.

And throughout the whole reunion and proposal they didn't know that somebody had showed up, watched and heard everything, having his heart tearing into a thousand pieces in the process.

* * *

Sara had finally finished the paperwork, after trying to concentrate on it since Jeremy left and she was happy it was done. She had set the folder in the out bin, when there was a knock on the door, she looks up and sees her husband standing there, she raises an eyebrow and said. "Did you forget you retired?"

He shakes his head, walks in the room looking around and noticed it looked different then when he was supervisor in here, no more bug related artifacts, there was shelves of books and paintings on the wall and other knick knack stuff.

He stands in front of her desk and said. "We are having a family meeting here."

She looks at him confused and said. "I didn't get a call."

"I know, I told Destiny that I wanted to tell you, she should be here soon."

Grissom saw a forensic magazine on the her desk, he picks up and skims through it while Sara looked down, knowing after tonight their family life was about to get more complicated. She didn't know how right she was.

But then when she heard. "Hi mom, dad." From Faith's voice she looks up and sees Faith standing there and that got her very confused and a little angry that they would tell her like this, she thought that they would have a bit more sympathetic toward her.

Faith smiles at her parents and said. "Do you know what the big surprise is?"

Grissom shakes his head, looks at his wife and asked. "Do you?"

Sara puts on a fake smile, stands up from her chair, walks over to him and said. "I didn't even know there was a meeting here." Grissom nods, sets the magazine back down on the table, turned so he was looking toward the door, puts his arm around Sara's shoulder.

A few seconds later, Eric, Grace & JJ showed up, they asked what the big surprise was and no one knew at least that's what Sara kept telling every body, a moment later they all see Destiny walk in the room.

Her sister and two boys embraced her, then she walks over to her father and gives him a hug and just as she was reaching for her mother Faith speaks. "So what is so major that you got us over here at this hour?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." They nodded but it was with little impatience.

Destiny turned to her mother, but before she got a chance to hug her, Sara took her hand and said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Destiny nodded and they walked a little bit away from the group and Sara whispers, "Are you sure that everybody should be here?"

"Of course this affects everybody that is here."

"Yes I know dear, but..."

She was cut off when Faith speaks again. "Come on Destiny what is the big news?"

Destiny turns to her sister and said. "All right." then she turns back to her mother, brings her in a hug and said. "It's ok mom, everything will be alright."

They get out of the hug and she walks to the middle of the room, while Sara stood next to her husband getting a very uncomfortable feeling inside her stomach, hoping Destiny knew what she was doing.

Destiny looked at her family and said. "I want to thank you for being my family, you are all very special to me and I love each and every one of you." She took a breath and said. "And the reason I got you all here, is because there is somebody else I want to bring in this family."

Everybody seemed to understand what she was trying to say but Faith was the one that gasped and said. "Your engaged!"

Destiny nodded with a smile and Grissom asked the question everybody was wondering. "To who?" Sara bent her head down imagining the train crash at any minute and couldn't help but feel this was so wrong.

Right after Grissom asked that, another voice entered the room. "To me." Sara lifted her head up at the surprise voice tone, someone she wasn't excepting and she was just as shocked as everybody else and defiantly more so.

Everybody looked at Destiny and Eric asked. "You sure mom?"

Destiny nodded, took Kevin's hand, tugged him so he was standing next to her and said as convincingly as possible. "Yes."

That seemed to convince them because Faith was the first person to give both of them a hug, then the kids did and when Grissom got over the shock, he cleared his throat, walked up to them, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Congratulations butterfly."

Destiny smiles at the nickname and said. "Thanks daddy." He leans and kisses her on the forehead, pulls back and looks at Kevin.

Kevin was standing tall but his knees were shaking on the inside, Grissom may be an older man, but when those blue eyes were piercing at someone they could have a very dominate effect. He calmed down a little when Grissom holds out his hand said. "Welcome to the family son, you treat her right."

He mentally sighed, puts a smile on his face, shakes Grissom's hand and said. "Thank you sir and yes I will." They release hands and Grissom nods.

Everybody was looking at Sara and she still had a very shocked face, Destiny smiles, squeezed Kevin's hand, released it, walked up to her mother and puts a hand on her shoulder then asked. "Mom you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked and I might add a little confusion to that list."

She nods, then says. "I know and we will clear up any confusion that you have but you are happy right mom?"

Getting her parents approval was everything to Destiny and she relaxed a little when Sara puts a hand on her daughter's cheek and said. "Are you happy honey?"

Destiny tried not to hesitate while replying. "Yes."

She wanted both girls happy and if Destiny has made this choice then she was going to stick by her, even if deep down she knew it was the wrong one, but it was her daughter's life, so she pushed her feelings away, nodded, brings her in a hug and said. "Then I am happy for you."

They hug for a few seconds then pulls back, Destiny looked back at her family and said. "Wait a second, how come Jeremy isn't here."

Faith shrugged and replied. "He is probably on a case, I got his voice mail and he usually turns off his personal one when he is extremely busy."

Destiny nods in understanding then said. "Well, we can tell him later."

They all nodded and as Destiny and Kevin told them everything that happened, Sara moves away from the group, grabs her phone and texts Jeremy asking were he was. Just because she was in Destiny's corner didn't mean she didn't care about Jeremy and his feelings, so when she got a reply, she puts her phone in her pocket, looks at the family and interrupted the story. "I have to go guys, I'll see you later."

The kids all nodded not thinking anything of it, but Grissom walks over to her and puts a hand on her cheek then asked. "you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a last minute case I have to tie up." He nods, knowing that feeling, then leans down and kisses her softly.

They pull back and he says. "Love you."

She runs her hand down his cheek and said. "Love you too, I"ll see you at home." he nods, kisses her on the forehead and watches her leave, then walks back to the family huddle to listen in.

As Sara was driving to the destination it had rained which kind of surprised her but it did quiet down a little when she got there, she pulls behind Jeremy's car-which was in the front entrance- but didn't see him in the driver's seat. She turns off her vehicle, grabs the umbrella that she had in the back, gets out and opens it up.

She sees him sitting on the bench close to the cemetery gates, walks up to him and sees him shaking a little, she wasn't sure if it was because he was cold or sobbing, she figured it must have been a little of both. She walks over to him puts a hand on his damp shoulder and said. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy looks up with rain in his hair falling down and she could tell he had been crying earlier, he stands up and tried speaking. "I thought she felt the sa..." he stops and wraps his arms around her, he felt wet and cold but she didn't care because right now he needed comfort.

She wraps the free arm around his shoulders and kept the umbrella over their heads and she just holds him, knowing that no words was going to help him and wishing she could do something to relieve his pain, and fix this whole mess.


	24. Their Dance continues

Chapter 24: Their Dance continues

Two weeks later

It was the big day, Sara had promised Jeremy that she would never tell anybody what happened and that if he ever needed to talk she would be there for him and he was very grateful for that.

Destiny had invited Juliet and her husband to her wedding and Juliet didn't even hesitate because not only will she be there to support her, but she would also be seeing her nephew and that's something she would love doing even if there wasn't a wedding to attend.

Now Destiny, Juliet, Sara and Faith were all in the brides room in the church doing the last minute touches on the bride. Destiny looks in the mirror, the wedding dress was beautiful, it went down to her feet with spaghetti straps, her hair was in curls and she had on some make up. She moved her hand up to the necklace chain with the rings at the end, the girls saw her touching it and Juliet walks up to Destiny, puts her hand on her shoulder and said. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess it's time to take these off." She hadn't taken the necklace off since she put it around her neck and Kevin understood why she still wore them, but she thought it was time to fully let him go.

After they were off she looks at the rings one more time, turns to her mother and asked. "Can you hold on to these until I can take them home?"

Sara nodded, took the necklace and puts it in her pocket, then Destiny turned around to look back in the mirror and Faith says. "Well now you need these." Destiny looks over at Faith and she had a pearl necklace and Destiny nodded with a small smile.

Faith puts it around her neck from behind and when it was in place, Destiny ran her hands from her neck down to her dress, turned and looked at the girls and said. "So how do I look?" They smiled and all replied beautiful.

Sara walks up to her, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I wish you only the best honey." She really meant that but still couldn't shake the feeling that this was still wrong.

Destiny smiles and brings her mother in her arms and said. "Thank you mom, I love you."

Sara squeezes her shoulders, steps back from her daughter and said. "I love you too honey."

She steps back from her daughter and lets Faith step in, Faith brings her sister into a hug with a big smile and said. "Congratulations Sis, hope you have a long and happy life with him."

She really did mean that, not only because she wished her sister to be happy but she also wanted her marriage to be happy again, she noticed something had been going on these last few months with Jeremy and had a strong feeling it had something to do with Destiny, so this could be the answer to the biggest problem or at least she hopes.

Destiny nodded, pulls back and said. "Thank you sis, I love you."

Faith smiles and said. "I love you too."

Then she steps back and Juliet walks up to Destiny, puts her hand on Destiny's cheek and said. "John would want you to be happy and I love you no matter what. I just hope you still consider me a sister."

Destiny have tears in her eyes, nods and said. "Always, that won't change, I love you Juliet." She smiles and they get in a hug, after a few seconds they pull back and Destiny looks at the three women she loved more then anything and asked. "Can I have a moment to myself?" They all nodded and said of course.

After one more hug by each of them they turned and Faith and Juliet walked out of the door, Sara walks to the door, but turns around and sees Destiny looking out the window, she took a moment then said. "Destiny?"

Destiny looks over her shoulder and said. "Yes mom?"

"You love him don't you?" What she told Jeremy she still believed it, but she had to make sure and she got confirmation when she watched her daughter's actions.

Destiny was going to open her mouth but then closes it, looks into her eyes and she realized which guy her mother was asking about, she closed her eyes, shook her head and looked back out the window.

Sara walks up to her and asked. "Are you sure your making the right choice than?"

Destiny sniffled and said. "It has to be, Faith loves him too mom and I could never hurt her like that."

Sara found her attitude very admirable but still didn't feel right, she puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "You are sacrificing your own happiness for your sister's is very admirable but..."

She gets cut off when Destiny looks at her. "But it has to be this way, I deserve love too don't I? And Kevin is offering it to me, so what other choice do I have?"

Sara really wanted to tell her that she did have choice, but it wasn't her place, so she sighed and said. "Ok honey, I just want you all happy." Destiny just nods but doesn't reply to anything, Sara mentally sighed again and this time walked out of the door. When the door clicked shut, Destiny sighed, wiped a tear away and continued to look outside watching the wedding guests.

A few minutes later she hears a knock, she keeps her back toward the door but says. "Come in." the door opened and when she felt that familiar presences she was always costumed too she says. "It's a beautiful day today isn't it?"

He smiles a little and said. "Yes a beautiful day, for the beautiful bride."

She smiles, turns her body so she could look at him and says. "Well I am about to go 2 for 3 on wedding days, knowing my luck least I am not 0 for 3, huh?"

Jeremy walks in the room and shuts the door, then walks over to her, while saying. "Dest..."

She puts her hand up to stop him and said. "Jeremy I wasn't trying to hurt you with that comment I was just stating a fact."

He nods and stops in front of her then said. "I know, it's ok." She nodded and they stood there looking at each other. She puts a hand on his cheek and he puts his hand on her hand without even thinking and that seemed to give him a little courage, he opens his mouth and said. "Destiny I..."

She uses her other hand to put it on his lips to stop him from continuing and she speaks. "Your worried about me again aren't you?"

His heart told him to say it was so much more than that, but his head told him that it was time to let this dream go and let her get married. So he let the logic get the better of him and nodded, she shakes her head and replied. "Jeremy you don't have to be, I am going to be fine, so whatever your feeling just let it go."

He swallowed again and said a little breathlessly. "What if I can't?"

She puts her other hand on his cheek, looks him in the eyes and said. "Then try, we moved on right?"

Despite what she feels for him again she had to get confirmation that his feelings for her didn't come back, she needed him to let her go, like she did for him all those years ago. Just thinking about that though made a tear fall down her cheek.

He puts a free hand her cheek and wipes it away, still looking into her eyes he asked the question. "Are you happy Destiny?"

"I am." Which was the truth but not as happy as she knew she could be, with him.

He mentally sighed, he couldn't ruin her happiness. After a few more seconds of looking at her, he brings her in his arms, she wraps her arms around his waist. He knows what has to be done and so he did the same thing she had done for him years ago, lets her go.

He says in her hair. "Yes we have moved on." He will push his feelings for her away no matter how much his heart was aching for her.

She mentally sighs and just holds him for as long as she could, feeling the same thing he was and also knowing she couldn't betray her sister, more than she felt she already had.

After a few seconds they pull back, he puts his hand on her cheek again, wipes the remaining tears away and whispered. "You have a wonderful life with him Destiny, you deserve whatever happiness you get, remember that ok?"

She nods, he leans toward her and kisses her on the head, pulls back while she opens her eyes and after one more look, he turns and walks out of the room shutting it behind him, with both hearts breaking.

Jeremy puts his back to the door and leans his head on it, sighs and closes his eyes, saying goodbye to that part of his heart. Right as he opened his eyes he hears. "Jeremy?"

When his eyes were opened he sees a concerned Sara, he shook his head and started walking and said over his shoulder. "I already ruined her first wedding day I wasn't going to do it again."

Sara starting walking behind him and said. "Jeremy don't make Faith feel like the fall back girl."

Jeremy stopped before he got the church doors to head outside, then turned to Sara and said. "Despite on what I have been feeling lately I still love Faith, nothing had changed that."

She nodded and puts her hand on his shoulder and replied. "I know that Jeremy, but we both know it's different now."

"Yes but it has to be enough."

She looks in his eyes and she knows he is telling her the truth but she could also see a part of him closing off and had to ask. "Will it?"

He gives her a smile it was a week one though, nods and said. "Yes, knowing both girls are happy it will be enough, I just don't know what else to do, I lost my chance with Destiny, so from here on out I will put everything I can into my marriage to Faith, ok?"

She nodded and whispered. "I am sorry Jeremy." She loved both of her girls but she also felt for Jeremy.

He nods with another small smile, pats her on the shoulder then turns and walks out the back door of the church to put on a happy face. Sara sighs and turns back to the bride room to get her daughter, her emotions were all over the place.

The rest of the wedding went without a hitch but Sara couldn't help but look over at Jeremy and if she was honest with herself she feared when the preacher said keep their peace part, she thought that he might say something but when he kept his mouth shut, Sara did a mental sigh of relief, even though part of her wanted to say something herself.

Now as the dancing floor was open, Grissom and Sara were dancing but he could tell that Sara had been distracted, so he stopped moving his feet, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Sara what's wrong? I can tell something has gotten you distracted." In fact he felt that is was something was going on with for the past five months, he just thought she would have told him by now.

She stopped her feet, looked at him, then looked down feeling very guilty for keeping something from him, but he just gets a small grin, brings her chin back up so she was looking at him and he said. "What?"

"There has been something, but I promised I wouldn't tell, just know that it has nothing to do with us, I swear."

She kissed him on the cheek and they go back to dancing, then he sighs and said. "Let me guess, it's the kids?"

She swallowed nervously and said surprised. "You knew?"

Grissom chuckles and said. "Sara I was a CSI for 50 years if I didn't notice that, then I wasn't very good at my job."

She nodded, mentally slapping herself on the forehead, she shouldn't have been that surprised. then she sighed and replied. "Well you never said anything."

"It wasn't really my place, the kids had to work it out and he didn't come to me so I figured he had it under control, but I saw him all day and I could tell he was hurting, he just better not take his pain on Faith."

She shook her head and said. "I believe he won't, he does love her."

"Yeah but is it enough?"

They stopped when the music did and looked into each other's eyes, both knowing what it would feel like if they were away from their true love, and she said. "It has to be, Faith loves Jeremy, Jeremy wants both girls happy and Destiny doesn't want to hurt Faith. He doesn't want to hurt our girls but they are in an impossible situation, and there is nothing we can do about it."

He nods, wondering how this mess even got started, he mentally shook his head from those thoughts, took her hand and as they were walking to their table she looked at her husband and said. "And just so you know, he didn't come talk to me about Destiny I kind of forced it out of him."

He looks over at her and has a smirk on his face and said. "I know, you were probably treating him like a suspect, giving him that Sidle stare."

Sara shakes her head and hits him softly on the arm with a laugh, he chuckles a little, leans toward her temple, kissed her there and said. "I still love you anyways." He pulls back and she sees he has smirk on his face and they continue to walk to the chairs.

When they got there, he pulls her chair out just like he had been doing for almost 42 years, she puts her hand on his cheek and said. "And I love you." He smiles and they pecked each other on the lips.  
She sits down, he pushes her chair in and sits down next to her.

Once they were both comfortable, she slips her hand into his and all through dinner that's were their hands were the whole time.

After Dinner and a few more songs it was time for the last song and the bride and groom was the only ones on the dance floor, she had her arms around his neck and he had his hands on her waist and as they were looking at each other he said. "Love you Destiny."

She gives him a small smile, leans toward him and gave him a small kiss, they pull back and replied. "I love you too." He smiled and brings her in his arms.

While they were dancing she watched the guests over his shoulder, she saw her sons smiling and talking to the other guests that was sitting at their table, her parents were too busy looking at each other and having a no doubt, romantic conversation. Juliet was with her handsome husband whispering into each others ears, laughing and smiling.

Then her eyes wandered over to Faith and Jeremy, Faith was talking to a couple of people sitting at the table and Jeremy was looking at her.

To say these past Five months, with him was like a roller-coaster would be an understatement the spark was defiantly still there and she had a feeling he realized that too, but they both knew they had to keep it buried deep down and continue with this dance they have gotten themselves into.

She sighed and Kevin whispers in her ear. "Is something wrong?"

She pulls back, moving her eyes from Jeremy's view to her new husbands, shakes her head and said convincingly. "Nope, I'm ok."

He nods, kisses her head and while they started dancing again, she tried to push all thoughts and feelings of Jeremy out of her head and heart and vowed to work on this marriage the best she can, but deep down she had a feeling the roller coaster of her life was just taking a small break before it continued again. She just didn't know how right she was.

* * *

AN: A warning: A Main Character death will be mentioned next chapter, It was a very difficult decision, you have no idea. But is very important on the effect it has on everybody, especially to a particular member of the family. It also jumps 5 years. So please bear with me and continue to read. Please review.


	25. A Promise

AN: this is the same warning as last chapter: A main character death mention, Read at your own risk. Thanks for the support.

* * *

Chapter 25: A Promise

Five Years later

Destiny had hung up her office phone after just getting a call for another crime scene. After she wrote it down, she stands up, stretches and heads to the break room, kind of happy for the distraction from paper work, at least for a little while, she knew why her father had always hated that part.

She gets to the break room and looks on to her team and they consists of the friends of the family kids all grown up, she looked at the oldest of the bunch, he was sitting at the table reading a sports magazine, PJ aka Peter Hart Jr., 35 now and the teams bug man. He went to UCLA wanting to follow in the legend of Gilbert Grissom, he got his PhD in Entomology, he had worked on swing shift for the last five years, but when she finally got to pick a few people to work on her new team on the nightshift, he was the first person she thought of and never regretted her choice.

Her eyes moved to PJ's sister, Tiffany. She was sitting on the couch reading a crime book, she was 33 now, she went to Washington to get a degree in Chemistry and came to the lab to be a lab rat. She was not interested in being a CSI, she thought her place will always be in the lab.

She moved her eyes again and looked at the third oldest in the group, Noah Stokes who was sitting at the table too, he was looking at cold cases, he was 30 now, and just like everybody predicted he was a copy of Nick from the way he looked to the college he went to, which was Texas A&M and the degree which was a bachelors in criminal justice. He was the next person Destiny wanted on her team no question's asked.

Then her eyes went to the man who was sitting next to Noah, and that would be Allan Brown, he was 29. He stayed in Vegas to get his bachelors degree in Chemistry at WLV, he was a good worker but she also has to talk to him about something she had witnessed.

Then she looked at the last two remaining team members, which were sitting on the couch, both of them were CSI's.

Natalie Sanders, being the oldest out of the two at the age of 28, went to Stanford to get her bachelors degree in Chemistry which couldn't have made Greg more happy about that since she was their only child, he was excited that she followed in his footsteps, she was also married to Noah stokes. Her high school sweetheart, even though they are two years apart they made it work.

Then the youngest of the group but still efficient Nicole Stokes, she maybe 26 years old but she was still the apple of her father's eye and now her fiancée's eye as well, which was PJ. Both sets of parents were a little concerned about the 9 year age difference but when PJ proved everybody of his love for Nicole they gave them their blessing.

Nicole had also stayed in Vegas going to UNLV to get a bachelor's degree in medical technology just like her mother did.

Her observation was interrupted when Noah speaks. "Got a case for us boss?"

She smiled at him and replied. "As a matter of fact I do."

They all stopped what they were doing and the girls got up from the couch and walked to the table and looked at her, Tiffany gets up and towards the door saying. "See you guys later."

They all said bye and as Tiffany was walking by the table, Destiny saw the subtle look between Allan and her, then she looked at her team again and told them their cases. "Noah & Nicole a double at the flamingo." She handed it out to Noah and he took but then Nicole took it and stuck out her tongue at him.

Destiny smiled at the two siblings, then she looked over at Natalie and said. "You and PJ have a DB in Henderson." She handed the piece of paper to Natalie.

Then she looked over at Allan and said. "And Allan your with me." His green eyes were looking at her, fearful because he could tell by the sound of her voice that she also needed to talk him about something, he just nodded.

Destiny nodded back, looked at the group and said. "Now let's get to it and be careful." They all nodded, got up and left the room, leaving Allan and Destiny, she looked at Allan and said. "I'll met you at the car in five." he nodded again, then she turned and walked out of the room, when he was alone he let the breath he was holding out and hoping he wasn't in to much trouble he really loved his work.

When the five minutes were up and they were in the vehicle ready to go to their scene, she takes a side glance at Allan and asked. "Do you know why I need to talk to you?"

He sighed, puts his hands on his lap, takes a breath and said. "Was it something I did?"

"Yes and something I don't approve on, at work hours." She stops at the light, looks at Allan again and said. "I saw you and Tiffany kissing in the locker room the other night. I am all for you two being in love or starting something, but if it comes into the work place and you can't control yourselves then I am going to have to split you up and I don't want to do that, am I understood?"

Allan's green eyes looks at Destiny's blue eyes and he wondered if this nervousness happened to the last generation when they were looking into the eyes of Gilbert Grissom, he nodded cleared his throat and said. "Understood, it won't happen again, I promise."

She nodded, believing him, then smiled and said as she looked forward again. "Congratulations by the way."

Allan shows a little smile and replied. "Thank you, I really do love her, you remember that feeling right?" He looks away from her and she losses the smile a little, it has been awhile since she had felt that feeling.

She really did try on her marriage with Kevin but this last year she could feel it slipping, it was like both of them was hardly trying to keep it together. And she was also noticing he was a little off, she shook those thoughts away and started to talk about the case with Allan.

The Crime scene was in an abandon warehouse, so when she pulled her vehicle in the area, she looked at her partner and said. "You have your gun?" She always wanted to be safe rather than sorry, Allan nodded and he was about to ask if she had hers, since like Grissom, she didn't like caring guns out in the field but she did when she knew she was going to places like this, she nodded and said. "I have mine too."

They get out, grabbing their kits from the back, when the familiar police car pulled up behind the vehicle, the driver gets out a few minutes later and Destiny shares a smile with Jeremy. Ever since her wedding day things had turned for the good between them, none of that awkwardness they were experiencing before was there. Of course there was some charged moments between them but they knew that it wasn't going to change, so they just dealt with it the best they could and were always happy being near each other. When he caught up with them they all walked to into the warehouse while he was giving them details.

They were about to get down to the finding evidence when they heard something, both Jeremy and Destiny pulled out their guns faster than Allan had ever seen, then they looked at each other and nodded knowing he was in charge, after working and knowing each other for so long they didn't need words to communicate.

Destiny looks over at Allan and said. "Stay here." he nodded and watched them go towards the end of the warehouse, were there was a small room, they got on each side of the doorway and she nods her head telling him she was ready, he does a short nod back, puts one hand on his gun and raised it up with his flashlight, he gets in the room gun ready to shoot and said. "LVPD put your hands up." but a second later he yells. "Destiny get in here."

She did what he said fast, then looked were the flashlight was shown over his shoulder and with the mixture from a street light she saw two kids a boy and a girl huddled in the corner looking really dirty, the boy had medium length blond hair were his bangs were almost in his blue eyes, while the girl had long blond hair but with the brother protecting her they couldn't see her eyes, they put their guns and he took the flashlight away and says. "I am going to call the ambulance so they can get checked out."

Destiny nodded and he left the room, she stays were she was but bends down and said. "Hi, I am Destiny Harrison, I am from the Las Vegas crime lab, can you tell me how you got here?" They both stayed silent and she spoke again. "Can you tell me your names at least?"

The boy cleared his throat and said in a whisper. "I am Mark Collins and this is my sister Elizabeth Collins."

She smiles a little and says. "Hi Mark and Elizabeth, can I ask you a few more questions?"

Mark nods slowly than Destiny asked "How old are you?"

"I am 9 and my sister is 7."

"And how did you get here?"

Mark looks at his sister and Elizabeth shook her head and said. "We aren't suppose to tell Mark."

Before he talked Destiny speaks again. "It's ok honey, no one is going to hurt you now."

Mark looked at her younger sister then looked at Destiny, he was looking into her eyes and she could tell he was reading her like her father did a lot of times and he seemed to like what he saw because he started to speak. "Our uncle brought us here, he said he was doing some kind of deal or something I don't really know."

He looked down like he said something wrong and Destiny shook her head and said. "It's ok Mark you did a good job, you said your uncle? Where are your parents?"

She saw a tear glistening in the light and instead of Mark talking, Elizabeth spoke. "They died a long time ago." She also looked down and Destiny shook her head sadly, feeling for them, knowing exactly on how they felt, then when they heard the sirens from the ambulance and she asked one more question. "Do you guys have anymore family?"

They shrugged their shoulders indicating they had no idea, Destiny nodded, stood up and Mark sees the movement, looks up and asked. "Are you leaving us?"

Destiny smiled softly and said. "No I am not, how about coming with me and we will get you checked out?"

She holds out both her hands and stays were she was, she didn't want to scare them off, Elizabeth looks at Mark, Mark looks at Destiny then at his sister and nods saying it was ok. They both stand up and walk to her slowly and she just waited patiently, when they were closer to her, Destiny noticed Elizabeth had brown eyes.

They finally got to her hands and she holds them, not tightly enough to hurt them but enough to make sure they felt safe, then turns and the three of them walks out of the room with Destiny thankful that the body was taken out of the big area. As they were walking towards the exit Mark looks up and asks. "What's going to happen to us now?"

She looks down and notices he knew that his uncle wasn't coming back to them and noticed he wanted the truth, she swallows the lump in her throat and said. "I don't know at the moment, but I promise you guys, you will end up in a great place together."

He nods and turns his head so he can watch were he was walking, they get out of the warehouse in silence, a moment later a paramedic walks over to them and Destiny stops in front of her, looks down at the kids and said. "You will be safe with her and I will see you guys later ok?"

Elizabeth looks at her and asked. "Promise?"

Destiny smiled at her and said. "I promise."

Elizabeth smiled the first smile Destiny had seen since she had met the kids and Elizabeth took the hand of the paramedics and released Destiny's.

Destiny looked down at Mark and he gives her a small smile back, release her hand and takes the other hand of the paramedic, he looks back one more time then the three of them turned and walked over to the ambulance.

Destiny wipes a tear away, while she sees Jeremy walking up to her. He puts a hand on her shoulder and asked concerned. "You ok?"

She sniffled, nodded and replied. "Yeah, we need to find out if they have other family and notify them."

"And if they don't?"

She looks at him in the eyes and said. "Then I will do everything in my power to find them a great home."

Jeremy sighed and said. "Destiny you know it's out of your hands now."

She shook her head and replied. "Not if i have something to say about it, I am not backing down on my promise to those kids, you know me."

He gives her a small smile, nods and said. "Yes, determined to the very end."

She gives him a small smile back, he brings her in a hug, she hugs him back putting her chin on his shoulder watching the ambulance drive away vowing to do everything she could to help those two kids that was already creeping into her heart.

* * *

The case didn't take long after that, they had suspicions it was a drug deal gone bad and they were right, the kid's uncle was in a drug habit and met the dealer in the warehouse after telling the kids to go hide, they heard a noise and the man thought it was a set up so he shot him and ran.

With the case done, Destiny and Jeremy both searched the internet and any other means to see if they could find any family members for them but with no such luck, there was only that one brother on their father's side, the grandparents on both sides had died and there was no other aunts and uncles.

A few days later, Destiny was on the phone when Jeremy walked into her office and heard her talking. "Yeah, thanks for letting me know, ok, bye."

She hangs up the phone, looks at Jeremy who had his shoulder leaning against the doorway way with an eyebrow raised, he asked. "What was that about?"

She gives him a small smile and said. "That was the hospital, Mark and Elizabeth are getting released today." Even though they didn't find anything significant wrong with them they wanted to get other doctors to talk and look at them. She had visited at least once a day.

"And they called you?"

"yes I had them to...now don't look at me like that... I have to make sure they are ok."

"I know I just don't want you to become to attached to them, what if they find a home and they take them out of the state, I just worry about you?"

She smiles at his concern and replied. "I know and I promise I won't."

He nods again but doesn't know if that was the truth, he could already see it, but for the time being he let it slide and they looked at each other for a second longer in silence, then he cleared his throat and asked. "So speaking of kids, is our boy still coming home for the holiday?"

Eric was 22 now and going to Harvard to become a lawyer, he had gotten his bachelors but he wants a higher degree so he decided to go back. She hears the longing in his voice and knows he misses Eric just as much as she did, they were very proud of him, but with him being so far away it was still hard on them even though they did have all this time to get use to it, they never could, they just hope that when he gets his degree he would come back here to live.

She nods and replies. "Yes but he called yesterday and told me he will be here Christmas day since he is an overachiever like his father, there was this extra credit assignment he wanted to do."

She smirks and he shakes his head with a smile and replied. "Me the overachiever? I am not the one that has their master's degree thank you very much."

Destiny went back to college at UNLV to get her master's degree a couple of years ago, it made both parent's proud of her. She sticks her tongue out at him, he chuckles and she laughs a little then her cell phone rung, she shakes her head and answers it. "Hi JJ...yeah it's fine...OK...love you too...bye."

She hangs up the phone and he asks. "So how is JJ doing?"

The whole family went through a lot when Sara lost the battle of cancer Five months ago, she fought till the end for two years. And out of all the grand kids JJ had taken it the hardest since he did spend a lot of time with them growing up, he was 15 now.

She sighed and said. "He is getting better, losing mom took a lot out of us."

He looks down at his hands and said."Tell me about it."

She gets up, while grabbing her phone and asked. "What? is something wrong?" She walks up to him

He looks at her and said. "I know losing somebody especially a mother isn't something you get over easily, but Faith has been acting very different lately and so closed off, it's like she has something she wants to tell me but then backs out and when I try to bring it up she avoids it, I don't know what to make of it."

She nods in understanding then puts a hand on his shoulder and said. "Well her and Kevin must be drinking the same water because something has been off with him lately too." They look at each other intently and she feels a moment coming on, so shakes her head and said. "But all marriages go through these patches right? They will get better."

Deep down she knew the answer to that, he takes her hand that was on his shoulder and said. "Yeah, that's all this is, a rough patch, but you also have to want to work it out."

She looks back at him and his eyes are asking the question, but instead of answering she takes her hand out of his, steps back, cleared her throat and said. "I am going to go the hospital to see the kids, you want to come?"

He nods his head a little disappointment of the avoidance of a much-needed conversation, but he will spend as much time with her as he could, so he said. "Sure." She nods back and just like that they get back to the normal atmosphere.

As they were walking down the lab hall she asks how Grace was doing and he said she was still sad but getting better just like JJ. The whole drive to the hospital was done with small talk never bringing up what was almost brought up in her office.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys don't hate me. But I did warn you. Please Review


	26. Betrayal

Chapter 26: Betrayal

Earlier that day

Faith sighs and stretches when she wakes up, than turns around and looks at her bed companion and just watches him sleep, wondering what he was dreaming about, wondering if he was dreaming about their betrayal to two of the people they cared about and wondering how she even got into this in the first place. While still watching him, she thinks back when her life hit that breaking point.

_Flashback_

_5 months ago_

_Grissom's 79th birthday was a bittersweet time, they were in between wanting to celebrate another birthday for their father, ex-supervisor/co-worker and friend but also there was still sadness creeping around seeing as they had lost a very important person in the Grissom's life, Sara Grissom. _

_Grissom didn't want a big deal about his birthday but nobody would hear of it they waned to spend as much time with him as possible seeing as they didn't know when the last time could be, so even though he was still depressed he made the most out of it. _

_And the other person who was almost more depressed than her father was Faith, it wasn't that the other people in Sara's life cared less than her, but she took the biggest hit than them, she would always go to her mother for advice or comfort and now that she was gone she felt lost and depressed, she had pushed away everybody's comfort, including her husband and daughter. _

_She was closed off to anybody who tried to talk to her. And that's why a lot of guests at the party was surprised that she showed up, but of course she did it was her father's birthday after all. _

_So while the guests like the Sanders family, Stokes family, Brown family, Hart family and anybody who showed up where mingling, Faith was over by the drink table. Kevin comes up to her, seeing she had a glass of champagne in her hand, he gives her a little smile and asked. "I hope your saving some for the other guests?" _

_She looks at her brother-in law and replies. "Yes, well if I have to hear another condolence speech from them, then I think they don't deserve any." _

_She took another sip, he raised an eyebrow and replied. "Oh so your punishing them?" _

_Her lips tugged into a small smile and said. "Possibly or I am just making sure they do one less thing they would regret in the morning." _

_"I see, but what if you were the one that has the regrets in the morning?" _

_She drained the rest of the glass she had, set it down, grabs another one, looks at him and replied. "And what if I don't? why live with them you can't do anything to change them." _

_She hands him the glass and she grabbed one for herself then looks at him waiting for the glasses to clink, a second later it happened and they both took a sip, then she looks back at the guests and he continues to look at her while saying. "Faith." _

_She looks back at him and speaks to stop him from talking again. "Don't make me take that glass away." _

_He closes his mouth but he really wanted to ask, even though he could tell something was off with her more than just the depression but before he could think deeper about it, his thoughts were interrupted when Jeremy and Destiny walked up to them and before they could talk, Faith talks. "Let me guess, work?" _

_They all heard the bitter tone, Jeremy looks at his wife and said. "Sorry honey, but crime waits for nobody." _

_She just nods and shrugged her shoulders, Jeremy sighed looked at Destiny and she looks at him with sympathy, then she looks at her husband and said. "You don't have to worry about JJ tonight." _

_Then she looks at her sister and replied. "Or Grace, Eric has decided to do a little sibling bounding before he goes back to college." _

_He visits and stays at his apartment he is subletting but the renter wouldn't be in tonight so he wanted to spend the time with his brother and sister there. _

_Both Faith and Kevin nodded, then Jeremy looked at Faith and asked. "Do you need a ride home?" _

_Faith looks at Jeremy and before she speaks, Kevin answers. "No, I'll take her home." _

_Jeremy look at Kevin then at his wife and after a nod from Faith saying it was ok, both Jeremy and Destiny nodded then kissed their significant others on their cheeks and left. _

_They watched them go, then they looked at each other and Kevin speaks. "And you want to know the funny part in that?" She raises an eyebrow and he continues. "That's the most action I had gotten in three weeks." _

_She smirks almost spilling the champagne out of her mouth and he smiles, getting a smile out of her and a small laugh,  
he tilts his head and asked. "And how long has that laugh and smile been missing?" _

_She lowered her smile to a sad one, shrugged her shoulder and said. "Probably months." _

_"It's a shame I think you should smile more, you being sad just doesn't work." __She gives him a shy smile then looks down, he takes a sip of his drink happy that he made her feel something other than sadness at least for the time being._

She looked back at him and they started talking again nothing really serious but it felt nice to just talk and not about how she was feeling, _they hadn't been that close in the last five years and now that they were getting to know each other a bit more they wished they had. _

_While they were talking, smiling and laughing, Grissom watched from across the room and he could feel something was brewing and it was a mixture of a lot of things. He just knew that it was going to get worse before it get better not that it wasn't already worse. __But he also knew he couldn't do anything to stop it, because it was his girl's lives and he figured they wouldn't be listening to him anyways, he just mentally sighed and thought out to the universe."I hope you sure know what your doing.' then he mentally shook his head and listens to the conversation Greg was talking about, with little success, he still felt for them. _

_After the party was over Kevin took her home, he didn't drink anymore after two glasses but Faith had more then that. She wasn't totally drunk but it was enough to give her a very bad headache in the morning, he pulled in the driveway to the home that she shared with Jeremy, stops the car, turns it off then said looking at her. "Home sweet home." _

_She looks out the window, looks at him and asks. "You want to come in?" She puts a hand on his arm telling him what she meant. __A spark went though him, he looked at her hand on his arm then looked up at her and swallowed._

In the five years that he had been married to Destiny, he had never once thought about being with anybody other than her but lately he felt something was slipping in their marriage and he tried very hard to stay only true to her, a part of him was wondering if it was even worth trying anymore but he couldn't do this to either women, they were sisters. 

_So he said a little breathless. "I don't think that would be a good idea." _

_She runs her hand down his arm to his hand and said sarcastically. "Why? because you don't think you could keep your hands off me?" _

_She was taking her hand away while looking out the window not really believing she had said that and while the hand was moving away he takes it and whispers. "yeah." __When she took her hand off of his arm something snapped in him and realized how alone he had really been feeling._

She turns her head fast and looked at him surprised that he would say that and probably not really believing him, he saw the uncertainty and he gives her a small smile squeezes her hand and said. "you are so beautiful and believe it or not but I had always found you attractive." 

_She gives him a small smile and he could even detect a small blush, she looked down and admitted. "It's been awhile since Jeremy told me I am beautiful, I know he thinks it but sometimes it would be nice to hear the words." _

_He uses his free hand to put on her chin and turn her head to look at him then puts his hand on he cheek and replied. "You are very beautiful Faith." _

_She gives him another smile and they both lost count how many that was tonight, then she leans over to him, kisses him on the cheek and his breath hitched, then she whispers in his ear. "Please come in?" _

_He pulls back to look into her eyes and asks. "You sure?" _

_She nods, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Yes I am tired of being alone, just for one night?" _

_"One night?" _

_"Yes just one night." _

_He looks into her eyes, nods, leans over and kisses her softly and said. "one night." _

_She pulls back to look into his eyes and nods her head both knowing that once they crossed that line there was no going back. _

_End of Flashback_

They had both agreed it was an only one night thing but they both broke it two weeks later and ever since then they have been seeing each other for 5 months not really knowing how to stop. She lets out a breath of air and his eyes open slowly.

When they were all the way open, he gives her a small smile and whispered. "Hi beautiful."

She gives him a small smile and said. "Hi." He pops his elbow on the mattress and uses his other hand to put on her cheek and asked. "you ok?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about that night."

He nods, understanding what night it she was thinking about, he saw her look down and he rubs his thumb up and down her cheek and said. "I'm sorry that..."

She lifts her head up to look into his eyes and asked. "Your sorry about us?"

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "are you?"

She sighed, laid her head down on the pillow and as she was looking up at the ceiling of the hotel room she said. "Yes...no...I don't know, I am so confused." She looks at his concerned face and she puts a hand on his cheek and said. "I don't like hurting them, I really don't, but I don't know what to do."

He scoots closer to her, takes her hand and kisses it, looks down at her and asked. "We have two options, one we stop or two we tell them."

She gives him a small smile and said. "We have tried to stop, it didn't work." Her smile turned into a smirk.

He smiled a little then said. "Then we have to tell them."

She moved her eyes away from him not really wanting to do that option either because telling them would have meant that her feelings for Kevin was more than she felt for her husband and it would also mean that she was more committed to Kevin then Jeremy, and she doesn't know if that was the case either, despite everything she still cared and loved Jeremy.

She mentally shook her then looked at his hopeful face, sighed and said. "Lets not decide now, ok?"

He showed a little disappointment but nodded his head and replied. "ok, but we do have to have a serious conversation about this soon."

She nodded and brings her hand back to his cheek then brings his head down to hers and kissed him on the lips which he responded immediately, but before it got to passionate both of their phones go off, they pulled back sighed, and each reached for their phones, hit the talk button, they listened and responded then hung up.

Faith looks at him, he looks back at her and she said. "Work calls they need me to see if a couple of art pieces will work in our art display this month."

He nodded and replied. "Work also calls a multiple accident." Jeremy sometimes work at the hospital when they need more people working. He puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "To be continued?"

She nods slowly and after a peck on the lips they get up and get ready to go to work wondering if they will ever stop lying to their spouses.

* * *

AN: Please review


	27. A Step Closer

AN: I know three chapters in one day. Hope you are still with me.

* * *

Chapter 27: A Step Closer

Over a week later

After she enjoyed Christmas with her family especially both of her boys, it was now New Years eve, And while Eric was off doing his own thing for the night, she told JJ that he could stay at a friend's house, so she could have a much needed conversation with her husband, she just hopes that her kids don't go overboard on the partying.

Destiny pulls the car up to Jeremy and Faith's driveway, after shift and spending time with Mark and Elizabeth.

He looks over at her and said. "Thanks for the ride."

His car was in the shop today and he couldn't get a hold of Faith so Destiny happily took him home, but he also got to spend time with Mark and Elizabeth and she thinks he was starting to fall in love with them too.

She nodded with a smile and replied. "You're welcome."

She looks out the window and he puts a hand on her shoulder, both ignoring the all familiar tingling feeling and asked."What's wrong you seem distracted today?"

She sighs, shakes her head, looks at him and said. "I'm fine, I am just thinking about how to start a much needed conversation with Kevin."

"You guys going to be ok?"

"I have to at least try he is still my husband and I think he wants to try, he did get me this nice necklace." He had bought her a nice gold butterfly necklace for Christmas.

Jeremy nodded, looked back at her and said. "It is very beautiful, but don't think that buying gifts will get his love back."

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "Back? who said it was gone." He opens his mouth but she stops him and said. "Can we not have this conversation now? I have a headache coming on."

She was getting tired of this little dance they were playing, she loved it when they were two carefree people and only pretended that nothing was more than what it was.

He nodded and replied. "ok, I am sorry, how about some coffee as a peace-offering."

She was going to say no, but she looked in those eyes she had trouble saying no to and when he smiled, she knew she wouldn't be leaving his place until she had that cup, so she shakes her head and said. "Ok, one cup."

He smiles bigger and nods his head while getting out, she smiles back and they walk into the house, Destiny shuts the door softly then as they were walking down the foyer he asked. "can you start the coffee while I change clothes?"

She nodded and while he continued walking she turned to the kitchen area but she didn't get very far when she heard. "What the hell!"

She ran all the way to the bedroom which wasn't very from the kitchen and when she stood in the doorway she gasped at what she saw, her husband in nothing but a towel and her sister in nothing but a towel too standing in the middle of the bedroom, she shook her head in disgust. She knew she wasn't being truthful of her feelings but she wasn't the one having the affair with her husband. Destiny didn't even think twice she walked up to her husband, slapped him really hard, ripped her necklace off her neck and threw at him and said. "Take your trash I don't want it, I hope she was worth it, you bastard."

She was just about to slap him again when he grabbed her arm very hard and she grimaced, Kevin was about to talk but the moment Jeremy saw that grab and look of pain on her face, he walked right up to Kevin and punched him on the cheek to make him go down, Destiny took that opportunity to run out of the house crying.

Jeremy looked down at him and said. "If you ever touch her again I swear you will regret it." He looked at his wife and said. "I can't believe after all these years this is how you wanted to end it. have fun with this pile of trash you deserve each other." Again he wasn't innocent in this but he wasn't the one who was having the affair.

He turned and was about to walk when Faith grabbed his hand with tears in her eyes. "Please Jeremy let's talk about this."

He shook his head, looks at her, takes her hand off his arm, released her hand immediately not wanting to be touched by her and said. "No, I think you said it all." and with one more look he walked away, with Faith sobbing behind him.

He walked out of the house, thankful that Destiny was still there, he gets in shuts the door and Destiny pulls out of the driveway both not saying a word.

Finally after a few minutes of aimless driving and still silence she couldn't take it anymore, she pulls over to the side of the road, stopping at a park, she puts her hands up to her head and started sobbing.

Jeremy looks over at her and just watches her with one of the saddest looks on his face, he never wanted to see/hear her cry tears of sadness again, he had enough of her tears to last him a life time.

He was just about to put his hand on her shoulder, but she stopped sobbing, hits her hand on the steering wheel angry and said. "Why Does this keep happening to me? All I wanted was a family of my own with a loving man beside me? Is that too much to ask? Is there something seriously wrong with me." She looks over at him and he was about to open his mouth, but she shakes her head, leans the back of her head on the head rest of her seat, looks back out the window, sighed and said. "Maybe I should just give up."

Right after she said that, Jeremy's voice was heard. "No!" It startled her, she turned her head back to him and he is shaking his head. He puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't say that."

She moved her head from the seat, looks at him concerned and said. "I was tal..."

He puts his finger on her lips and said. "I don't care if you were just joking or talking about men but please don't give up, promise me?"

He was giving her a lot of emotions in his eyes and on his face and she was too caught up on her emotions, to define all of his but the one that had stayed with him through all these years was the ever so caring one. She gives him a small smile, puts her hand on his arm and said. "I won't, I promise."

He mentally sighed in relief, nods and said. "ok..ok." he pats her on the shoulder, moves his hand and puts it back in his lap, then looks out the window feeling a little embarrassed about his outburst, when he heard those words from her, his feelings took over his mouth. He had never heard her admit defeat and it scared him, she was the strongest person he knew, evidence proved that.

Destiny watches him still, then puts her hand on his shoulder and finally comforted him on what Faith did. "I'm sorry Jeremy, I know you're hurting too."

He nods, looks back at her and said. "I am but the truth is that we hadn't really had a marriage in a while we just didn't stop our professional and parent life to work on us." He shakes his head and looks outside again, she had no idea they were doing that badly, every family function they looked like a happily married couple, but then again so did she and Kevin.

She mentally shook her head from him and started to speak. "I am very surprised that she would do that, not only to you but to me too, it's still hard to wrap my brain around that."

He looks at her and asked in a bitter tone about the subject. "What about him? You surprised he would do that?"

"If this would have happened a few years go then yes I would have been." She sighed and told him the truth. "But your right earlier, my love for him just wasn't the way it should be, I guess he needed to find somebody else to comfort him, but my sister." She shuddered at that.

He puts a hand on her cheek to calm her down, they look at each other and he says. "I say lets forget about this today, we will do anything you want."

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "Anything?"

"Yes anything."

They smile at each other and she said. "Then I propose we go to the nearest bar and drown our sorrows out and start our new years party early."

"Ok."

She smiles, he takes his hand off her cheek slowly and after a little lingering look, they get comfortable in their seats and she heads to the nearest bar but halfway there she realized she didn't want to get drunk with a bunch of strangers so they went to the nearest liquor store, bought a bottle and set up a room in a motel because neither one wanted to go to their houses figuring that's were most the betrayal happened.

It didn't take long for Destiny to get down to business and Jeremy acted like he was drinking, not that he didn't think he could use it, but he figured somebody had to have a level head tonight since both emotions were a little extra charged and he didn't want them to do something they will regret. He had waited so long for them to be on the same level again and now that it could happen he was going to take his time to make it right, he had waited this long so a little more time won't kill him.

As the night wore on Jeremy was just listening her bad mouthing any man who had ever hurt or betrayed her, expect she didn't mention John's or even his name. The latter name kind of surprised him, he figured she would have a lot to say on that subject and he would have listened to it and took it head on, he felt he would have deserved it.

As it was nearing midnight Destiny was a little more trashed then he had ever seen her and when he saw she was going to pour another drink in her glass when it was still full he thought it was time for her call it a night, he gets up from the floor took her hand and said. "Ok come on Destiny, lets call it a night."

She looks up with drunk filled eyes and asked a little slurred and loud. "NIIIGHT?"

He nods, sets the bottle down, stands her up, puts one arms under legs and the other around her waist and picked her up, she giggles, puts one arm around his strong shoulders and ran her other hand over his muscled chest, landing on the top button of his shirt and said chuckling. "Oh the fun part."

She got the first two buttons unbuttoned when they came to bed. He sits her down on her side of it and just as she was going for the third button, he puts his hands on her to stop her, she looks at him and pouted her lips for a second then said with a smirk. "Oh you want to put on a show for me?"

Then she giggled again leans back and waits, but he shook his head and said. "No, I want you to go to sleep."

She sighed disappointingly and asked. "SLEEEEP, but I want to play."

She leans forward again, puts her hands on the front of his shirt and tugged him to her, he lost his balance but he puts his hands on the mattress on each side of her legs to keep from falling on her. As she was leaning her lips to his, he pulled back and said. "Destiny I..."

He gets cut off when she sighed and said. "Oh that's right, you don't care for me anymore."

She releases him and lays down with her back to him feeling a major blow, even though she was drunk she could feel the let down. He sighed gets on the other side of the bed lays down next to her, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "That's not true Destiny, I care so much for you." and mentally he said. 'You have no idea how much.'

She lefts her eyes to look at him and asked. "Then why can't we..."

He puts a hand on her lips and said. "I am not going to take advantage of you, I would never do that, I don't want it like this." Words were a little blurry to her but she just nods her head and closes her eyes feeling very exhausted from everything.

He smiles, leans down, kissed her head and silently spoke. "Sweet dreams, Sweetie."

He pulls back and as he was moving his hand he feels a grip on the wrist, he looks at her and she mumbles. "Stay please?"

He nods then whispers. "ok." She snuggles on the mattress with a smile on her face, and he couldn't help but smile a little back, scoots closer to her, brings her in his arms and she snuggles in his chest as he was getting comfortable. He puts one arm under head and the other around her waist and just holds her.

When her breathing deepened indicating she was a sleep, he puts his chin on top of her head and whispered. "It will happen for us soon, just hold on a bit longer." Right as he said that, fireworks were going off and a few of the guests out in the hallways shouting happy new year, he sighed in content, brought her closer and knew this was going to be a start of a new year for them all.

* * *

The next morning Jeremy opens the hotel room and steps in the room, he had stepped out before she had woken up so he could get her something for the headache he was sure she was going to have and a chocolate muffin she likes.

When he was shutting the door he heard Destiny being sick in the bathroom, he cringed at the noise, sets the muffin at the small table by the window, walked to the bathroom door way and sees her with her knees on the ground and her head on her hands on the toilet seat, she looks at the doorway when she feels a presences then groans looking away from him and said. "Don't look at me right now, I feel like crap and I must look like it too."

He smiles, walks in the room, bends down behind her, puts his hand on her back and said jokingly. "You never looked lovelier."

She snorted and said sarcastically. "Yeah and yesterday was the best day of my life." Then she cringed, remembering that he was also hurt, she turned to him and said. "Sorry."

He shook his head, sat down with his back on the cupboard for the bathroom sink and said. "It's ok." She just nods and groans again.

When she heard a noise of a pill bottle, she turned back to him and he had his hand out and a bottle of water in the other hand, she smiles appreciatively, grabs the items and moving away from the toilet hoping it was safe now, then sat next to him and after she took the aspirin she said. "Thank you."

They look at each other, he nods then replies. "You're welcome."

She gives him a little smile, puts her hand on his arm and said. "Not only for the water and aspirin, thank you for last night, I just needed it and I knew you would be there to take care of me just like you always had."

He puts his fingers through hers, kisses her head and said. "And I always will."

She pulls back and just looked into his eyes, then she scrunched up her forehead in confusion about something, he raises an eyebrow then she asked. "Did I do anything last night embarrassing?" He looked down trying to hide a smile and Destiny groaned again, lays her head back on the cupboard and said. "What did I do?"

He lefts his head up to look a her and said. "Well besides run every man you was associated with through the mud besides a few favorites you were kind of hitting on me."

She groaned again, shaking her head and said. "Kill me now, just do it, just get me out of my misery."

He chuckles a little, moves his hand that wasn't still locked in her fingers, which made him turn his body, he ran a couple of fingers down her cheek and said. "Never will happen."

He brings his hand down, she moves her head from the cupboard, looked back at him again, sets the water bottle down on the ground, then puts her fingers to his cheek and said a little amazed. "You are always so kind to me and you are always there for me no matter what, why? If most guys saw how crazy my life has been they would have ran for the hills by now, why haven't you? you have a chance now."

He shakes his head, puts his hand back on her cheek to wipe a tear away and keeps it there, running his thumb up and down her cheek and said. "I figured that would be obvious by now, I can't just walk away from you, it's not that simple, not anymore."

She swallowed, leaned toward him but when she was just a breath away, he pulls back and whispered. "Destiny.."

She stops, pulls back so they have more space, looks at him, then looks down, starts to take her hand out of his and said. "Oh I'm sorry I..."

She gets cut off when he squeezes her hand to stay in his and brings her chin back up to look at him, then moves his hand back to her cheek and said. "No it's not that. We are both very vulnerable right now and it would be so easy to just jump right into this, but we can't, not now. This is to important to me, there are so many things in the air, we have to take care of a few things and plus there are other people involved that we need to think about, but please know that it's not because I don't want to. We just need to be on solid ground again, ok?" He said the words but his head was screaming at him wondering what he was doing. She was right in his grasp, something he had wanted for five years now but in his heart he knew he was making the right choice.

He used his eyes to plead with her to understand this isn't a good time and sighed in relief when she nodded and said. "ok I really do agree."

He smiled, leaned toward her, kissed her head as a thank you, pulls back and she says. "So starting over again?"

He nods slowly and said. "Yep."

She takes her hand out of his, both missing the warmth and security, holds out her hand and said. "Friends?"

Both hearts were pounding at that word, but they both knew they had to start somewhere.

He smiles, takes her hand, shakes it and says. "The best of friends."

She smiles back and they release hands then stared just a little bit longer then necessary, then he cleared his throat and said. "And as my first role as best friend, I believe I have a chocolate muffin that has your name on it."

Her eyes lit up and said. "Really?" He nods and she tells him to get out so she could make herself a little more presentable, she could never say no to chocolate especially when it was a muffin.

He just chuckles, gets up and walks out of the room with a smile on his face, happy that at least something was going right for once and he was hoping it would only continue to get better, but unfortunately there was some-things they both had to take care before they could be perfect and despite everything, it did break his heart to see his long marriage ending the way it has, it could have been done a lot different.

* * *

AN: Please Review.


	28. Reunited

Chapter 28: Reunited

After that day it really did feel everything was starting over, both marriage parties signed their divorce papers and turned them into their lawyers, Destiny didn't even talk to Kevin and Faith tried to talk to Jeremy but he was still to upset to listen to whatever she was trying to say.

Grace was mad at both parents because she didn't want Jeremy to leave them and thought it was her mother's fault because she was letting him go. She didn't know the real story until she saw Kevin around more and that just made her more mad at her mother and had more sympathy with her dad. So when her parents sold the house and her dad moved into a three bedroom condo, Grace went to go live with him.

Eric and JJ were both upset with Kevin and a little towards themselves because they were the ones that thought Kevin would be good for her and instead he just turned around and stabbed her in the back. Destiny reassured her boys that she would be just fine, and like all the other bad times in her life she would dust herself off and continue to move on.  
Her boys really admired her more on that and they both never wanted to see Kevin around her again and she fully agreed and ever since they too sold their house she had no reason to.

Grissom was more sad than upset, but his feelings had already prepared him on what would eventually blow up in their faces, it would have been too hard to keep on lying to your significant other for the rest of their lives. Two really bad things about it was that one, Sara wasn't there to give them that extra support they needed and two, the girls could barely be in the same room without them yelling at each other, so they stayed away from each other at any family function, and thankfully Kevin didn't show up to make things worse.

Now a year had past and it was two days before both divorces would become official, the sisters had hardly talked in that time, but least now at parties they had upgraded from hostile to civil, if not for the kids then their dad. Even though it's been a little over a year since they lost their mom, he was still pretty sad so they each saw him regularly and had the grandkids go over and see him a bit more and that was always Eric's first stop when he visits, so things on that regard was pretty good considering on what happened.

Also who was good, was Destiny and Jeremy. They were the best of friends, like they had always been but a little something more underneath it. They choose to put that part away until everything was settled down and they were enjoying each others company and that's what they liked, no tension or the drama.

Now they were sitting at the park eating ice cream, even though it was the middle of December and a week before Christmas today seemed to not care because it was warm. After she swallowed her last bite of her desert, she looked at him and he was looking down at his small bowl, so she asked. "You ok?"

He looks up at her and said. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

He gets up and walks to the trash can that wasn't very far from them and tosses the bowl away, she gets up and follows him and said. "It's ok if you're not, I mean the divorces are final in two days and considering what Faith meant to you, I understand on what your feeling."

He nods and walks over to the railing of the fence that was around the playground, honestly he wasn't even worried about that, yeah Faith had meant a great deal to him for a very long time, but he hadn't felt that connection with her in awhile, his heart was beating for somebody else. And even though that somebody else and him had agreed to being just friends for the time being, it couldn't help but beat even harder when she smiled, or just touched his arm, or patted his shoulder, or even when she was just standing near him like she was doing now.

He mentally shook his head, looks over at her and she was looking at him a little concerned, he smiled and said. "Really I am ok, yeah it hurts but I had all this time to prepare, you know." She nods in understanding and he asks. "What about you? It's your divorce too."

"I'm ok, it hurts knowing a relationship is done, but I think we are all in agreement it's a relationship that shouldn't have gotten as far as it did."

She looks over at him, he looks at her and they look at each other intently but not saying anything, then she cleared her throat, looked at the play ground and smiles a little at the kids laughing and playing, they reminded her of Mark  
and Elizabeth. She mentally sighed thinking of them, the moment she met those two they had slowly moved to her heart and so six months ago she had signed papers for visitation rights. It had been going so well that she knew she wanted to raise them and had signed papers to do it. She hadn't told anybody yet, not even to Jeremy, which she tells him everything, but she figured she would keep that secret until she gets the call saying her application has been accepted.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard his voice. "You have that spark."

She shakes her head, looks at him and asked. "What spark?"

He turns his body so his shoulder is leaning against the fence, smiled and said. "That mother spark."

She smiles bigger and told a small fib. "Well I was just thinking about my boys."

"Yeah they are defiantly worth smiling about, especially your oldest." He smirks and looks back at the kids.

Destiny chuckles and said. "Why because you can take credit for him?"

He chuckles back and said. "Welll I am just saying..." He trails off.

She pushes him and says. "Oh you."

He chuckles a little more and when they calmed down a bit he looks back at her and she was looking at the kids again and that got him wanting to ask her something. "Hey Destiny?" She looks over at him again, raising an eyebrow as an invitation to start talking anytime and he did after a second hesitation. "If it's not inappropriate of me asking, but how come you didn't have any more kids? I mean I know how much you love them and I always knew you wanted a big family."

When they had dated all those years ago, before she was pregnant, they had talked about having kids and Destiny was kind of surprised that he would agree to having more than two. He had always considered himself as a family man and he wanted kids, especially having them with the women he loved.

She sighed and looked down, he was just about to apologize when she lefts her head up to look at him then said. "I did, I do, but Kevin kept avoiding the conversation as long as he could, so unlike my character I gave up on the talk. Although it might have been a blessing in disguise considering on what happened."

"Yeah, but it is kind of a shame, no little girl Destiny's running around."

She chuckles, shakes her head and replied. "I don't think the world would know what to do if there was another me running around."

He smiles, looks at her and said. "But it is a thought right?"

She looks right into his eyes and before she could contemplate on what that comment meant, her phone rings. She shakes her head, gets her phone out of her pocket, saw who was calling, looked at Jeremy and said. "Excuse me for a minute?" He nods and she walks away from him to sit at the bench and took the call.

He watches the children for a few more minutes, then turned his body and leaned his backside against the fence and watched Destiny. He hadn't meant what he said to come out so soon, but the thought of them having another kid kind came into his mind and couldn't stop the question. He saw her give him a small smile, but after a few minutes he saw her hang up the phone and looked down like she was upset and that got him walking toward her.

When he got there, he sat down next to her, puts a hand on her shoulder and asked. "What's wrong?"

She looks at her phone, looks at him and spoke. "I had sent papers to adopt Mark and Elizabeth." He gets that warning look, she nodded and said. "I know I told you that I wouldn't become attached, but like you just said I have this mother spark and with them it was going overboard." She cracks a smile and he gives her a small smile back then nods telling her to continue. "Anyways I just got a call telling me they like what they saw, but there was another couple who saw them and wanted them too, they are a more traditional family with normal jobs, unlike me. Were I can get called in anytime of the day." She sighed and looked down again then finished. "They said they will call me in the next few days to tell me what they have decided."

She wipes a few tears away and he puts his arm around her shoulder and brings her closer to him, then puts his chin on top of her head and said. "I'm sorry Destiny." He knew how much those kids had meant to her and despite his warning when she had first met them he knew she couldn't resist them, they even took a small piece of his heart if he was truly honest with himself.

She nods and just lets him hold her, after a few minutes she pulls back, looks him in the eyes and asked. "Why didn't you and Faith adopt more kids?"

He smiles a little, looks back at the now empty playground and replied. "Honestly I don't know why, after we had Grace it didn't seem that important to Faith to consider having anymore, so we never talked about it and I didn't want to push the issue." He looks at her and she was giving him a sympathy look, he speaks. "But would I have liked to have more? You bet."

She mentally gasped at the implication of his words toward her, then she mentally smiled and looked down, trying to push those tingling feelings away. They were suppose to be friends right now and nothing more until he was sure they were ready. She had been ready for him for a while now but like she had been doing since letting him go, she was waiting for him and she would probably wait forever. She did have a very strong feeling that this waiting period was going to be ending soon and that sent a shiver down her spine which caused her to shudder and that got him worried, so he pulls her closer to him and asked. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine, but I do want to get out of here." He nods, gets up and holds out his hand, she takes with no hesitation and they walk to his vehicle since they took his car around today, hers was in his condo parking lot.

As they were walking he said. "I know the perfect place to get a drink."

Destiny shook his head and replied. "Remember the last time I had drinks? I think I'll just let you enjoy it this time."

He chuckles and said. "Just one drink, ok?"

She looks at him and said. "ok."

He smiles and when they get to his vehicle, he opens the door for her and she gets in after saying thank you.  
He nods, shuts the door and walks over to his side, gets in, starts his car up and heads to the place he wanted to take her and she was pleasantly surprised that it was just his place.

When they got into his place, he tells her to make herself comfortable and she walks to the couch and sits down.  
While she was getting comfortable, she looks over the arm of the couch and sees a picture of his daughter Grace on a end table. Grace was over a friend's house for the weekend, so they were home alone.

Destiny turned her head when he said. "Here." She looks at his hand and saw he was holding a bottle of water. He chuckles at the look on her face, she takes the drink, and as he sits down he continued. "Now don't over do it." She shakes her head while opening it, looks over at him and he was still smirking at her.

She hits his leg and said. "Oh shut up." She looks away smiling and he just looks at her, loving this new but same feeling he always had with her. A few minutes later she looks back at him and they started talking nothing too significant just some very good times.

After a lot more stories were being told and a few good laughs, she looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late, she thought it was time to head home, so as she was getting up she said. "I think I should go, it's getting late."

Before he could say anything she was walking by him, but stopped when he grabbed her hand and that familiar spark shot through them. They both felt the atmosphere changing, he looks at her hand, then stands up as she was turning to him. They were still at a distance but could feel each others heart beat calling one another home, she looks down not wanting to see what's in those beautiful brown eyes.

He puts his other hand on her cheek and asked. "Stay with me?"

The whole day he kept feeling this was their moment and it only heightened when they came into his condo.

He lefts her head up and she shakes her head then whispered. "I can't."

Despite on what she was feeling throughout the day, just like him, she was getting very nervous and said the first thing that came to her heard.

He raises an eyebrow and replied. "Why?" He was confused on her response.

She gets her hand out of his, needling the space before she did something without thinking. She walks over to the fireplace mantle and sees a picture of him, her and Eric. Then she turns her back on it to look at him and talks. "Because I can feel it's starting again, our feelings toward each other are shifting."

He smiles happy she was still on the same page as him, walks up to her and asked. "And what is wrong with that? isn't this what we both wanted?"

"Yes, but I can't stop thinking that maybe we are still feeling a little resentment to them for hurting us and I don't want this to be about getting back at them, I am not that kind of person you know that."

He shakes his head, puts his hand back on her cheek and replied. "It's not, if we wanted to get back at them then we would have both gotten drunk and slept with each other that night. It's been almost a year, it's about us now."

A tear goes down her cheek and stated a fact. "There isn't even an us and hasn't been for a long time, at least in that way."

He steps closer, leans toward her and whispered. "Not unless you want there to be?"

She pulls her head back to look at him and asks serious. "You really want there to be?" She had to be absolute sure, this was too important to her.

He smiles, puts both hands on each side of her cheeks and said. "I thought I was being clear, but maybe I need to be clearer."

He slowly brings her in closer just in case she didn't want him to kiss her, but she allowed his movement. They were so close and finally after what felt like an eternity their lips touched, it's been years since they kissed on the lips and fireworks were going overboard, the world stood still and their hearts sped up and moving in sync with one another like it was one heart beat finally calling each other home. She wraps her arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around her waist and they were in their own little world.

When they finally did pull back, they put their foreheads together and was breathing deeply trying to catch their breaths, not only because of the way they were kissing but the emotion and depth behind it.

When they finally got their breath back Destiny said. "Wow." It had been a long time since she felt a kiss that went down to her toes.

He kisses her forehead, brings her in a hug and said. "I second that." She lays her head on his shoulder and they just held each other feeling like they were on top of the world. After a few minutes they pull back, he puts his hand back on her cheek and asked again. "Please stay?"

They look into each others eyes and she knew she could never say no to him with those beautiful eyes looking at her with so much admiration and she might even say love again, but she didn't want to get to far ahead of herself. And if she was honest with herself she didn't want to go, so she nodded and said. "Yes." He smiles, kisses her on the forehead again, takes her hand and walks her to the bedroom, a bedroom that no other women has been in.

When they were in the room he shuts the door while she was walking to his bed, she sits on it and looks away from him, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and scared. This was far from their first time but she wasn't 23 anymore and she has had kids, her figure has changed since the last time they were together.

She feels a presence next to her and she looks over at him, he is looking at her concerned and asks. "Are you ok? We don't have to do anything tonight, I could just hold you if you want, or if your worried about who else has been in here, it's been nobody."

She smiles at his honesty, shakes her head, puts her hand on top of his and replied. "Thanks for telling me that, but no it's not that."

He nods, takes her top hand and kisses while looking into her eyes then replied with that caring voice. "Then what is it?"

She clears her throat, looks down and said. "Things are different since the last time we were together...I mean I've had kids and I am not 23 years old anymore I might not look..."

She gets cut off when he puts a finger to her lips, and her head being turned back to him. He shakes his, moves his finger from her lips and said. "You still look beautiful to me, you always had and always will, nothing is going to change that for me."

She smiles through her tears and nods giving him the ok, he leans toward her, kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, then he pulls back and they smile at each other remembering the first time he did that.

Then he leans toward her lips and stops about a breath away waiting for her to make the move and not even a second later, she kisses him, they pull back after a couple of seconds later, look into each others eyes and knew this was it, their moment was here and neither one wanted to back out now. They had been waiting for this a very long time.

They had their eyes on each other until their lips touched again and once again they became lost in their own world, just the two of them, their old memories resurfacing, joining the new ones.

* * *

AN:They finally made it back together, but is it that simple? Is there another twist or turn coming up? anything can happen. Please review, hope I still have some of you interested.


	29. Redirection

Chapter 29: Redirection

A couple of hours earlier

AT FAITH AND KEVIN"S APARTMENT

Faith was doing the last-minute preparations for dinner with Kevin, they had been living together pretty much since the separation from their significant others, it was just a simple two bedroom apartment nothing to write home about but it was homey and cozy.

There was also a somewhat living adjustment for them, with him liking different things than Jeremy did and her being very different than Destiny was, it was one thing to be seeing each other for a few hours during the day but to be living together was a whole new thing, they thought they had been doing a really good job.

She had just put the salad together when the apartment door opened, she heard him toss his keys on the table beside the door and a few seconds later he puts his arms around her waist, kissed her head and said. "It smells wonderful, what are we having?"

She smiles looks over her shoulder and said. "Thanks, it's a vegetarian lasagna with a side of Salad."

He kissed her cheek and nods with a small smile then walks over to the counter and opened the wine that she had laid out and grabbed a few wine glasses, as he was doing that she still had a small smile on her face, that's one of things that was different from Jeremy and Kevin.

Jeremy didn't like Vegetarian food, so they made a compromise that he would at least have it twice a week and the other times they would have different things just as long as she wasn't the one to cook his meal and with Kevin he was willing to eat anything she had made for him with little complaint. She lost the smile and little shook her head then continues to concentrate with her task.

Ever since the divorce files were signed she kept comparing both men and it was driving her a little crazy, but something kept popping up in her mind and heart and she didn't think she could ignore it much longer, she just hopes she could at least enjoy dinner.

About a half an hour later after Kevin got out of the shower and changed, they were ready to enjoy dinner. They sat down across from each other at the small round table, she sets her napkin in her lap and he does the same.

After he took the first bite and swallowed it, he smiled at her and said. "This is very good."

She nods with a smile back and she started eating with small talk in between bites, hearing about each others day. Then as Kevin was taking his last bites of dinner he noticed that she was getting a little distracted and was moving her dinner around her plate rather than eating it, so he puts his napkin on his plate, reaches for her hand and asked. "Faith what is it?"

She shakes her head, looks at him and said. "Huh?"

He squeezes her hand and said. "You are distracted by something."

She sighed, sets her fork down on her plate, puts her napkin on the plate, nodded and replied. "Yeah I am." he nods telling her to continue, but also having a really weird feeling rolling around in his stomach.

She took another breath and spoke again. "It's about the future." She stopped when he was showing a little smile, she raises an eyebrow and asked. "what?"

His smile gets a bit bigger and replied. "I am glad you mentioned that because I want to talk about the future too."

"You do?"

"Yeah but you can go first." She nods, takes another breath, looks him in the eyes and said. "Ok, Kevin, when we started this I honestly thought that it was something I needed to do, something to make me feel more than what I really was feeling and it worked, it really did."

She stopped and looked down and that feeling that Kevin had was coming back, but not in a good way, he moved his hand, licked his lips and asked. "But?"

She looks back at him with tears pooling in her eyes knowing she had to get this out. "But what I have come to realize was that I didn't have to go and find that feeling, I had it all along it was just buried so deep that I lost sight of it and if I would have maybe tried just a little bit harder I wouldn't have lost it in the first place."

"You mean Jeremy?"

She nods and looks down a little ashamed to be hurting him, he had been nothing but kind since this whole mess started, he cleared his throat and said. "well least that cleared your problem up, so what exactly has this last year been about to you, pretend?" He tried to keep the bitter tone to a minimal but some did creep up and she heard the tone.

She looked at him and said. "It wasn't pretend it did mean something." She reaches for his hand again and said. "you do mean something It's just..."

She trails off not knowing how to finish and he squeezes her hand, gets up from the table and as he was walking to the window he said. "I was just a distraction for you to not be alone, you never really loved me."

With his back to her he heard the whispered. 'Yeah.' He closed his eyes.

It was very silent for a few minutes then he feels a presence and her voice. "Kevin I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or anybody for that matter I have been just so screwed up lately, I don't know what I am doing anymore, but I have to make things right, I can't lie anymore."

She puts her face in her hands and started to sob, Kevin shakes his head, half wanting to just leave the place and leave her to her own misery and the other half, the half that actually fell for her wanted to hold her and so that part won out.

He opens his eyes, brings her into his arms and just holds her while she sobs, then he started to rub his hand up and down her back to relax her, after a few minutes she stops and sniffs, then she looks up at him and said. "Are you going to be ok?"

He looks down, puts a hand on her cheek to rub her tears away and replied. "Yeah, I am just glad that I knew now and I am really glad you went first."

She nodded at his honesty then, gasped and said. "Oh my, you were going to..."

She trails off and he gives her a small smile, takes his hand off her cheek and puts it on his pocket and a few seconds later he pulls a box out and holds it out on his palm.

She shakes her head, turns away from him and the box to look out the window and apologized again. He puts the box back into his pocket, puts his hand on her shoulders and said. "You were being honest, you can't force feelings that aren't there, I understand that." She nodded and it was silent for a few minutes again then he sighed and asked. "So are you going to try to get him back before the divorce is final?"

She looks at him and he looked sincere, she nodded and answered slowly. "I have to at least try,  
I know I have a lot of making up and hard work to do, but he is worth it."

He nods with his heart breaking a little and she puts a hand on his shoulder knowing it was hurting him saying this, but she wanted to be honest from here on out, she took a breath and said. "You could try to get Destiny back it might be nearly impossible but it could happen."

He looks into her brown eyes, shakes his head and said. "I think I lost my chance the moment I crossed that line, and honestly I don't really think I even came close to having her heart, it was always with somebody else." And to Kevin he never really knew which guy it was, it could have been Jeremy or John or maybe a little of both of them, but he was never truly in her heart.

Faith just nodded not wanting to think of the guy that had always had her sister's heart, just in case it was the same one that had her own.

They both look at each other in silence again then she said. "You must really regret meeting us, we sure turned your world upside down didn't we?"

He shows one of his smiles, some thing she had already missed and said. "You guys sure did, but I got to be with the two most smartest, beautiful women in the world so how can I regret that?"

She gives him a small smile back and replied. "You still think I am beautiful?"

He leans down and kissed her forehead, pulls back and watches her eyes flutter open then he said. "Always." he puts a hand on her cheek to rub his thumb up and down her cheek and said. "Take care Faith and I hope you gain all the happiness in the world."

And with that, he turned around, walked right to the front door, grabbed his keys turned to the door and with one more look at her and she said. "You too, bye Kevin." he nods, turns and leaves the apartment shutting the door behind him.

She sighed, turned back to the window knowing he will probably get his stuff when she wasn't around but she understood.

She wiped a tear away, walks over to the end table were a family picture sat, she runs her finger over the face of Jeremy smiling and she gets a smile on her face and said. "I hope you can forgive me, I want you back."

She sets her picture down and started to yawn, feeling very exhausted, so after doing a few dishes she went to her bedroom, got ready for bed, crawled under the covers hoping she was getting her man back and vowing to make a stronger effort this time.

* * *

AN: Please review.


	30. Future talk

Chapter 30: Future talk

The sun was shinning through the curtains and hitting one of the occupants and that's what woke Destiny up, she stretched and yawned then she opened her eyes slowly and saw Jeremy lying there with a very big smile on his face. He moves a piece of hair away from her face and she smiles back and asked. "What?"

He just shakes his head and said. "Nothing, I just missed you."

She smiles a bit bigger, scoots closer to him and said. "Why? I was just asleep."

He shakes his head, lays down, moves his arm for her to lay on his chest and when she got comfy, He kissed her on the head and puts his arm around her shoulders to protect her and finally replied. "No I meant for the past 24 years."

Destiny runs a finger up and down his bare, smooth chest, that's one of the things she still loved about him, then she sighed and said. "That's a long time to be missing somebody."

He nods and kissed her on the head again and asked. "And it could have been avoidable, Destiny do you ever think about what could have happened if I wouldn't have walked away so fast?"

She kisses his chest, moves from that spot, pops her elbow on the mattress and puts a hand on the palm of her hand, but he was still keeping his arm around her, they look into each others eyes and she tells him the truth. "Sometimes, I did a lot before meeting John and a little bit after his death."

He puts his other hand on her cheek and was about to ask. "If you could, wo..." She puts a finger to his lips to stop his question knowing what it was

She shakes her head and said. "Don't ask me that question."

He takes her finger, kisses it and asks. "Why?"

She gives him a small smile and said. "Because it might be an answer you won't like." he shakes his head and said. "Please answer anyway, if we could go back and do it differently, would you?"

She looks down, looks back at him, gives her head a little shake and replied. "No, because despite on how I got here, I can't imagine my life without Johnathan Jr and I know you can't see your life without Grace, it's an existence I can't even think about."

He nods in understanding, then while looking into her eyes again. "You still really love John don't you?"

"I do, does it bother you that a piece of me will always love him?"

He shakes his head and answers truthfully. "No, because I know it won't bother you if a small piece of me still loves faith."

"True I have lived with that fact before." He smiles and they peck each other on the lips and as she was laying back on his chest he asks. "What about Kevin did you really love him?" Both shuddered at that name, still feeling the sting of the betrayal

She nod but then says. "Yes for a little bit but like I said yesterday it shouldn't have went as far as it did."

He nods but doesn't say anything, he runs his hand up and down her clothed arm since she was wearing on of his t-shirts and after a few minutes of silence she spoke. "Why did you and Faith fall apart? I thought you two were madly in love with each other?"

"I don't really know her side of it, I can only guess." She looks up at him and he speaks after a minute of silence. "I think maybe she needed to see what else is out there."

He looks into her eyes, she puts a hand to his cheek and said. "Well if I was her and got to be with you and only you, I wouldn't have ever let you go, she couldn't have found better."

He smiles, takes her hand and kisses her palm and said thanks. Then before he could tell her his side of it, Destiny speaks. "And that brings up another conversation."

He raises an eyebrow and said. "what?" This time she moves from his chest and lays down on the pillows, he scoots closer to her so his face is hovering over hers, but they are looking into each otter's eyes, she takes his hand and plays with his fingers while she speaks. "Before we continue with this, I have to know, are you sure about us? I mean like you said about Faith needing to see what else is out there, do you need to see what else is out there?"

Before he answered that question, he thought back to all the men that he knew she was with before they were together and the ones after they broke up and something didn't sit right with him. He never wanted to see another man with her again just in case that one did last and if it didn't then couldn't see her go through another heartbreak and he didn't even have the heart to let her go again after so long on getting her back.

He shakes his head, kisses her forehead, pulls back to look back into her eyes and said one of the most honest things in his life. "I don't need to find somebody else, I am perfectly happy with you, more than happy with you and the thought of another man with you just eats at me. This is where I wanted to be for a long time so never doubt that."

She lets a tear go down her eye and asks. "Promise?"

He nods, leans down toward her and whispered against her lips. "Promise."

She brings her arms around his neck and holds him there so they could kiss a bit more, when they finally pulled back, he puts a hand back on her cheek something he had always loved doing and finishes what he wanted to say. "And the reason why I fell out of love with Faith was because my love for you overtook that, when I finally realized I loved you more than I thought could happen and more than just the mother of my first-born, I couldn't shake it. Now don't get me wrong, I don't regret the time I had with Faith, she was my love for a very long time and will always have a part of it, but no doubt my life had changed after our first kiss and nothing was going to get you out of my heart, even though I did put it on hold for a while."

She puts a hand on his cheek and says with a smile. "And I love you too Jeremy, it's been one crazy year after another and I almost didn't think I would ever get this back but now that I have it, I am never letting you go again, got it?"

"I got it and I got you."

"Good." she leans up to kiss him but he pulls back a little to stop her, she raises an eyebrow wondering what was going on but finds out when he speaks again. "ok, before we make this really official there is something I have to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago."

She sits up a little afraid on what he was about to tell her, he sits up next to her. She looks at him, he looks down, takes a breath/, looks right into her eyes and said. "I really was trying to steal your baseball." He smiles after a second of hesitation.

She hits him on the arm then pushes him down on the bed, shaking her head with a smile, while he was laughing, she said. "I can't believe that, you scared the hell out of me."

He was still laughing, but took her waist to bring her back down next to him, so he could hold her some more, when they both calmed down a she asked. "So you were huh?"

"Yes, I just saw it laying there and I couldn't help it, I love baseball."

She nods her head knowing that was the truth, then she felt his lips on her hair and his whisper. "But I love you more."

She smiles and whispers. "I love you too."

They cuddle a few more minutes in silence then they both sighed not wanting to get up, but both knowing they had to, they couldn't shut out the world forever, then he says. "What do you have planned for today?"

She was just about to answer when her phone rings, she turns her back on Jeremy to get her phone from the nightstand, after she answered it she started talking, while he rubbed his hand up and down her back to sooth her after he felt her tense.

A few minutes later, she gets off the phone, puts it back on the nightstand table and with her back still too him, he asked. "Who was that?"

She sighed, lays down on the bed and responded while looking up at the ceiling. "That was the adoption agency, they want that meeting today so they can make their final choice on who gets Mark and Elizabeth."

He nods, scoots closer and sees she is worried, about what specifically? he didn't know, so he asks. "Are you ok?"

She looks over at him and said. "Not really, I really want those kids but after everything that just happened I..."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her and says. "Don't be worried about me, when you get these kids I am helping you."

She smiles and said. "really?"

"Yeah we talked about this yesterday, I have always wanted more kids and you said yourself, you love being a mother so why not? And hey who knows, there could be more." He puts a hand on her stomach.

She chuckles, shaking her head and said. "Whoa there cowboy, that is going to have to be talked about."

Like she said yesterday she wanted more kids but she wasn't really sure if she could have anymore biological children at this point in her life, so if she gets Mark and Elizabeth and get them settled they could sit down and have that discussion.

He nods in understanding and maybe he did get ahead of himself again but he just felt different, like he was reborn and starting over. He knew he made the right decision and they were already planning another small family and he couldn't be anymore happy and nothing was going to ruin that.

After a an hour and a half of lounging around, kissing, laughing and talking about a future they were extremely excited about, they got out of bed.

As she was getting ready for her meeting since her clothes were being washed and dried while they were planning their life together, he was in the kitchen making a small breakfast for the two of them when there was a knock on the door.

He puts the bagels on the counter and said loud enough for Destiny. "The bagels are on the counter."

"ok."

He walks over to the door, opens it and gets a surprise when he saw it was his almost ex-wife and ex-love for a large part of his life, and even though he was at peace on his choice he didn't want her finding out before he had a chance to talk to her but before he could tell her that this wasn't a good time, Destiny walks in the room and asked. "Who is it?"

Faith looks over Jeremy's shoulder and saw that her sister was there, Destiny stopped and saw that it was Faith at the door, they were both looking at each other and Faith asks. "What are you doing here?"

It was obvious on what Destiny was doing there considering the time of morning and him just in his sweatpants and no shirt. Destiny gets a small smile and before she even thought of what she was going to say, she spoke. "Well I thought since you had my husband I might as well take yours and I must say I got the better deal."

Jeremy looks back at Destiny and said."Dest."

She gives him a small smile and said. "Sorry it just came out."

Jeremy gives her a look telling her that he didn't believe her and Faith was giving that same look and glaring at her, she didn't come over here to start something in fact she didn't even know she would be there.

The sisters kept looking at each other until, he turns back to Faith and said. "Can it wait on whatever you came to say."

She shook her head, took his hand and said. "No Jeremy, I really need to talk to you." She looks over his shoulder to look at Destiny and said. "Alone would be best."

Destiny crosses her arms over her chest and said. "I think what you have to say in front of him, you can say to me too, after all what else could be said that wasn't said almost 12 months ago, when you were cheating on him in his bed."

Faith narrows her eyes and said. "Oh you want to throw stones? Why was your husband even with me? You couldn't dish it out in the bedroom."

Destiny took a deep breath and started walking up to her but Jeremy puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her and said. " Whoa, Destiny, cool it ok? She didn't come her to fight."

He looks at her pleadingly this was a bad situation to be caught in he didn't want this to be any harder than it already is.

She sighs, steps back a little and said. "OK."

He gives her an appreciative smile and asked. "And could you give me and Faith a moment?"

She looks at him wide-eyed that he would even want to be alone with her, she looks over his shoulder and sees Faith having a victory smirk on her face, she looks back at Jeremy, moves away from him and said. "Fine, I have to go and see about the kids anyway."

She went to grab her stuff, as she was walking by he took her arm softly, he could tell that she was upset. "Destiny..."

She cuts him off. "I'm fine, just don't let her, get her hooks back into you and I'll see you when I see you, or maybe not. I know how this story could end in fact I have already been through it once, just don't expect me to be crying when you walk out again." She takes her arm out of his hand feeling like she was already losing him after just getting him back and them finishing another discussion about their future. She walks past Faith, doesn't even say anything and walks away with her heart once again hanging in the balance.

She just knew the moment she saw Faith at the doorstep that she was after one thing and the one thing that she was after had always been in her control.

Jeremy walked to the door and looked down the hall, watching Destiny go. He sighed knowing he has some major explaining to do.

He turns around to look at Faith and she said. "I'm sorry."

He tilts his head and asked. "Are you really?"

"Yes, I didn't want to add fuel to the fire that was already built."

He nods, walks back into the condo, shuts the door then says. "The fire that you started in the first place."

"True, but I didn't know she would be here in the first place." She crosses her arms around her chest and continued. "So how long has that been going on?"

He shakes his head, grabs the shirt that was on the couch and as he was putting it on he replies. "You don't get to ask that question in that tone, I am not the one that cheated."

"Your right I'm sorry."

He nods and sits down on the couch, she goes and sits down on the other side of him, he looks over at her and says. "I don't think you came here to talk about Destiny."

She shakes her head, puts her purse down and said. "Your right I didn't come here to talk about her, I came to talk about us."

He snorted, crosses his arms over his chest, shakes his head and said. "That's kind of hard to do when there has been an us in a while."

She nodded, scooted closer to him, puts her hand on his arm that was still crossed, looked at him and said. "But Jeremy I want there to be."

He looks at her a little surprised about this turn of events and he was about to talk but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him and continued. "After mom died, I sort of been having this free fall and I didn't know how to stop it, I felt lost, numb, losing control every were I turned and I know it was stupid but I went to somebody who made me feel something more than what I was feeling, but even after everything that happened and what I did, I realized something. I didn't have to go find that feeling with somebody else, it lied with you the whole time, I love you more then I ever had but I had lost sight of it, now I see it again. I want to try again." She puts a hand on his cheek and continues. "I am willing to do everything, anything to save our marriage, please lets start over, I love you Jeremy and I had never stopped."

She takes her hand off his cheek and takes her other hand off his arm and puts them in her lap, while she bends her head down. He watches her movements then after a few seconds, he uncrossed his arms, lifts her chin up and wipes her tears away, he looks into her eyes, takes a breath and opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

AN: So this is his final choice? Who is it Faith or Destiny? Anybody want more? Please review.


	31. Reassurance

Chapter 30: Reassurance

Destiny was sitting in the hallway of the adoption agency, wringing her hands, feeling very nervous about not only what she was trying to do and hopefully accomplish, but also how things were going with Jeremy and Faith. She doesn't know if she could survive another take back from Faith she had already dealt with it once, and not looking forward to doing it again, but she swore to herself that she wasn't going to give up that easily this time. In her book he was worth fighting for and that's what she intends to do, but first she had to accomplish getting those kids because she couldn't imagine a life without them either. She took a calming breath when the secretary walks over to her and told her it was time.

She gets up and follows her to the room, once Destiny was in the room the secretary shut the door. Destiny smiles at the woman that was in charge of the proceedings, she was a bit older, with short brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a black business suit and had glasses.

The women smiled a little back said. "Hi, I am Susan Gordon and I am looking over your file one more time, just give me one moment. I know this has been a hard time but please take a breath and please sit down."

Destiny did just that, she walked over to the chair and sat down looking at Susan, and she was looking down at her file. After a few minutes she looks back up at her, sighed, took off her glasses and started to speak. "Your background is mighty impressive, especially your academics."

Destiny smiles and replies. "Thank you."

Susan nodded and continued. "And you are financially capable on raising Mark & Elizabeth and sending them to any college they chose to go, however that isn't all that they need." She nodded and Susan continued. "Children this young also need stability, emotional support and a physical presence in their lives."

Destiny nodded again and this time replied. "I know and I can give them that."

Susan tilts her head a little and asked. "Can you?" Destiny nodded once again and was about to answer when Susan spoke again. "I read that you have two children already?"

She swallowed and replied. "Yes."

"And they have different fathers?"

"Yes but that..."

Susan cuts her off. "You are also on the verge of a divorce?"

"Again yes but..."

Once again Destiny was cut off. "And you being a CSI on the graveyard shift takes you away from them while they are sleeping who will be there to comfort them if they have bad dreams, making sure they have a good breakfast for school in the morning?" Destiny looks down, Susan sighs again then said. "I am not trying to be cruel, but what I want is in the best interest of those kids, so if you could give me one good reason why I should put those kids in your care, I am open ears."

Destiny looks up, takes a breath and was about to talk when both her and Susan hear a commotion out in the hall and a few seconds later the door opens abruptly, Destiny turns toward the door and gasped. "Jeremy!"

He walks in the room and the secretary ran into the room and said. "I'm sorry Mrs. Gordon but he ran right past me." She waved her off and the secretary left the room and shut the door.

Destiny stands up and asked. "Jeremy what are you doing here?"

He smiles, pats destiny on the shoulder, walks over to the table, looks at the woman and spoke.  
"I am sorry that I interrupted this meeting, but I have to tell you something, giving those kids to another family will be the biggest mistake of your live. Destiny is compassionate, a protector, a nurturer, when she really loves something it's with her whole heart, she forgives when they sometimes shouldn't be forgiven." He moves his head back to look at her and gives her a little wink.

Destiny was still standing there shocked that he came, then he turns to look back at Susan and continued. "She is a wonderful woman and most of all she is an amazing mother, just ask her sons."

He stopped, turned back around and said this loud enough for Susan to hear but he wanted to make sure Destiny was paying close attention to the rest of his speech. When he saw that her eyes were on him he continues. "And if your worried that she would be doing this alone? She's not because as long as I have breath in me she will never be alone again."

Destiny moves her hand to her lips to try and stop them from quivering, she had tears in her eyes and they're looking at each other and were interrupted when Susan asked. "And what is your relation to Ms. Grissom."

He looks over his shoulder and said. "If you would give me a minute I will give you a good answer."  
A little confused about his choice of words but she nodded.

He smiled, turned back to Destiny, walked up to her, grabbed a hand and put the other one on her cheek then said while looking into her eyes. "Destiny, I love you, you know I do and I apologize for this morning, letting you walk away without my reassurance that nothing was going to change, it hasn't by the way."

She sobs, he wipes a few tears away from her cheek, then continued. "You have saved my heart twice and walking away from my savior for the second time would be the stupidest mistake in my life, I had already made it once but I am not doing it again. So Destiny Grissom." He takes a breath releases her hand, puts his hand in his jacket pocket, pulls it out with a ring box in his hand, she gasped, he opens the box showing a beautiful single red diamond, her favorite color.

He puts the hand back on her cheek and said the words that meant the world to her. "Will you marry me, for real this time?"

She chuckled a little at his choice of words then with tears in her eyes she nods her head and said the words that meant the world to him. "Yes."

He smiles, slides the ring on her finger and brings her in a kiss, it was a little tame then what they would have liked, but considering they did have an audience they did keep it low key.

They pull back and he whispers. "I love you."

She pecks him on the lips and replies. "I love you too."

Jeremy turns back to the only other person in the room and said. "Now ask that question again Ma'am."

Susan tries to hide a smile but she couldn't help it, her lips turned into a small smile and said. "And what is your relation to Ms. Grissom?"

He smiles puts his arm around her shoulders and said. "She is my fiancée and we will do anything to raise those kids, they need her as much as she needs them."

Susan lets out a breath and replied. "Well that certainly takes care of the stability they will need, but what about the Physical presents in their life and emotional support you do work long hours."

Destiny nods and said. "Then I will change to day shift, so I could work when their in school."

Jeremy speaks. "And I will cut my hours, so if my wife needs to work a bit more, than I will be there for them."

Jeremy and Destiny look at each other after he said the word 'wife' they loved the sound of that, then they looked back at Susan and she looked at the both of them. She will say they have determination and she wasn't sure if the proposal was rehearsed to happen like that but the look on the future brides face told Susan that it wasn't planned and she was just as surprised as herself was, unless she was a very good actress.

Susan mentally shook her head, she wasn't suppose to become emotional attached but if she was very honest with herself she really liked them and could tell those children would know love everyday they are in their care, so Susan nodded and said. "OK, sign these papers and you are free to pick up your kids and it will be finalized in 6 months."

They both have very big grins and Destiny asked. "You mean their mine, ours?"

Susan nods, slides the papers to the end of the table with a pen on top and said. "All you have to do sign."

They didn't think twice after that, they walked up to the paper and signed, when the pen was down, Susan said. "Congratulations."

They both smiled again, said thanks, then walked out of the room with the papers they needed to prove they were their kids, but before they get to pick them up they have to do some shopping.

When they stepped outside and away from the doors, he picks her up, spins them around and shouts. "We are going to be parents again."

She chuckles, wraps her arms around his neck, feeling very more complete then she had in a very long time and very different then when she got here, and that brought up a question, so the moment he sets her back on the ground, she looks at him with her arms still around his neck she asked. "I don't mean to ruin the moment but I have to know."

He nods, took her hand and as they were walking to her vehicle, he told her everything that happened with Faith.

_Flashback _

_He looks into her eyes, takes a breath and opened his mouth to speak. "Faith, I wish for your sake I can tell you that all we have to do is start all over but I can't, I won't." _

_"Why?" __A small part of her hopped she could have him back, just like the last time. _

_He shook his head and replied. "I think you know the answer to that, I think you had always known." _

_She nodded, looked down at her hands and replied. "you fell back in love Destiny." _ S_he looks at him and he nods not wanting to hurt her more than she already was, she sighed and replied. "Has it always been that way, have you been lying to me all this time?" _

_Deep down she knew the answer to that, but she had to hear him say it. He shook his head and puts a hand back on her cheek and said. "of course not, our marriage wasn't a lie, I loved you so much that's something I won't ever take back." _

_She saw the truth in his eyes and a little hurt she knew this was hurting him too, then he sighed took his hand off her cheek and replied. "But I can't go back to you, something is different and we both know it's been that way for a while now. What we shared is in the past and that's where it should stay." _

_She wipes a tear away and asked. "I understand, you let her go before but you can't do that again, I see how much you adore her, how much you had always adored her, she is one lucky woman." She stands up and said. "Well I better go." _

_She grabs her purse, he stands up and puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her and said. "I'm sorry, I never wanted it to end like this but I will always..." _

_She cuts him off when she puts a hand over his lips and said. "I know." She sighed and said. "so the tables have turned to make me where she was years ago, only being loved as the mother of your child." _

_She pats him on the shoulder and walks away from him knowing there was no reason for him to answer, she walks over to the door, opens it, turns to him and said. "Take care of her, her heart has been through a lot." _

_He smiles at Faith, even though her and Destiny was a little estranged it was nice to hear that Faith still cared about Destiny's well-being. _

_He nods and replies. "Always." _

_She gives him a small smile then walks out of the condo, feeling a piece of her stay with the man on the other side of the door. _

_He heard the door click and took a deep breath, now that everything was out in the open about his feelings toward Destiny he felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, what he told Faith about their marriage was the truth but for the last five years it felt like a weight was on them and now that they were off he felt free. _

_He walks up to the mantle and picks up the picture of him, Grace when she was young and Faith, mentally said goodbye to that family and told them that he will always love them. He sets that picture down and picks up the picture of Destiny, JJ and Eric, smiles at it and mentally said. I am finally coming home hopefully with a brother & Sister. _

_He stops that train of thought, looks at his watch to saw how late it was and wasted no time getting changed, then he walks over to his last drawer in her dresser, moved all of his old clothes to the side and pulled out the ring box, opens it up and smiles, knowing what he was going to do and this time it was going to happen. He closes the box, grabs his keys and left the condo hoping he wasn't late. _

_End of Flashback_

They had their sides on the door of the car and he was looking at her shocked face while she said. "I can't believe you told her no."

He smiles, puts a hand on her cheek and said. "I can't go back, my present and future is with you."

She smiles puts her arms around his neck and said. "I remembering you saying that before."

He nods, puts his forehead to hers and replies. "Yes, but this time I am not backing out, your stuck with me so you better get use to that."

She pecks him on the lips, then he kisses her softly back, she pulls back and looks back into his eyes and replies. "I think I can get use to that, but I do have one more question. The ring? How long have you had it."

"I saw it last month and had a vision of you wearing it, so I bought it hoping it would come true and to answer your next question, since I know it wasn't only one you were going to ask." She smiles and he smiles back and continued. "I waited this long because I had to make sure that Kevin wasn't in there anymore."

He puts a hand to her heart and she puts a hand on top of his and replied. "He was out of there a long time ago."

"Well then I didn't want you to think we were still to vulnerable for this step."

She smiled liking that answer and after another kiss they pull back and he says. "How about we take your car to my house and we take mine to go shopping for two special kids."

She smiles, than sighs and said. "I wonder how John Jr. Is going to react to this news, there is a lot to tell him in just a short amount of time and this also brings up where are we living?"

JJ had been staying with Eric at his Harvard campus for the weekend, so this would be a complete shock to him, he would feel like had been gone longer then three days. Jeremy nods then tells her they will talk about the details on the way to the stores.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, hope you are still with me, Please Review.


	32. New Mom

Chapter 32: New Mom

After they dropped off her car in his condo parking lot, she gets in his car. As he was driving to the furniture store, he puts his hand in hers and they talked about everything, they agreed to each talk to Grace and JJ alone so it could be one on one time, explain everything to them. They also agreed they needed a bigger place and so he would get right on looking and have her make the final decision she liked that idea, and so for the time being they would be at their own places.

When they got the furniture store they looked around and picked out twin beds, a big dresser for the two of them to share at least for now, a book shelf and two night stand tables, they asked if it could be delivered and they said sure, Jeremy paid a bit more extra so it would be sent to her house later today. Destiny tried to at least help with the cost but he wouldn't hear nothing of it, she just smiled and let him take care of everything, something she didn't mind to much just for today.

When they got back to the vehicle, they decided go to the mall and pick out a few more things. After spending at least 45 minutes in the toy and clothes store they decided they had enough stuff for at least tonight to get them started.

They put the bags in the trunk, but then decided to go the restroom before they picked up the kids, so they walked back into the mall and headed to the nearest restrooms. After she was done, she didn't see Jeremy yet so she walked to the eating area and bought a couple of waters for them and the kids.

As she was walking back to the restroom area to wait for Jeremy, someone touched her shoulder, she turned around ready to deck whoever did that and staggered back when she saw it was Kevin, then she glared, turned back around, never wanting to speak to him again, but he speaks. "Come on your going to be like that?"

She turns back to him and said. "How do you expect me to be?"

"I don't maybe showing a little emotion and actually act like you really cared what happened between us."

She deepened her glare and aid. "How can you say I didn't care, you know I did."

He shook his head and replied. "Come on Destiny we both know you already had one foot out of the door before we even got started."

"That's not true."

She turned to walk again but before she took a step he speaks again. "Oh yeah then tell me who did you go for the comfort, huh? Who was the first person you went to."

She looked back at him and said. "well I may have went to him but least we didn't do anything, besides he was hurting too and hurting him is something I will never forgive you for."

She took another step, he was right behind her in a flash and speaks again. "So were you more upset that I was hurting him or you?" She turned back to him and he has a smirk on his face then he speaks when he leans his face toward hers and said. "And were is this guy that you care more about his well-being then your own? Did he go back to your sister? Did he leave you just like all the others did?" He didn't mean to act so cruel but something snapped in him and he was still really in a bad mode from last night.

That did it, she couldn't hold back any more and she didn't care they were in the middle of the mall. She lifted her hand up but right when she was about to slap his cheek for the second time in her life, he grabbed a hold of it and saw the engagement ring, he looks at her but before he could say anything he was pushed, he released her hand and staggered back then the face of Jeremy Williams came in his view and his voice was very cold. "I thought I had warned you about touching her before, next time I won't be so kind." Jeremy was always going to protector and it didn't matter if they were in the middle of the mall or not.

Jeremy turned away from him and grabbed Destiny's hand softly and they started walking away, Kevin watched them turn and walk away but he couldn't help but saying this. "What has you more upset? That I had touched them both or that they enjoyed it."

Jeremy stopped and Destiny whispers. "Jeremy lets just go."

He took a few deep breaths, shook his head, looked at her and said. "One second."

He was going to just ignore his comment but he had a come back of his own, he turns back around, walks up to him while Kevin has a smirk on his face, Jeremy gets up to his face and said. "They must of haven't enjoyed it very much because they both dumped your sorry butt and sent you packing." Kevin loses the smirk and Jeremy smiled and said. "Oh a tough man doesn't have a come back, huh? Good because I don't have time to waste on you." With that Jeremy turned and walked back to his fiancée, took her hand again and they both walked away thankful that Kevin had nothing else to say. Kevin watched them leave then shook his head and walked away.

As they were walking out to the parking lot he took in another breath and after he released it, getting his anger out, he said. "Man I really hate that guy." And to him there was so many reason's why.

Destiny looked over at him and asked. "Why?"She hated him too now and wouldn't have questioned his answer but she heard the tone that he said that in and there had to be more than the obvious reasons.

He looks at her, than concentrated on getting them to his vehicle and asked. "Why? do you need a better answer then because he hurt you?"

Destiny watches him for a minute knowing he was safely guiding her to the vehicle and something clicked. "Is it because you were jealous of him?"

They finally get to the vehicle and at the passenger side, he looks at her to open his mouth to make something up, but then he closed it, shook his head, looked at her waiting eyes and replied."I'll admit it, yeah. He has the good looks, the big bucks and young, but most of all which really kills me was because he was with the woman I fell back in love with."

She smiles at him warmly, takes the hand that wasn't in his and puts it on his cheek, rubs her thumb up and down, and said. "I think you are still very good-looking, I don't need you younger, and most of all I never cared about money and now that we are back together I don't see any reason for you to get jealous of him or anybody else because I am only looking at you."

He smiles, leans toward her and kisses her on the lips, pulls back, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Your right we never have to think about or see him ever again."

She nods and after one more kiss but this time on the forehead, he opens the door for her and she gets in putting the plastic bag that had the water in it by her feet while he shuts the door. When he got in she looks at him very curious about something and asked. "So you were never jealous of John?"

He puts the keys in the ignition but doesn't turn it on, looks over at her, shakes his head and said very truthfully."No, I couldn't have picked a better man to take care of you, since I wasn't in that place at the time."

She nods knowing he was very honest then as he turned the car on she asked. "When did you get in that place again?" She had a feeling she knew when but she had to have her suspicions confirmed.

He cleared his throat telling her he was a little nervous on answering, but instead of getting the answer she wanted he says. "Can we have this conversation another time?"

She looks at him, nods with a smile then said. "Ok but it will happen you do know that right?"

He smiles, takes her hand in his, brings it up to his lips kissed it and said. "I have no doubt."

After another kiss on the hand, she takes it out of his so he could drive. Once they stared to leave the parking lot he asked. "You ready to get our kids now."

She puts her hand on his leg, smiled looking out the window and replied. "I love the sound of that."

He smiles back and neither one lost the smile whole ride there, they were so excited on getting the kids that it took them no time to get there. He pulled up to the side of the street, turned off the vehicle and looked at the big, fenced house, then looked at his fiancée and she had her head down and she was wringing her fingers, a sign that showed him she was nervous.

He puts his hand over hers to stop her and asked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and replied. "What if I am doing the wrong thing, I mean I love them but what if they were better off with the other couple?"

He puts a finger to her chin so she was looking at him and he runs his thumb over her lips and said. "Even after I made that passionate speech about you, you doubt your skills as a mother?" He waits for the smile and a few seconds later he got it, he smiled back and continued. "You are wonderful with them and those times that I was with you when you visited them, the look on their eyes was priceless, they love you too."

"Yeah but visiting them is a lot different then having them in our lives ever single day."

"True, but I also know you wouldn't have it any other way, you would have done this on your own if you had to, but you're not from here on out, it's the two of us with one very big happy family just the way we wanted it right?"

She smiles bigger, lets out a breath and said. "Yeah, just like we wanted it."

He smiles bigger, leans over to her, pecks her on the lips, pulls back and whispered. "Now let's go get our kids."

"Thank you Jeremy." He always had this effect on calming her down.

He nods and replies. "You're welcome, ready?"

She puts her hand on the door handle and replied. "Ready."

They both get out of the vehicle and she grabbed the papers out of the glove compartment, both shuts their car door, they met on the walk way, he took her hand and continued to walk up to the house. They knocked a the front door and a few seconds later one of the older kids that lived there opened it up and smiled at Destiny, since she recognized her and told them to come in.

They nodded with smiles then as they were walking in the foster-mom, which was a middle-aged women with medium length brown hair, green eyes, average sized but beautiful woman, was walking down the stairs.

She saw them and smiled and the three of them walked to the kitchen to talk for a minute, the foster mom congratulated them on getting approved to adopt Mark and Elizabeth, then she had one of the kids go and get the kids.

After a few more minutes they walked to the living room and the foster-mom, asked the kids if they could leave the room so they could have privacy, they smiled and did what they were told and when the room was empty she smiled at them and said. "They should be here in a few minutes, I'll let you talk to them alone."

Destiny smiled and said. "Thank you." She nodded and left the room.

Destiny looks at Jeremy, he smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder, a second later they heard Elizabeth say. "Destiny!"

Destiny turns to the blond-haired girl, smiles, bends down, holds out her arms. "Elizabeth."

The little girl laughed, ran to her and gets in a giant hug, when they finally pull back and Elizabeth asked. "You here for another visit?"

Before she could open her mouth Mark who still had the same length of hair but the bangs were trimmed a little was walking in the room and said. "Of course she is, what else do you think she came here for?"

Elizabeth looked back at her brother, stuck out her tongue at him, then looked back at Destiny and said. "He is just in a bad mood today." Destiny slowly nods, he has never been like this.

After one more hug from Elizabeth, Elizabeth went over to Jeremy and they started talking. Destiny gets up and walks over to Mark. Since he took the couch, she sat down next to him and said. "Anything I can help you with?"

He shook his head and said. "Nope." Then he looked down and she mentally sighed, she had a feeling convincing these kids that she was here to take them home may have not been as simple as she had in mind. Then he looks up at her and said. "So how long is this visit going to be before you just get up and leave." Now she understood a little on what his problem was.

She looked over at Jeremy and he nods his head telling her to tell him, she looks back at Mark and said. "Actually that's why I came today, when I leave I want you and your sister to come live with me." She decided to take it one step at a time by only mentioning her.

Elizabeth smiles, then runs to Destiny and said. "Really? You mean your going to be our new mommy?"

Destiny gets a warm tingling feeling at that word, she puts a hand on her cheek and said. "If you will let me yeah."

Elizabeth nodded excitedly and gives Destiny a hug, while in the hug Mark speaks again. "Why?"

They get out of the hug, Elizabeth looks at her brother wondering why he was being this rude and spoke before Destiny could. "Because she loves us Mark."

Mark looked at his littler sister and said. "If you believe that then your more stupid than I thought."

Elizabeth was about to talk but Destiny took over the conversation. "Mark that wasn't a nice thing to say."

He looks at her with a little glare of his own and she was wondering where that nice boy was when she first met him and that even happier boy when she first visited him here, he replied. "I just know how it works here." He gets up from the couch and walks over to the window.

Destiny looks at Jeremy and he was just about to get up, but Destiny shakes her head and said. "I'll talk to him."

Jeremy nods, sits back down on the floor and Destiny tells Elizabeth to talk to Jeremy some more and she went willingly, still wondering what is going on with her brother.

Destiny gets up from the couch, walks over to the window, looks outside and sees a bunch of kids playing outside, then she looks down and said. "How does it work?"

He sighs, still looking out the window, replied. "Families come visit with the kids, play with the kids, talk with the kids getting to know them and then they turn around and want a toddler or a baby, somebody that's newer in the world."

Now she knew exactly what his problem was, she didn't realize that after every visit was breaking his spirit. She knew what she had to do now. She bends down, turns Mark so they were eye to eye, she puts a hand on his cheek and said. "The thing is Mark I do want you and your sister, I knew from the moment I met you two. It just took this long because there was a lot of legal stuff that I had to get through and to get my life on track before I could officially bring you into it, but you were already brought in my heart, if it was up to me I would have taken you home the first night I saw the both of you."

He looks into her eyes, he could see the truth but he had to ask. "Really?"

She used that 'Grissom' grin and said. "Really, your sister was right, I do love you, I love you both so much."

She rubs her thumb on his cheek after he shed a tear, then he smiles, wraps his arms around her neck, she wraps her arms around him. He whispers but she could hear him. "I have a mom."

She knew he didn't really remember his mom since she had died shortly after having his sister.

After a few minutes in the hug, she pulls him back and said. "Yes you do."

As they were looking at each other they feel a presence near them and turned their heads and looked up then Mark asked. "And who is he going to be?"

Mark had met Jeremy a few times that they were both here, he just got the impression they were just really good friends but was a little surprised when Destiny smiles, stands up, takes Jeremy's hand and he speaks to answer that. "Well I am kind of hoping to be your father, but I can be a friend for now."

Mark looks over at Destiny and she nods with a smile, then he looks back at Jeremy, tilts his head a little like he is examining him, then shook his head and said. "You'll do."

They chuckled and Destiny shakes her head, walks up to Mark and started tickling him and said. "Oh he will do huh?" Mark nodded while giggling and trying to get away but he couldn't and really didn't want to, he liked this.

Their moment was interrupted when Elizabeth walked over to them and said. "So are we going Mark?" Elizabeth had always taken her cue from Mark.

Destiny releases Mark from her grasp, he looks at her face, then moves it to Jeremy and he could tell they have hopeful looks, then he looked at his sister and she had her hands clasped together almost like she was praying he would say yes, he smiles, nods and said. "We're going Lizzie." Elizabeth cheered then they all cheered and had a family hug.

When they finally pulled out of it, Destiny spoke to the kids. "Now why don't you grab what you have so we can head home and get you settled in."

They both nodded and Elizabeth was already running out of the room, but Mark walked over to the doorway, turned to his new family, smiled and said to Destiny. "I love you too mom." Then he turned and ran the rest of the way upstairs.

Destiny puts her hand up to her lips, looks at her fiancé, he smiles, puts a hand on her cheek and she asked. "Did you hear that?"

He laughs, wipes the few tears that leaked out, brings her in a hug and said. "I sure did."

She wraps one arm around him and sighed in content, everything she had imagined since she signed the petition to be their adopted mother was working better than she thought could happen. She had the man she adored back, she already has two older boys that were the apples in her eyes and now she will have another boy and finally a girl who would brighten up her life even more, things were getting perfect by the minute.

* * *

When they got back to her place after getting a quick bite to eat the delivery truck was there, so she let them in and they unloaded it and sat the stuff in the living room. Destiny was sure happy that the living room was big, even though it did get a little packed.

When they left, Jeremy and Destiny went into her office room and stared putting things in boxes and cleaning it out while the kids got acquainted in their new environment and playing a couple of board games they had bought for them.

Unfortunately they couldn't finish clearing out the office completely in only half a day so she set them up in JJ's room just for the night, since he would be back tomorrow afternoon. When the kids were tucked in they fell right asleep since they were exhausted from all the excitement, she watched them for a minute then whispered. "I love you my angels." She shuts the light, cracked the door and walked in the living room.

They had gotten the book shelves and the night stand tables in the other room but the beds were still against the wall and the desk that they had in the office was taken out so they did make progress.

She smiled at Jeremy who was sitting down on a blanket and pillows next to the fire that he had made and candles lit on the mantle, he looks up when he feels her near and smiles, she smiles bigger, walks over to him and he hands her a glass of wine. She sits down between his legs and lays the back of her head on his shoulder, he kissed the side of her head and she sighed after taking a drink, then said. "What a day."

He nods, puts an arm around her waist and said. "I agree, but totally worth it."

She yawned and replied. "Totally, but I wouldn't want to do this everyday."

He puts his chin on her shoulder and asked. "You mean you wouldn't want to get engaged to me everyday?"

She chuckles a little and said. "What twice isn't enough for you?"

He shook his head, kissed her cheek and replied. "No, I need to make sure your really mine."

She turns her head so they were nose to nose and whispered. "I only need to make that promise once, your really mine."

Just before their lips touched, the sounding of chimes went off on the wall clock, they pulled back and saw that it was midnight meaning both divorces were officially final.

They looked back at each other and she said. "Now and Forever your mine."

He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek, they lean back to each other and kissed, it wasn't passionate just a few simple kiss. After a few meaningful kisses she smiled against his lips, then he pulled back and said looking into her eyes. "And now your forever mine too."

She pecks him on the lips one more time, pulls back and said. "And that's what I like to hear."

he smiles again and as he was going for another kiss but she pulls back and said. "Now it's time for you to go home."

He opens his mouth to say. "But..."

She cuts him off when she puts a finger to his lips but smiled while saying. "We have a busy day tomorrow and we both agreed to sleep in our own homes tonight." He sighed and nodded, then he kissed her finger and they each get up off the floor.

As they were walking to the front door, she sets her glass down on the coaster that was on the coffee table, he grabs his coat and when they finally get to the door, he turned around, grabbed her by the waist to bring her closer to him and asked. "And what if I wasn't thinking straight when we made this deal."

"You were, trust me." He creases his eyebrows and she noticed that was his worry face, so she puts a hand on his cheek and asked. "what?"

"I just don't want to wake up in the morning thinking today was a dream."

She runs her thumb up and down his cheek and replied. "It's not, believe me. I'll make you another deal I will call the moment I wake up and tell you I love you and missed sleeping in your arms."

He would rather have that in person but it was better than nothing, so he nodded and said. "Ok just as long as you promise that the moment we get our bigger place you are never sleeping out of my arms again."

They both knew that having sleepover's was probably going to be very rare especially coming here with all the kids and so when she nodded with a smile that gave him the initiative on finding their place sooner rather than later. He meant what he said this morning about missing her in his arms, even if it was just cuddling.

He pecks her on the lips and said. "I love you Destiny, sweet dreams, babe."

She kisses him back, pulls back and said. "Sweet dreams to you too honey and I'll see you tomorrow." He nods and after one more kiss he leaves the apartment and shuts the door behind him.

She sighed happily then goes and picks up everything. After everything was cleaned up she want to check on the kids one more time and saw them still sound asleep, then she went to her room changed into shorts and a t-shirt, crawled into bed and fell right to sleep, besides picking out some of the bad parts she couldn't think of a better day.

* * *

AN: Thanks for Reading, Please review


	33. Wedding Surprise

Chapter 33: Wedding Surprise

The next day was a little less hectic. While Jeremy was talking to Grace about everything, Destiny had picked up JJ at the airport and introduced him to his new brother and sister then told him about Jeremy. To say that JJ was shocked was an understatement, he felt he had been gone a lot longer then just three days, not that he disliked the news. He knew a bit about the history between his mom and Jeremy and saw some pretty charged moments over the years, but didn't really think they would be adopting two kids and getting engaged on the same day, it just took a lot out of him.

He did like the idea of a little brother and sister, that was something he had wanted but never thought it would happen.  
He did have a strange feeling run in him but stopped it before it turned negative, he wanted to be happy for his mother, if anybody deserved it would have to be her and that alone made the news more upbeat to him.

Grissom was a little shocked about the two new addition of kids in his daughter's life but was excited too. He wasn't that shocked about Jeremy and Destiny he knew it would have eventually happened, you just don't mess with what was meant to happen. The only sad thing about all of this was that Sara wasn't here to see it happen, something she knew would eventually happen.

Out of all the kids that were very surprised and excited the most was Eric, because he had always secretly wanted his parents to be together and now that it was happening he kind of wished he was a kid again so he could experience both parents in the same house every day. Another thing that kind of got him excited was the news of an adoptive brother and sister, his mother had talked about them from the moment she met them but he never thought that they could actually become part of the family. When he saw everybody at Christmas and saw them for the first time he was already attached and if anybody asked how many siblings he had he wouldn't hesitate to say two sisters and two brothers and he was just fine with that, he just wanted everybody to be happy.

But of course not everybody was, because with one family coming together, another one had to stay broken and that affected Grace, she was happy for Eric and her adoptive siblings and even her aunt, but another part of her was a little hurt that her family would never be the same again.

As the months went by, holidays passed and a couple of birthdays came and went, it was finally the day that Mark and Elizabeth were officially a Williams and so that's when they decided they would get married. So they had plenty of time on the wedding plans, but her demands were actually simple. She wanted it at the Grissom home, a place she had always thought was special and even though it was special to her it felt like it was déjà vu except for one thing, there was an important family member that wasn't there but they could feel her in spirit.

Destiny and Faith were in the master bedroom finishing up her touches when Destiny had asked her sister for some alone time for a few minutes, with a nod she left the room. Destiny turned to the window and looked down at all the guests showing up and did a sigh of nervousness, her whole dream was about to come true and it was a little overwhelming.

A few seconds after that sigh she hears. "I wasn't sure if I should come today, it seems like I keep giving you bad luck."

Destiny smiles at the sound of her voice, turns to the doorway with a bigger smile and replied. "Well the first one you can't count because you weren't there, the second one I did get the wedding, the third one well least it lasted for a few years, but this one, it's forever, trust me."

The woman at the doorway smiled, walked in, puts her hand on Destiny's, looks into her eyes and said. "I see it is and I know he is rejoicing because you have your happy ending, it stops with Jeremy."

Destiny smiles bigger, brings the women into the hug and said. "Thank you so much Juliet, for being here, it means the world to me."

Juliet squeezes her and said. "It means the world to me too and I am still sorry for Ke..."

Destiny cuts her off. "Think nothing of it, he doesn't matter anymore."

Juliet sighed, nodded pulled back and said. "Your right, its future time."

Destiny nodded and walked over to the mirror to do last rearranging of her hair, Juliet looks at her and said. "oh and can I say that I saw your kids out there and they quit adorable especially my nephew, I can't tell you how many times I look at him and want to..."

Destiny cuts her off with. "Call him John? I know"

Juliet nods, walks up to the multiple photos that's on the dresser and one catches her eye, she picks it up and smiles with a small tear in her eye. "I can't believe they still have your wedding picture with John still in a frame."

Destiny walks over to where Juliet was standing, looked at the photo too and said. "They keep a lot of photos especially the ones that meant something to them and that day was something to remember and always will."

Juliet nodded and after she runs her finger down her brother's face she and sighed then puts it back, shakes off the sadness, looks at Destiny.

Destiny smiles and changes the subject. "So speaking of kids and significant others, did yours come today?"

Juliet shook her head and replied. "No, unfortunately Patrick couldn't make it, he had a big case and Jeffery went to summer camp so I am here alone."

Destiny nodded a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to see them but still happy that Juliet showed, so she took her sister-in laws hand and said. "I am still glad you came, I've missed you and love you."

Juliet smiles then nods and said. "I love and missed you too."

After a few seconds of silence Juliet speaks. "Now let's get you finished up, you have a long overdue wedding to attend."

Destiny chuckled a little and nodded, she was feeling the same sentiment and still happy that Juliet was here supporting her, that just made her day extra special.

After Faith had left the room she went looking for the groom and found him exactly where she had found him before, except now it was a game room for the boys for when they came and visit their grandpa.

She leans against the door frame just watching him look outside through the window probably looking at the guests. She cleared her throat and said. "We need to stop meeting like this."

He turns from the window, looks at her, she was wearing a nice blue dress and her hair was all nice, He smiled and said. "Funny. You look beautiful by the way."

She was shocked at the words, he hadn't said them in a long time and considering their relationship had changed she didn't think she would hear that from him again, but she smiles and said. "Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

He was once again in a tux, he smiles and replied the same thing he did all those years ago. "What this old thing?"

She chuckles, walks in the room and said. "You shouldn't be nervous you're not 23 again."

"I know but it feels different like this time it's..." He stops himself before he said something that could be unintentional hurtful to her.

But she shakes her had and finished his sentence for him. "For real."

He nods, then looks down feeling like a jerk for saying that even though that's how he feels, not that he thought what he had with faith was fake in any way, they both knew what they had been real, They just couldn't make it last, because of an unfortunate circumstance.

Faith sighed and said. "Jeremy you did nothing wrong, this is all my fault. All this hurting and censoring on what you feel you have to say to me, is because of me."

He lefts his head up, looks at her then replied. "Faith, I wasn't trying to be hurtful, the affair happened a year and a half ago we are done with that it's in the past."

The effect from the affair was getting a bit better between those who were directly involved and Jeremy told faith that he was starting to forgive her, he didn't want that anger to stay inside of him.

Faith shakes her head, walks up to the window and says with her back to him. "I am not talking about the affair, I am talking about the plane crash."

He walks up to her and replied. "That happened over 20 years ago."

She nodded, moved her head to look at him and said. "And it's still effecting us." He looks at her a little confused and she continues. "If I wouldn't have gotten on that plane, then I wouldn't have 'died' and you wouldn't have fallen for my sister, thus having your heart split between the two of us because face it, you love us both no matter who you are with, its just that the person who you are with has more of your heart."

He nodded in agreement in her logic but Destiny was the one that had his heart now and forever. Before he could say something she continues. "so really I caused all this pain the moment I stepped on that plane."

He watches her wipe a tear away, he puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "Have you ever thought that we could have done things differently but we still could have ended up here anyways?"

She thinks about that. even though that was kind of scary because that would mean no matter what she would have lost him anyways, She shook her head and asked. "Do you believe that?"

He shrugged and replied. "Honestly, I don't but what I do know is that I don't want to change anything because life without any of my kids is a life I don't want to face."

She looks at him while he looks back at her, she sees the truth and the love for his kids and really she felt the same way. She smiles, brings him in a hug and while in the hug she speaks. "I agree. so lets all concentrate on the future, which your future lies with Destiny and has been for a while." She felt weird saying it but it also felt right, she will always cherish her memories with him but it was time to finally let him go once and for all.

They pull back, he nods and replies. "And your future lies with?"

She shrugs her shoulders and replied. "Man unknown I'll find him."

He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I am sure you will and I'll wish you and him only the best, after I tell him he better treat you right."

She chuckles, then smiles and before she can say anything they hear another voice. "And I second that."

Jeremy moves his hand from Faith's cheek and they both look at the doorway and Faith says. "Even after everything that has happened?"

Destiny smiles walks into the room and said. "Of course, you are my sister after all and if anybody messes with you then I mess with them."

Jeremy smiles at the sisters, even though their relationship was still broken they would still protect one another. There  
was still a lot of work to be done but slowly they were getting back to the way they use to be.

Faith smiled at Destiny and said. "Thank you and I would do the same."

This time both girls look at Jeremy and Destiny said. "Did you hear that?"

He nods with another smile and said. "Loud and clear, I would hate to go against the both of you."

Even though the girls hears a little sarcastic tone in his voice they knew he was serious.

The girls shake their heads with a small smile, then Faith looks at Destiny sensing she needed to talk to the groom said. "Don't take to long, I am pretty sure you have been waiting for this day for a long time."

Destiny chuckles a little and said. "You have no idea." Faith nods, then after one more look at Jeremy she left the room.

When they were alone, she looked at him with a worried look on her face, he walks up to her, puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "What?"

She shakes her head a little and said. "It's just, when I walked into the room a minute ago I had a sudden dose of déjà vu and I just got a little freaked out."

He shakes his head, runs his thumb up and down her cheek then said. "This is nothing like last time I promise you and plus it didn't start like the first time."

She raises an eyebrow and replied. "How certain are you on that?"

He looks at her confused for a minute then she started to smile and nod her head, he gasped and put both hands on her cheeks and asked. "Are you pregnant?"

she nodded with one of the biggest smiles of her life, he smiles bigger and brings her in for a kiss, after they pull back he asks. "How certain are you?"

"Four pregnancy tests certain."

He takes a breath and says. "wow."

"Are you ok with this? We never really talked about it like I said we should."

He smiles again, puts a hand back on her cheek and said. "I am more than Ok with this, if your happy then I am, are you ok with this?"

She thinks about it for a minute then replies. "I am, but I have made a decision, I am quitting my job."

His eyes gets a little wide and said. "But you love your work."

She nods, puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Yes I do, but I love you and our family more and with the baby, JJ, Mark and Elizabeth we are going to have our hands full and with both of us working it's going to be one juggling act."

He nods and replies. "True, but I am sure JJ would be happy to help."

She shook her head and said. "I am sure he would love to, but he is only 17, I still want him to enjoy the last remaining time as a child, this is our responsibility,"

"Ok, if your ok with it then so I'm I."

They lean toward each other and kiss, then pull back and she asks one more question. "You sure we can get by with one job?"

He kisses her on the cheek and replied. "We will be just fine."

They smile at each other happy with the newest development, then he takes her hand and said. "You ready for me to call you my wife."

She smiles, squeezes his hand and said. "More than ready, I've been waiting over 20 years for this."

"Then what are we waiting for, we have a wedding to get too."

She chuckles as he practically runs them out of the room, but making sure she was safe as to not hurt her or the little one.

This time when the bride and groom was up at the altar they didn't get a surprise, the two people who were suppose to be married was there. After they said their emotional vows they had their first kiss, they all clapped and cheered, happy for the newest member of the married world and a few people thought it was about time.

* * *

AN: Please review.


	34. A New opportunity

Chapter 34: A New opportunity

After all the first sets of dancing happened and pictures were taken, Destiny walks up to the snack bar. Jeremy was already protected of her and offered to go for her but she promised that she would make in one piece and he let her go.  
She was looking at all the delicious food when she felt a presence next to her, she looks over and saw that it was Faith.

Faith looks at her sister and said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Faith nodded with a smile back, then sighed and spoke again. "I just wish everything would have happened a lot different, If I would have just talked to him, told him exactly how I was feeling then maybe there would have been a lot less heartbreak." Destiny just nodded not knowing what she fully meant about that statement but it was cleared up when Faith puts her hand on Destiny's shoulder and continued. "I mean six years ago before you married Kevin, Jeremy could have been yours a lot sooner."

Destiny gasped a little, she always had that feeling but never really believed it until it was just said, but she had to be a little more sure so she asked. "You sure?"

"Yes, He had always had this look when he was thinking about you, or looking at you from across the room. It had always been there I just think he thought it was admiration for being the mother of his first child, then that week before you met Kevin, I think he started to understand his feelings more and knew exactly what they meant and how deep it truly was.

"He never told me though I think he got too scared of hurting me and as selfish as I was at the time, I wanted to keep him to myself so I didn't bring it up. Then you met Kevin and I didn't feel there was a point to bring it up because you guys got married and things started to get better between us, but it didn't change on what I knew." She sighed, wiped a tear away and continued. "Then with our marriage started crumbling and throw in the death of mother and I was in a major..."

Destiny finished the sentence. "Free fall."

"Yes and there was nothing I could do to stop it, so I made it worse for everybody and for that I am truly sorry. I hurt you and him but I am glad you found your eternal happiness it doesn't get much better than him."

They look over at Jeremy and he is dancing with Elizabeth. They chuckle then smiled and after a few minutes Destiny looks back at Faith, wraps her arms around her sister, something she hadn't done in what seemed like forever.  
Faith was shocked, but it didn't stop her putting her arms around her sister, she missing this.

While in the hug Destiny speaks. "Thank you Faith, you don't know how much your words mean to me, how much you mean to me and knowing that your behind us only makes it better and I'll always be here for you, whenever you need to talk." She didn't want Faith to feel like she was alone now.

Faith nodded, sighed and said. "And the same goes for me too."

They squeeze each other one more time and as they were pulling apart they hear a man's voice that was so dear to them both. "Now that's what I like to see."

They turn to the man, smiled and Destiny said. "And it's about time too, huh dad?"

Grissom may have looked older and had to use a cane to walk now but seeing his daughters getting along again was the best energy booster he could ask for. Grissom smiled bigger and said. "yes. Now where are my hugs?"

He holds out his arms and the girls laugh, walk up to him and they each take a side and hug him. He puts his arms around their shoulders, kisses their heads then whispered. "I love you girls so much, your mom would be so proud of you two."

They pulled back, Destiny raised her eyebrow and said. "Really? after all that happened a year ago."

Grissom smiled, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Yes Dear, even after everything. She just wanted you both safe, happy and loved, getting there was a bit difficult but you got there right?"

Destiny nodded with a smile and said. "Yes."

Before Faith got to answer Eric walks up to them and said. "Excuse me Grandpa & Aunt Faith but I was wondering if I could have this dance with my mom."

He holds out his hand, Destiny smiles, looks at her dad and sister then said. "Excuse me guys, but I have a dance with this good-looking man." They smiled and watched Eric hook her arm around his and walked her up to the dance floor.

Grissom looked over at Faith, she was watching the scene and he asked. "He is so much like Jeremy at that age huh?"

"Yeah, she raised him well and will be starting over."

She turns her back so her father wouldn't see her tears, but Grissom knew she was hiding that pain. Just because she made peace of them together, doesn't mean it stops hurting. He turns to his daughter, puts a hand on her shoulder and asked. "Starting over?"

She nods, looks at him and said. "She has the glow and I saw how he was holding her when they were dancing, he was very protective of her, or should I say more protective of her."

Grissom's eyes are wide a little surprised he missed that and said. "Wow they will defiantly have their hands full now."

She nodded, grabbed a cup of juice as he rubs a hand up and down her back and asked. "How are you? You didn't answer my question about being happy."

She sighed, looked at her father and replied. "It's been very hard but I am managing, I'll get there soon."

He smiles at the positiveness of her tone and it was encouraging but then he says. "Ok just try to not wait to long, I am not getting any younger and I need you to be ok before I go."

She smiles, puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Dad you're not going anywhere for a very long time, Just hold on to that."  
They both wanted to believe that but they knew anything could happen and their thoughts turned to Sara and how unexpected it was to lose her.

They mentally shake those thoughts away, he puts a hand on her cheek and just looks at her, she purses her lips like Sara did. She was very curious on why he was looking at her like that and asked. "What is it dad?"

He smiles and said. "You remind me of so much of your mother."

Faith shakes her head and replies. "No, we both know that Destiny was more like mother then I ever was."

Grissom shake his head again and replied. "Her spirit her smile, the way she looks and everything else in between she passed on to you and for that alone I couldn't be anymore happier to have you as my daughter."

Grissom wipes her tears away and brings her in a hug, despite spending a lot of time with him when she was growing up she was closer to her mother and he knew she took it almost harder than him, but only almost because everybody knew that besides their two girls Sara Sidle-Grissom was his whole world. He knew Faith was hurting and he had tried to help but she kept pushing everybody away and now he could see she was getting more healed each day.

She wraps her arms around his waist and said. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Ladybug." She smiles at the nickname and as they were pulling back her eyes landed at the Hart table and saw the twin brother of PJ was looking at her, she looks at her father and asked. "Is that Derek?" She didn't notice him earlier.

He nodded and replied. "Yes, he is thinking about relocating here from Chicago."

Derek Hart was the only member of the family of friends to not be a CSI, a member the crime lab or police department, he was a doctor in Chicago and she hadn't seen him since he moved out of Vegas to attend medical school in Princeton and that was 16 years ago.

Grissom looks over at the Hart family and Derek looks down like he just got caught, Grissom looks back at Faith again and said. "It seems little Derek still has a little crush on you."

They all knew that Derek Hart always had a thing for Faith and he got teased a lot for it, they thought it was cute and she thought it was sweet but of course with her being ten years older than him and she had Jeremy, she knew nothing could come out of it but now that things have changed and so did their age, she might.. Faith shook her head form where her thoughts were taking her and said. "No way."

Grissom raises an eyebrow and said. "Why not?"

She looks at him like he was crazy and said. "Because I am 10 years older than him."

Grissom snorted, puts his arms over his chest and said. "Yeah I was 15 years older than your mom, do you think that stopped us?"

Faith opened her mouth, then closed it, knowing she couldn't refute that then she looked down. "It just won't work dad."

Grissom mentally sighed, he was right about just her looks being Sara. This was a classic Grissom move, she was putting her doubts in front of anything else. He smiles puts his on her shoulder and said. "Why close the door before you even hear a knock? Go over there and take a peak. Who knows maybe something amazing could happen."

She looks up at her father and he has that sparkle in his eye and she could tell why her mother fell in love with him, Faith shows a small smile and said. "You think?"

"Is he still looking?"

She turns her head to look at the Hart family but didn't act obvious at who she was looking at and saw that he was in fact looking at her again this time with a small smile. She turns her head back to him and said. "Yes."

"Then yes I think."

"Ok."

She brings him into a hug he asks. "Aren't you embarrassed to be hugging your dad in front of a potential prospect."

She shakes her head, pulls from the hug and said. "No, because if he can't accept the bond that I have with my dad then he isn't worth my time." Grissom was touched by those words and he just smiled.

Faith took another breath and walked over to the Hart family feeling very nervous and a little excited that a new page in her book was about to be turned, whether it would be a bad or good thing was yet to be determined.

Grissom stands by the snack table and watches Faith talk to Derek, he saw smiles, laughs, then he saw him take her by the hand and walked them up to the dance floor, Joining the bride and Groom.

He smiles at the happy looks both of his daughters had, then he closes his eyes and whispered. "I miss and love you honey, hope that spot is still saved for me?" He feels the wind blow like she was almost whispering that she loved him too. He opens his eyes, sighed and went to talk to his grand kids and other guests, wishing his beloved was next to him in more then spirit.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, Please review.


	35. Hope

Chapter 35: Hope

After that day things where progressing very nicely and not only for the married couple, but Faith and Derek was going strong too. They started out as friends just getting to know each other, than they both agreed to go casual since he was still living in Chicago for a few more weeks but neither one had seen anybody else. When he moved back to Vegas, Faith and Grace became a regular occurrence in his life and everybody involved couldn't have been happier.

Of course Grace was missing her dad being in the regular family time, but when she saw how happy her mother was getting she was putting her feelings aside. Her mother deserved to be happy and plus he was good for her mother.

It was nine months later and Destiny was in her hospital room after just having a baby a while ago and even though it was tough, she was sitting up and wide awake.

After everything that has happened in the last two years it felt great to sit and take a breath and that what she just did. Jeremy who was sitting next to her on the bed had his arm around her and brings her closer, kisses her head, then they turn their heads and look at the kids, all of them was there even Grace decided to stay in town while her mom went to Chicago with Derek for the weekend so he could get his last couple of boxes. She didn't know that her aunt and father was going to have the baby since it was a week early but she glad she did.

Eric was holding his little sister while all the kids were around her telling her how beautiful she is and other positive things even including in teasing her. Destiny smiles at them, they all had been really great considering the roller coaster ride they have been on these last two years but the one child she knows have been through more of the ups and downs was JJ, He had been distant lately and she wanted to.. no needed to have a talk with him, so she thought this was a good time.

She leans to Jeremy's ear and said. "Can you take the kids out of the room and show dad his newest granddaughter so I can talk to JJ?"

Jeremy pulls back and said. "Sure sweetheart."

"Thank you." He nods, kisses her on the forehead, stands up, then says. "Hey kids let's show grandpa Grissom our newest member."  
They hadn't decided on a name yet so right know it's just baby girl Williams.

They all smiled and as they were walking to the door Destiny speaks. "JJ. Can you stay in here for a minute?"

He nods and shuts the door while everybody else was teasing him saying he was in trouble. He shakes his head and walks back to his mom's hospital bed and he looks at her a little worried he did something wrong, but Destiny just shakes her head and said. "You did nothing wrong, I just thought we should catch up." He nods, after a second she continues. "JJ, I know it's been a very crazy two years, people shuffling around in your life and the new additions, I am sorry for all the confusion."

"I understand mom."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "That's it? That's all you have to say? I know there is more. Something has been eating up inside I can see it, just tell me, it's ok." He looks at his mother then looks down and she knows she hit the button.

She grabs his hand and gives it a tug, he maybe 18 now but she was still his mother and she wanted to help and hold him like she did when he was just a little boy. He sits on the bed next to her and she says as she keeps her hand on his. "Tell me JJ whatever it is, small or big, please I want to help you, if I can."

He nods, sighed, looks at her and said. "Before I tell you I have to say this first." she nodded and waited, he took a breath and speaks. "Don't get me wrong, I am so happy for you mom, you found a guy that truly loves you and all the kids in his life." she nodded again and he looks down at his hands again and continues. "I just feel that, I am the only one that could be lifted right out, like I don't belong here."

Destiny gasped and when she was going to fully deny what he just said he continued after looking at her. "I know how much Jeremy means to you, you have two kids with him, adopted two with him and Grace was like a daughter to you before you guys even got back together, were does that leave me?" He knew he sounded like he was a little kid, but everything just came out and he knew that his mother would never judge him and try her best to rest his doubt.

She smiles with tears in her eyes, wraps her arms around him, brings him closer into her arms and said. "You belong right here with me, with us. No one is lifting you out of my life, It can't happen, I won't allow that."

He looks at her with a small smile and said. "Really?"

She chuckles still with tears in her eyes, pulls back a little, removes one arm and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Yes really, You are a precious jewel that your father gave me and there is no way I would ever to think to let go or wish I never got, your for keeps baby."

She leans toward him and kisses him on the head then brings his head to her shoulder and just holds him, after a few minutes he brings up another subject. "We don't talk about dad much anymore, I am just curious but do you still love him?"

She lefts his head back up and looks back into his eyes then said. "I will always love your father, It feels like I barely got anytime with him but the time we did get to spend together will be memories I will always cherish for the rest of my life, he came into my life when I needed him the most. He is and always will be very special to me, just like you."

He smiles liking that answer and she smiles back just watching him smile, then just looks at him and runs her fingers through his short light brown hair, that got him asking. "What?"

She smiles bigger and said. "Nothing, it's just I can still see so much of him in you, you are going to be a wonderful man and when the time comes a very lucky woman is going to snatch you up, I just know it."

John Jr. looks away embarrassed and she just shakes her head, he didn't really like to be the center of attention, a trait he picked up from her, his father, her and even his grandpa Grissom. After a second she continues. "And your right, it's been awhile since we talked about him and for that I apologize, we can start doing that again." When he was growing up she would tell stories about him, some true and some fictional but it got him to know his father since he couldn't know him in person.

He looks back at her smiles and she continues "We will set up a time just for the two of us and just talk about him when ever you want, even when you leave for college and can call and you should call your aunt Juliet I am sure she has lots of stories to tell you."

He got a sports scholarship to play baseball with the UCLA college team where he would be majoring in sports medicine, so he can be a sports trainer if his baseball career doesn't go past college. He nods and replies. "Thanks mom."

She put a hand back on his cheek and said. "Your very welcome, anything to help you, just know that no matter what I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you, ok?"

He nodded and brings his mother in a hug, he felt kind of guilty laying all this on her today, but she wanted to know what was wrong and he wasn't going to lie to her. He needed to get all these feelings off his chest anyways.

While they were in the hug he says. "I love you too mom." She squeezes his shoulders.

As they were pulling back the hospital door opens and Jeremy's head pops in and said. "Everything ok?" He walks fully in the room with the little one in his arms.

They both smile at the care he was using with the baby and JJ Said. "Everything is great."

He smiles, happy that he was ok, he noticed a little distance between him and everybody and didn't really like it, but he knew Destiny would talk to him. He would have but he wanted her to smooth things over first.

Jeremy nodded and said. "JJ, your grandpa wanted to take everybody out for ice cream so if your interested..."

He gets cut off when JJ stands up and said. "Ice cream." They chuckled a little at the little kid coming out of him. JJ shook his head and said. "Sure I'll have some ice cream." He spoke in a grown up voice but that just made them laugh a bit harder. JJ shook his head and mumbled a whatever but hiding a smile behind it. He says goodbye to them and as he was walking up to the door, Jeremy calls his name.

JJ turns around and saw that Jeremy was handing the baby to his mother and smiles at the care he was still using, that little girl was going to be so protected and not only buy her father either.

Jeremy turns to look at JJ and said. "How about sometime next month, we can go to LA and watch the dodgers and maybe they might let you throw the first pitch if they know your John's son."

JJ's face lights up and said. "Really?"

"Yeah, me you and your mom, how does that sound?"

He looks at his mother and she nods with a smile, very surprised as he was, then he looks back at Jeremy and said. "Yeah I would love that, thank you."

Jeremy nods and said. "You're welcome." JJ smiles bigger, waves bye at them and walks out of the room while shutting the door behind him.

Destiny looks up from looking at her daughter and when Jeremy turns to her, she said. "Thank you."

He smiles, sits next to her and as he was getting comfortable and being careful at the same time he said. "What? I just offered him a baseball game and possibly the first pitch, that's not certain yet."

She shakes her head and said. "You offered him more than you think."

He looks at her, puts his arm around her shoulders and she continues after scooting closer to him being careful not to wake her princess. "You reached out to him, offered your time with him, like he is part of the family."

He raises an eyebrow and said. "But he is part of the family, always has been and always will be."

She nodded, looked down at her sleeping angel and said. "yes so true, but he didn't feel like it and you just gave him the key."

He sighed and ran his hand down his face a little disappointed at himself he should have been keen to this.

Destiny looks over at her husband, shakes her head and said. "you did nothing wrong, if anything it was my fault, it's just everything was moving so quickly and we barely had time to breathe let alone making sure everybody was on the same page and feeling wanted, but that is different now I am going to make sure every one of my children know how special they are to me."

She looks back down at her daughter, then she feels a hand on her shoulder and Jeremy's voice in her ear. "You are a wonderful mother honey and this little one is going to know how special she is, just like every one of our children, don't doubt that."

She looks at him happy that he included JJ as theirs even though technically he wasn't his, and she knew he didn't have to include Grace because even though she wasn't her mom she was her aunt so they had that blood connection, but John was a different story.

He must have read her mind because Jeremy said "Yes I included John Jr. as ours, he may not be mine by any means but he is yours, I could never replace his father nor would I try to because I wouldn't push those memories away from you, he meant a lot to you."

She nodded, kissed his cheek and said. "Thank you."

He smiles and replies. "Anything for you." They look at each other, than peck each other on the lips.

When they pulled back, they go back to looking at their daughter, her eyes were open and she was squirming, they just smiled a told her how much they loved her.

While Destiny was talking to her, Jeremy looks at two of his girls and smiles, leans towards Destiny's head and kisses it then said. "Thank you."

She stops her chattering with her daughter, looks over at him and said. "For what?"

He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "For letting me go, so I can find my way back to you."

She smiles and said. "Well it took you long enough."

He nods, kisses her on the forehead and said against her forehead. "And thank you for everything you gave me, especially the wonderful children we have, I couldn't imagine being without any of you ever again."

She shakes her head and said. "you won't honey, we aren't going anywhere." He sighed with relief, brings her closer, mindful of the baby, he didn't know where these emotions were coming from but he had to get them out so she knew how special she was to him.

After a few minutes the baby started to cry because she wasn't getting enough attention from her parents, Destiny pulls back from his arms but he kept an arm around her shoulder, she looked down at their daughter and said. "Oh is daddy taking my time, it's ok I'm right here." She started to tickle her stomach and talk in baby talk again and he just admires them thankful to have both of them in his life, he had never thought about having this many kids but now that he did, it was the greatest feeling in the world and this newest addition was too special to put into words.

After a few minutes of silence and both into their own thoughts, Destiny started to speak. "Dad had always told me that he believes that him and mom were destined to be together, that it was fate."

He smiles at the new subject that just pops into her head, she sometimes does this and he asked. "Is that why you guys were named Destiny and Faith?"

"yeah."

"Do you believe in Destiny, fate and a reason for everything?"

She looks down at her child and she was yawning and stretching, she smiles, looks back at her husband and asked. "Do I believe that we were destined together?" He waits patently for her answer, but was surprised when she shook her head no and then answered. "Not when we first met, there wasn't no gravitational pull towards you or anything like that, but the first time we had that moment I knew."

He smiles knowingly, nods and replied. "The first time we kissed."

She smiles happy he got it, then she nodded and said. "Yes, it came at a very uncertain time in our lives but when it happened everything shifted and I knew then we were destined for each other."

She looks back at her daughter again thankful that she was in her life, then she feels his arm tighten around her and asked. "Why did you let me go, then?"

She smiles even though she wasn't looking at him and said. "And that's where ate came in, I had enough faith that I believed if we were really destined together then it would happen no matter what and plus I couldn't have you with me but not really be with me. You needed to see that other path, I could have lost you for good and I was almost pulled in a different path a few times myself but I was willing to risk it, because I wanted you happy more than anything."

He kissed her head and said. "And the reason for everything?"

She sighed, thought about that question then answered. "I've kind of been back and forth on that one, when John first died I didn't think that, I thought that life just sucked and was against me after all the pain it had dished out to me so far." She felt him tense because he was part of the pain dish and she moved her hand to reassure him it was ok, it wasn't all his fault.

He calmed down after a few seconds, she will always have that effect on him, then she continued. "Then I met Kevin and I thought he was the reason I had to go through the pain, but you know how that turned out, so I was back to square one."

"And so your answer to that question now?"

She looks at her daughter, looks at him in the eyes and said. "Yes, I believe that we had to go through all of this to get here to this moment, would I do it again? That's debatable because if I had to go through that pain again I don't know if i could and if I had made a different move then what I did I could have lost you and my kids and that's something I can't do or Risk, you guys are to important."

He shakes his head, puts a hand up to her cheek and said. "You're not going to lose me or them ever. Ok?"

She nods with tears in her eyes, he wipes them away and kisses her cheek. Then pulls back and wanted to hold his daughter so he holds out his hands, Destiny moves her arms over to him to hand the baby off and when their was in his father's arms Destiny kissed her forehead and just watched them, he looked at Destiny and said. "What?"

She just smiles, shakes her head and said. "Nothing, I just was thinking that when we first got back together a part of me had always hoped I got to see you like this."

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "Like what?"

She puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Staring at something new we created with so much love and admiration, probably already thinking how to spoil her like crazy."

He smiles and nods then looks down at his daughter then something clicked inside of him, he looks back at her and said. "Hope."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "What?"

He smiles bigger like he just figured out the hardest math problem in the world and said. "What do you think of the name Hope?"

She tilts her head a little to think it over, then she smiles, looks at him and said. "Well it will defiantly fit in." He nods and waited for the ok, she nods after a minute and said. "yes I like it."

He kisses her on the forehead, than leans down and kissed his daughter on the forehead and said. "You are our little hope."

She smiles at his double meaning, nods, puts her hand on her daughter and said. "Daddies right, you are."

Then they look at each other and he says. "And you are my Destiny. I love you so much thank you for all the wonderful gifts you have given me."

She smiles puts her other hand on his cheek and said. "You are so welcome and that thanks should go to you too, I love you now and forever, my Jeremy."

He smiles, she said that right, he was her Jeremy and she was his Destiny. They lean toward each other and peck each others lips, then she laid her head on his shoulder and he looked back at hope, both thankful for her and all the things they have and most excited for their future together.

* * *

AN: You still want more? Please review. 5 Chapter to go.


	36. Faith's New Start

Chapter 36: Faith's New Start

3 years later

The door opened to the three bedroom apartment that was empty a few hours earlier, Faith walks in, then her boyfriend of almost four years was right behind her. She walked fully in the room and puts her purse on the kitchen counter, when she heard the door shut and he asked. "Want a water?"

"Please." She walks over to the couch while he goes and gets the drinks.

After he had the water bottles, he walks over to the couch hands it to her and saw that she still had a smile on her face, he sits down and replied. "You look happy."

"I am, it was nice seeing everybody especial the older kids."

They had just came back from Hope's three-year old birthday party at Jeremy and Destiny's house and all the kids were there.  
Eric who was 28 now had brought his beautiful, average sized, blond-haired, blue-eyed Girlfriend of 3 years, he had moved to Vegas about five years after getting his masters and now he was working for a good lawyer firm.

John Jr. who was 20 now had taken a weekend away from UCLA to spend it with his family.

Mark was Fifteen and exceeding well in high school and is even getting some eyes from the female population.

Elizabeth is 13 and she will be finishing the 8th grade in four months, she is a little nervous but her brother Mark told her that if anybody ever messed with her then he would mess with their face and she was a little excited after that, he had always protected her

Then last but not least Faith and Jeremy's daughter Grace was there, which was the main person she was excited to see, she was also 20, she had been living in New York in acting school, she got the love for arts and drama from her mother and that was something Faith was proud about, but she still missed her only daughter when she was away.

Derek nodded and asked. "And seeing them didn't bother you?"

Even though she had made peace with every thing a while ago and were slowly getting things back on track, she still would get a little tense sometimes, but Derek thinks they made a major breakthrough since she was tense free all afternoon.

Faith looks at him and said. "At first it had been weird seeing my sister happily married to the man who I had loved for 30 years, but it's getting easier day by day and I think after today we are going to be just fine."

"I am glad."

"Me too and it's about time, I just had to get use to the fact that the moment I stepped on that plane things were set in motion and it was powerless to stop it, but then again things progressed and I ended up here." She puts a hand on his cheek and said. "With you and I couldn't be happier."

He smiles, takes her hand and kissed it, then said. "Me too." She smiles, then lays her head on his shoulder, he kisses her head and they sat there in silence then after a few minutes he speaks again. " What happened when you returned to your life?"  
He tensed a little after asking that question because he didn't like to think of that time, he may have only been 12 but he was still devastated when he thought she was dead, even though she only saw him probably as a pest, and didn't see him like he saw her, he still cared for her and her family.

She tensed a little too and asked. "You know what happened."

He shakes his head, moves his finger to her chin to move her head up so she is looking at him and he said. "I know what I was told, or heard though the family grapevine and the end result, but I don't know how you felt or your story of it."

He had never brought up this conversation before because he didn't want make her feel bad but he thought it was time since she felt good about today and he wanted to know.

She swallowed and said. "Why do you want to know?"

He gives her a small smile and said. "Because I want to know everything about you, the good and the bad."

She nods in understanding but as she was looking down she said. "There is some ugly in there too."

He puts his hand on her cheek and replied. "Then I want to know that too." She looks back into his blue eyes and they were telling her the truth but before she spoke he talked again to reassure her. "I love you no matter what, it's ok."

She smiles at those words and when he showed a little smile back she knew she was going to be ok, so she nodded and said. "Alright." she lays her head back on his shoulder, he wraps his arm around her to hold and protect her, she took a breath and started. "When I returned to my life and found out Jeremy and Destiny were a couple I really flipped out, I felt like I had lost the only man who I was ever going to be with and my Sister, my best friend had him and I wasn't there to fight for him or have a say in the matter."

She stopped to take a drink of water then after she swallowed it, she started again. "And when I found out they were engaged they expected me to put on a happy face, wish them good luck and send them on their way like he never meant anything to me, and so to please them I did just that but I knew he still loved me he just couldn't get out of that commitment he made to her, he was that honorable.

"I could have done a lot of things to try and get him back and the selfish part of me wanted to but something stopped me. I noticed that Destiny was acting a little different, she was more careful on what she did and what she drank and I had a very strong feeling that she was pregnant and that's when I knew why he was still with her, there could have been real feelings between them on his side, besides him being a father but at the time I didn't really pay attention to them that close as a couple, I was in turmoil."

She looked down at her hands, and he runs his hand up and down her arm to give her some comfort, she wiped a tear away from reliving this hard time of her life, then she took another breath, cleared her throat and said. "So the three weeks that led up to the wedding I kept my mouth to my elf and put on a happy face like everybody wanted. The night of the wedding it was confirmed that she was pregnant and I knew I couldn't do or say anything to come between them because that baby would know why his or her parents weren't together, so I wished her a heartfelt and sincere congratulations, but my heart was breaking in every way."

He kissed her head and asked if she wanted to continue, even though he wanted to know, he didn't want to force her. He even felt bad for even opening this door but she just nodded, looked at him and said. "I"m fine and yes I will continue. You wanted to know so I'll tell you." He looks at her concerned and she puts a hand on his cheek and said. "It's ok." he nods and she continues. "The day of the wedding was hard for me, I kept thinking of ways to wish him good luck and actually mean it and saying goodbye to any chance I had to getting him back. When I saw him before his wedding he looked so nervous, we started talking and got everything out in the open, saying we still loved each other, after a tender hug we said goodbye to the life that we almost had. I gave them a moment to themselves not knowing that my life was going to take another turn and a turn that was the most welcome turn in my life, at the time."

She smiled at that, he just nods feeling a little sad, he knows this was even before he was speck in her vision but thinking of her with another man hit a wrong nerve, not that he didn't like her finding happiness, he just didn't like to think of other men in her life before him.

She took an other drink of water and continued. "I never knew what was said between them because it wasn't my place to ask but I never questioned it, I felt like my whole world just got brighter and I was surprised she let him go. Honestly if the situation would have been reversed then I don't think I could have let him go so willingly and at that moment I was so honored to be related to somebody that selfless who would do anything to make other people happy and I was the whole day, I don't think that smile had left my mouth."

He nods again and replied. "it didn't." He remembered that day, he was just as surprised as everybody else and of course he was just a teenager at the time so he couldn't have done anything even if she didn't marry him. She looks over at him with sympathy, knowing talking about Jeremy was hurting him a little, but he just smiles and said. "I understand he was yours for a very long time and I was still a teenager It's not like I could have done anything." She nods, stands up, puts her water bottle on the coaster on the table and walks up to the window then he speaks again. "So what happened? Why did the smile come off?"

While still looking out the window, she smiled sadly and said. "Well we did have smiles on our faces for 16 years of our marriage, of course not everything was picture perfect just like any marriage, well I guess ours weren't like others our situation was a little more unique since he had a son with my sister, but overall we were happy for sixteen years."

She sighed, he walks up to her, puts his hands on her shoulders and after a few minutes of her feeling him around her she began again. "We were all sitting at the dinner table one night with Destiny, Eric and John Jr. And I looked up from my dinner plate and I saw it, I saw the way he was looking at her and it wasn't the same look he gave her in the past, this look had more depth and feeling to it and that's when I knew I had lost him. He didn't say anything with words but I knew, he tried to love me like he did before but it was different and when Destiny met Kevin it got worse, being married to one women while you're in love with another was very hard on us, we never talked about it and let work and taking care of Grace took priority and our marriage was suffering but I was so selfish or maybe it was because I didn't want to be alone I let it happen without talking to him." She looks down, he kisses the back of her head giving her some comfort knowing what was coming up.

She took a shuddering breath and spoke with her voice wavering. "And when My mother died a part of me died too, I was so lost and numb. I had just lost my mother and I was losing my husband slowly and so I did the only thing that made me feel something, that Adrenalin rush of something forbidden, an affair, not only that but with my sister's husband I know it was wrong but I wanted to feel something so I let that continue."

She puts her head in her hands, he turned her around and brings his arms around her and lets her cry, he runs his hand up and down her back. After a few minutes, she takes a breath, lays her ear by his heart and stated up again. "My reason for continuing with Kevin even after they found out was purely about not being alone and I knew with him around I wasn't, I had Grace of course but with my screwed up mind at the time it wasn't enough."

He squeezes her shoulder to let her know that he was still there, she took a minute to wipe her tears away and finished. "After all those months of being away from Jeremy I realized that I wasn't trying to keep him to myself because I didn't want to be alone, I truly loved him more than I did back in high school, I just lost sight of it and I wanted our life back. So I did the first smart move in over a year I broke up with Kevin and the first thing the next morning I was set to get my man back, there was just one little snag in my plan."

He puts his lips to her hair and whispered. "Destiny?"

"Yes I saw her that morning and I knew I lost whatever chance I had with him if I had any in the beginning, but I had to make one last attempt, I couldn't have this what if running around in my head. So I told him everything I felt about him and told him I would do anything to make this work like it did in the beginning and for a moment I thought he would agree and that maybe I was miss reading his new look for my sister or that the night before with her was nothing more than a short fling but I knew from the look he gave me after he said he couldn't, He was hers for sure. He reassured me that what we had wasn't a lie and I knew deep down it was true, what we had been special to me and I will always cherish it but he ended up with the right woman and I can say that very confidently."

She pulls back, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "After that day I got the help I needed, my dates were very limited so I could try being alone, I concentrated on work and getting my good relationship with my daughter, than six months after that, I officially said goodbye to my past when I watched two people I love get married and on that day I met the most gorgeous, funny, generous wonderful man there and loving every minute of it."

He smiles and replied. "Yeah and to think you could have figured that out a long time ago."

She nodded in agreement but then said. "Yes but don't I get points for figuring it out then?"

He puts his forehead on hers and said. "Yes."

She sighs, wraps her arms around him, he puts his chin on her head and whispered. "I love you Faith."

She sighed in relief and asked. "Even with everything I told you?" She remembered what he said before she told him everything but after telling him she was a little afraid he would walk out.

He pulls back, puts his hand back on her cheek, looks into her eyes and said. "Nothing you could ever tell me would make me stop loving you, telling me about your past and the mistakes you admitted only makes me love you more because it shows that you are human. You've made amends for everything that you did to everybody and I admire that, you faced your fear of being alone for a little while and now you don't have to be because I am not going anywhere."

Her face lights up, then she puts both hands on both sides of his cheeks and said. "I love you so much Derek."

He sees all the love in her eyes and he knew what he was about to do was the right thing, he smiles bigger, takes one of her hands and said. "Faith Grissom will you marry me?"

She gasped very surprised on this step and asked. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as the air I breath." She smiles at him for a few seconds, then looks down, he looks concerned and worried then said. "Faith what is it?"

She gets out of his arms, walks over to the couch and sits down, leaving a scared man standing there. She took a breath, looks at him and said. "If you marry me then there is a chance you won't be a father. Not only because of the age factor but because after Grace was born the doctor told me that having another child could be impossible." She didn't want to tell him like that but if marriage was on his mind she knew kids could be there too, so she wanted him to have all the facts before anything else happened.

Derek walks over to the couch, sits down on the coffee table, takes her hand and while looking into her eyes, he says. "Faith having kids with you would have been the greatest thing I could think of doing, but they're not the deciding factor. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so if kids is out of the question I'll still do it and if you want more than just Grace then we can find other ways to do it, I am not going anywhere."

She lets a few tears go down her cheek, she didn't know how she got lucky with this man, he would do anything for her and she would do the same, so after she asked. "Are you sure then?" He nods with a smile, she smiles back and answered his question.  
"Then Yes I'll marry you." He laughs, stands them back up and hugs her.

After a few minutes they pull back, he puts a hand back on her cheek and said. "I love you so much, Thank you."

She shakes her head, puts her hand on his cheek this time and said. "No thank you, you came into my life at the right time and I am keeping you for the rest of it and I love you too." They both smile again and leaned toward each other for their big romantic kiss both feeling very completed.

* * *

AN: Please review


	37. Not at the expense of losing you

Chapter 37: Not at the expense of losing you

They had taken their time planning everything out and after searching the greatest chapels, churches and dance halls, Faith decided there was only one place she wanted the wedding and that was at the Grissom household. She knew that there could be memories since she married Jeremy here, but she also knew that Jeremy and Destiny are still doing great so she figured her second time getting married here would be good luck for her too. So after talking to her dad about it, which he was excited but told her that he couldn't do all the cleaning up afterwords by himself, she told him it was no problem she would take care of it, then he agreed.

So the Five months past and it was July, the day was perfect not to hot for once and she couldn't have been happier on the turn out of family, friends and friends of the family.

She looked out side from the window smiling down at the people, then she turns to the only person that was in the room at the time, Grace. Faith smiles at her young daughter then holds out her arms with tears in her eyes, Grace has tears in her eyes too and walks up to her mother and wraps her arms around her waist, Faith wraps her arms around her shoulders, kisses her head and they just sobbed.

After a few minutes they pulled back, Grace showed a smile and said. "Well now we need to redo your make up."

Faith just nods then says. "Ok, but I want to talk to you for a minute and I have a feeling it's going to get messed up again so let me get this out first." Grace nodded and Faith took a breath then started talking. "Grace Williams, I love you so much and I am so sorry for the pain that I have caused you in the past." Grace was going to tell that this apology already happened, but Faith puts a hand to her lips to stop her then, she puts that hand on her daughter's cheek and continued. "I know I have already apologized but I don't think only one is enough."

Faith continues after taking a breath. "You could have shut me out of your life when you moved into your dad's and I would have understood but I am so happy that didn't happen because I don't think I would have been here if you weren't in my life."

Grace shakes her head and replied. "Mom don't say that."

Faith puts her other hand on the other side of her daughters cheek and said. "But it's the truth, your one of the reasons I got the help I needed and continued to go on and look at me now."

Faith smiles and wipes a few tears away from her daughter, Grace smiles too then says. "Yes look at you now, getting marred to a man who is just perfect for you, he loves you mom."

Grace knew that Derek was going to propose because at the birthday party he took her to the side and asked her permission, she was surprised on him asking her but she didn't hesitate to consent it because she could tell they had a deep connection. She hates to admit it but she saw more depth to that connection then with her own parents, thinking of that made her sigh and she looked down.

Faith sensed the mood shift in her daughter, puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "What's wrong Faith?"

She looks into her mother's eyes and replied. "it's nothing, this should be your day."

Faith shakes her head and replies. "Yes it maybe my day, but I can't leave this room until I know what's bothering the most precious person in my life."

Her lips tugged into a small smile, then lost it a second later and asked. "Do you think you wasted a shot at motherhood with me?"

Faith gasped and asked concerned. "How could you even ask me that?"

Grace gets out of her mom's reach and goes to her grandparent's dresser and looked at the older pictures on there and saw an older picture of her parents on their wedding day, then looked back at her mother which she had turned to look at her and said. "I see the the depth of love you have for Derek and him for you, but to be truthful I didn't see it with you and dad, I mean I saw the love and the caring but the last few years it didn't go as deep. So I am wondering if you knew what you know now, would you have wished you could have saved motherhood for Derek? instead of dad."

Grace looked down again, Faith shakes her head with a smile, walks up to her daughter with tears in her eyes, pulls her chin up so they could look at each other and Faith speaks from the heart. "No I don't, I think your right about how you saw my relationships with both men but me wishing that I didn't give your father you, never going to happen. I had loved your father so much and me giving him a child that we both wanted was the happiest day of my life. When he held you in his arms for the first time, I saw that bright smile and the way he was looking at you, I knew we did the right thing by bringing you into our lives no matter what would have happened in the future." Grace nodded in understanding.

While her mother wiped her tears away, she asked with her voice cracking. "But don't you wish you could give Derek more children?"

Faith nodded and said honestly. "Yes, I can see how much having kids would mean to him, but I also know he loves me enough that he doesn't have to have kids to feel complete and there are other ways to have kids if we were to go down that road."  
Grace nodded again, Faith runs her thumb up and down her cheek and said. "I wish that I could give him biological children but not at the expense of losing you, not ever, ok Princess?" Grace smiles at the nickname nods then wraps her arms around her mother again and said. "I love you mom."

Faith's heart fluttered at those words, she wraps her arms around her daughter's shoulder and said. "I love you too honey."

They held each other for a minute longer then they pulled back and Grace started to redo their make up, both feeling they had crossed a hurdle that was suddenly brought in their way, but cleared it perfectly.

* * *

AN: Three chapters to go. Please Review.


	38. Only the Beginning

Chapter 38: Only the Beginning

A few minutes later, Destiny comes into the room and asked if they were ready and Faith told her sister that she was more than ready, so they left the room.

When Destiny and Grace got outside, little Hope as the flower girl were tossing flowers down the aisle, she was like a Sara clone, from the brown hair, to the brown eyes and even the gap between her teeth, they already could tell this was a mini version of Sara, she looked so adorable, the guests awed and cheered. Then Grace walked down the aisle since she was maid of honor, Destiny was next and last but not least Derek's sister, Tiffany.

Then the wedding march began, Grissom looks at his daughter and said. "You ready ladybug?"

Faith nodded, looks at her father, the person who has been through it all for everybody and still holding on, she smiled and said. "More than ready, lets finally get my happy ending."

Grissom smiles, leans, kisses her forehead, pulls back and said. "No honey, it's only the beginning for you."

She nods and he squeezes her arm and they start to walk down the aisle, it was a little slow since he did have his cane but eventually they got up there. He passed his daughter's hand to her future husband then goes and sits down on the bride's side, looks at the empty seat next to him knowing they set that seat up for Sara, even though she wasn't physically there, then he looked back at the bride and groom and watched them pledge their lives together, finally having a feeling this was where everybody was supposed to be now, he sighed in content.

A little while later after the vows, the rings were exchanged and the cutting the cake, the bride and groom having their first dance as husband and wife, then that sweet scenes of Grissom dancing with both daughter's, they had a few minutes break. When the orchestra was ready again, other mixture of people were dancing and at one point little Hope got to dance with her father and that was something she enjoyed. When that song ended, Jeremy held his youngest daughter in his arms, kissed her head and said. "How about visiting grandpa, little one?"

"Yeah, Grandpa."

Jeremy smiles and walks over to the tables were Grissom, his wife, ex-wife and Derek was sitting.

Destiny says looking at two of the most important people in her life. "Oh did somebody want to see me?"

She holds out her hands and Hope shakes her head then said. "No mommy, Grandpa."

Destiny brings her hands down on the table, fakes a pout, while everybody laughed and she said. "Oh is that so? Well I guess I don't have to share my cake later."

Hope shakes her head again, by this time she was sitting on her grandpa's lap and said. "you will mommy, 'now why?"

Destiny crosses her arms over her chest, leans over and said. "Why?"

Everybody watched the interaction between mother and daughter, they loved to see the smiling and the glowing, especially Jeremy.

Hope smiles looking at her mother also leaning over and acted like it was a secret. "You love me." Everybody awed and Hope wasn't done with the pursuit, she gave her mother those Sara puppy dog eyes and Destiny's heart melted at that look, she didn't know who taught it to her but she used it well, Destiny smiled. "Your right baby I do and I'll share."

Hope smiled in her victory and said. "Yes." They all chuckled.

A few minutes later and a new tune was playing by the orchestra that everybody recognized, Destiny looks at Jeremy then to Faith and said. "They're playing your song guys, go dance."

Destiny's insecurities about Faith and Jeremy were gone and had been for a very long time. She knew there was more caring than love involved now and she was ok with that and wanted to prove to them that she trusted them, the song that was playing was Faith's and Jeremy's wedding song. They both looked at her then they looked at each other and Jeremy said. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Faith looks at Derek and he smiles, kisses her forehead, pulls back and said. "Have Fun."

Faith nodded with a smile, gets up, puts her arm around Jeremy's and before they walked away Jeremy looks at Destiny and mouth's 'love you' She winked and since she knew sign language from her father she signed it back. Jeremy smiles back. When Faith and Jeremy got on the dance floor they started to dance.

After a few seconds of watching them Derek looks at Destiny and said. "Why let them have all the fun, would the lady like to dance?"

Destiny smiles, looks over at her father, he nods and said. "Little one and I will be fine, have fun."

Destiny nods, looks at Derek and said. "I accept good sir." He smiles and they both stand up then join them on the dance floor.

While Faith and Jeremy were dancing he looks at her and said. "I am glad you found happiness Faith and I am sorry if I put on all the blame of our failed relationship on you, it wasn't right."

Faith shook her head and replied. "I accept your apology, but it was unneeded if I would have gotten the courage to talk to you when I knew something had changed between us then it wouldn't have gotten as far as it did, and you thought I was happy, and I was but..."

He puts a hand on her lips and finished. "And so was I but things had changed and I believe it was for the best."

They both smiled then looked at their significant others as they started to dance together, then looked back at each other and she nodded then said. "Yes, I believe so too and it's not like we left empty-handed, we have a few good memories and a daughter to be thankful for and those are something I will cherish forever."

He nods and brings her in his arms then whispers. "So will I Faith, so will I." And they continued to embrace but only as best friends.

Over on the another part of the dance floor Derek sees his wife and Jeremy still in the hug and gets a little tense. Destiny looks over at them, shows a small smile, then looks up at Derek and said. "They are just saying their peace, kind of like a goodbye to what they shared."

Derek looks at her and asks. "Does it bother you?"

"No it doesn't, what they shared is in the past and it will stay there, they had both moved on." Derek looks back at them and Destiny moved his chin back to her so she could look at him and continued. "Derek that women loves you, don't let old feelings drag you down it will only hurt and eventually kill what you have with her. And if you hurt her I will personally make you wish you weren't born, got it?"

She said it with a smile but he knew she was very serious and he wouldn't want to do anything to go against her wrath and he could never imagine hurting the women he loves so much, so he shook his head and replied. "I won't, you have my word and I could never hurt her."

She smiled bigger and replied. "That's what I like to hear." He smiles a little, then nods and they continue to dance the rest of the song in silence.

When the music ended and as the clapping was going on Jeremy and Faith walked up to Destiny and Derek. Jeremy looks at Derek and said. "Can I have my wife back?"

Derek looks at Faith then looks at Destiny, then at Jeremy and said with a smile. "I don't know, what could you possible have that I would give this beautiful lady up?" Destiny shakes her head with the roll of her eyes and looks down, Faith just smiles enjoying the fun the men were having.

Jeremy smiles back, lefts Faiths hand, holds it out to Derek's and said. "How about an equally beautiful lady, Will that do?"

Derek gets the brightest smile on his face looking at his wife, moves Destiny to Jeremy and said. "Well man she is all yours." Derek takes Faith's hand, kisses it, then said. "If she will have me?"

Faith smiles with a little blush and said. "Always." Derek smiles and they both walk away in the own little world.

Destiny puts her hand on Jeremy's shoulder, watches them walk away and she says playfully. "Well look at that, one look from a beautiful woman and he just dumps me off to the next guy."

Jeremy looks at his wife with an eyebrow raised, she now has a smirk on her face, then he smiles, puts one hand on her waist and the other on her back and said in a whisper. "Next guy huh? I'll show you the next guy."

He turns her and then dips her, she gasped at the fast action but knew he wouldn't drop, her he never would. He looked down with a smirk and said. "Now who is this guy?"

She smiles, wraps her arms around his neck and slowly they move back to a standing position, she brings her lips to his and before they kissed she replied. "The greatest husband in the world." Then she pulls back after barely brushing their lips together and she smirks at him again and was just about to walk away when he groaned and brings her back to him then kisses her right in the middle of the dance floor.

They pulled back slowly and put their foreheads together, every time they kiss they had always gotten an electrical current and they didn't even need to be kissing that long. They looked at each other and he says very sincerely. "And you are the most beautiful wife in the world." He pecks her on the lips and brings her in his arms and just holds her.

While in the hug and a few minutes of silence she asks. "You ok today?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we are at a wedding were your ex-wife is married to somebody else."

He looks at the bride and groom and they have rejoined the dancing party, had their foreheads together whispering and pecking each other on the lips, then he looks back at his wife and said with a smile. "Yeah I am, She is with who she is supposed to be with."

He leans his forehead down towards hers and whispers. "Like I am." She smiles, pecks him on the lips, pulls back, moves closer to him so her head is on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her waist to protect her, just like he always wants to do.

She sighed in content then asked. "Jeremy?"

He puts his lips on top of her head and mumbled a 'mmm."

She pulls back a little after he removes his lips and asked. "When did you get those feelings for me again?"

This conversation was never brought up after that day, and by now he really thought it never would and was a little thankful that it didn't, so he raises an eyebrow and asked. "Why bring it up now?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied. "Because I feel that it's the last big secret that has never been answered to me and this is a good day to wipe the slate clean, so when did it happen?"

He sighed knowing that he couldn't get past it this time, so he nods looks into her eyes and said. "I think you know."

She smiles a little puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Possibly, but please humor me?"

He nodded and brings his forehead to hers and whispered. "The night of the explosion." He closes his eyes and shivers remembering that night as if it happened yesterday and said with his voice cracking "When It happened everything stopped inside and around me.  
I had to make sure that you were really there and breathing, I was soul deep frightened of losing you and that's when I knew my feelings were true, because after that night my love went further and deeper then I had ever experienced or expected."

She feels him shivering so she wraps her arms around his waist to hold him and said in a whisper. "You're not going to lose me, I am right here baby." He slowly let the air out of him, pulls back to look into those blue concerned eyes, she puts her hand up to his cheek and wipes a tear away and asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He turns his head to kiss her palm, looked back at her and replied. "For so many reasons, but the main one was because I didn't want to hurt Faith especially since I didn't know if you had 100% moved on from me."

The song had changed and different people were moving off and on the dance floor but they didn't care they were in their own little world at the moment and everybody must have sensed that because they didn't get bugged.

She shook her head, ran her thumb up and down his cheek and replied. "I think deep down in both of us we knew that no matter what or who came in our lives or who else I loved I would have never moved on from you, that door was always at least cracked but never fully shut."

They smile at each other and he moves his forehead back to hers and whispered. "And now it's locked and bolted for anybody else, because I am never opening it again."

She chuckles a little and they continue to move their feet still in their trance and while they were on this subject he had to bring something else up and so after a breath he continued. "Before we officially close this book on the past, there is something I have to tell you."

"Ok, but if it's about you stealing the baseball again I will kill you."

He chuckles and replied. "No it's not about that." he sighed again and told her. "The night you got back with Kevin I was there, I saw the whole reunion." She gasped, pulled back from his forehead and he continued before she got to talk. "I was going to tell you everything that night because I couldn't hold it in any longer but when I saw you two I knew I lost my chance because I wasn't going to ruin your happiness."

She moved her hand to wipe another tear from his cheek and asked. "What about your happiness?"

"I was happy enough and as long as I saw you happy it was worth it, but now that I have you here with me, I know everything that happened was worth it."

She sighed, shook her head and replied back "It is, but it must have been difficult to hide what you were feeling though, I wish you had somebody to talk to." She gets back into his arms wanting to feel the protection he was always giving her and she wanted to give him that protection too.

After a few minutes of silence she took that as an agreement with her words but she was shocked when he spoke the next words. "Actually I did, it was your mom."

She took a small breath in and said against his shoulder. "Mom knew?"

"Yeah, in fact it was her that told me to go find and tell you that night." He stopped for a second to bring up a smile then shook his head remembering that conversation with Sara and said. "Of course I didn't really have to go out and tell her she pretty much knew from the beginning."

She chuckled, then smiled and said. "That's mom for you."

He nodded and then pulled her back to look at her and asked. "Do you think your dad knew?"

She gives him a little smile, looks over his shoulder and sees Grissom talking to her kids with her youngest in his arms then replies. "My guess is that if he wasn't being oblivious he knew and I also guess that since you didn't lose your limbs or life for that matter then he wanted us to work it out."

He pulls her chin back to looking at him and said with a smile. "And that we did, albeit getting her was a little painful but we did it." She nodded and gets comfortable back into his arms for one more song then they sighed in content again. She closes her eyes and after a few seconds one more thing had to come out and this time it was her secret so he asks the question. "When was your moment?"

She smiles with her eyes still closed, with her head near his heart beat and said. "The day I brought Eric home from the clinic, I could see something was eating you up inside and all I wanted to do was protect you more than anything but I knew I couldn't in the way I wanted, so even though I could feel something shift between us I needed physical proof."

He chuckles a little, kisses the top of her head and replied. "Once a CSI always a CSI." She squeezes him and said. "You better believe it babe." Then she sighed, pulled back to look at him and said. "But that is all in the past now, we are in the present and Future and that's were we are staying."

He smiles bigger takes her hand in his and as they were walking off the dance floor he replied. "I told you that before."

She turns her head to look at him with a smile and said. "Love you."

He pecks her on the lips and whispered against them. "I love you too."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, Please review.


	39. Feeling Complete

Chapter 39: Feeling Complete

They finally got to the table and when they sat down Faith looks at her sister and said. "Jeez guys, I didn't think you would ever get off the dance floor, I almost forgot who's wedding it was."

Destiny looks at her sister and said with a smile. "Well dear sister, seeing as you're the person wearing the wedding dress, I think it's your wedding."

Faith smiled sweetly and said. "I understand that sweetie but it seems as though you had decided to take over the day and I am the one that's suppose to have that sparkle in the eye."

Destiny smiles knowing this was turning into a little game and she said after clearing her throat. "Well dear sister, I can't help it if I had a sparkle in my eye today, seeing as I am with the best husband in the world." Destiny puts her fingers through her husband's to prove the point.

Faith smiles back, takes her husband's hand, than wraps her free arm around his shoulders and replied. "Oh silly sister I think your wrong as I will admit he is a great guy but nothing compares to my husband." Then Faith looks at Jeremy and said. "No offense."

Jeremy just shakes his head with a smile and said. "None taken."

Then Destiny puts her arm around her husband and said. "Although lovely sister I will agree your husband is a great guy, but with my guy I always feel like I am on my honeymoon," Then she kissed his cheek.

Faith opens her mouth to say something but Grissom cleared her throat and said. "Girls?" They both looked at their father and he said with a smile. "I would suggest that before you embarrass your husbands or yourselves you might want to remember who is at the table?"

They looked at the ends of the table and saw Mark and Elizabeth staring at them wondering what was going to happen next, JJ and Grace was looking away not meeting their eyes, Eric was shaking his head while looking down with a smile and Hope who was sitting on Eric's girlfriends lap eating her plate of food, oblivious to the whole interaction.

The girls looked at each other and smiled, then Destiny said. "I'm sorry Faith, we will stay in the background for the rest of the day."

Faith nods and replies. "I appreciate that."

Destiny nods back then they both looked at their husbands and each kissed their cheeks and apologized if they made the them feel uncomfortable and they just shook their heads with a smile, they both mentally liked that their wives were fighting on who loves them more and they each thought they had won.

After dinner was done and the guys held a truce about the argument, and after a few more songs played for the last remaining people who hadn't danced yet, it was time for the last song and everybody reserved it to the bride and groom.

Faith and Derek walk on the dance floor and the moment the tune to the 'Greatest Reward' played, Faith and Derek started to dance, she puts her arms on his shoulder and he puts his arms around her waist, they just look at each other and Derek speaks. "I love you so much Faith and I would never hurt you."

She smiles and replies. "I know babe and I love you too, just promise me that if we do have a problem we will talk about it and not let it fester. Whatever it is we try to work it out, ok?"

He nods, brings her closer, leans down to press his forehead to hers and said. "I promise, always."

They close their eyes and remain silent just letting the music guide them around the dance floor, both thankful that they had each other and as far as they were concerned it was forever.

Over at the table, Jeremy had his hand over Destiny's shoulder holding her hand while hope was in her lap trying to stay awake, but kept closing her eyes. Destiny smiles at the married couple then looked back at her husband and whispered. "It's a tie."

Jeremy smiles, leans from the chair whispered in her ear, "Maybe for the wives, but no one loves their wife more than I love you." She blushes and he just chuckles, kisses her head and scoots back into his chair but kept his hand attached to her hand and she turns back to look at her sister and new brother-in law and sighed, they were finally truly happy, they had made it.

Later, after all the guests left including the older kids, JJ went back to UCLA for a summer program he was involved with and Grace is spending time with Eric, his girlfriend, Mark and Elizabeth at his place before she leaves tomorrow to go back to New York.

Jeremy and Derek were helping Grissom clean up, Destiny was putting her daughter to bed up in one of the spare guests rooms, which used to be her room and Faith was looking at all the photos that have been collected over the years, wearing her casual clothes, one caught her eye.

She picked it up and smiled not noticing her sister walking up behind her, she saw the photo too, it was the both of them smiling and young, it was taken on their 22nd birthday, right before everything took a different path.

Destiny looked at it for a few more minutes then spoke. "It feels like a million years ago doesn't it?"

Faith jumped a little, she wasn't as skilled on feeling the presence like her parents or her sister was, she looked over her shoulder and said. "Yeah, it does."

She turns to put the photo back down where it was and Destiny continued to talk. "It was one hell of a roller coaster."

When the photo was in place, Faith turned to her sister and said with a smirk. "And here I was thinking you didn't like Roller-coasters?"

"Yeah and I think after getting off the longest and biggest one in my life I hate them even more." She knew it probably won't be all smooth sailing from her on out but she did know it won't be like it had been.

Faith chuckles, nods then said with a small smile. "Yeah I would have to admit, as much as I love them I am glad to be off that one, never again right?"

She loses her smile, Destiny walks up to her, puts her hand on her cheek and replied. "Never again, I love you Faith, even with all the crap we have been through, I still love you and I wish you all the luck in the world with your life with Derek. You really deserve it, deserve him."

Faith started to shed tears and Destiny wiped them away, she nodded and said. "Thank you Destiny." Those words that came from her sister was what she needed to hear, they had defiantly came along way and she wasn't sure if she did deserve Derek after everything she had done, but with Destiny's reassuring words she was starting to believe it to be true. Destiny started to tear up and Faith brings her in a hug.

While in the hug Faith says. "I love you too Destiny, never stopped." They both sighed and closed their eyes.

Their healing was complete and they couldn't be happier about that, because not only did they actually miss being sister but also best friends and now they knew they could have that again and they were going to try with everything they got to keep it.

Their sisterly bonding was interrupted when the guys walked in the living room doorway and they heard Jeremy ask. "Is everything ok?"

The girls get out of the hug and while they were wiping their tears Destiny speaks. "Why is it, that every time men sees us cry they think that something is wrong?"

Before Faith could answer that, the guys walked fully in the room and Derek took that answer. "Probably because every time you girls do cry there is something wrong."

Jeremy laughs and they high-five each other, both Destiny and Faith glare at them and Faith speaks. "Well if some thing was wrong then they were probably the reason it was wrong in the first place." Faith and Destiny started to laugh, then they look at the guys and they had lost their smirk, was speechless and even looked a little sad.

The girls looked at each other, smiled a bit more than looked back at the guys and as they stared walking up to them, Destiny said in a motherly tone. "Oh we're sorry did we hurt your feelings?"

Jeremy nodded with a little play pout and Derek just nodded and looked down, Faith gets to her man first, puts her arms around his neck and said. "I guess we have to kiss and make it better, don't we Dest."

Destiny smiles gets to her man, puts her arms around Jeremy's neck and said. "I guess."

Jeremy gets a small smile and Derek looks up with a small smile and they both get a pout again when all they got was a peck on the cheek, then the girls sigh and kissed their men softly on the lips. When Jeremy and Destiny pull from their kiss they looked over to the newly married couple and they were still kissing, Destiny cleared her throat and said. "Guys save it for the honeymoon."  
They pulled back smiling and Destiny continued. "And speaking about the honeymoon aren't you leaving tonight?"

Faith shook her head and said. "We are leaving tomorrow after we drop Grace off at the airport."

Destiny nodded then spoke again. "Why don't you guys go, we will finish whatever dad needs help with."

Faith looked Derek and they had a silent conversation, then she looked at her sister and said. "Actually we would like to spend the time here tonight with you guys."

Destiny raised an eyebrow and replied. "But it's your wedding night."

"Yeah and it's about spending time with someone you love and that's exactly what I am doing."

Destiny looked at Derek, he nods then brings his arm around his new wife and said. "Whatever the bride wants on her wedding day, she will receive."

Destiny smiles at Derek knowing for sure that he would do anything for her, then she looks at her sister and said. "You have a keeper there don't ever let him go."

Faith gets a very big grin, wraps her arms around Derek's neck and said. "Oh I know I am defiantly keeping him."

Destiny smiles bigger and Jeremy clears his throat feeling very left out of the conversation, Destiny looks at her man, smiles and she puts a hand on his cheek and said. "I guess I will keep you too."

Jeremy makes his pouting face one more time and said sarcastically. "Jeez thanks." They both looked serious but a few seconds later they cracked a smile, she shakes her head, rolls her eyes, wraps her arms around his neck and said. "you are defiantly a keeper."  
He smiles and they put their foreheads together.

After few minutes they looked at Faith and Derek and they were smiling at their interaction then Faith clears her throat and said. "So how about we see if dad needs anymore help and then settle down for a movie?"

The group nodded and they only took a few steps when Grissom came into view at the doorway, Destiny says. "We were just coming to see if you need help."

He shook his head tiredly and said. "Nope it's all done."

They nodded and Faith and Destiny moved away from their men and walked up to the man who had been with them from the moment they were born, always behind them, supporting them, cheering them on, kissed every scrape and bruise, advised them and yes even disciplined them a few times.

When they were close, Grissom puts the cane around one arm and brings both old hands up to their cheeks, looked at them both and said. "I am so lucky to have you girls in my life, I have watched you grow from babies to motherhood and with all the ups and downs you both came out stronger than ever and I can finally see the happiness in each of your eyes. The only thing I wish is that your mother was here to see what she knew all along."

They both nodded wanting to ask what that was about but they decided it didn't matter, so Destiny said. "She saw dad, she is looking down at us with tears of joy."

Faith nodded in agreement, Grissom smiled and continued. "You have two men that love and adore you and I can't ask for better son's."

He looked between his girl's shoulders and the guys were smiling and both Derek and Jeremy said. "Thanks sir."

Grissom smiles at them, looks back at his girls, then looks directly at Faith, Destiny took a step back to let them have their space.  
He puts a hand back on her cheek and said. "I love you Faith, I know I said this a lot today but I am so proud of you, never forget that."

Faith nodded with tears in her eyes, wraps her arms around his neck and said. "I love you too dad and I could never get tired of you saying how proud you are of me."

He sighed in content and pulls back, kisses her on the forehead, then after one more look at the daughter who looked so much like Sara besides the gap, Faith stepped away and walked over to her husband. Derek puts his arm around her and they watched daughter number one with their father.

Destiny walks back up to her father, he puts his hand on her cheek. "The universe was defiantly trying to teach you toughness and you mastered it beautifully, you never gave up even when I had a feeling you wanted too, but you are your mother's daughter, she was determined till the very end, I love you so much Destiny."

She nodded with tears in her eyes, wraps her arms around his neck and said while in the hug, "I love you too daddy, thank you for everything you taught me."

He nods, pulls back and kisses her on the forehead, pulls back and looks at the face that looks like him, then looks over her shoulder to his other daughter and sons-in law and said. "Goodnight everybody, try to keep down ok?"

They all nodded, then Grissom looks at Destiny again and she said. "Goodnight daddy."

He smiles that Grissom smile that everybody still loved and said. "Goodnight butterfly."

Destiny nods and walks back to the group. Jeremy brings her into his arms and with one more look at Grissom they all turned to the medium-sized movie collection. While they were looking through the collection Derek asked very curiously. "Hey does your dad always get this sentimental before he goes to bed?"

He wasn't trying to be rude or mean he was just wondering out loud, Destiny and Faith looked at Derek and when they saw he was being sincere Destiny shook her head and replied. "No, just on the real emotional times."

Destiny looks down at the movies and Faith continues. "He just wants to make sure we know how much we really mean to him and how much he means to us." Faith smiles a little and Derek smiles back, nods, kisses her head and then they all continue to search.

Grissom smiles at the group with a short nod, knowing his kids were going to be just fine, then he turns to go upstairs for a much-needed sleep, he gets exhausted a lot faster than when he did when he was younger.

* * *

AN: Last chapter coming up next, it will be a bittersweet ending and a long kept secret will be revealed in a flashback. Are you ready for it? Please review.


	40. Soulmates Reunited

AN: This is the last chapter and you may need a Tissue

* * *

Chapter 40: Soulmates Reunited

When Grissom gets into the room he wasted no time getting ready for bed, although he was a little slower than when he was younger. He finally walked to the bed, looked on both sides and sighed, he had been missing the person who always slept on the other side of him. He knows that's never going to change no matter how long he keeps living without her.

He goes to lay down and his bones popping a little. When he wraps his blankets over him, he turns to his side so he is looking at a double framed picture of Sara. On the left side it had one picture of her when she was younger and another picture of when she got older so he could always have both beautiful Sara's watching over him while he slept. He smiled a little and whispered. 'Goodnight honey, I love you.' then he closes his eyes and lets the exhaustion sweep him over like a second blanket.

While he was in his exhausted state, his dreams took him to the worst time of his life.

_Flashback_

6 years ago

_The last of the remaining grand kids had said goodbye and left the room knowing this was the last time they would be able to see her alive. The hospital door shut and Sara turned her head to the right were Grissom had been sitting in the chair next to her the whole time, watching every friend and family member saying goodbye. He was holding her hand and looking down and even though she couldn't hear him sobbing she knew he was because his shoulders kept moving up and down, she used her strength to squeeze his hand and said. "Gil."_

_He shakes his head and said. "I can't do it, I can't say goodbye to you." __He gets up off the chair slowly while shaking his head and continued. "What am i suppose to do now?"_

_Sara tried to talk with him. "Gilbert."_

_But_ _he wasn't listening. "I can't go on without you in my life I don't think I can.."_

_That did it, she cut his rambling to himself by shouting with much strength as she could muster. "GILBERT ARTHUR GRISSOM."_ _ Grissom stopped his rambling and his slow pacing at his full given name being used.  
He has heard his abbreviated first name a few times in this marriage, even his full first name with a mixture of his last thrown in too, but never had she used his full given name and that's when he knew she was very upset with him and he didn't want to upset her on her last night here._

_He shakes his head, walks back to the bed, sits down in the chair and said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."_

_She puts her hand back into his and talked. "You didn't upset me, I just had to do something to get your attention." __He nodded and she continued. "Now you listen to me Gilbert, you have to continue to live without me."_

_He shakes his head again with tears in his eyes. "How? your my whole world, if your gone what's left?"_

_She licked her lips and said looking at this broken man in front of her, she never wanted to leave him, especially like this. "Our girls they still need you."_

_He shakes his head and said. "They have marriages and kids of their own they don't need me."_

_"Yes they do."_

_He looks at her in the eyes and they looked tough and determined and she licked her lips again and continued. "We both know they aren't truly happy and you can't leave them until you know that they are, you have to help them with the trouble that is coming." __Sara tugs on his hand and he gets up from the chair, she scoots over wanting his arms around her and when he slowly but surely gets comfortable and wraps his arms around her shoulders and she continues. "They need to have that sparkle in their eye,__ the same one you have had since you walked into that classroom."_

_He shows that 'Grissom' smile that she had loved her whole life, then he leans down and kisses her forehead which his lips touched the head scarf she was reduced to wear to hide her bold head and said. "My beautiful Sara, I loved you the moment I saw you there, you stole my heart from that moment." __He reaches for her hand and puts it over his heart and said. "And you still have it, always."_

_She closes her eyes with tears in her eyes and whispered. "You still have mine, always."_

_He pulls back with her hand still over his heart and he used his free hand to wipe her tears away, then she opened her eyes and said. "You still think I am beautiful huh?"_

_She had more wrinkles and people could tell she was getting older especially through the stress she had went through these last two years and the head with no hair. __Grissom roams his eyes over her face with a smile tugging on his lips and said. "Always."_ _ She closes her eyes, moves the hand that was over his heart and wraps them around his waist._

_He moves to lay down so her head was resting on his chest. He kissed her forehead again and the only sound that was going on was the beeping of the heart monitor and their breathing._

_Then he feels her sigh, he was just about to ask if she was ok when she spoke, telling him the last/only major secret she had ever hid from him. __"I wasn't suppose to be there."_

_He raises an eyebrow in confusion and asked. "Wasn't suppose to be were honey?"_

_"I wasn't suppose to be at the Seminar you were teaching at Boston College." __He did a small in take of breath, both pulled their heads up so they were looking at each other and she continued. "They had ran out of open slots for students to go, but the last guy that signed up got sick and told them he couldn't, so they called somebody on the waiting list and I was next in line."_

_He puts his hand up to her cheek and wiped a few tears away with his heart pounding with this revelation, it was so unreal to think he was one healthy person away from possibly never meeting her and he said with emotion in his voice. "You mean to tell..."_

_He stopped to take another breath and she nodded with a smile. "Yes, you have always been right, I do believe that Fate and Destiny had a hand in helping us get together."_

_She does a small smirk and puts her hand up to his cheek were he was shedding tear and he started sob. "Oh my..."_

H_e started to breathe heavily and his heart was pounding and more than likely his blood pressure was spiking, so she rubbed her thumb up and down his cheek to calm him down and said. "Breath...baby...breath...that's it...it's ok."_

_Finally he started to calm down and he brings her in his arms and thanked who ever was listening that he got the chance to have met and fallen in love with her._

_After a couple of seconds her eyes were getting droopy but before she let go she whispered. "Promise me that you will make sure our daughters are truly happy before we met again, Ok?"_

_He swallowed, pulls her back and looks at her, nods and said. "I promise Sara, have I ever broken a promise to you?"_

_She shook her head no, and with the remaining strength she had she puts her hand back on his cheek and said. "I love you Gilbert Grissom, my blue-eyed bug man."_

_He leans down to her lips kisses her softly pulls back looks into her brown eyes and replied. __"And I love you Sara Grissom, my beautiful brown-eyed butterfly."_

He puts his hand over hers that's on his cheek and with one more smile and look into his eyes she closes hers and a few seconds later the machine goes to flat line. He lets the tears fall and puts both hands on her stomach and lays on her hands and cries, he maybe sore later, but he didn't care right now, his love was never going to open her eyes for him again.

_ End Flashback_

A cold feeling hit his cheek and the sound of somebody saying his name hit his ears and he opened his eyes, looked up and gasped then said. "Sara?"

Sara was the younger version of herself and she was smiling down at him and said. "Hi Gilbert."

He sits up in bed, then gets up out of it, moving faster than he ever did in years, takes her hand again and it still felt cold, then looks at her and said. "What are you doing here?"

She nods her head toward the be telling him to look behind him, he turns around and his body was still in bed sleeping, he looked down at himself, then looked back at her and asked. "Our spirits?"

She nodded with a smile then said with a smirk. "Always the smarty pants aren't you?"

He smiles a little then looks back at his body and asked. "Am I..."

He couldn't say the words but she seemed to get it. She walks up next to him with his hand still in hers and said. "Not yet, you have a choice."

He swallows unnecessary then looks over at her and asked. "A choice?"

She looks over at him and said. "Yes, you fulfilled your promise to me so now you can come with me or wait."

He nods in understanding and asked very curious. "How long? Do you know?"

"Five or ten years give or take a few."

He nodded then turned each other so they were face to face and he asks another question. "Would you wait for me?"

She smiles puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Babe I would wait forever for you, don't you know that? But it's up to you."

He kisses the palm of her hand then releases it, walks over to the dresser and looks at the photos then said with his back to her. "I would still be missing so much."

"Yeah at least a great Grandchild soon."

He turns back to her, smiled and said. "Really?"

She nodded again with a smile, he smiles bigger then looks back at his sleeping form, still at an indecision. As much as he loved Sara, was he really ready to let his daughters live without him too?

Sara walks up to him and puts her hand on his back making the choice for him and said. "Go back Grissom, live out the rest of your life, watch the rest of our grandchildren grow up, make more memories and remember I love you so much."

She kissed his temple and turned to walk away, she took too steps when he turns to her and shouts. "Wait!"

She turns to him and raises an eyebrow, he shakes his head walks up to her takes her hands and said. "I can't, my life has always been about you, I lived my life the best that I could but the last six years have been torture for me without you in it. I can't go back."

She squeezes his hands and asked. "Are you sure?" All she wanted was for him to be happy.

He takes one hand out of hers, puts it on her cheek and replied. "I can't live another day without you, I love you. So yeah I'm sure, take me with you."

She nodded, gets close to him and leans to kiss him, he kisses her back and when he pulls back he looks at his arms and hands then walks to a mirror and noticed he was young again around the same age they had first met, he turns to her and said. "I am young again."

She chuckled a little and replied. "Yes, this is when our souls connected." He walks back to her, she takes his hand and asked. "Ready?"

He nods, uses his free hand and puts it on her cheek then said. "Always with you."

She squeezes his hand and said. "Love you."

"Love you too."

And just like that they were joined together in the afterlife with their souls reunited, like it was always meant to be. Their Destiny was fulfilled with the Faith that had guided them along on their journey.

* * *

The next morning when the girls found their dad they were heart-broken and sadden but also happy he was reunited with their mother. They knew how much he missed her, a piece of him wasn't the same when they lost her. So they banded together as a whole family and supported each other through their loss where they became stronger than ever.

* * *

AN: Hope it wasn't too horrible. Thanks to everybody who had read this story from beginning to end. And to anybody else who reviewed/Favorite/Followed. Please Review.


End file.
